la lumière du temps
by lele-35
Summary: Quand Harry se retrouve au temps Jedusor, il n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais quand un mois après cette fois il se retrouve chez les maraudeurs  chapitre 8 , il n'en croit pas ses yeux! Il fera des rencontres qui changeront à jamais sa vie.
1. Chapter 1: Rentrée dans une autre époque

Info sur l'histoire:

Harry ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à l'époque de Jedusor, en revanche l'histoire est surtout centrée sur l'autre époque à laquelle il va atterrir.  
>D'ailleurs c'est bon, j'ai mis quand il est arrivé chez les maraudeurs!<p>

Note de l'auteur:

Bon, j'avoue les évènements se passent un peu vite, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur son été, j'en ai fais un petit résumé vite fait, car en bref, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne, merci beaucoup :D

Harry était dans le Poudlard Express, la tête contre la fenêtre, pensant aux derniers évènements. Son parrain était mort il y avait deux mois, et il s'était rendu chez les Dursley, qui, eux ne changeaient pas et restaient toujours aussi accueillants. Ils se demandèrent tout de même pourquoi Harry restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre ou dehors prendre des trains. Puis, quelque temps après, Harry reçut l'héritage de Sirius, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il voulait surtout que Sirius revienne. Rémus lui écrivait des lettres pour lui demander s'il allait bien et il répondait toujours la même chose, qu'il allait très bien, que ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, que les Dursley n'étaient pas trop énervants.

Puis il avait fallu aller acheter ses fournitures, il avait été accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ce qui lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait pendant cette année, car depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais pu avoir une année normale ! Ses pensées furent interrompus car ils étaient arrivés. Bientôt, il arriva devant le château. Dans la nuit, il distingua une lumière. Il s'en approcha et la toucha prudemment. Aussitôt la lumière devint plus intense et s'éteignit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit qu'il était toujours dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Visiblement personne ne s'était inquiété de sa soudaine disparition. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, il pensait à Dumbledore, qui lui avait annoncé la terrible prophétie. Cela se résumait à ça : Ou il vivait en tuant Voldemort ou il ne vivait pas car Voldemort l'avait tué. Harry était en colère contre son directeur, qui ne lui avait pas révélé cette prophétie plus tôt. En colère car il l'avait confié à une famille qui le détestait, en colère car il n'arrêtait pas de lui cacher des choses.

Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle mais découvrit avec surprise qu'il n'y avait personne. Il y avait juste un professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard et se dit qu'il devait être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'inconnu s'adressa à lui :

" Bonjour jeune homme, mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici si tôt ? Le train n'est pas encore arrivé pourtant. Et je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes nouveau ?"

Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas lui le nouveau mais le professeur. D'ailleurs il parlait comme s'il enseignait à Poudlard depuis des années. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas il continua :

" Ah ! Vous voudriez peut-être vous inscrire cette année à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est pour cela, vous êtes tombé sur la bonne personne, je suis le directeur, le professeur Dippet !"

Harry fut surpris, on lui avait dit que Dippet était le directeur de Poudlard à l'époque de Tom Jedusor. Et là il comprit mais s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air affolé et parla :

"Hum, oui j'aimerais m'inscrire à Poudlard Monsieur, j'ai déménagé des Etats-Unis mais ma famille est restée là-bas. En fait c'est moi qui aie voulu partir car on m'a dit que Poudlard était une école prestigieuse !  
>- Oui c'est bien vrai ! Ici le niveau est très bien, les professeurs sont qualifiés et en plus Poudlard est aussi une école historique qui a été fondée il y a longtemps par Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, de très grands sorciers !<br>- Oui, tout le monde connaît l'histoire extraordinaire de Poudlard de là où je viens ! Mais par contre, pour m'inscrire, je ne me suis pas manifesté avant, est-ce trop tard ?  
>- Oh, eh bien… comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Venez, il faut signer ces papiers et voilà tout. Ensuite vous serez réparti avec les premières années. Quel est votre niveau ?<br>- J'entre en 6e année.  
>- Bien alors vous passerez en 6e année directement. Avez-vous vos affaires ?"<p>

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait ses bagages avec lui. Sans doute la lumière avait transporté ses bagages aussi mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les portait. Ce devait être l'habitude. Par chance Harry avait pensé à retirer beaucoup de Gallions avec lui, ce qui fait qu'il ne serait pas ruiné de sitôt. Il remarqua aussi que son apparence avait changée, il avait des cheveux blonds qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout et ses yeux étaient gris. Hedwige huhula à ce moment là ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses rêveries. Il s'excusa :

"Excusez-moi je reviens, je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose !  
>- Pas de problèmes, les élèves n'arriveront que dans 30 min, nous aurons le temps d'officialiser votre inscription ! répondit l'actuel directeur."<p>

Harry courut à un étage et passa trois fois devant un mur en se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait. Une porte se matérialisa soudain et il y entra. Dans la pièce, il y avait les manuels scolaires datant de cette époque, tout le matériel qu'il lui fallait. Heureusement que la Salle Sur Demande existait !

Il revint dans la Grande Salle où le directeur l'attendait patiemment. Dès qu'il le vit il lui tendit les papiers et Harry signa tout ce qu'il fallait remplir. Il avait choisi un faux nom : Fabien Forclose. Quand il eut finit Dippet lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'il serra.

Peu après les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent. Dippet avait annoncé aux élèves, la venue d'un sixième année qui serait réparti.  
>Il se mit sous le choixpeau :<p>

"Tiens, tiens, un voyageur temporel ! Dans le futur j'ai jugé bon de te répartir à Gryffondor mais est-ce toujours valable aujourd'hui ?"  
>Harry pensa : "Bien-sûr que oui !"<br>"En es-tu si sûr ? Je vois de la haine, et beaucoup de qualités intellectuelles, je vois aussi du courage et de la loyauté mais je ne pense que tu auras ta place à Gryffondor. Depuis ta première année, tes qualités de Serpentard ont augmenté peu à peu alors tu vas être à :  
>SERPENTARD !"<p>

Harry manqua de s'évanouir mais garda un visage de glace. Dans sa tête il se disait que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas être à Serpentard, dans la même maison que Jedusor et qu'il allait se réveiller car c'était un cauchemar ! Il s'installa à la table des Serpentards sans broncher sous le regard féroce des Gryffondors. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement mais lui ne répondait que des « salut » ou des « merci » assez froids. Il remarqua qu'un élève était plutôt silencieux, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Tom Jedusor. Il l'observa rapidement et vit qu'il était comme le souvenir du journal. Il se détourna de lui et se servit du poulet.

Dans les dortoirs, il y avait un lit vide, à côté de... Jedusor ! Harry maudit la petite lumière qui s'était transformé en lumière aveuglante et se coucha priant pour que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Le lendemain matin, il entendit du bruit. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 5h du matin, cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta et il sa leva pour voir d'où venait ce bruit. Quelqu'un parlait, donnait des ordres :

" Va dans la forêt interdite et rapportes moi des racines de fleur d'Acalius !"  
>Soudain la voix s'arrêta de parler et vint dans la direction de Harry. Harry se retrouva soudain avec Tom Jedusor qui le regardait méchamment et qu'il lui demanda froidement :<br>" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Forclose ?  
>- J'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. J'ai entendu que tu ordonnait à quelqu'un d'aller dans la forêt interdite chercher des racines de fleur d'Acalius ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fleurs ? Tu mijotes quelques chose ?"<br>Jedusor sembla surpris puis un sourire cruel se forgea sur son visage :  
>"Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?<br>- Bien-sûr pourquoi je ne… "  
>Harry se tut soudain comprenant la réaction de Jedusor et se rendit qu'il avait fait une gaffe : il venait de s'apercevoir que Jedusor parlait à des serpents et que lui, avait presque avoué inconsciemment qu'il parlait le Fourchelang.<br>Jedusor lui dit froidement :  
>" Alors comme ça tu es Fourchelang ? Intéressant… Je pensais être le seul à Poudlard, apparemment je ne le suis plus. Tu sais quoi Forclose ? Je crois que l'on pourrait peut-être s'entendre !"<br>Harry ne sut ce qu'il devait faire, car s'il acceptait, il deviendrait ami avec le meurtrier de ses parents de centaines d'autres personnes mais s'il refusait, il pouvait être sûr que Jedusor le reconsidérait comme un ennemi mortel. Finalement Harry lui répondit calmement et toujours aussi froid :  
>" Peut-être. Mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas ton petit chien qui t'obéit toujours, je ferais ce que je veux quand je veux compris ?"<p>

Tom n'en revenait pas : ce garçon lui tenait tête, il osait lui parler sur ce ton mais cependant il préféra accepter se disant qu'il pourrait être un très bon allié :

" D'accord. Je vois que tu es froid avec tout le monde, c'est très bien ! "

Puis ils se mirent à discuter des professeurs et Jedusor l'avertit contre un en particulier :

" Fais toujours attention à Dumbledore ! Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, ne le sous-estime pas !"


	2. Chapter 2: Premiers cours

Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne

Le premier cours arriva très vite et ce fut DCFM ! Le professeur Talk enseignait cette matière.  
>Il leur annonça que la leçon du jour serait les duels. Il demanda à deux élèves de venir s'affronter : Forclose et Potter. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il se battrait contre son grand-père. Le duel commença et Harry jeta :<p>

" Expelliarmus!  
>- Protego! Impedimenta !"<p>

Harry évita le sort et lança :

" Petrificus Totalus ! Expelliarmus !  
>- Protego ! Expelliarmus !<br>- Protego ! Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Impedimenta !"

Les trois sorts combinés furent puissants et touchèrent son adversaire de plein fouet, ce qui lui valut d'être à moitié assommé.  
>Le Gryffondor en descendant de l'estrade lui glissa à l'oreille discrètement :<p>

" Joli duel! Pour une fois que c'était loyal avec un Serpentard ! Même pas de Serpensortia !"

Harry fut flatté mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il fut félicité par ses camarades Serpentard qui n'avaient jamais réussi à vaincre Potter sauf Jedusor.  
>Après ils eurent métamorphose, sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore dans le passé. Il leur demanda de transformer une chaise en un loup. Ils disposaient d'une demie heure d'entraînement pour ensuite faire une démonstration à Dumbledore bien que ce n'était pas une évaluation. Les meilleurs élèves arrivèrent à transformer les pieds de la chaise en des pattes mais Harry lui, arrivait à y ajouter des moustaches et une queue en plus des pattes. Jedusor lui s'acharnait sur sa chaise espérant arriver à être meilleur qu'Harry. Lorsque les démonstrations arrivèrent, Harry exécuta le sortilège et cette fois en plus de la queue, des pattes et de la moustache, une oreille apparut. Dumbledore le félicita et lui dit que s'il continuait comme ça, dans deux cours, sa chaise serait transformée en loup. Quand ce fut le tour de Tom, il arriva au même résultat qu'Harry à force d'acharnements. Il eut droit au même compliment en un peu plus bref.<p>

Au cours de potion, le professeur était Slugorhn qui favorisait légèrement les Serpentards mais était généralement juste. Il demanda à tout le monde de préparer un filtre de Mort Vivante et ce fut celle de Tom qui fut la plus réussie. Harry en revanche avait obtenu un résultat correct.  
>Quand les cours du matin furent finis, ils allèrent tous dans la Salle Commune mais Harry, lui, dit à Jedusor qu'il le rejoindrait et que pour le moment il allait à la bibliothèque<br>Tom l'interrogea :

" Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas de devoirs !  
>- Oui mais c'est pour une recherche personnelle !<br>-D'accord, à tout à l'heure."

Il partit dans la salle commune se posant des questions sur Forclose. Harry arrivé dans la bibliothèque, chercha un lire sur les voyages dans le temps ou les boules lumineuses comme celle qu'il avait vu. Il ne trouva rien et se promena dans Poudlard pour se détendre un peu. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande et y trouva une espèce de chambre qui lui permettrait de faire le point et d'être seul. Il s'allongea sur le lit et remarqua des étagères remplies de livres. Il en prit un au hasard et vit le titre : « Accident de voyages temporels ? Voilà comment procéder ! »  
>Il l'ouvrit et vit le sommaire. Il y avait plusieurs façons de voyager dans le temps bien que c'était rare. Il trouva : boules lumineuses et se hâta d'aller à cette page. Il lut attentivement et apprit que cette boule lumineuse était celle de Rowena Serdaigle qui avait créé une lumière permettant de voyager dans le temps. Elle pourrait être maintenant n'importe où dans Poudlard. Il désespéra mais se dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ses recherches. Il essaya de trouver d'autres moyens de voyager dans le temps mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait être possible. Il reposa le livre et retourna dans sa salle commune à contrecœur.<p>

Il marchait, en faite, sans s'en rendre compte, à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Enfin, il fut devant le tableau. Il sembla soudain se rendre compte que ce n'était pas celle-ci sa salle commune. Il allait rebrousser chemin mais un élève passa le tableau. Il le regarda bizarrement, un Serpentard, devant la salle commune des Gryffondors? Et puis quoi encore! Il aboya:

" Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'as rien à y faire, ce n'est pas ta salle commune!  
>- Je sais! Je me suis perdu c'est tout, pas la peine de crier comme ça! répliqua Harry."<p>

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant que Harry ne s'en aille. Ce dernier avait reconnu l'élève qui lui avait parlé, son grand-père. Il en avait profité pour le détailler un peu plus, et avait remarqué qu'il lui ressemblait à cause des cheveux noirs, toujours en désordre et des lunettes, avec quelques traits lui appartenant. En repensant à son ancienne apparence, Harry pensa automatiquement à celle qu'il avait actuellement. Il ressemblait à Malefoy comme ça! Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait bousculé une fille. Celle-ci râla:

" Hé! Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas!  
>- Quoi? dit-il en se retournant.<br>- Je disais que tu devrais regarder où tu vas! répéta-t-elle agaçée."

Harry allait répondre mais il ne put car il venait juste de se retourner pour faire face à cette fille râleuse, mais quand il la vit il eut un choc, celle-ci possédait la majorité des traits qu'il avait sous sa véritable apparence. Elle allait s'en aller quand il retrouva sa voix et cria:

" Hé! Attends! Tu t'appelles comment?"

Elle lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable puis répondit finalement:

" Christelle, Christelle Samana. Et toi?  
>- Ha... Fabien Forclose. Je suis en 6e année à Serpentard. Et toi?<br>_ Je suis à Gryffondor, en 5e année. C'est toi le nouveau non?  
>- Oui."<p>

Elle s'approcha de lui comme pour lui dire une confidence:

" Alors écoute-moi bien, ici le fonctionnement est très simple, Serpentard n'est ami avec aucune des maisons, et est en rivalité avec Gryffondor. Alors si tu veux éviter des problèmes avec tes chers copains serpents, évite de parler avec d'autres personnes que celles de ta maison !  
>- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, j'ai affronté pire! répliqua-t-il.<br>- On verra si tu diras toujours la même chose quand ils t'auront donné une leçon. En plus avec Jedusor, bonne chance! Mais si après tout ce qu'ils te feront subir, tu n'auras toujours pas peur, alors respect mais je crois que tu serais à Gryffondor si c'était le cas!  
>- Je n'ai peur de personne, et je suis ami avec qui je veux et quand je veux.<br>- D'accord, je t'aurais prévenu en tous cas!"

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre sa salle commune. Harry, lui était aux anges, il venait de rencontrer ses grand-parents. C'était assez bizarre car il les imaginait plutôt avec des cheveux blancs que adolescents, mais bon dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir! A peine fit-il un pas que Jedusor arriva et siffla ( pas en Fourchelangue):

" J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Samana. Alors comme ça tu n'as peur de personne?  
>- Exactement et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui me faire peur! répondit-il glacial.<br>- Ah oui? Alors suis-moi!"  
>Harry accepta craignant le pire. Ils se rendirent dans les toilettes des filles et Harry comprit où il voulait l'emmener. Aussitôt Harry chercha à échapper à ça :<p>

" Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire ! Peut-être une autre fois !  
>- Comment ça ? Il n'y a rien à faire ! Aller viens, ce que je veux te montrer est intéressant !<br>- Non, non c'est bon, les toilettes des filles ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant.  
>- Mais viens et après tu me diras si tu veux toujours t'en aller !<br>- Sans façon !  
>- Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de venir ? Tu as peur? se moqua-t-il<br>- Peur de quoi? Des toilettes des filles?Je te l'ai déjà dit : quelque chose à faire !  
>- Soit. Tu peux t'en aller !"<p>

Harry s'en alla en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme même si ça avait dû rater ! Il consacra le reste de sa journée à cherche cette lumière.  
>Il ne trouva rien mais croisa Dumbledore :<p>

" Oh bonjour Monsieur Forclose ! Vous cherchez quelque chose ?  
>- Non monsieur mais auriez-vous vu Tom Jedusor ? répondit-il d'une voix neutre toujours en colère contre Dumbledore.<br>- Non, mais…"

Il s'interrompit car un coup de vent avait soulevé une des mèches de Harry dévoilant sa cicatrice. Harry voulut remettre ses cheveux mais c'était trop tard alors il déclara :  
>" Bien merci Monsieur, au revoir."<p>

Puis il se sauva d'un pas rapide.  
>Dumbledore, lui, était bien intrigué de ce mystérieux garçon. Il était excellent en classe aussi bien qu'en métamorphose qu'en DCFM à ce qu'il avait entendu et il semblait être ami avec Tom Jedusor. Et puis cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il se demanda comment il l'avait eu. Il se promit de garder un œil sur lui.<br>Harry réalisa qu'il avait peut-être changer le futur. Parfois une simple chose peut faire la différence.

Note:

voilaa! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que ce nouveau chapitre vous as plu!


	3. chapitre 3: Soupçons

Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne!

Une semaine plus tard, Tom n'avait plus reparlé des toilettes des filles et de la fameuse chambre, mais trouvait que Fabien était assez mystérieux, plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus cette impression grandissait. Un soir, dans la salle commune il engagea la conversation pour essayer de le piéger :

" Sinon, je ne t'ai jamais vu recevoir de hiboux de ta famille, pourquoi ne t'envoient-ils rien du tout ?"

Harry réfléchissait quoi répondre rapidement et dit :

" Oh, c'est juste que le hibou a du se perdre en route, je leur enverrai du courrier pour leur signaler que je n'ai rien reçu et que tout se passe bien.  
>- Ah ? D'accord. En parlant de ta famille, présente-la moi. Tu as une photo d'eux j'imagine ?<br>- Pourquoi veux-tu que je présente ma famille ?  
>- Comme ça. Pour savoir. Je suis juste curieux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? dit-il en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase."<br>Harry blêmit légèrement mais répondit tout de suite :

" Ok, mais en échange tu me dis des infos sur ta famille !"

Jedusor sembla choqué et Harry se dit qu'il le laisserait tranquille, qu'il ne voudrait pas la lui présenter mais :

" C'est d'accord. Mais tu commences, déclara-t-il doucement."

Harry déglutit difficilement et essaya d'inventer une histoire crédible :

" Alors ma mère est Lilas Dursevans, c'est une sang-mêlé, mon père est Jimmi Forclose, sang-mêlé aussi. J'ai aussi une sœur, Hermione et un frère Ronus. Et toi ?"

Il se dit que tant qu'à inventer sa famille, autant en faire une qui lui plaît.

" J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat, ma mère est morte à ma naissance et mon père m'a abandonné, finit-il d'un ton coléreux.  
>- Tes parents étaient de quel sang ? demanda Harry qui voulait lui faire TOUT avouer puisqu'il l'avait presque obligé à lui présenter sa « famille ».<br>- Sang-purs tous les deux, répondit-il d'un ton sec."

Harry leva un sourcil, tiens, tiens, il mentait ? S'il voulait jouer alors ils allaient jouer :

" Et dans quel orphelinat as-tu été élevé ?  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il furieux<br>- Ok, ok.  
>- Et tu n'as pas de photo de ta famille ? interrogea-t-il.<br>- Non. Dans la précipitation du voyage, ce n'est pas le première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé tu vois ? répliqua Harry.  
>- Oui mais quand même j'aurais pensé que tu….<br>- Tu ne peux pas savoir tu n'as pas de famille ! le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec, agacé par ses soupçons."

Jedusor ne dit plus un mot et l'atmosphère fut tendue. D'ailleurs, un Serpentard de 1ère année qui était passé par la Salle Commune fut effrayé de cette atmosphère et le pauvre eut le malheur de renverser un crayon, qui fut un léger bruit et il s'attira deux regards glacials. Il courut presque à sa chambre, ne s'occupant plus du crayon. Plus tard, Harry alla se coucher ayant un peu peur de que Jedusor allait faire. Car il le savait, il allait se venger, on ne parlait pas à Jedusor comme ça, que ce soit dans le passé, présent ou futur. Il s'endormit mais sa nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars, car il revit les évènements de sa 2e année sauf qu'à la place de bien se terminer, Ginny mourrait et Jedusor retrouvait toute sa puissance. Il se réveilla en sursaut, et ne put se rendormir de la nuit.  
>Jedusor, qui était allé se coucher un peu après Harry avait remarqué que celui-ci faisait des cauchemars, et le vit se réveiller en sursaut. Après cela, il le vit s'agiter dans son lit, cherchant à s'endormir en vain. Tom, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir car il cherchait ce qu'il ferait pour punir Forclose.<p>

Le lendemain, Harry se leva le premier et partit dans la Grande Salle. Il prit peu de nourriture, il n'avait pas très faim. Jedusor le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, se mit en face de lui. Il prit un toast et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à manger son propre toast, il fit un sourire froid, narquois qui coupa l'envie de manger pour de bon à Harry, qui jugea bon de ne pas toucher à la nourriture, qui sait, avec Jedusor, on ne savait jamais ! Peut-être avait-il failli prendre un petit-déjeuner empoisonné ? Jedusor lui dit d'une voix douce :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fabien ? Tu n'as pas faim ?  
>- Non, pas très, répondit-il.<br>- Tu devrais pourtant, il paraît qu'après une mauvaise nuit, un bon petit-déjeuner fait retrouver ses forces."

Harry pâlit, Tom l'avait entendu faire un cauchemar? Avait-il dit quelque chose de compromettant ? Puis Jedusor continua toujours d'une voix mielleuse :

" Tu es tout pâle. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière.  
>- Non, non c'est bon je vais bien."<p>

Il sortit de table et aux portes de la Grande Salle bouscula une élève. L'élève était une fille de 6e année qui s'apprêtait à râler mais quand elle le vit, elle dit à la place :

" Oh ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle ! Tu as mangé ? Tu es malade ?"

Harry la regarda en soupirant dans les yeux et eut le 2e choc de sa vie ! Mme Pomfresh ! Il fut sans voix et celle-ci continua :

" Tu as mal à la gorge ? Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? Tu….  
>- Stop ! coupa-t-il en retrouvant sa voix, je vais bien, je t'assures !<br>- Ok. Mais si tu te sens mal, tu peux aller me trouver, je suis préfète à Serdaigle. Ou tu peux aller voir l'infirmière, ajouta-t-elle mais cela se voyait qu'elle préférait la 1er proposition car elle avait un peu fait la moue en disant la seconde option."  
>Harry sourit et répondit :<br>" Si je me sens mal, tu seras la première à le savoir !"

Elle lui sourit timidement et rejoignit sa table.  
>Harry, lui, encore déboussolé par sa rencontre continua sa marche mais s'arrêta quand il fut seul et piqua un fou rire ! La future infirmière de Poudlard, celle qui grognait à chaque fois que quelqu'un était blessé, et qui forçait les patients à rester dans leurs lits, venait de lui parler alors qu'elle était adolescente ! Sans le savoir, elle venait de parler à celui qui deviendra son patient le plus quotidien, celui qui connaîtra par cœur l'infirmerie ! Son fou rire s'arrêta doucement et il alla en cours encore choqué de sa rencontre, un sourire en coin. Tom remarqua son état d'euphorie mais ne dit rien. Etait-ce sa rencontre avec la préfète de Serdaigle qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?<br>Après les cours, Tom oubliant momentanément sa vengeance demanda à Harry :

" Tu es tombé sous le charme de la préfète de Serdaigle ?"

Harry se demanda de qui il parlait puis se souvint de sa rencontre au début de la matinée et explosa encore une fois de rire sous les yeux ahuris de Jedusor. Il parvint à dire :

" Non, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle ! C'est juste qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un !"

Jedusor leva un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, se rappelant de sa vengeance. Que pouvait-il faire? Il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour savoir ses points faibles! Il décida de d'abord essayer de le connaître pour ensuite frapper là ou ça fait mal!

Les jours suivants furent étranges pour Harry, il croyait que Jedusor allait se venger mais il n'avait toujours rien fait et était même... amical! Il se demanda s'il préparait sa vengeance mais ne se tracassa pas plus que ça. En faite, il se tracassait surtout sur cette lumière, la trouverait-il un jour? En plus, il ne pouvait pas trop chercher sans attirer les soupçons de Tom sur lui! Mais à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il prenait sa cape d'invisiblité avec sa carte du maraudeur et cherchait dans toute l'école, toujours sans succès. Alors il était allé à la réserve pour rechercher s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres moyens de retourner à son époque.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir Jedusor sur le dos, il avait aussi Dumbledore qui le surveillait! En effet, le futur directeur avait fait des recherches sur lui, et il n'avait pas trouvé de Fabien Forclose habitant aux Etats-Unis, en effet il y avait bien des familles portant ce nom, mais pas de Fabien. Dumbledore trouvait ce garçon de plus en plus étrange...

Note:

et voila! suite au prochain épisode!


	4. Chapter 4: complications

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry devait se méfier car Tom faisait des recherches sur lui, un soir il l'avait surpris à la bibliothèque dans la section des arbres généalogiques de sang-purs dans les pays anglophones, et bien qu'Harry lui avait assuré que ses parents étaient sangs-mêlés, il s'obstinait. Dumbledore, lui, gardait juste un œil attentif sur lui. Harry remarquait bien qu'il le surveillait, alors il devait redoubler de prudence. Heureusement, pendant l'été, Harry s'était entraîné à l'occlumencie, il n'y arrivait pas trop, certes, mais c'était déjà ça, car tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir, maintenant il faisait un petit exercice d'occlumencie, et si Harry devait parler à Dumbledore, il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux, puisque sans contact visuel, pas de légilimancie !  
>Mais s'il était accablé par les soupçons de deux puissants sorciers, il était tout de même heureux, il avait réussi à créer une sorte de lien avec sa grand-mère, en faite ils étaient devenus des rivales amicaux, chacun essayait de faire mieux que l'autre car si Harry était doué en métamorphose et DCFM, il était juste correct pour les potions ou bien l'histoire de la magie alors qu'elle, était championne pour ça, et ils avaient dû s'arranger comme ils n'étaient pas en même année, Harry lui avait communiqué ses résultats de BUSE, et elle lui communiquait ses résultats actuels. A chaque fois, il regardait sa future grand-mère , la détailler de plus en plus précisément, par exemple il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains, presque blonds mais qu'ils étaient châtains, car il avait observé des mèches blondes qui se confondaient avec le reste de sa chevelure, ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement bleus mais cyans.<p>

Ensuite, la future infirmière de Poudlard, au début, était un peu intimidée de parler à un Serpentard, mais quand Harry parla d'une maladie, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aimerait le sujet, elle s'était enthousiasmée, et avait abandonné sa timidité. Harry s'était attiré quelques reproches du Serpentard qui lui servait d'ami, car il était ami avec des Gryffondors, et des Serdaigles, alors il avait répliqué que Christelle était une sang-pur, que Pompom était une sang-mêlé et qu'enfin, comme il l'avait déjà dit, qu'il choisissait ses amis et qu'il ne lui obéirait pas sous prétexte qu'il était le grrrand Jedusor ! Cela avait plutôt refroidi Tom, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'Harry lui parle comme ça bien qu'il se vengerait naturellement plus tard.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry était assis à sa table en train de faire ses devoirs, une fille qui semblait être en 4e année lui parla très timidement :  
>- Euh, excuse-moi j'ai un message pour toi de la part d'une amie, Christelle Samana…<br>Elle lui tendit le message, tremblante et Harry le prit et la remercia avec un sourire :  
>- Merci. Au faite comment tu t'appelles ?<br>- Minerva McGonagald.  
>Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase, que Harry manqua de tomber par terre, décidément il croisait tous ses profs ici, qui allait-il croiser encore ? Trelawney ? Revenant à la réalité, Harry se concentra sur la Gryffondor, qui le regardait bizarrement. Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu si elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom ! Mais maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, cela lui sembla évident, après tout, elle pouvait quand même être reconnaissable ! Il lut le mot de Christelle :<br>Hé, hé ! J'ai eu un Optimal en métamorphose ! Je te rattrape !  
>Il sourit et écrivit sa réponse :<br>C'est vrai que c'est bien, mais maintenant rattrapes-moi en DCFM ! J'ai encore eu un Optimal à mon contrôle !  
>Il plia le message et le tendit à McGonagald en lui demandant :<br>- Tu peux aller lui donner ça s'il-te-plaît ?  
>Elle le fixa surprise et dit :<br>- Moi ? Tu me fais confiance ? Tu n'as pas peur que je lise le mot ? A moins que tu ne cherches un prétexte pour ensuite passer tes nerfs sur moi ! C'est ça hein ? Ou bien…  
>- Stop ! la coupa-t-il, ce n'est rien de tout ça, c'est juste que oui je te fais confiance, puisque tu es une amie de Christelle.<br>Elle continua de le regarder bizarrement puis sourit timidement et prit le mot pour aller le donner à son destinataire. Harry était de plus en plus surpris, il voyait ses profs ados, la situation était décidément TRES, TRES, bizarre, surtout avec la future directrice des Gryffondors ! Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne semblait pas très stricte, pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, la McGonagald de son époque aurait dit :  
>- Potter ! Samana m'a donné un mot pour vous, mais arrêtez de vous servir de moi comme hiboux, je ne suis pas une messagère mais la directrice des Gryffondors !<br>Il rigola intérieurement en songeant au « avant, après », mais dans ce cas là, il ne savait pas trop dire qui est le avant qui est le après, puisqu'il avait connu sa prof de métamorphose stricte en premier! Il retourna à ses devoirs sans remarquer que Tom l'observait attentivement, guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son petit air amusé après que McGonagald soit partie. Il était vraiment de plus en plus étrange! De plus, son enquête avancé et il n'avait découvert aucun Fabien Forclose originaire des Etats-Unis! Car il avait même contacté par hiboux, le bureau de renseignements des Etats-Unis.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry faisait travailler Christelle en DCFM, alors que Pompom et Minerva observaient toutes deux l'entraînement comme hypnotisées. Quand cela fut fini, Minerva intervint, déjà moins timide que la dernière fois:  
>- On ne t'a jamais dis que tu ferais un super prof?<br>Harry repensa aux séances de l'A.D, il avait été fier de diriger l'association, et cela lui avait fait un peu de bien de faire cela, mais après il avait mis certains membres en danger, et avait fait renvoyer Dumbledore. Revenant à la réalité, il répondit:  
>- Si... j'aidais souvent mes camarades l'année dernière...<br>Pompom lui demanda:  
>- Tu voudrais bien m'entraîner? J'ai un petit point faible en duel!<br>Harry s'attendait à ce que McGonagald lui demande aussi de l'aide puisque tout le petit monde qui était lui en avait demandé mais elle regardait ses pieds, comme si elle n'osait pas lui demander et Haryr dit:  
>- Bien-sûr, si tu veux, Minerva tu veux que je t'aide aussi?<br>Celle-ci releva la tête visiblement surprise et acquisea rapidement. Puis ils se quittèrent en fixant la date du prochain petit rendez-vous.  
>Il rejoignit Tom, qui l'attendait aux portes de la bibliothèque avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres qui donna des frissons à Harry. Il lui demanda:<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
>- Rien, pourquoi? Répondit-il<br>- Tu as l'air joyeux... dit Harry  
>Tom haussa juste des épaules et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentards.<br>Jedusor était en faite heureux car il avait trouvé comment se venger de la façon dont Harry lui parlait. Certes, son jugement était peut-être un peu dur, mais il lui cachait quelque chose, et on ne cache rien à Tom Jedusor!

Les jours passaient et le fameux jour de l'entraînement arriva, Harry prit d'abord Pompom et se lança dans un duel, où il s'efforçait de la corriger quand c'était nécessaire, celle-ci ne se débrouillait pas trop mal mais faisait quelques lacunes, elle relâchait parfois son attention, à cause d'un bruit derrière elle, et Harry en avait été désespéré au début, mais en la combattant, il découvrit qu'elle était plus acharnée qu'il ne le croyait et avait réussi à captiver toute son attention sur le duel. Il lui fit travailler son charme du bouclier en particulier.

Puis il passa à Christelle, il faisait de la plus âgée à la moins âgée. Celle-ci était une passionnée des duels et Harry s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas obtenue d'Optimal. Elle se débrouillait très bien, mais elle avait quelques difficultés à éviter les sorts et donc créait toujours un charme du bouclier qui ne servait parfois à rien tellement elle était fatiguée de faire de la magie.

Enfin, il passa à McGonagald. Celle-ci était assez forte mais n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Harry qui était en 6e année. Elle maîtrisait ses sorts de bases, mais ne savait pas faire les sorts de protection, et Harry ne se souvenant plus trop du programme des 4e année, avait du mal à déterminer où est-ce qu'elle avait du mal à son niveau. Il lui demanda les commentaires des professeurs: « Ils me disent que je me débrouille bien mais manque d'équilibre pour éviter les sorts par exemple... », et il s'étonna, en faite elle avait à peu près le même problème que Christelle et donc la fit travailler avec celle-ci. Les deux livraient un combat acharné et Christelle gagna. A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry avait réussi à corriger leurs lacunes, du moins la majorité, on ne pouvait pas tout faire en un cours!

Le jour d'Halloween arriva mais Harry n'était pas vraiment heureux à cette constatation. Le jour d'Halloween était le jour où à chaque fois il se passait quelque chose ! Pour lui c'était comme si c'était un jour maudit. Tom lui avait dit de venir avec lui car il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Harry, accepta non sans appréhender ce qui allait se passer.  
>Et ainsi ils quittèrent la Grande Salle discrètement pendant le repas, personne n'avait remarqué qu'ils partaient sauf… Dumbledore. Il décida de les suivre et quitta la table des professeurs en donnant une excuse mais qu'il serait peut-être là pour le dessert.<br>Les deux garçons avançaient et Jedusor lui parla :  
>- Fabien, tu as bien dit que tu connaissais l'Histoire de Poudlard ?<br>- Hum oui enfin seulement l'histoire des 4 fondateurs.  
>- Et tu sais que Salazar Serpentard a laissé une chambre ?<br>Harry sentit la panique monter en lui, Jedusor remettait ça ! Il répondit inquiet :  
>- Oui…<br>- Eh bien seul son héritier peut actionner cette Chambre.  
>- Oui et ?<br>- Et je suis cet héritier ! J'ai déjà actionné cette chambre et tu sais qui est le monstre ?  
>Harry murmura pour lui-même : le basilic<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Euh rien mais je ne veux pas voir cette chambre !<br>- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur du monstre ? se moqua Jedusor  
>- Non pas du tout à part le fais que si on le regarde dans les yeux on meurt pourquoi aurais-je peur ? ironisa Harry<br>- Je… hein ? Comment sais –tu qu'il ne faut pas le regarder dans les yeux ?  
>Harry s'aperçut de sa gaffe et dit :<br>- Hum… bas c'est un basilic ! Je… J'ai deviné car Serpentard était Fourchelang c'est logique qu'il laisse quelque chose en rapport avec le blason de Serpentard non ? Mais un simple serpent ne pouvait pas être le monstre alors qu'un basilic le peut parfaitement !  
>- Hum… oui tu as raison … répondit Tom pas convaincu du tout, mais viens !<br>- Non je ne veux pas ! Cette chambre a causé trop d'ennuis dans le passé !  
>- Je dirais plutôt service. Grâce à ça, une Sang-de-Bourbe a été tué !<p>

Harry s'énerva:

- Services ? Les nés-moldus sont des sorciers comme nous ! La prétendue pureté du sang n'est rien du tout et si tu veux mon avis les sangs-purs sont tout sauf des personnes purs !  
>- Tu as un humour un peu spécial, fais cette blague à quelqu'un d'autre, un serpentard déteste les nés-moldus ! Tu es Fourchelang alors viens avec moi !<br>-Non sûrement pas !  
>Tom lui lança un stupéfix et Harry ne put bouger. Il lui jeta ensuite un sort de lévitation pour qu'il le suive.<p>

Dans les toilettes des filles, il ouvrit le passage et les deux garçons sautèrent dedans.  
>Dumbledore lui arrêta de les suivre et se remémora la discussion. Ainsi Fabien était Fourchelang , .Si le futur directeur n'était pas intervenu c'est parce que Jedusor s'en saurait sûrement tiré comme toujours faisant accuser Fabien à sa place. Mais il estima que Tom n'allait pas faire de mal à Fabien car celui-ci le considérait comme semblable à lui. Froid, indifférent, manipulateur, excellent élève et Fourchelang. Dumbledore ne savait quoi penser, car il avait remarqué qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Christelle Samana et Minerva McGonagald , la meilleure de sa classe en métamorphose, et le préfète de Serdaigle, cela prouvait qu'il pouvait se faire des amis fiables, ou alors il voulait les rallier à lui pour œuvrer du côté du mal. Non, décidément il ne pouvait pas déterminer de quel côté Fabien Forclose était réellement!<br>Tom descendit dans la chambre toujours avec Harry. Arrivé, il le libéra celui-ci tendu, grogna:  
>- Oh t'aurais pu y aller plus molo !<p>

Il soupira en étant de retour dans cette affreuse chambre et s'apprêtait à demander à Tom ce qu'ils venaient faire ici quand il aperçut une lumière. Exactement la même que le soir où il avait été transporté dans le passé. Mais il ne pouvait la prendre maintenant il devait s'assurer que les choses ne changent pas . Un chance, la lumière reste au même endroit plusieurs mois, il reviendrait un peu plus tard dans la chambre.  
>Jedusor parla calmement:<p>

- Mon chez Fabien, j'ai remarqué que tu trainais souvent avec des gryffondors et une Serdagle non? Ça serait bête qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose non? Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, le Basilic tue d'un simple regard...  
>Harry blêmit fortement mais répliqua:<br>- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?  
>- Pourquoi? Parce que tu me parles très mal, parfois, je ne tolère pas être traiter de la sorte, et aussi que tu me mens et me cache des choses!<br>- Tu crois que juste parce que tu es Jedusor, qu'on va bien te parler?  
>- Non, mais en revanche parce que je suis Lord Voldemort oui. Rétorqua Jedusor<br>Harry blanchit encore plus si c'est possible, il avait déjà trouvé son surnom! Il dit:  
>- Et chacun a ses petits secrets... toi t'as ton animal de compagnie le basilic et moi, des secrets de famille!<br>- En effet, mais on ne cache rien à Lord Voldemort!  
>Harry se retint de lui répondre, se disant que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Il continua tranquillement:<br>- Alors, je vais lâcher le Basilic sur McGonagald car c'est une 4e année et une Gryffondor, considère cela comme un avertissement! Maintenant, je te laisse 15 minutes pour remonter et aller dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, où tu seras en sécurité.  
>- Je pourrais très bien aller prévenir Dumbledore ou Dippet.<br>- Tu penses qu'ils te croiront? Si tu leur montre la chambre ils penseront que c'est TOI qui l'a ouverte, tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi!  
>- Poudlard risque de fermer...<br>- Non, je contrôle la situation... mais si Poudlard ferme ses portes, ce sera à cause de toi! A propos il ne te reste que 12 minutes!  
>Harry se hâta de remonter, afin d'aller chercher McGonagald qui était dans les couloirs toute seule, allant à sa salle commune. Harry la rattrapa et lui dit:<br>- Viens vite, tu es en danger!  
>- Quoi?<br>- T'es en danger, aller viens je connais un endroit qui pourra assurer ta protection! Répéta Harry agacé  
>Elle lui jeta un regard perçant, puis accepta de le suivre.<p>


	5. Chapter 5: Dangers

Harry courut au troisième étage, passa trois fois devant un mur pensant juste à la sécurité de sa future professeur et une porte se matérialisa sous les yeux ébahis de Minerva. Il la fit entrer en première et à peine fut-il lui aussi rentrer, que la porte disparut. Dans la pièce, il y avait des fauteuils, une cheminée, en faite cela ressemblait à la salle commune des Gryffondors! Et comme il n'y avait pas non plus de tuyaux, le basilic ne pourrait pas venir dans cette pièce! Harry se détendit un peu et Minerva demanda agacée:  
>- Vas-tu enfin, me dire ce qui se passe?<br>- Jedusor veut te faire du mal. Déclara-t-il simplement  
>- Quoi? Comment ça? Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait! Et puis... il ne peut rien me faire, nous sommes à Poularde, je suis en sécurité, et s'il me ferait quelque chose, il serait renvoyé!<br>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Jedusor est très fort, il arrivera à convaincre les professeurs qu'il n'a rien fait! Et puis, en plus je crois que s'il te ferait quelque chose, tu ne serais même plus là pour aller te plaindre. Ajouta-t-il sombrement  
>Elle pâlit:<br>- Mais pourquoi veut-il me tuer? Et comment le sais-tu? Et comment compte-t-il s'y prendre?  
>- Il veut te tuer car il ne supporte pas que je sois ami avec toi et que je lui parle mal, or personne ne s'en prend au grand Jedusor! Je n'aurais pas du faire ami-ami avec toi...<br>Si McGonagald avait blanchi au début, elle s'était vite ressaisie après avoir entendu la réponse et gronda:  
>- Comment ça pas tu n'aurais pas du devenir ami avec moi? Bien-sûr que si! Et je te signale que je choisis mes amis, tu ne m'as obligé à rien! Alors maintenant tu arrête de dire de telles choses et tu te reprends! Le Fabien que je connais ne se laisserait pas démonter comme ça!<br>Harry eut un sourire en coin, en fin de compte, peut-être que McGonagald n'avait pas si changé que ça! Elle avait apparemment garder son caractère assez fort, sauf que dans le futur elle tâchait d'être plus calme et pour se défouler, elle ne criait pas mais enlevait des points! Sauf si elle était vraiment énervée! Il revint à la réalité et répondit:  
>- Oui, tu sans doute raison... sinon... pour en revenir à tes questions, je le sais car Jedusor me l'a dit. Et pour ta troisième, je ne peux pas te répondre...<br>- Comment ça? Si je meurs autant que je sache comment! Protesta-t-elle  
>- Oui, sauf que... je ne sais pas comment il compte te tuer... mentit-il<br>- D'accord, mais on ne va pas rester ici éternellement! En plus, peut-être qu'il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère...  
>- Non, quand il dit un truc, il le fait! Et pour ici, on s'arrangera...<br>- Totale improvisation quoi... mais au faite c'est quoi cette pièce? Comment tu l'as trouvé?  
>- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard et j'ai compris son fonctionnement. Mentit-il, en faite c'est la Salle Sur Demande, elle permet de nous fournir ce qu'on a besoin...<br>- Wow... géant!  
>- Oui... écoute, toi, tu vas rester ici, et moi je vais aller dehors pour...<br>- Il n'en ai pas question! Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour moi! Si Jedusor peux vraiment me tuer, alors toi pourquoi pas?  
>- Je peux raisonner Jedusor, il ne me fera rien! Mentit Harry sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner<p>

Minerva lui lança un regard sceptique « made in directrice de Gryffondor » puis accepta finalement après une longue réflexion. Harry lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement de la salle puis s'en alla pas très rassuré.

Après avoir quitté la Salle Sur Demande, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle espérant trouver Pompom. Coup de bol, il la trouva dans les couloirs. Il la rattrapa et s'apprêtait quand il entendit un horrible sifflement familier semblant provenir des murs:  
>- Tueeeer... tueeeer...<br>Il ne dit rien et attrapa Pompom par la manche, courant le plus loin possible du son qui semblait d'éloigner. Dès qu'il n'entendit plus rien il croisa le regard de Pompom, qui lui demandait des explications par les yeux. Il répondit:  
>- Tu me promets de ne rien dire?<br>- Promis! Alors dis!  
>Il hésita avant de se lancer. Il raconta tout, Jedusor fourchelangue, héritier de Serpentard, qui veut tuer Minerva à cause de lui mais ne lui raconta pas qu'il était lui-même fourchelangue et qu'il venait du futur évidemment. Pompom fut horrifiée:<br>- Pourquoi ne pas le dire à quelqu'un?  
>- Parce que Jedusor s'en sortira comme toujours! Il manipule facilement les gens!<br>- Mais... c'est lui qui as tué cette pauvre Mimi Geignarde?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Mentit Harry, mais on a pas le temps, tu dois aller rejoindre Minerva pour la rassurer et surtout pour ta sécurité, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi!<br>- Non, je reste. Je peux t'aider!  
>- TU peux m'aider en restant avec Minerva, comme ça je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter et donc serait moins déconcentré!<br>- Allons chercher Christelle, après j'irais peut-être dans cette Salle Sur Demande!  
>Harry accepta, sachant qu'elle ne changerais pas d'avis et alla à la tour de Gryffondor. En chemin, le future infirmière lui demanda:<br>- Comment sais-tu où est la tour de Gryffondor?  
>- Je me suis perdu un jour.<br>- Et tu arrives à la retrouver? Comme ça, sans te perdre?  
>- J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation!<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau mais ne savaient pas le mot de passe. Harry essaya d'anciens mots de passe, en vain. Un Gryffondor finit par sortir, c'était faut exprès son futur grand-père qui aboya:  
>- Que reviens-tu faire ici? Avec quelqu'un d'autre en plus! Tu comptes dire à tout le monde où se trouve la tour de Gryffondor?<br>- Ecoute, on a besoin de Christelle c'est important! S'exclama Harry  
>- Christelle n'a rien à faire avec toi, tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle!<br>- Tu appelles ça mauvaise influence, l'aider à remonter sa moyenne? Dit ironiquement Pompom  
>- Et toi, tu es une Serdaigle, j'aurais pensé que tu ne serais pas de son côté!<br>- Potter, on a besoin de voir Christelle, elle est en danger, si tu ne le fais pas pour lui fais le pour moi s'il-te-plaît! Implora Pompom  
>Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, et rentra dans la tour en ayant murmurer le mot de passe, prenant soin que les deux personnes ne l'entendent pas. Une minute plus tard Christelle apparut:<br>- Salut! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Franck m'a dit qu'il y avait deux imbéciles qui campaient devant le tableau et qui m'attendaient. Oh bien-sûr, c'est lui qui as dit imbéciles, moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter face aux regards de ses amis  
>Harry lui dit la même chose qu'il avait dit à McGonagald, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dévoiler qu'un basilic se promenait en ce moment dans l'école!<p>

Celle-ci fut horrifiée mais déterminée à ne pas rentrer dans la Salle Sur Demande, et s'en suivit une grande dispute sur le chemin de la salle afin d'aller rejoindre McGonagald. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, et qu'ils se disputaient toujours, Harry entendit un sifflement très proche:  
>- Je ssssssens l'odeeur d'une proiiiiie... l'odeeeeur d'une proiiiiie<br>Il pâlit: et si le basilic parvenait à aller dans la Salle Sur Demande? Et si les proies en question étaient eux? Il voulut continuer, mais il se rendit compte bien vite que plus ils se rapprochaient de la salle, plus il entendait plus nettement le basilic. Il s'arrêta brusquement, arrêtant Pompom et Christelle:  
>- Stop! Je crois qu'il y a un danger par ici!<br>- Quoi? Mais comment ça? Comment peux-tu ressentir ça? Demanda Christelle sceptique  
>Il lui lança un regard qui la fit taire et alors qu'il hésitait à rebrousser chemin ou aller dans la salle, il entendait le Basilic se rapprocher d'eux. Apparemment, c'était bien eux les proies! Harry prit par le bras sa grand-mère et Pompom et courut vers la salle sur demande. En bref, ça passe ou ça casse!<br>Il étaient presque arrivé et il entendit derrière lui, à une quinzaine de mètres le basilic. D'ailleurs, il y avait déjà de l'eau par terre. Il savait que s'il se retournerait, il serait mort. La porte se matérialisa soudain et il poussa Chirstelle et Pompom à l'intérieure de celle-ci pour s'y précipiter ensuite.

Il fut entré et la porte disparut instantanément. Harry ne se demanda même pas comment cela se faisait que la porte soit apparue alors qu'il n'était pas passé devant trois fois, tellement son coeur battait vite, un peu plus et il frôlait la crise cardiaque! A cette pensée, il sourit, le Survivant, ayant survécu on ne compte plus le nombre de fois à Voldemort, terrassé par une crise cardiaque! Il revint vite à la réalité, réalisant qu'ils avaient tous frôler la mort.  
>Rien qu'à la pensée que le Basilic était juste là, derrière, à les attendre le faisait frissonner. McGonagald qui était installée sur un fauteuil se précipita vers eux:<br>- Bon sang! Que vous est-il arrivé?  
>- Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu un espèce de sifflement mais Pompom me tenait de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas me retourner pour voir ce qu'il y avait! Répondit Christelle<br>Pompom dit alors:  
>- Je t'aurais laissé te retourner tu serais morte! Figure-toi que c'est un...<br>Un coude coude de la part d'Harry la fit taire et il continua:  
>- Pas le temps d'expliquer! Mais si vous tenez à mourir, allez-y sortez, vous finirez comme Mimi Geignarde! Je dois sortir mais ne sait pas comment car si je sors, je suis sur de me faire tuer! J'aimerais ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous mais c'est impossible car vous vous obstinez à me suivre! s'énerva-t-il<br>En plus, le basilic sait où on est, mais il ne peut pas entrer, s'il le pouvait il le ferait! Je me demande comment il nous as trouvé! Pensa Harry  
>- Bon calme-toi, il doit bien avoir une solution! C'est la Salle Sur Demande ici, elle peut peut-être nous fournir quelque chose qui peut nous aider non? Proposa Minerva<br>Harry réfléchit et pensa très fort qu'il leur faudrait une autre sortie, une sortie qui mènerait à Jedusor.  
>A peine il eut pensé cela qu'une porte se matérialisa. Il ordonna alors:<br>- Je veux que vous restiez ici! Si je dois m'inquiéter ne plus de trouver une solution on n'y arrivera jamais!  
>Les trois adolescentes, faisant la moue répondirent un vague « oui », mais cela suffit à Harry qui sortit tout de suite.<p>


	6. Chapter 6: Recherches et peurs

Pendant qu'Harry était sorti, les trois filles discutèrent de tout cela et Pompom malgré sa promesse, décida de tout raconter aux deux autres, elle se mettait à leur place et cela ne devait pas être très plaisant de ne rien savoir du tout. Alors elle dévoila tout malgré que sa conscience n'était pas tranquille! Christelle réagit la première, hébétée:  
>- Quoi? Mais pourquoi Fabien veut-il nous cacher ça?<br>- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il vous trouve... trop jeunes? Suggéra Pompom  
>- Trop jeunes? Comment ça? Arrêtes, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents qui me disent « tu es trop jeune, tu comprendras plus tard! » n'importe quoi! Je ne pense pas ce sois ça. Il n'est pas comme ça! Peut-être... non je ne vois vraiment pas! Désespéra Christelle<br>- Bon les filles c'est pas le sujet là! Je vous signale que Fabien est en train de se mettre en danger de mort! fit remarquer Minerva  
>- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre comme Serpentard? Ils sont d'habitude lâches, mais Fabien,lui, agit comme un Gryffondor! Dit Christelle<br>- Oui, je confirme. Et en plus il est sympa, sociable... les autres Serpentards restent entre eux, en bandes et quand on est à 5 mètres d'eux ils nous lancent de ces regards... comme si à 5 mètres, on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disent! Ils murmurent! Ce sont vraiment des anti-socialistes! S'exclama Pompom  
>Les trois filles rigolèrent même si c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose et continuèrent à discuter, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Fabien qui risquait sa vie en ce moment même.<p>

Dès que Harry fut sorti, il vit Tom Jedusor à quelques mètres. Tom était dans la salle commune des serpentards, lisant un livre. Harry s'approcha de lui et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, siffla en Fourchelangue:  
>- Ton fichu serpent ne trouvera jamais Minerva! Elle est en sécurité!<br>Jedusor, sans lever les yeux de son livre répondit en fourchelangue aussi:  
>- Où qu'elle soit, si mon basilic ne pourra vraiment pas la trouver, un jour elle sortira de sa cachette<br>- Où est ton satané serpent?  
>- En train de se balader dans Poudlard à la recherche de McGonagald je suppose.<br>- Tu ne lui aurais pas ordonné de m'agresser aussi non?  
>Tom leva les yeux de son livre et répondit avec un sourire froid:<br>- Peut-être... pourquoi tu l'as entendu? Tu comprends, il est frustré sinon alors je lui ait dit qu'il pourrait pour se divertir te tuer toi, ou le préfète de Serdaigle ou Samana. Voir les trois.  
>- Si je suis dans les cachots des Serpentards, il viendra quand même me chercher? Non, car un serpent géant ce n'est pas très discret!<br>- Non, il ne viendra pas dans les cachots, pour qui me prends-tu? Je ne suis pas bête! Siffla-t-il agacé  
>- Rappelle ton serpent géant Tom, sinon tu vas le regretter. Déclara Harry<br>- Le regretter? Cela rester à voir. Bon, si tu me présentes tes excuses, tu seras épargné, et peut-être même Samana et la Serdaigle si tu te mets à genoux! Dit Tom avec un sourire froid  
>- Moi? Te présenter des excuses? En quel honneur? Tu délires! Jamais je ne m'excuserais à toi même si je dois mourir pour ça! Répondit Harry avec froideur<br>- Comme tu veux, dit simplement le Serpentard, mais si tes chères amies meurent, ce sera ta faute.  
>Harry ne répondit pas et s'en alla, simplement des cachots, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire.<br>Dans la Salle Sur Demande, après avoir discuté de tous les sujets possibles, l'ambiance était tendue. Personne n'osait parler, se demandant ce qui allait se passer pour Harry. Toutes s'inquiétaient beaucoup et réfléchissaient à un moyen de l'aider. Christelle pensait aller le rejoindre tout simplement, et avait même tenté de sortir mais Pompom l'avait arrêté en la raisonnant:  
>- Si tu sors, qu'est-ce que tu feras après? Il faut un plan!<br>Minerva aussi n'avait pas été loin de partir mais ce qu'avait dit Pompom avait suffit à l'en dissuader. Celle-ci dit soudain, troublant le silence tendu de la salle:  
>- Nous n'avons qu'à sortir comme Fabien l'a fait! On peut penser juste à trouver Fabien, la salle nous ouvre un passage et... euh...<br>- Tu n'as pas de plan hein? Fit remarquer Christelle  
>- Non. Avoua-t-elle, mais toi Pompom, tu en as peut-être non?<br>- Moi? J'aimerais bien tout dire à un professeur mais je pense que si je le ferais Fabien ne me le pardonnerait pas, surtout que je vous ai déjà tout dévoilé.  
>- Bas... on peut toujours essayer! En plus tu n'auras rien à dire, nous on a pas fait de promesses je signale! Dit astucieusement Christelle<br>-Oui! Il faut trouver un prof! Qui? Demanda Minerva  
>- Hum... le directeur se fait trop facilement dupé par les Serpentards, donc je déconseille fortement celui-là! Dit Pompom<br>- Moi je sais! Le directeur adjoint, c'est qui? C'est Dumbledore! Et Dumbledore se méfie des Serpentards, il est plutôt juste! On peut tenter non? Proposa Christelle  
>- Oui... bas après tout, ce sera toujours mieux que de ne rien faire! Enfin je crois... ajouta Pompom<br>Les trois filles pensèrent au bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et une entrée apparut. Elles hésitèrent une dernière fois avant de finalement sortir. Elles toquèrent à la porte mais aucune réponse ne vint. Minerva désespéra:  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai! Il n'est pas là! Décidément les gens ne sont jamais là quand on besoin d'eux ici!<br>- Du calme Minerva! Maintenant qu'on est dans les couloirs, il faut se méfier! Je propose de trouver Fabien maintenant! Tenta Christelle  
>- Non! Fabien nous en voudra! Déjà qu'on a brisé notre promesse, il faut retourner dans la Salle Sur Demande! S'obstina Pompom<br>- Pompom, on t'a déjà dit que les Serdaigles étaient décidément trop obéissants? Interrogea Christelle  
>- Et vous les Gryffondors alors, vous n'arrêtez pas de faire perdre des points à votre maison car vous passez votre temps à l'enfreindre! Se défendit Pompom<br>- Stop! Du calme, on ne doit pas se disputer, on doit trouver Fabien point. Intervint Minerva  
>Les deux autres hochèrent la tête même si Pompom avait un peu fait la moue.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors sans même s'en rendre compte! Quand il s'arrêta et qu'il vit où il était il pensa: « Décidément, c'est vraiment une habitude! » puis il vit... Franck Potter et ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute:  
>- Encore!<br>L'autre le regarda surpris, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut:  
>- Euh.. désolé mais je tombe toujours sur toi quand je viens ici!<br>- On dirait que tu aimes venir ici d'ailleurs! Remarqua Franck  
>- Quoi? Oh mais non, non, c'est juste que... hum... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je venais ici...<br>- Ah? C'est bizarre, tu dois être le premier Serpentard à nous faire ce coup-là! Mais dis-moi, où est Christelle?  
>- Quelque part. On a un problème, c'est Jedusor, il... il veut faire du mal à Christelle...<br>- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? C'est à cause de toi? Où l'as-tu emmené? Tu as livré Christelle à Jedusor?  
>- Non! Je la cache justement! Mais apparemment c'est parce qu'elle est amie avec moi...<br>Il y eut un silence qui suivit cette réponse. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait tout cela à son grand-père. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque, afin de trouver des renseignements sur comment vaincre un basilic sans le tuer, ne se rendant pas compte que l'autre Potter le suivait.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il alla vers la section des créatures magiques, mais se doutait bien que c'était dans la réserve qu'il y aurait ses renseignements. Il entendit un toussotement et se retourna, il y avait Franck qui le regardait étrangement et qui lui demanda:  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?<br>- Un livre, mais il se trouve dans la réserve. Répondit Harry  
>Franck ne dit rien, et observa un long moment Harry, comme pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance avant de sortir quelque chose de sa robe que Harry reconnut tout de suite. Sa cape d'invisibilité! Enfin plutôt sa future cape d'invisibilité! Franck lui dit rapidement ce que c'était et l'invita dessous. Harry se hâta de l'y rejoindre et ils descendirent à la réserve. Harry chercha un livre, quelque chose pouvant l'aider mais ne trouvait rien. Franck lui demanda:<br>- Je peux t'aider? Tu cherches quoi?  
>- Un livre sur... hum... les serpents. Chuchota Harry<br>Franck se dirigea vers un rayon et ressortit une seconde plus tard, un bouquin à la main que Harry se hâta de prendre et d'ouvrir. Il parcourut le sommaire des yeux et trouva par miracle une page dédiée aux Basilics. Il alla à cette page et se rendit compte que c'était exactement la même page qu'Hermione avait arrachée à sa 2e année, et s'apprêtait à refermer le livre quand il vit: « Pour en savoir plus sur les Basilics, l'ouvrage 278 de notre collection pourra vous aider ». Il demanda à Franck si le livre était là et heureusement, il y avait la collection complète. Il prit le livre numéro 278 et alla à la page qui l'intéressai. Il lut dans sa tête:  
>« Certains sorciers sont prêts à tout pour obtenir de l'argent, et se tuent parfois même. Les Basilics sont un excellent exemple, car ces créatures sont très convoités, notamment à cause de leurs crochets, que les maîtres de Potions les plus réputés achètent car ces ingrédients sont très rares, mais certains n'ayant pas la fortune nécessaire pour en acheter essayent eux-mêmes de s'en procurer, en allant à « la chasse aux basilics ». La plupart sont tués, d'autres gravement blessés. La chasse au Basilic consiste à en attraper un, sans le tuer car les crochets d'un serpent comme celui-là repoussent très vite, ainsi, les sorciers en auront à vie. Pour attraper un Basilic sans le tuer, il faut juste l'endormir. Bien-sûr, dit comme cela cela à l'air très simple mais rappelez-vous qu'un Basilic peut vous tuer si vous le regardez dans les yeux et que celui-ci ne se laissera pas faire et tentera de vous tuer avant. De plus, les potions de sommeil pour les Basilics ne sont pas ordinaires. Les potions de sommeils normales n'ont pas d'effets sur eux, alors on est obligé de leur faire prendre la potion de la belle au bois dormant, c'est-à-dire une potion qui provoque un sommeil durant 50 ans. Pour apprendre à faire cette potion, nous vous donnons rendez-vous avec notre livre numéro 57. »<br>Harry ferma le livre, et calcula rapidement, et jugea qu'il pouvait tenter de donner la potion sans danger, car le Basilic serait réveillé pour sa confrontation avec lui à sa 2e année à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il combattrait une 2e fois un basilic, encore moins le même basilic qu'il avait affronté à 12 ans! Harry demanda à Franck:  
>- Tu sais si l'infirmerie a des potions de euh... la belle au bois dormant?<br>Franck eut l'air surpris:  
>- Ce genre de potions se trouve à St Mangouste! D'ailleurs, sur des humains cette potion est juste un puissant anti-douleur. Il anesthésie la douleur du patient, qui est d'ailleurs dans les vapes. Pourquoi veux-tu en prendre?<br>- Pour aider Christelle, rassure-toi elle n'en a pas besoin ce n'est pas pour elle, en faite ce n'est pas pour un humain. Tu crois qu'on pourrait en avoir une assez rapidement?  
>- Bas... cette potion est plutôt difficile à fabriquer et coûte assez chère, quoique... en faite elle a un prix normal, car toutes les potions sont chères! Mieux vaut les fabriquer nous-mêmes! Mais si tu dois t'en procurer, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher dans la réserve de Slughorn! Sous ma cape, on peut lui en piquer une, puisqu'il en a déjà pas mal qui ne lui servent à rien! On pourra toujours le rembourser après au pire...<br>- D'accord! Hum... est-ce qu'il compte tous les jours ses potions?  
>- Non pourquoi veux-tu qu'il compte ses potions? S'étonna Franck<br>- Parce que mon ancien prof remarquait toujours si on lui piquait un ingrédient ou une potion. Répondit Harry

Ils allèrent à la réserve de potions, utilisèrent un simple « Alohomora » et entrèrent pour lui prendre la fameuse potion. Harry s'était attendu à ce que ce soit plus compliqué mais apparemment Slugh n'était pas aussi parano que Rogue. Après l'avoir prise, Harry remercia Franck et lui demanda:  
>- Maintenant tu pourrais retourner à la tour de Gryffondor?<br>- Pourquoi? Je veux aider Christelle! Protesta Franck  
>- Oui mais c'est trop dangereux, tu ne peux pas, d'ailleurs si tu m'accompagnes, je ne pourrais pas la sauver!<br>Franck s'apprêtait à riposter mais un toussotement le coupa. Harry chercha des yeux d'où provenait ce bruit puis vit Minerva, Christelle et Pompom. Il demanda d'un ton brusque:  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?<br>- Bas... on se sentait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire alors on est venue t'aider! Répondit Christelle  
>- Quoi? Non mais ça va pas! Je vous dis de rester dans la Salle Sur Demande et vous, la première chose que vous faites, c'est trahir votre promesse!<br>- Désolée Fabien, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais elles m'envoyaient balader alors j'ai cédé, j'ai d'ailleurs tout dit, à propos de tu-sais-quoi... avoua Pompom  
>Harry allait les engueuler encore plus mais Franck le devança:<br>- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, autant rester ensemble, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer ce qui est fait est fait!

Harry grommela des paroles incompréhensibles mais finalement accepta.  
>Il se demandait si le basilic allait arriver bientôt, car si il les avait trouver au troisième étage, alors il les retrouverait sûrement encore! Il se demandait aussi comment il pourrait donner la potion au Basilic sans mourir. Et alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles:<br>- Je sssssens l'odeuuuuur des proiiiiiiies, l'odeeeeur des prooiis!

Il en fut aussi horrifié que la première fois et remarqua qu'il marchait dans de l'eau. Soudain, McGonagald qui marchait devant tout le monde, et qui avait entendu du bruit, eut le réflexe de regarder derrière elle, mais à peine eut-elle fait ce malheureux mouvement qu'elle tomba par terre. Fort heureusement un fantôme était passé par là, et c'était lui qui avait tout pris, McGonagald était pétrifiée. Christelle poussa un petit cri mais Harry ordonna paniqué:  
>- Vite! Courez! Je reste ici, mais je vous en prie, courez!<br>Les trois amis se jetèrent un bref regard et d'un accord commun, coururent chercher de l'aide laissant à grands regrets Harry.

Ce dernier savait que le Basilic n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, et courut donc aussi, entraînant le serpent dans une autre direction. Il tenta plusieurs sorts, mais aucun ne marchait et eut alors une idée, il lança un Accio et continua de courir, espérant tenir suffisamment longtemps. Il sentait que derrière lui, le monstre de Serpentard accélérait, et il se mit à faire un sprint, en espérant que ce serait son sprint fit quelques slaloms, et heureusement pour lui, il était dans une grande partie du château donc le Basilic ne détruisait presque rien sur son passage, il y avait peu d'objets. Il entendit un bruit et faillit pousser un soupir se soulagement, mais se retint. Bientôt, son …clair De Feu apparut devant lui. Il l'enfourcha rapidement, et décida de faire une ultime tentative, quitte à passer pour un suicidaire. Il prit soin de regarder par terre avant de contourner le Basilic. Une fois..., deux fois..., trois fois..., quatre fois...

Harry voyait qu'il commençait à donner le tournis au serpent, et recommença ses tours. Seulement le Basilic, en bon ennemi ne se laissa pas faire et tenter de faire tomber Harry de son balais, en lui donnant plusieurs coups de queues. Il commençait à avoir du mal à continuer ses tours, mais ne lâchait releva la tête à cause d'un stupide réflexe, et crut que sa dernière heure était arrivé mais par chance, le Basilic était de dos à lui. Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il n'y avait pas que le serpent qui avait le tournis, Harry aussi l'avait et ça lui était très difficile, d'éviter les coups de queues, ou de ne pas lever la tête et de continuer ses tours correctement car il commençait à aller tantôt un peu trop à droite, tantôt un peu trop à gauche, comme s'il avait bu quelque chose. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, il parvint enfin à faire tomber le Basilic par terre, , ce qui provoqua un boucan monstre. Il s'approcha le plus rapidement possible du serpent avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête, et lui versa la potion dans sa bouche, tremblant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de ronflement provenant du monstre, qu'il se sentit soulagé.

Pompom, Christelle et Franck se demandaient où ils pourraient trouer de l'aide. Tous trois étaient tremblants, plus Pompom sur le point de pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Chacun tentait de trouver quelqu'un pour aider Harry lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent. …tait-ce Harry qui était blessé ou le Basilic ou... ils arrêtèrent leurs réflexion car ils entendirent une sorte de ronflement inhumain. Franck ordonna:

- Restez là. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Si je ne reviens pas au bout de 5 minutes, alors continuez à appeler de l'aide.  
>Franck rebroussa chemin et ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Harry avait réussi à vaincre le Basilic qui était endormi profondément. Ce dernier était visiblement fatigué et sourit faiblement:<br>- Reste pas planter là, tu peux t'approcher, il ne se réveillera pas avant un bon moment. Dit-il d'une voix faible  
>Franck s'approcha rapidement, car il voyait que Harry était sur le point de s'évanouir. En effet, une minute plus tard, ce dernier tomba dans ses bras, épuisé.<p>

Note:

bon, voilà , j'espère que ça vous plaît!  
>au faite désolé pour les fans de l'époque Jedusor mais l'époque maraudeurs approche...<p>


	7. Chapter 7: Soulagements et aux revoirs

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc, lui faisant pousser un grognement, il connaissait pas coeur cette infirmerie, que ce soit à cette époque ou à la sienne! Il finit par s'habituer à la lumière et ouvrit les yeux. L'infirmière arrivait vers son lit, avec des potions. Elle lui dit:  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être dans un état pareil! Dès que vous êtes arrivés, vous étiez épuisé, résultat: un jour entier à être sans connaissance! Ah! Les jeunes aujourd'hui! Ils croivent qu'ils doivent se surmener! Tenez buvez ça !<br>Harry prit docilement sa potion et examina l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Dumbledore à son époque, il fut étonné qu'elle ne prenne pas sa retraite, car certes Dumbledore ne l'avait pas prise, mais lui, c'était différent, il était un grand sorcier et directeur de Poudelard! L'infirmière continua:  
>- Vous allez devoir rester ici encore une ou deux journées! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez droit aux visites, pas plus de trois personnes, pendant une demie-heure.<br>Harry songea qu'elle était tout de même moins dure que Mme Pomfreh, qui s'obstinait à vouloir garder ses patients une semaine, avec des visites ne durant que 15 minutes au maximum, pas plus de deux personnes. Bien-sûr, personne ne lui obéissait, Harry avait déjà reçu des visites durant évidemment plus d'un quart d'heure quand même! Après qu'il ait passé la matinée à s'ennuyer, Pompom et Minerva vinrent le voir. Minerva lui dit:  
>- Christelle n'a pas pu venir à cette heure-ci, elle a des cours! Elle te souhaite de revenir le plus vite possible et dit qu'elle viendra te voir un peu plus tard dans la journée.<br>- Alors comment tu te sens? Demanda précipitamment Pompom  
>- Bien, très bien merci.<br>- Quand je pense qu'elle ne te garde que une ou deux journées! Tu devrais rester une semaine! Se plaignit la future infirmière  
>- Non, je t'assure, une journée me convient très bien! Dit Harry<br>- Mouais... mais quand même! Et les visites! Une demie-heure non mais franchement! C'est beaucoup trop!  
>- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé? Interrogea Harry préférant changer de sujet<br>- Ah oui, bas en faite... on sait pas. Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée de Halloween. Ni moi, ni Pompom, ni Chrsitelle ni Franck!Moi j'étais paralysée, personne ne sait pourquoi et comment, heureusement l'infirmière avait des mandragores pour ça et elle m'a guéri!Seulement je ne me souviens de rien non plus même si je n'ai pas pris de potion de sommeil.  
>- Quoi? Demanda Harry stupéfait<br>- Bas en faite l'infirmière nous as dit quand on est venu à l'infirmerie qu'on avait l'air traumatisé mais qu'on ne voulait rien dire de ce qui s'était passé, alors elle n'a pas insisté et nous as donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves, après plus rien! Mais c'est normal, je te signale que les potions de sommeil sans rêves nous provoquent une amnésie, toute petite, on oublie juste ce qu'on a fait les 3 ou 4 dernières heures, c'est pour ça qu'on en utilise que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire! Apparemment nous devions vraiment être traumatisé pour qu'on nous en ait donné! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur! Toi tu t'en souviens peut-être vu qu'ils ne t'ont rien donné du tout puisque tu étais juste évanoui!dit Pompom  
>- Moi? Euh je... je ne me souviens de rien! Mentit Harry<br>- Dommage... j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qui s'est passé! Soupira Minerva  
>- Moi aussi mais tant pis. Dit Harry<br>- Bon, on va te laisser et on passe le mot à Christ que tu ne te souviens de rien! Annonça Pompom  
>- Quoi? Mais pourquoi vous partez déjà?<br>- Parce qu'il faut que tu te repose! Répondit Pompom faisant pousser un énorme soupir à Harry  
>Elles s'en allèrent laissant un Harry désespéré derrière elle. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il avait ENCORE eu une chance énorme! Personne ne se souvenait de qui s'était passé! Un de ces quatre il devrait jouer au loto d'ailleurs! Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Jedusor. Il le fusilla du regard et Tom dit d'une voix calme, faignant de rien remarquer:<br>- Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé!Avant toute chose, j'ai pu remettre à l'aide d'un sort le Basilic à sa place, dans la chambre. En tout cas je ne peux plus le réveiller, tu es très fort! Je crois d'ailleurs savoir comment tu as fait, tu as utilisé une potion? Ingénieux. Il n'y a pas de remèdes en plus à cette potion, donc je ne pourrais plus le réveiller.  
>- Eh oui, dans la vie on a pas tous ce qu'on veut! J'ai réussi à vaincre ton serpent géant, tu me réserves d'autres surprises de ce genre ou je peux être tranquille?<br>- Tu peux être tranquille, je ne te chercherais plus, ni toi, ni tes amis. Du moins, pendant Poudlard ! Et maintenant que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire.  
>Harry le regarda s'en aller soulagé, tout était fini dans cette époque normalement et dès qu'il sortirait de l'infirmerie, il pourrait retrouver ses amis sans avoir peur de changer les choses. La seule épreuve qu'il aurait encore à faire ici serait le moment des Au Revoir, surtout avec ses grands-parents!<p>

A propos de grands-parents, justement Christelle et Franck arrivèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie. Ils le saluèrent:  
>- Salut! Comment tu vas?<br>- Bien, sauf si Mme Pom... l'infirmière veut me garder plus longtemps!  
>Harry fut étonné, il avait fait ami-ami avec la future infirmière de Poudlard pendant un mois et demi, et il parvenait encore à faire des gaffes! Il se gifla mentalement et revint à la réalité quand Franck parla:<br>- On a retrouvé quelques objets brisés à un certain étage, tu crois que c'est à cause de nous?  
>- Je ne sais pas, je l'ais dit, je ne me souviens de rien! Répondit Harry<br>- Pff... c'est énervant d'avoir un blanc dans notre tête, même de quelques heures, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui s'est passé! Soupira Christelle  
>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit important sinon on en aurait entendu parler. Assura Harry<br>- Oui mais l'infirmière nous as dit que nous étions comme traumatisé et toi tu étais évanoui, alors il a bien dû se passer un truc! Protesta Christelle  
>- Eh bien je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est un truc idiot mais tellement improbable qu'on en a été choqué! Comme par exemple, Malefoy qui avouait son amour à une née moldue! Suggéra Harry<br>- Non. Impossible, sinon on serait mort sur le coup d'une crise cardiaque! Affirma Christelle  
>Les trois amis rigolèrent et finalement la conversation dévia sur le Quidditch au grand soulagement de Harry.<p>

Le lendemain, il fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, décidé à annoncé son départ aux autres. Seulement, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait que quelques personnes dedans, jusqu'à ce qui se rappelle que c'était le week-end-end. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Dumbledore, surgissant de nulle part, le retint:  
>- Mr Forclose! Attendez une minute! Je voudrais vous parler!<br>- Monsieur? Il y a un problème?  
>- Non, non rassurez-vous, je voudrais seulement discuter avec vous à mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.<br>Harry se sentit mal et suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, bien plus petit que son bureau du futur. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'assoir et dit:  
>- Je dois avouer être très intrigué sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés récemment, c'est-à-dire, votre passage à l'infirmerie avec l'état de vos amis, qui étaient paniqués selon notre infirmière. J'espérais que vous pouviez me raconter ce qui s'est passé.<br>- Je ne me souviens de rien monsieur. Dit Harry sans regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux  
>- Alors racontez-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez. Répliqua le futur directeur<br>Harry avala péniblement sa salive et répondit:  
>- Je me souviens avoir quitté le repas, avec Jedusor. Il m'a emmené dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et nous avons discuté et... à partir de ce moment-là ça commence à devenir flou, je me souviens vaguement être aller chercher Minerva et Pompom, je ne sais même plus pourquoi, après c'est le blanc complet.<br>- Et de quoi avez-vous discuté avec Mr Jedusor, après avoir quitté la Grande Salle si je puis me permettre? Demanda Dumbledore  
>- Oh euh... de... de pas grand chose, d'un devoir. Répondit Harry du ton le plus convainquant qu'il put, bien qu'il était persuadé que Dumbledore n'était pas dupe. Celui-ci semblait pensif, et Harry se demandait bien à quoi il pensait. Le futur directeur revint à la réalité et poursuivit:<br>- Bien... mais si vous vous rappelez d'autre choses, dîtes le-moi.  
>Harry n'insista pas et s'en alla, en ayant la désagréable impression que Dumbledore savait quelque chose.<br>D'ailleurs celui-ci pensait dans son bureau que Fabien Forclose savait se tirer des situations délicates, car ses mensonges avaient été plutôt convainquant, seulement Dumbledore avait surpris leur conversations, et cela ne parlait pas du tout d'un devoir, mais de la Chambre des Secrets. Le vieux sorcier en avait doncdéduit qu'il avait menti sur toute la ligne et que ce qui s'était passé le fameux soir avait un lien avec ce début de discussion qu'il avait surprise. En tout cas, Fabien pouvait être un très bon manipulateur!

Harry retourna à la Grande Salle, espérant que ses amis y étaient et en effet, ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'avança vers la table des Serdaigles pour dire à Pompom de dire aux autres qu'il leur donnait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air curieux mais n'insista pas.  
>Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pompom, Christelle, Minerva et Franck arrivèrent. Haryr les salua rapidement et annonça:<br>- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... en faite... je vais devoir repartir chez moi, à cause d'une affaire de famille...  
>- Quoi? Mais... tu pourras toujours revenir... non? Interrogea Christelle l'air suppliante<br>- Non, je ne le pourrais pas, ça risque d'être très compliqué...  
>- Mais... on pourra toujours s'envoyer des hiboux! S'exclama McGonagald<br>- Non plus...  
>- Comment ça? On peut s'en envoyer de n'importe où! Cela mettra juste un peu plus de temps que d'habitude! Dit Pompom<br>- Oui mais non... là d'où je viens c'est un endroit spécial et on ne pourra pas s'envoyer de hiboux...  
>- On se reverra un jour? Interrogèrent les trois filles<br>- Eh bien... en quelque sorte... normalement...  
>- Comment ça en quelque sorte? Demanda Franck<br>- Eh bien... tu verras le moment venu... en faite... on devrait se revoir mais dans très longtemps... et vous risquez de ne pas me reconnaître... c'est même très probable...  
>- Comment ça? Tu crois qu'on t'oubliera? S'indigna Christelle<br>- Non, non, mais... écoutez, je ne peux rien vous dire, je suis désolé.  
>- Fabien Forclose jusqu'au bout hein? Dit Franck avec un petit sourire triste<br>Harry ne comprit pas et cela dû se voir car Minerva rigola doucement et reprit:  
>- Oui... tu es toujours bourré de mystère!<br>Harry rigola lui aussi doucement et Christelle dit, sanglotant à moitié:  
>- Tu nous manquera. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.<br>- C'est sûr! Le grand Fabien Forclose qui traînait avec Jedusor, qui avait l'air intimidant devient ami avec nous! Continua Minerva aussi sanglotant à moitié  
>- Oui, tu es un es rares à me supporter et grâce à toi, maintenant j'ai de nouvelles amies! Poursuivit Pompom pleurant<br>- Et tu étais le seul Serpentard fair-play! Ajouta tristement Franck mais sans pleurer  
>Haryr fut ému par toutes ces paroles et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser la situation, Christelle l'étreignit amicalement, pour ensuite laisser la place à Minerva et Pompom qui firent de même. Il serra enfin la main de Franck puis finit:<br>- Je pars aujourd'hui. Ou bien demain. Mais s'il-vous-plaît je préférerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera muet. Assura Franck<p>

Harry quitta la bibliothèque, accompagné de ses amis qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher, et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dippet. Minerva, Pompom, Christelle et Franck insistèrent pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout et donc c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.  
>Celui-ci les regarda étonné, et demanda:<br>- Oui? Il y a un problème?  
>- En faite, monsieur j'ai reçu un récent hiboux de ma famille qui veut que je revienne pour une affaire de famille. Donc je dois quitter Poudlard.<br>- Vraiment? C'est bien dommage qu'un élève aussi doué nous quitte. Nous avons été content de vous avoir avec nous Mr Forclose. C'est vraiment dommage qu'au bout d'un mois et demie, vous deviez quitter l'école! Soupira le directeur  
>- Je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur, Poudlard me manquera. Dit Harry en regardant ses amis<br>- Vous devez remplir ces formulaires. Mais si vous revenez en Angleterre, il y aura toujours une place pour vous ici. Dit Dippet  
>Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de remplir les papiers, qui disparurent dès qu'il eut finit. Harry continua:<br>- Je quitte l'école aujourd'hui je pense au plus tard demain.  
>Le directeur fut surpris de ce départ précipité mais se contenta d'acquiser. Harry sortir du bureau et dit:<br>- Je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner chez les Serpentards.  
>- Nous t'attendrons devant l'entrée. Dit Christelle déterminée<br>Harry sourit et il alla préparer ses affaires. Quand enfin, tout fut prêt, il prit ses bagages avec lui et prit bien sûr Hedwige et adressa un dernier au revoir à Minerva, Christelle, Franck et Pompom.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il partit vers les toilettes des filles, ne sachant s'il devait être content ou triste de quitter cette époque pour retrouver la sienne. Il ouvrit la chambre, et prit le toboggan qui menait jusqu'en bas.  
>Arrivé dans la pièce finale, Harry frissonna, il n'était guère rassuré de savoir que le Basilic était jute à quelques mètres de lui vivant, en train de dormir. Il chercha la boule lumineuse des yeux et la trouva. Il s'avança prudemment puis la toucha. Et là ce fut le même effet que la dernière fois, une lumière l'aveugla et plus rien.<p>

Note:

voila! maintenant je crois que vous vous doutez où est-ce que Harry va être au prochain chapitre... ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours dans l'affreuse Chambre et se hâta d'en sortir. Il sortit la carte du maraudeur qui avait été encore une fois heureusement transporté avec lui comme pour ses bagages et constata que personne n'était dans les environs. Il remonta dans les toilettes et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas quel heure il était et hésita. Finalement, il se dit qu'il irait le voir un peu plus tard et attendit que le jour se lève dans la Salle Sur Demande qui s'était transformé en une chambre accueillante. Il vit l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il avait eu raison de patienter car il était 1h du matin. Il usa d'un sort pour retrouver son apparence normal et retrouva ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns. Il avait simplement « Finite Incantatum » qui avait marché.  
>A 6h30 du matin il décida d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore et déploya la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et ses bagages au cas où et regarda la carte pour voir s'il était dans son bureau et en effet il y était en train de faire les cents pas. Il chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux sur la carte mais eut la surprise de voir à la place écrit dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor : James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Il regarda le dortoir des filles et à la place d'Hermione se trouvait : Lily Evans.<br>Il faillit s'étrangler et après avoir assimilé l'information,Il maudit encore une fois la boule lumineuse et prépara sa fausse identité et ses excuses dans sa tête, il ne voulait toujours pas de l'aide de Dumbledore. Il se jeta un sortilège d'apparence et n'eut plus besoin de porter des lunettes et les enleva. Enfin, il se dirigea vers son bureau et trouva le mot de passe assez simple : bonbons au citron  
>Quand Dumbledore vit le jeune élève, il se demanda qui il était. Harry se présenta :<br>- Bonjour Monsieur, j'aimerais m'inscrire dans votre école, est-ce possible ? Je viens des Etats-Unis mais mes parents ont voulu que je change d'école, car là où j'étais ce n'était pas vraiment de bonne réputation.  
>- Eh bien, c'est inattendu, vous arrivez un mois et demi après la rentrée des classes, puis-je savoir pourquoi?<br>- C'est parce que nous avons dû demander un portoloin pour une personne, moi, mais là d'où je viens, c'est très compliqué d'en avoir un, et comme nous sommes plutôt pauvres, ils ne nous ont pas mis en prioritaire, et nous avons dû patienter longtemps. Mentit Harry avec aplomb  
>- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyer de hiboux me votre inscription et me prévenir que vous risquiez d'arriver en retard? S'étonna le vieux sorcier<br>- Nous vous avons envoyé un hiboux mais vous na l'avez pas reçu, alors nous avons retenté et encore une fois, vous ne l'avez pas reçu. Il faut dire que les hiboux que nous avions pris se perdaient facilement, ils étaient vieux. Justifia Harry  
>- Et quel est votre nom?<br>- Sean Praott monsieur  
>- Eh bien mr Praott, je vais devoir vous faire passer un petit exercice, en quel année entrez-vous?<br>- En 6e année. Au faite, je ne pense pas avoir trop de retard, car en attendant que le portoloin nous soit accordé, j'ai pris des cours par correspondance et j'ai mes BUSE.  
>- Tant mieux. Maintenant, effectuez un sortilège très simple, celui que vous voulez, mais concentrez-vous uniquement sur ce sort.<br>Harry se demanda à quoi cela pouvait servir mais obtempéra. Il choisit le sort de lévitation, le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se concentrer grandement et effectua le sort sans aucun soucis. Dès qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore le regardait bizarrement. Harry se dit: » Mais bien sûr! Il doit se dire que je suis vraiment nul, car de tous les sorts que j'ai appris, j'en choisis un de premier année! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air ridicule! » Ses réflexions ne purent continuer car le directeur annonça:  
>- Eh bien Mr Praott, vous avez un excellent potentiel.<br>Harry crut avoir mal entendu. Il venait de faire un sort de premier année, et Dumbledore lui disait qu'il avait un grand potentiel? Ce dernier continua:  
>- Quand vous avez effectuez le sort, j'ai mesuré vos aptitudes grâce à cet objet.<br>Il lui montra l'objet en question qui ressemblait à un thermomètre, sauf qu'à la place de la température c'était la puissance de sa magie qu'il montrait. Et en effet, la courbe rouge montait assez haut, presque jusqu'au bout. Dumbledore sourit et lui dit:  
>- Vous pouvez entrer à Poularde sans problème, et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remplir ce formulaire, et après vous me donnerez vos résultats d'examens.<br>Tout en remplissant les papiers Harry se sentit soulagé : son sortilège d'apparence avait marché. Il avait modifié son apparence car il ressemblait bien trop à son père et que s'il avait gardé son apparence précédente, Dumbledore saurait que c'était lui Fabien Forclose. En revanche sa cicatrice persistait mais il avait pu la cacher en y mettant une mèche de cheveux. En effet ses cheveux étaient légèrements plus longs et étaient lisses toujours noir mais un peu plus clairs. Ses traits s'étaient affinés et ses yeux étaient maintenant marrons. Il préférait largement cette apparence à celle qui l'avait eu à l'époque de Jedusor, ici au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à Malefoy! Il finit de remplir les papiers et sortit le résultat de ses BUSE. Heureusement, la date n'avait pas été précisé, et donc pouvait sans problème se servir de ces résultats sans craindre des soupçons.  
>Harry vit que c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner, ( ces papiers étaient donc si longs à remplir !).Dumbledore l'accompagna dans la Grande Salle où Les élèves le regardèrent avec curiosité et le directeur annonça que c'était un nouvel élève venant des Etats Unis et le présenta en disant son nom et son prénom. Harry alla s'assoir sur le tabouret où le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête :<br>Mais… je t'ai déjà réparti deux fois toi ! Visiblement, tu n'as pas de chance, tu n'arrives pas à retourner chez toi. Mais tu es déjà un peu plus proche de ton époque ! Voyons alors dans le passé je t'ai réparti à Serpentard et dans le futur qui est pour toi ton passé, je t'ai réparti à Gryffondor.  
>Harry pensa très fort : Pas Serpentard…<br>Pas Serpentard hein ? Pourtant cela t'aiderait si tu faisais un peu plus d'efforts ! Mais je remarque que tes qualités de Gryffondor ont grandi depuis notre dernière rencontre.  
>Les élèves dans la Salle s'impatientaient et se demandaient pourquoi c'était si long. Puis ils entendirent :<br>- Gryffondor !  
>Harry fut soulagé et heureux d'entendre ce nom. La table des Gryffondors accueillit Harry avec enthousiasme et chaleureusement. Lily Evans, la mère de Harry se présenta et lui donna son emploi du temps. Harry en fut légèrement destabilisé, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des personnes supposés être mortes! Les maraudeurs se présentèrent :<br>- Salut, moi c'est James Potter !  
>- Et moi Sirius Black son meilleur ami !<br>- Moi c'est Remus Lupin !  
>- Et moi c'est Peter Pettigrow.<br>- Un conseil, ne traîne pas trop avec eux, ils risqueraient d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi! Lui murmura Lily  
>- Hey! Evans tu nous vexes là! Plaisanta Sirius<br>La rousse lui jeta un regard noir et partit de la table avec ses amis. Harry la regarda partir, avec un peu de déception mais cependant parla:  
>- Bas moi c'est Sean mais vous le savez déjà… autrement, on devrait pas y aller là ? On a DCFM !<br>- Oh ce n'est pas la mort si on arrive un peu en retard! Dit Sirius  
>- Pour mon premier jour, je tiens plutôt à essayer de ne pas me faire remarquer! Répliqua Harry<br>- Bon d'accord! Grommela Sirius  
>Ils allèrent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur était le professeur Trivalki. Bien qui peut me dire où nous en étions au dernier cours pour que Mr Praott puisse repérer à peu près où nous en sommes ?<br>Lily leva la main aussi rapidement qu'Hermione le ferait :  
>- Miss Evans ?<br>- Les Détraqueurs monsieur.  
>- En effet, nous en avions parler qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Détraqueur ?<br>Harry leva la main et le professeur l'interrogea :  
>- Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures qui peuvent aspirer notre âmes, on appelle ça le baiser du Détraqueur, ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban et ils nous obligent à revoir nos pires souvenirs. Ils sont invisibles aux moldus.<br>- C'est exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Nous avions à peine commencer la leçon la dernière fois. Vous avez déjà étudier les Détraqueurs à vos cours par correspondance?  
>- Non Monsieur. Mais nous allions aussi y passer, nous en sommes rendu à peu près en même temps que vous. Répondit Harry<br>- Bien. Qui peut me dire comment on peut s'en défendre ?  
>La main d'Harry se leva automatiquement et en même temps que Lupin.<br>- Mr Lupin ?  
>- On peut s'en défendre en utilisant le sortilège du patronus. Pour ça il faut dire Expecto Patronum et penser à un souvenir heureux.<br>- Exact, 5 points pour Gryffondor.  
>Harry leva la main :<br>- Mr Praott ?  
>- Le patronus sert à repousser les Détraqueurs,les détraqueurs s'acharnent sur lui plutôt que la personne. Il peut avoir une forme corporel mais les non-corporels peuvent tout aussi bien vous protéger. Les vrais patronus repoussent le Détraqueur.<br>- Oui 5 points pour Gryffondor. Nous allons essayer d'apprendre ce sort mais je ne m'étonnerais pas si personne n'y arrive, ou peu de personnes car le sort est très complexe, en 6e année on essaye de le lancer pour se faire une idée de la complexité du sortilège et en 7e année, on s'entraîne à le lancer car il sera demander aux ASPIC mais beaucoup de sorciers n'y arrivent pas car c'est un sort très compliqué qui demande beaucoup de concentration !  
>Le professeur leur expliqua comment le lancer et les autorisèrent à s'entraîner. Personne n'arriva à faire apparaître ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle argentée. Harry bien-sûr y arrivait mais préférait éviter de jouer les premiers de la classe. Il n'avait pas envi d'avoir les extases de tout le monde ou des « Comment t'y arrives ? ». A la fin du cours, ils allèrent en métamorphose où Mc Gonagald leur apprit à changer une personne en un perroquet. Les maraudeurs y arrivèrent vers la fin du cours, puis Harry puis Lily, ils étaient les seuls à maîtriser le sort et firent obtenir à Gryffondor 15 points au total .<br>Pendant le repas, les maraudeurs interrogèrent Harry :  
>- Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses sur les Détraqueurs alors que vous ne les aviez même pas encore étudié ? demanda Sirius<br>- Oh euh, je m'étais renseigné sur le sujet…  
>- Bon cet après-midi on a pas cours Flitwick est malade apparemment. On pourrait aller au bord du lac tous ensemble avec Lily? proposa Lupin<br>- Mouais moi j'aurais plutôt envi d'aller à la bibliothèque. Dit la concernée  
>- Oh Evans encore ! Mais tu y vas tous les jours, un jour sans livres, c'est pas la mort ! protesta James<br>- Sache Potter que moi je m'instruis et ne passe pas mes journées à m'amuser ou préparer des blagues contre les Serpentards ! Non moi je vais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi !  
>- Comme tu veux Evans. Et toi Sean tu viens avec nous ?<br>- Oui pourquoi pas ?  
>Lily lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais Harry lui dit :<br>- Oh arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, si tu veux demain je vais à la bibliothèque avec toi !  
>Lily en fut si surprise qu'elle manqua de renverser son verre et lui demanda :<br>- Tu plaisantes ?  
>- Hum non pourquoi ? interrogea Harry inquiet<br>- Parce que d'habitude aucun garçon de 6e année à Gryffondor ne vient à la bibliothèque ! Et… encore moins avec moi…  
>- Disons que là où j'étais avant ma meilleure amie me forçait parfois à aller faire des recherches à la biblitohèque avec elle alors maintenant j'ai l'habitude ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi personne ne veut y aller avec toi.<br>Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui répondit :  
>- Ok pour demain. Bon moi j'y vais à tout à l'heure !<br>Harry vit que les maraudeurs le regardaient et il demanda :  
>- Quoi ?<br>- D'habitude Evans envoie tous les garçons sur les roses ! Comment t'as fait ? interrogea Sirius  
>- Je lui ai juste dit que j'irais demain avec elle à la bibliothèque.<br>- Oui on a entendu mais tu devrais faire attention, Lily plaît à James. Chuchota Sirius pour que James n'entende pas ce qu'il dise.  
>Harry éclata de rire comprenant enfin la situation sous les yeux étonnés et vexés des maraudeurs puis James lui demanda de venir avec lui seul ce qu'Harry accepta et lui dit :<br>- Dis-donc est-ce que … Evans te plaît ?  
>- Non ne t'inquiète pas j'allais justement vous le dire avant que tu ne me demande de venir avec toi seul !<br>James se sentit soulagé et il lui répondit :  
>- D'accord. Mais ne vas rien t'imaginer elle ne me plaît pas ! En attendant si tu pouvais éviter de répéter notre petite conversation à quelqu'un…<br>- Non t'inquiète je dirais rien. Bon si je ne m'abuse les autres doivent déjà être au lac, tu viens ?  
>Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac mais James fut étonné que Harry connaisse si bien le chemin. Arrivé à destination, les autres les regardèrent et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de disputes.<br>Ils discutèrent de Quidditch et des cours pendant tout l'après-midi et rentrèrent au château prendre le dîner.  
>Le soir Harry se coucha le sourire aux lèvres ravi de cette excellente journée. Les maraudeurs eux, se rejoignirent dans la Salle commune pour pas qu'Harry les entende puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre ! Sirus chuchota :<br>- Sean a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.  
>- Il a l'air d'aimer les farces. Ajouta James<br>- Moi il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Par moment j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me lançait des regards noirs ! couina Peter  
>- Oh Peter, ce n'était qu'une impression comme tu l'as dit ! grogna James<br>- Mais cette après-midi vous avez vu à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de parler de soi, il changeait de sujet, il évitait les questions ! fit remarquer Remus  
>- Oui c'est vrai mais il nous en dira plus quand il aura plus confiance en nous. Supposa Sirius<br>- Oui peut-être. En attendant, je propose de lui faire passer des test sans qu'il ne s'en doute pour voir s'il a... le sens de l'humour! Proposa malicieusement James  
>- Pourquoi pas ? Qui est d'accord ? questionna Sirius<br>- Moi !  
>- Moi !<br>Tout le monde était d'accord mais personne n'avait entendu un « moi » de Peter et quand celui-ci vit qu'ils le regardaient tous bizarrement il dit à contrecoeur :  
>- Moi…<br>- Super ! Bon on va voir s'il aime les farces! Dit Sirius d'un air diabolique

Note: Merci pour vos reviews! =D


	9. Chapter 9: Secret douloureux divulgué

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla brutalement. Pas à cause d'un cauchemar mais à cause d'un seau d'eau froide renversé sur lui par Sirius. Il cria :  
>- SIRIUS ! NON MAIS SA VA PAS DE FAIRE SA LE MATIN ?<p>

Il en fut pas le seul à crier apparemment tous les maraudeurs avait eu droit à ça et Sirius lui pouffait de rire sous la mauvaise humeur de ses camardes. Harry exaspéré lui lança :  
>- Petrificus Totalus ! Il est 5h du matin moi je veux dormir !<p>

Sirus était immobile et Harry se lança un sort pour être sec sur lui et sur les autres puis avant de se recoucher, fit apparaître un seau d'eau froide qu'il renversa sur Sirius qui était toujours immobile.

Lorsqu'ils se reréveillèrent Harry leva le sortilège et Sirius grogna :  
>- Tu vas le payer Sean !<br>- C'est ça c'est ça ! Sache qu'il ne faut jamais me réveiller aussi brutalement et encore moins à 5h du matin !  
>- Ha ha bien joué Sean, pour une fois sa blague s'est retourné contre lui. Dire qu'on a eut droit à ça presque tous les week-ends ! Tu nous as vengé ! En tout cas à noter : ne jamais t'énerver le matin ! ricana James<br>Ils se rendirent en cours avec un Sirius boudeur, ils avaient potion avec un homme qui semblait sévère mais moins que Rogue. Il dit à Harry sèchement :  
>- Praott asseyez-vous à côté de Potter !<br>Il s'exécuta et derrière lui Sirius et Peter discutaient. James pensa : Epreuve num 1 pour notre cher Sean !

Ils préparèrent une potion chacun de leur côté, ce n'était pas en binômes et James mit un ingrédient dans la potion de Harry pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné puis lui dit :  
>- Sirius t'a ajouté quelque chose dans ta potion.<br>Il voulait savoir comment il répliquait mais il ne voulait pas subir cela vu ce qu'il avait vu ce matin et préféra dire que c'était Sirius, en plus, il se serait vengé de tous les réveils mouillés de Sirius.  
>Harry s'exclama tout bas :<br>- Quoi ? Bon, passes-moi les racines de mandragore je vais essayer de sauver ma potion.  
>James fut étonné et déçu qu'il n'ait pas plus de réaction que ça mais revint à sa potion.<p>

A la fin du cours, ils n'avaient plus cours de la matinée à cause de Flitiwick qui était toujours malade et ils voulurent aller dans le parc de Poudlard mais Harry répondit qu'il préférait se reposer dans la Salle commune mais qu'ils pouvaient partir sans lui.  
>En réalité il prépara une potion rapidement et se mit à la recherche de la boule lumineuse car bien qu'il aimait être avec ses parents il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici.<p>

Quand le midi vint, Harry versa discrètement sa potion dans le verre de James.  
>James le but sans qu'il ne se doute de rien jusqu'à ce que des poireaux se mirent à sortir de ses oreilles et des carottes en guise de ses deux dents de devant . Harry savait que les effets s'en iraient bientôt et que ce n'était pas grave et les maraudeurs se mirent à exploser de rire en voyant James. Harry arriva à expliquer entre deux éclats de rire :<br>- Tu croyais quand même pas que je t'avais pas vu en potion mettre un ingrédient dans mon chaudron? Bas je me venge et j'en ai profité pour venger Sirius aussi !  
>- Moi ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Il t'a accusé à sa place d'avoir mis un ingrédient dans ma potion !  
>- Quoi ? Merci Sean ! Faux frère ! Traître ! s'exclama Sirius faussement en colère<br>James lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle et demanda à Harry :  
>- Dans combien de temps les effets s'arrêtent-ils ?<br>- Oh je ne sais pas… peut-être dans une semaine…  
>- UNE SEMAINE ?<br>- Mais non je rigole dans 5….4….3….2…..1…. c'est bon !  
>- Ouf !<br>- Potter, mis en échec par Sean Praott! Je te félicite, c'est rare qu'il soit une victime de blague! Complimenta une des amies de Lily  
>- Jess, c'est bon on a pas besoin de tes commentaires! Grommela James<br>- Je suis Jessica Galaé, je suis une amie de Lily. Se présenta cette dernière, ignorant la remarque de James  
>- Moi je suis Sean Praott, comme tu l'as entendu à ma répartition.<br>- Et donc tu viens d'où exactement? Questionna Jessica  
>- De... New York, mon école n'est pas célèbre comme celle de Salem, elle a mauvaise réputation, et n'est pas très sûr, alors j'ai quitté cette école pour aller étudier ici. Répondit-il calmement<br>- Mais pourquoi es-tu arrivé un mois après la rentrée? Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse  
>- Parce que nous n'avons pas put obtenir de portoloin pour la rentrée, c'était après Halloween ou rien. Répondit-il toujours aussi calme mais ce n'était qu'une illusion car Harry avait un peu peur de ne pas être fiable<br>- Bon, Jess faut y aller, on a Etude de Runes! Pressa Lily  
>- Raaah! Nous on a divination! Cette prof est tarée! Râla Sirius<p>

Ils allèrent en cours et le professeur était Mme Irma, une femme brune, ayant l'air assez mystérieuse, avec un foulard violet dans les cheveux, ce qui fit penser à Harry les diseuses de bonne aventure dans les fêtes foraines moldues. Elle accueillit Harry :  
>- Bonjour Mr Praott. Bienvenue ! Vous allez découvrir ce que l'aveniiiiir vous réseeeerve ! Oooh ! Mais je sens un danger qui plane sur vooous ! Vous allez…<br>- Oui je sais mourir d'une mort atroce ! Je peux aller m'assoir ? la coupa-t-il agacé  
>- Vous ne devriez pas prendre cela à la légère….<p>

Harry alla s'assoir sous les regards admiratifs et étonnés des maraudeurs et prit place à côté de Remus. Il lui chuchota :  
>- Mon prof de divination me faisait le même coup! Une mort atroce par-ci, une souffrance horrible par là... dit Harry<br>- Oui, à croire que tous les profs de divination sont… comment dire… pessimistes.  
>- Ouais et une fois on avait un devoir à faire en 4e année on devait dire ce qui allait nous arriver durant le mois alors moi et mon meilleur ami on a tout inventé en disant qu'il allait nous arrivé des trucs mauvais et on a eu la meilleure note de la classe !<br>- Ah! Bien pensé !  
>Mme Irma prit sa voix la plus mystérieuse :<br>- Vous allez travailler en binôme aujourd'hui car je sens que Saturne est favorable à Jupiter. Bien alors prenez les tasses de votre voisin et vous allez me dire ce que vous voyez dedans.  
>- Les feuilles de thé ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait en 3e année !<br>- Nous aussi mais Irma veut qu'on revoie ça !  
>Harry prit la tasse de Lupin et le professeur surgit de nulle part si bien qu'Harry faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Elle demanda :<br>- Alors que voyez-vous dans les tasses ?  
>- Eh bien la tasse de Remus contient un soleil alors il va être heureux je crois.<br>- Et moi je ne sais pas trop pour la tasse de Sean…  
>- Donnez la moi…<br>Il la lui donna et elle poussa un petit cri de peur et Harry se dit : C'est reparti comme en 3e année !  
>- Oh Merlin, mon pauvre chéri… vous avez le sinistros !<br>« Whaou je suis mort de peur ! » pensa Harry mais il ne répondit rien et quand le cours fut finit Peter lui dit :  
>- Tu devrais faire attention, je connais quelqu'un qui est mort après avoir vu un sinistros !<br>Harry dut avoir beaucoup de sang-froid pour répondre calmement:  
>- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça en 3e année il s'est passé exactement la même chose et je suis toujours là !<br>- Tu… tu as eu un sinistros en 3e année ? répéta Peter  
>- Oui et je suis toujours là ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais apparemment les profs de Divination aiment bien faire de moi le « pauvre chéri » à qui il arrivé pleins de malheurs et qui va mourir d'une mort atroce !<br>- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère quand même ! avertit James  
>- Oh, la divination est une branche nébuleuse de la magie, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on voie un sinistros qu'on doit arrêter de vivre et se laisser mourir ! C'est ce que m'a dit une amie. Répliqua Harry<br>- Moi je suis d'accord avec toi! Les sinistros sont supers, ce sont des chiens noirs magnifiques et..  
>- Oui on a compris Sirius! Coupa James<br>- Oui bon et si on allait dehors ? On a soin aux créatures magiques ! intervint Lupin  
>- Bonne idée ! approuva Harry<p>

Au cours de soin aux créatures magiques le professeur Gobeplanche expliqua :  
>- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Sombrals. Poudlard en a un troupeau alors suivez-moi.<br>Harry se sentit mal il savait que c'était censé être du niveau de 6e année et non de 5e année comme Hagrid leur avait fait étudier. Seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient les voir.  
>Arrivé dans la forêt interdite, le professeur Gobeplanche continua :<br>- Le temps qu'ils arrivent je peux vous en parler. Les Sombrals sont des sortes chevaux ailés qui adorent la viande saignante mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne vous feront rien, ils sont invisibles et seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Maintenant nous allons attendre et ceux qui peuvent les voir lèveront la main.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent et ils arrivèrent. Harry hésitait à lever la main car il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir des question à ce sujet mais à la fin il choisit de lever la main sous les yeux ébahis des maraudeurs car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester pendant tout le cours impassible à leurs présences et peu à peu deux autres mains timides se levèrent. Ils étaient trois à les voir.<p>

Le cours se poursuivit et à la fin de celui-ci, Harry essaya d'éviter les maraudeurs mais ils parvinrent à le rattraper et James lui demanda :  
>- Tu… tu arrives à les voir ?<br>- Oui répondit Harry d'un ton las  
>_ Mais… qui as-tu vu mourir ? demanda timidement James<p>

Harry ne répondit pas à la question et continua d'avancer. Sirius s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose sans doute répéter la question mais Harry parla avant qu'il ne put dire quelque chose :  
>- Je vais à la biblitohèque avec Lily, à plus.<br>Il se mit à marcher très vite sans attendre la réponse des maraudeurs et rejoignit Lily qui allèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque en silence.  
>Enfin Lily lui demanda :<br>- Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Non c'est bon. Tu trouves pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry essayant de changer de sujet<br>- En tout cas je serais là si tu veux parler, mais ne t'inquiète pas, visiblement tu ne veux pas discuter de ce sujet alors je ne te forcerais pas la main soupira Lily  
>Harry la remercia d'un regard et il choisit un livre intitulé « Le quidditch : le sport préféré des sorciers ! » et se mit à le lire puis s'en alla avec Lily de la bibliothèque. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en rigolant sur le chemin du retour et se rendirent à la Grande Salle.<p>

Les maraudeurs, eux étaient dans la Salle Commune discutant de Sean :  
>- Apparemment il ne comptait pas nous parler de ça. Soupira James<br>- Le pauvre… je me demande qui il a vu mourir. Soupira à son tour Remus  
>- En tout cas il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher ça porte malheur de voir des sombrals…. Couina Peter<br>- Oh Peter ! Ils ont mauvaises réputation car les gens qui les voit ont vu la mort et ils ne portent pas malheur ! Tu as écouté GobePlanche ? s'énerva Remus  
>- Oui oui bon… mais il a le sinistros…. Grommela Peter<br>- Oui mais il a l'air de s'en ficher alors on devrait le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de sinistros ! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre eux! Ils sont beaux, magnifiques... dit Sirius  
>- Sirius! Coupa Remus<br>- En attendant il va falloir tirer cette situation au clair, on ne sait presque rien sur lui et même s'il ne veux pas nous en parler il va falloir essayer de le faire parler quand même ! On doit essayer d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur lui ! s'écria James  
>- Oui mais il ne faut pas trop le brusquer au sujet qu'il ait vu quelqu'un mourir. Recommanda Remus<p>

Bientôt Sean entra dans la Salle Commune et alla rejoindre les maraudeurs priant inutilement pour qu'ils ne lui parlent pas de cette histoire avec les sombrals.  
>- Salut ! Lily et moi on est allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai pris un livre sur le Quidditch il est…<br>- Sean faudrait qu'on te parle de… coupa James  
>- Qui as-tu vu mourir ? interrogea d'une petite voix Sirius<br>- Je ne veux pas en parler et si c'est pour me parler de ça je pars. Prévint-il  
>- Mais il faut que nous sachions ! Comprend nous, on a l'impression que tu nous connais mais nous on ne sait presque rien de toi ! protesta James<br>- Est-ce que c'était un ami ? demanda doucement Remus

Harry sentit la colère et la tristesse surtout monter en lui il ne voulait pas reparler de ça c'était trop douloureux, et un verre que tenait une Gryffondor se brisa. Les Maraudeurs surpris par ce bruit tournèrent la tête et regardèrent Harry se demandant si c'était lui qui avait fait ça puis Harry parla d'une voix froide:  
>- Je ne veux vraiment pas en parler alors si vous le voulez bien je vais dans le dortoir.<br>- Non attends ! s'écria James, tu peux nous le dire à nous…  
>- MAIS QUE VEUX TU SAVOIR ? QUE J'AI VU MOURIR UN AMI JUSTE SOUS MES YEUX ET QUE MOI AUSSI J'AI FAILLI Y RESTER ? QUE 1 AN PLUS TARD J'AI VU QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE MOURIR AUSSI SOUS MES YEUX ? VOILA MAINTENANT TU ES CONTENT ?<p>

Pendant qu'il avait crié pleins d'objets dans la pièce avaient « explosé » et il monta les marches pour aller aux dortoirs furieux et triste puis claqua la porte.  
>Les 3 autres personnes qui étaient dans la salle commune ont assisté à la scène et Lily qui en faisait partie demanda aux maraudeurs :<br>- MAIS SA VA PAS DE LE FORCER A EN PARLER ? VOUS AVEZ VU LE RESULTAT ? VOUS ETES CONTENTS MAINTENANT ?  
>Et elle s'en alla dans son dortoir estimant qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger Sean.<br>Les maraudeurs furent cloués sur place de la réaction de Sean. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait s'énerver autant au point de faire exploser des objets dans la pièce et de perdre le contrôle de sa magie comme ça puis Remus parla:  
>- C'est ce que vous appelez Ne pas le brusquer?<br>- Je n'aurais pas du le forcer c'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse perdre le contrôle de soi-même autant. Avoua James  
>- C'est sûr ! Le pauvre, voir deux personnes mourir ! compatit Sirius<br>- Oui, mais maintenant il va falloir s'excuser. Dit Lupin  
>- Oui mais on devrait le laisser d'abord se calmer je n'ai pas envi de mourir tout de suite. Essaya de plaisanter Sirius<p>

Harry était dans sa chambre fulminant de rage contre les maraudeurs, il comprenait qu'ils soient curieux mais quand même s'il ne voulait pas en parler c'était son problème ! De plus, cela pouvait très bien changer le futur même si l'information qu'il avait donné n'était pas très précise. Il était aussi triste d'avoir eu à se souvenir de son parrain et de Sirius ce qui lui avait valu de se souvenir que c'était le passé et que Sirius resterait mort et qu'il ne devait pas changer les choses aussi tentant que cela était.

Il ouvrit son album photo et regarda ses parents adultes et plus matures qu'à ce temps là. Il regarda une photo de Sirius et une photo de Cédric dans un autre album et les horribles souvenirs revinrent à lui. La nuit de la renaissance de Voldemort, où Cédric a été tué, le jour où Sirius est mort etc… Il comprit qu'il devait partir, plus vite il partirait moins ça serait douloureux ! Il ferma son album d'un coup sec , le rangea et s'endormit.

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent dans le dortoir et virent que Harry était endormi. Ils ne voulurent pas le réveiller et se couchèrent eux aussi car il commençait à se faire tard.  
>Harry rêva de la nuit où Cédric était mort, où Voldemort était revenu, les souvenirs étaient resurgis, Il murmura des choses dans son sommeil. James et Remus entendirent qu'il murmurait et décidèrent d'éclairer la pièce. Ils virent Sean qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, des gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient et entendirent des :<br>- Non…. Pas Cédric…. Ne le tuez pas…. Non…. S'il vous plaît….  
>Sirius qui venait de se réveiller se leva et demanda doucement :<br>- Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- C'est Sean il fait un cauchemar souffla James, on devrait peut-être le réveiller.<br>Harry revécu la mort de Sirius dans son rêve et marmonna :  
>- Sirius… non pas lui…. Non… non…..non !<br>Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas entendu le prénom de Sirius mais entendirent ses « non » et virent qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus.  
>James le secoua un peu :<br>- Sean….Sean c'est nous ! Réveille toi !  
>Remus posa sa main sur son front mais la retira aussitôt :<br>- Il est brûlant de fièvre !  
>James le secoua plus fort :<br>- Eh ho ! Sean réveille toi !  
>Harry rêvait tout à coup à la mort de pleins de sorciers dans le chemin de Traverse et il cria.<p>


	10. Chapter 10: Réveil et vie normale

Note de l'auteur:

voila! long chapitre enfin revue et corrigé!  
>10e chapitre^^<br>Le titre du chapitre est vie normale à Poudlard pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry commence à avoir un quotidiens, il commence à connaître les maraudeurs et les autres... les chapitres précédents il commençait juste à s'intégrer!  
>mais bon vie normale à Poudlard vous vous doutez bien que ça durera pas!^^<p>

Les maraudeurs horrifiés par ce cri tentèrent de le réveiller en le secouant fortement mais en vain.  
>Peter s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause du cri d'Harry et Lily arriva :<br>- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a crié?  
>- C'est Sean, il beaucoup de fièvre et fait un cauchemar on n'arrive pas à le réveiller !<br>- Peter va chercher Mme Pomfresh ! Ordonna Lily  
>Il y alla en courant et Lily tenta de réveiller aussi Harry mais en vain alors elle essaya de la calmer en lui murmurant à l'oreille :<br>- Sean calme toi ! C'est nous ! Calme toi !  
>Harry n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait mais était toujours spectateur du massacre du Chemin de Traverse. Il hurla ce qui affola encore plus Lily James Sirius et Remus qui ne savaient plus quoi faire puis Lily fredonna un air de berceuse sans même s'en apercevoir. Harry entendait peu à peu le fredonnement de Lily et commença à arrêter de gémir et se calmer.<br>Voyant qu'il commençait à se calmer elle continua sur cet air. Il se calmait mais semblait toujours en plein cauchemar. Enfin Mme Pomfresh arriva avec une potion qu'elle donna à Harry pour qu'il se calme.  
>Elle ordonna :<br>- Potter tenez fermement Praott pour qu'il arrête de bouger ! Black tenez lui fermement la tête pour que je puisse lui faire boire la potion !  
>Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et Mme Pomfresh réussit à faire boire la potion à Harry.<br>Harry arrêta de bouger et il fut transporté sur un brancard.  
>Tout le monde était assez choqué et ils en discutèrent un peu :<br>- Au début je crois que c'était un juste un très mauvais cauchemar puis peu à peu ça s'est aggravé. Dit James  
>- Oui j'étais là je suis d'accord avec James. Affirma Lupin<br>- Je me demande pourquoi il s'est calmé quand j'ai fredonné cet air. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela marcherait ! s'exclama Lily  
>- Vous avez vu comment il a été violent ? C'était terrifiant ! murmura Peter<br>Le petit groupe leva les yeux au ciel à cause du comportement de Peter et ils se couchèrent tous.

Le lendemain Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie et ils ne pouvaient pas aller le voir, Mme Pomfresh leur dit :  
>- Il est dans le coma. C'est un coma léger ce qui veut dire qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller cependant je pourrais me tromper, mais normalement il devrait se réveiller dans quelque temps!<br>- Mais quand il sera réveillé on sera au courant hein ? demanda Sirius  
>- Oui Mr Black maintenant allez en cours.<br>Harry resta une semaine dans le coma et ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. En plus le lendemain de la crise de Harry, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé qu'il y avait eu un massacre au chemin de traverse, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. De plus James se sentait coupable:  
>- Raaa! Je n'aurais pas dû forcer Sean à parler! Quel idiot je suis! Si ça se trouve, il ne se réveillera jamais, et le ministère aura mis une enquête en place, pour au final trouver que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans le coma et je finirais à Azkaban!<br>Sirius le regarda bizarrement pour enfin lâcher:  
>- James, on je crois que tu commences à être parano, Azkaban est une prison pour les sorciers qui ont fait un crime! Toi tu n'as rien fait, et Azkaban n'enferme jamais de personnes innocentes!<br>Sirius ne savait pas combien il avait tort. Pour toute réponse, James émit un faible sourire.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla il vit beaucoup de blanc et referma les yeux tout de suite trop ébloui. Il les garda fermé et réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était disputé avec les maraudeurs et avait rêvé de Cédric et de Sirius mais son cauchemar s'était transformé en vrai cauchemar, quand Voldemort assassinait tous ces sorciers sur le chemin de traverse. C'était la première fois que ses rêves sur Voldemort avaient été aussi fort, même l'attaque de Mr Weasley n'avait pas été aussi forte! Puis il se dit que la raison de ce phénomène était peut-être que cette fois, il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes. Il se dit qu'il devrait ouvrir les yeux mais il serait obligé d'avoir une confrontation avec les maraudeurs mais ne le voulait pas et fit donc semblant d'être toujours dans le coma.  
>Quand James alla le voir, Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés mais était éveillé et James lui parla :<br>- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à avouer qui était mort. Je ne me doutais que tu en avais vu 2 en plus ! Donc je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais une telle réaction! Réveille toi aller!  
>Harry lui répondit :<br>- Ok si tu veux mais ne dis à personne que je suis réveillé !  
>- Ok je… HEIN ? T'ES REVEILLE ? OUAIS ENFIN !<br>- Oui et je suis réveillé depuis déjà quelque temps et si tu pouvais éviter de crier comme ça ça m'arrangerait j'ai pas envi qu'on découvre que je le suis alors ne le dis à personne même pas Sirius, Remus et Peter ! prévint-il  
>- T'es sûr ? Pourquoi tu veux pas….<br>- Parce que et c'est tout. Alors j'ai ta parole ? le coupa-t-il  
>- Oui tu l'as, j'imagine que je te dois bien ça soupira-t-il Mais au faite ça veut dire que tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit avant je ne sache que t'étais réveillé ?<br>- Oui ! répondit Harry un sourire malicieux sur son visage  
>- Ah… , bon j'y vais, oh faite Evans passera à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure !<br>- Ok mais tu sais tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler Lily…  
>- Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! répondit-il avant de partir<br>Harry referma les yeux au cas où Mme Pomfresh viendrait l'examiner et à peine deux minutes après, Remus vint. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui jouer la même comédie qu'avec James à cause de ses sens de loup-garou mais essaya quand même. Remus parla :  
>- Sean, faudrait que tu songes à ouvrir les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour James qui devient parano à croire qu'il va être à Azkaban!<br>Harry se demanda ce qu'était cette histoire mais persista à avoir les yeux fermés. Remus poursuivit:  
>- Tu sais, James s'en veut beaucoup, il croit que c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans le coma… on essaye de le résonner mais rien à faire !<br>Harry demeura les yeux fermés, se demandant pourquoi James croyait cela alors que s'il avait été sans connaissance, c'était plus à cause du massacre du chemin de traverse qu'autre chose. Remus continua:  
>- Bon, je crois que tu peux ouvrir les yeux là! Je sais que tu es réveillé!En plus j'ai l'air malin à parler à parler tout seul!<br>- Quoi? Comment tu le sais? Demanda Harry  
>- Eh bien... je le sais car... je suis très attentif et en t'observant bien, je m'en suis rendu compte.<br>Harry acquisea sachant que c'était à cause de ses sens qu'il avait su qu'il était réveillé. Il dit:  
>- Alors comme ça James s'en veut? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il n'a rien fait!<br>- Oh, Sirius t'en dira plus, je dois y aller on a Soins aux créatures magiques! Dit-il en regardant sa montre  
>- Dac. A plus tard !<br>Une heure après, Lily arriva à l'infirmerie et Harry ne fit pas semblant d'être toujours dans le coma et lui lança  
>- Salut !<br>Elle sursauta et le regarda les yeux ronds et s'exclama:  
>- T'es réveillé? Enfin? On commençait à désespérer!<br>- Oui mais chut Mme Pomfresh ne le sait pas et je n'ai pas envi qu'elle le sache tout comme les maraudeurs ! J'ai fait le coup du « je suis toujours dans le coma » à James qui est tombés dans le panneau et ne compte pas m'arrêter, il ne me reste plus que Sirius ! J'ai essayé de le faire à Rémus mais il a deviné que j'étais réveillé!  
>- Et pourquoi ne me le fais-tu pas à moi ? s'étonna Lily<br>- Parce que toi tu ne m'as rien fait, tu n'as pas insisté pour que je te dise qui j'ai vu… mourir.  
>- Oui… mais ma proposition tient toujours, si tu veux parler n'hésite pas !<br>- Oui je te remercie mais là désolé mais je ne veux pas.  
>- D'accord soupira-t-elle en attendant, en DCFM on a toujours pas progressé pour les patronus, personne n'a réussit à en produire un !<br>- Ah vraiment ? Même pas une étincelle argentée ?  
>- Non, rien!<br>Ils continuèrent à discuter des cours puis enfin Sirius arriva, et Harry jouait toujours la comédie :  
>- Salut Sean ! Bas dis-donc ! Si on s'attendait à ta grosse colère dans la salle commune, on ne t'aurait sûrement déranger ! Maintenant on sait qu'il vaut mieux pas t'énerver si on tient à quelque chose de fragile car il pourrait bien exploser ! plaisanta-t-il, non sérieusement on est désolé, si tu ne voulais pas en parler c'était ton droit !<br>- J'ai bien entendu, le grand Sirius Black m'a fait des excuses ?  
>- Oh sa va je…. EH MAIS T'ES REVEILLE ! GENIAL ! ENFIN !<br>- Oui depuis longtemps, quelques heures ! J'ai fait le coup à tous les maraudeurs, enfin tous sauf Peter à qui je ne le ferais pas !  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Hum… parce que… j'en ai marre de simuler que je suis dans le coma !  
>- Ouais,bon je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh que t'es réveillé ?<br>- NON ! Surtout pas je ne veux pas avaler une de ses potions infectes !  
>Sirius cria :<br>- Mme Pomfresh ! Sean est réveillé !  
>Harry referma aussitôt les yeux et Mme Pomfresh accourut. Sirius lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et il dit à Harry :<br>- Non mais c'est bon je plaisantais, elle est partie prendre de nouvelles potions !  
>- Ah ? Tant…. Mme Pomfresh ?<br>- Oui Mr Praott, maintenant arrêtez vos bêtises et prenez cette potion et peut-être que vous pourrez sortir demain. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur!  
>Harry grogna et lança un regard mitrailleur à Sirius qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois et sortit en s'écriant :<br>- Ah quel belle journée pour se venger!

Quand Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, Lily lui apporta tous les devoirs et l'aida à rattraper. Il vit que James le regardait presque avec envie. Pendant que Lily lui expliquait les devoirs, Harry regardait ses yeux émeraudes qui étaient semblables aux siens, s'ils n'étaient pas transformé. Lily vit qu'il rêvassait et lui demanda :  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des Détraqueurs en DCFM ?<br>- Euh, qu'ils sont horribles, nous obligent à revivre nos pires souvenirs ? dit Harry au hasard  
>- Hum… oui mais même tu ne m'écoutais pas, ça tu le savais déjà !<br>- Justement à propos de DCFM, on a ce cours maintenant, on devrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard !  
>- Oui bonne idée justement il est… OH MON DIEU ON VA ETRE EN RETARD LE COURS A DEJA COMMENCE !<br>Ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle où le professeur les accueillit :  
>- Vous êtes en retard, dépêchez-vous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer à essayer de créer des patronus !<br>Tous les élèves se mirent à s'entraîner mais Harry qui savait produire un patronus, fit exprès de le rater à chaque fois, sinon son père risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. Il se demandait quand ils passeraient à autre chose que ce sort, qu'il connaissait par coeur. A la fin du cours le professeur annonça :  
>- Il va falloir que vous faisiez un peu plus d'efforts, si un jour vous êtes confronté à des détraqueurs, vous ne pourrez même pas vous défendre et si vous n'y arriver pas là alors devant un détraqueur c'est sûr que vous n'y arriverez pas puisque c'est pire ! Depuis que l'on a commencé cette leçon il n'y aucun progrès !<br>Les élèves s'en allèrent de la classe et Lily s'adressa à Harry :  
>- Oh, ce sort est vraiment très compliqué ! Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour…<br>- Mais si tu y arriveras ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut se concentrer sur un moment heureux, mais un moment vraiment très heureux, comme euh… ta rentrée à Poudlard !  
>- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ce souvenir ? Tu es en attendant bien optimiste ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à faire apparaître un fil argenté, alors toi continue à y croire si tu veux mais moi je commence à me dire que je n'y arriverai jamais !<br>Harry se retint de lui faire une remarque, et ils allèrent en cours d'enchantement. Il apprit que son père et sa mère étaient en compétition à ce cours là, pour la place du premier de la classe en enchantements. Il sourit, amusé par le comportement de ses parents.

Après le cours, James proposa :  
>- Vous voulez venir m'admirer m'entraîner ?<br>Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta.  
>Quand il vit James voler, il l'envie, lui ne pouvait pas voler avec son balais qui allait beaucoup trop vite pour l'époque et qui risquerait d'attirer des soupçons alors Il pouvait considérer qu'il n'avait pas de balais. Quand James redescendit, il remarqua que Sean avait l'air envieux. Il lui demanda :<br>- Tu n'as pas de balais ?  
>- Mon balais s'est cassé, donc je n'en ai plus.<br>- Tu jouais dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans ton école ?  
>- Oui, au poste d'Attrapeur.<br>- Ah oui ? Moi je suis le capitaine de l'équipe et je suis poursuiveur. Je sais très bien jouer au poste d'Attrapeur, d'après l'équipe je serais meilleur que notre Attrapeur mais je préfère être poursuiveur. Autrement si tu veux tu peux prendre mon balais. J'ai un Vif d'Or, car parfois je m'entraîne au poste d'Attrapeur, j'aime bien ce poste aussi quand même !  
>- C'est vrai ? Avec plaisir !<br>James lui tendit son balais et Harry s'envola . Il profita de ce moment de vol pour se détendre et effectua quelques piqués. Quand le Vif d'Or fut lâché, il attendit quelques secondes en fermant ses yeux et le chercha. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il le poursuivit et à un moment il effectua un piqué et ne remonta en chandelle que quand le sol et son balais étaient séparés de 15 cm. Enfin quand il jugea qu'il pouvait l'attraper en se mettant debout, il se mit en cette position sur son balais, tendit le bras et… l'attrapa. Il redescendit et James lui lança admiratif :  
>- Wahou, t'es vraiment doué !<br>- Est-ce que tu as des tendances suicidaires ? On a bien crût que t'allais t'écraser à plusieurs moments, surtout lors du dernier piqué où tu n'étais plus qu'à quelques cm du sol !dit Sirius  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de voler à nouveau ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Mais depuis quand tu t'inquiètes Sirius? Ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur<br>Sirius grogna et ils rentrèrent tous, et Harry réussit même à convaincre Lily de se joindre à eux dans une partie de bataille explosif.

Après la partie, tout le monde partit se coucher. Enfin c'était sans compter sur les maraudeurs qui avaient fait des farces pour Harry! En effet lorsqu'il se coucha et commençait à s'endormir, sa couverture glissa. Il grogna silencieusement et la reprit. Il allait encore s'endormir, la couverture reglissa. Il la reprit agacé et ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende enfin compte qu'un sort avait été lancé sur sa couverture alors il décida de s'approcher sans bruit de Sirius et James qui dormaient profondément, et Rémus qui lui simulait pour se venger. Il fit apparaître trois seaux d'eau glacée qu'il renversa sur Sirius et James et Rémus mais le dernier manqua sa destination et alla se renverser sur Harry. 3 cris retentirent alors dans leurs chambre, celui de Sirius, de James et de Harry, mécontent que Rémus soit resté sec, heureusement Harry avait pensé à jeter le sort du silence dans leurs chambre sinon tout Gryffondor serait réveillé! Peter fit un bond de 10 mètre et Sirius se leva furibond mais en voyant que James et Sean étaient dans le même état que lui, il rigola, rapidement suivi de James, Harry et Rémus. Quand les fous rires furent finis, Sirius dit:  
>- Donc, dois-je comprendre que c'est Rémus qui nous as fait une blague? Puisqu'il est sec...<br>- Non! C'est moi, seulement Rémus devait être réveillé et a lancé un sort de retour à l'envoyeur je suppose! Grogna Harry  
>- Oui! Je t'ai entendu et me suis douté que tu préparais un truc!<br>- Tant que ce n'est pas Rémus qui nous as fait cette blague! Je me sentirais comme trahis sinon! plaisanta James  
>Harry se sentit un peu mal, une trahison, c'est ce qui se passerait dans quelques années..., et ce n'était pas Rémus contrairement à ceux que croiraient les maraudeurs mais Peter! Ils se recouchèrent, en se lançant un sort pour être sec avant.<p>

Les jours suivants se passèrent normalement, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, pas même une petite blague de la part des maraudeurs ce qui étonna Harry. Il décida d'ailleurs d'user de tous les moyens possibles pour rapprocher ses parents et conseillait donc James le plus possible sous les yeux de Sirius qui disait être le spécialiste, mais Harry répliquait que James avait utilisé toutes ses méthodes et que ça n'avait jamais marché! Ensuite, Harry accompagnait Lily à la bibliothèque et tentait de lui parler de James mais celle-ci répondait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ce « crétin arrogant et prétentieux » Il commençait donc à désespérer mais ne lâchait pas.

Mais le temps passé auprès de Lily lui servit à connaître ses amies, il y avait Jess qu'il avait déjà rencontrer, mais il y avait aussi Maëlle, et Morgane. Jessica était brune et avait des yeux chocolats et était très sympa, elle représentait vraiment la joie de vivre, tandis que Maëlle était châtains et les yeux bleus et plutôt timide mais Lily affirmait que lorsqu'on la connaissait, elle était beaucoup moins réservée et aimait s'amuser et Morgane était blonde et était extrêmement curieuse avec beaucoup d'imagination. Harry trouvait qu'elles formaient un joli petit groupe, et se demanda ce qu'elles étaient devenues.

Bientôt, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent dans deux jours et les maraudeurs discutaient de leurs projet :  
>-Moi je vais comme toujours chez James !dit Sirius<br>- Moi je vais chez ma famille, on pourra se voir pendant les vacances non ? demanda Remus  
>- Bien-sûr que oui ! Je sens qu'on va s'éclater avec Sirius à Noël ! s'enthousiasma James<br>- Moi je vais au ski, dans un autre pays. Soupira Peter  
>- Oh Peter ! Tu soupires à chaque fois que tu pars dans un pays étranger c'est-à-dire à chaque vacances mais tu en reviens toujours heureux ! Enfin, et toi Sean tu fais quoi ? demanda Sirius<br>- Moi ? Je reste à Poudlard, je ne peux pas voir ma famille qui est aux Etats-Unis ! répondit Harry  
>- Quoi ? Ah non tu ne vas pas rester seul dans l'école, tu viens avec moi et Sirius ! s'écria James<br>- Ouais t'as raison James ! On peut pas te laisser seul à Noël quand même ! affirma Sirius  
>- Je vais demander à mes parents s'ils sont d'accord mais je pense qu'ils ne seront pas contre ! continua James<br>- Hum… c'est pas la peine je voudrais pas déranger ! dit Harry d'une voix timide  
>- Oh boucles-la pour une fois et laisses-nous faire ! T'as pas ton mot à dire dans l'histoire ! s'exclama James<br>Les autres les regardèrent avec amusement et Harry n'insista plus et fit comme James lui avait de dit de faire sans protester plus car ce serait son premier Noël avec ses grands-parents et son père et son parrain dont il se souviendrait !

Note:

dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un petit hommage à une de mes amies ( Maëlle) qui doit me supporter tous les jours, surtout quand je me ramène avec " J'ai hate d'etre le 13 juillet y'a harry potter 7 qui sort!" je dois lui dire sa 20 fois pas jours xD


	11. Chapter 11: Vacances!

Les deux derniers jours de cours passèrent très vite, et les maraudeurs avaient tout organisé. A la gare de King's Cross Harry repéra les parents de James facilement. Cela lui fit bizarre de revoir ses grands-parents, alors qu'eux, ne le reconnaîtront pas, mais bon lorsqu'on est capable de faire comme si de rien n'était en rencontrant ses parents ados censés être morts, on peut faire semblant pour n'importe quoi!

Il examina plus attentivement Christelle et Franck: Christelle avait les cheveux plus longs un peu plus foncés ce qui mettait en avant ses mèches blondes, tandis que Franck avait les cheveux légèrement plus courts portait toujours des lunettes et avait les yeux noisettes. Il regarda ensuite James et remarqua que celui-ci possédait les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns de son père, et la plupart de ses traits venaient de sa mère.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par la mère de James:

- Bonjour les enfants ! Tu dois être Sean ? Heureusement que James ait eut la bonne idée de t'inviter sinon tu aurais passer Noël tout seul à Poularde tout seul! Il nous as signalés que s'il ne t'avait pas légèrement forcé, tu ne serais pas venus par peur de déranger. Tu ne déranges personne au contraire!  
>- James nous a beaucoup parler de toi dans ses lettres ! dit son grand-père<br>- Ah ? Je me demande ce qu'il a put dire…  
>- Oh ne t'inquiète pas c'était en bien !ajouta la mère de James, au faite appelles-moi Christelle !<br>- Et moi Franck !

Harry sourit, au moins cela serait plus facile pour lui.  
>Ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow et James lui montra sa chambre. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait se repérer tellement le manoir était immense. Il lui montra ensuite sa propre chambre à lui et enfin celle de Sirius. Les trois amis discutèrent de Quidditch et d'autres choses jusqu'au coucher. James révéla que Rémus les rejoindrait le jour de Noël, et que sur les conseils de Harry qui n'avait cessé de le harceler pendant les deux jours précédant les vacances, inviter Lily et n'attendait plus que sa réponse. Harry afficha un sourire satisfait et Sirius se moqua:<p>

- Moi je paris 5 gallions qu'elle va lui répondre un non catégorique en lui envoyant une beuglante! Si c'était aussi simple que ça, ils seraient déjà ensemble depuis un bout de temps!  
>- On va voir, je relève ton paris, celui qui perd devra 5 gallions à l'autre!<br>- Marché conclus! Approuva Sirius

James leva les yeux au ciel face aux comportements de ses amis et ils se couchèrent tous le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé brutalement. TROP brutalement. Il cria, trempé de la tête aux pieds:<p>

- SIIIIRIUS!

Mais en même temps qu'il avait crié, quelqu'un d'autre avait crié:

- SEEEAN!

Harry se leva décidé à aller dans la chambre de Sirius mais il le rencontra dans le couloir, trempé. Il s'arrêta étonné et mit comprit que le fautif n'était pas Sirius mais James. Apparemment Sirius en était arrivé à la même conclusion, car les deux marchaient en direction de la chambre de James un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Ils ouvrirent la porte, mais eurent la surprise de ne pas le trouver, et ils se mirent à le chercher partout dans le manoir sans succès. Ils rencontrèrent Christelle, qui leur demanda:

- Vous êtes déjà levé? Vous êtes bien matinals! Et que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi êtes-vous trempés?

Pour toute réponse, les deux adolescents grognèrent en même temps:  
>- James.<br>Christelle comprit tout de suite et appela:  
>- James Potter! Arrête de te cacher sous ta cape d'invisibilité et montre-toi!<br>Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, James apparut juste à un mètre d'eux et Harry et Sirius durent se retenir de lui lancer un petit petrificus totalus devant sa mère car James se tordait de rire. Il s'exclama:  
>- Vous verriez votre tête! C'est à mourir de rire!<br>Sirius et Harry se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, cédant à leurs pulsions meurtrières, lui lancèrent un sort du saucisson suivi d'un seau d'eau froide. Ce fut à leur tours de ricaner:

- Eh bien; eh bien maintenant c'est qui qui fait le malin?  
>- Bon tu viens Sean on va prendre notre p'tit dèj?<p>

Christelle qui avait assistée à tout le scène éclata de rire et dit:

- Je crois que vous êtes quittes maintenant! Mais allez vous sécher, vous allez attraper froid comme ça!  
>- Pas de panique on est habitués. Répliquèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix. Les deux se regardèrent avec surprise et rigolèrent<p>

Harry se justifia:  
>- Moi, c'est parce que Sirius nous fait le coup assez fréquemment.<br>- Et moi, c'est parce que Sean réplique en me lançant le sort du saucisson avec en prime un seau d'eau et me laisse, attends la première fois que tu as répliqué c'est-à-dire ton premier jour de cours, tu m'as laissé trempé pendant 2h!  
>- Tu l'avais cherché! On réveille pas les gens comme ça à 5h du mat'! Répliqua Harry<br>- Habitués ou pas allez vous sécher! Ordonna Christelle avec un sourire amusé sur le visage  
>Ils allèrent remonter mais Christelle les interpella:<p>

- Hep! Vous n'oubliez personne?  
>Sirius haussa les épaules et libéra James qui s'empressa d'aller se changer. Après, il allaient prendre leurs petit déjeuner et Christelle leur suggéra:<p>

- Vous pourriez aller faire vos achats de Noël aujourd'hui non ?  
>- Oui bonne idée maman ! Répondit James<p>

Ainsi ils allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse et chacun entra dans une boutique différente. Harry choisit d'aller dans celle de Quidditch et choisit d'acheter pour James un nécessaire à balais, pour Sirius, il entra dans la boutique de farces et attrapes et choisit un livre de farces. Pour Lily, il entra dans Fleury et Bott et choisit de lui acheter un livre de type moldu qu'elle aimerait sûrement, de Shakespeare, car un jour elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait un faible pour ce genre de littérature et entra dans une autre boutiques pour lui acheter un lion en peluche, emblême de Gryffondor, enfin pour Remus, un kit de farces et Attrapes comme pour Sirius. Il aurait voulu lui donner la potion Tue-loup, mais à cette époque, elle n'était pas encore découverte, et il ne savait pas la préparer.  
>Il retrouva James et lui demanda :<p>

- Tu as acheté quelque chose pour Lily ?  
>- Pour Evans ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui achèterais quelque chose ?<br>- Elle va peut-être passer Noël chez toi!  
>- C'est déjà un super cadeau ça non? Avoir le privilège d'être invité au manoir Potter...<br>- Stop! Si tu as ce comportement elle va forcément penser que tu es un crétin arrogant et prétentieux comme elle dit!  
>- Hum… tu crois que je devrais lui en acheter un ? Interrogea-t-il un peu vexé quand même<br>- Oui je suis sûr qu'elle serait contente !  
>- Oui tu as raison !<p>

Ils finirent joyeusement la journée et allèrent se coucher excités, car le lendemain était le jour de Noël.  
>Le lendemain matin, le premier cadeau de Noël de Harry fut un réveil mouillé par un Sirius qui se tordait de rire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se venger Sirius l'arrêta :<p>

- Hep ! Le jour de Noël est censé être le jour du pardon aussi mon vieux ! Paix !  
>- Ouais mais tu perds rien pour attendre ! grommela Harry<br>- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !s'écria James qui surgit soudain

Ils allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux et Remus apparût soudain sortant de la cheminée suivit de Lily.  
>James s'exclama :<p>

- Ah vous êtes là pile au bon moment !Super !  
>James ouvrit son premier cadeau, celui de Harry et il retint une exclamation de joie lorsqu'il découvrit le nécessaire à balais. Il dit alors :<p>

- C'est magnifique! J'avais justement pile besoin de ce cadeau! Merci beaucoup Sean!  
>- De rien, c'est Noël!<p>

Sirius ouvrit le cadeau de Remus et découvrit une peluche en forme de chien noir, sa forme d'animagus et remercia Lupin :  
>- Chouette ! C'est cool en plus en forme de chien noir ! C'est la plus belle race de tous les chiens évidemment !<br>Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Lily, qui était un petit carnet et elle expliqua:  
>- Ceci est un carnet fait par moi-même, il m'a servi en première année, je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre, et ce carnet m'a beaucoup aidé! Il expliqua tout sur Poudelard avec mes notes personnels! Il y a une petite biographie des Gryffondors!<br>-Merci… vraiment ça me fait très plaisir! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire  
>- De rien ! Je pensais bien que ça te plairait !<br>Lily ouvrit le cadeau de James, d'ailleurs elle fut surprise d'avoir un cadeau de sa part et touchée à la fois. Elle eut le plaisir de découvrir un superbe collier, le pendentif était une pierre émeraude. James lui proposa de lui mettre, elle accepta. Puis elle le remercia :  
>- Merci… il est vraiment très beau !<br>- De rien ! Il te va très bien, ça met en valeur tes yeux! Complimenta-t-il  
>Lily rougit un peu mais cela ne se remarqua pas sauf par Harry évidemment qui sourit.<br>James remarqua un cadeau venant de Lily pour lui. Il fut surpris de son geste et l'ouvrit, puis découvrit un… livre, mais pas n'importe lequel ! Une encyclopédie sur le Quidditch ! Il la remercia :  
>- Merci ! Ce cadeau est super ! J'adore les livres sur le Quidditch !<br>- De rien… j'avais vu le livre et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait.  
>Remus ouvrit le cadeau de James qui était un porte-clef magique qui bougeait. Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius, qui était un balais miniature de collection, le cadeau de James qui était une maquette de Poudlard, avec comme personnages, les maraudeurs, Harry et Lily. Il y avait tout dedans, de la salle commune de Gryffondor à leur classe de DCFM. Il manquait les passages secrets, mais en même temps c'était un secret de maraudeurs! Le cadeau de Remus était celui de James, ils avaient fait la maquette en commun. Le Saule cogneur de Poudlard représenté en miniature bougeait comme le vrai et semblait agressif aussi.<p>

Rémus et Sirius découvrirent le cadeau de Harry et le remercièrent, tandis que Lily découvrirait le livre de Shakespeare. Elle l'examina et dit:  
>- Merci! Je le cherchais justement à Poudelard mais il n'y était pas! Je vais enfin pouvoir le lire! Depuis le temps!<br>Après que tout le monde eut déballé ses cadeaux, ils allèrent dans le jardin de James où il y avait un petit lac, un grand étang, gelé qui faisait une patinoire. Sirius transforma les chaussures de tout le monde en patins à glace et s'élança sur le lac. Il patina quelques secondes et tomba sur les fesses en se plaignant. James rigola et s'élança à son tour sur la glace où il tint deux secondes de plus que Sirius. Remus, lui, alla doucement sur la glace et patina prudemment pour ne pas tomber mais Sirius en décida autrement, il se releva et fonça sur lui avant de tomber tous les deux sur les fesses. Harry, fit comme Remus et James semblait décidé à faire pareil avec Harry que Sirius l'avait fait pour Remus ! Harry qui l'avait remarqué, s'éloigna le plus vite possible de lui mais il ne vit pas Remus qui le fit tomber exprès. Lily, elle, hésita avant de se lancer, et James patina vers elle mais retomba bien vite, alors elle décida:

- Potter ! Bon prends ma main et ne me fais pas tomber !  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Prends ma main, aller, si tu veux arrêter de tomber toutes les deux secondes ! répéta-t-elle légèrement agacée  
>- Tu… tu ne me cries pas dessus ?<br>- Non, aujourd'hui c'est Noël alors aujourd'hui c'est la trêve !

James prit sa main et ils patinèrent tous les deux sous les coups d'œil amusés des trois autres. Enfin 10 minutes plus tard Sirius, Remus et Harry se précipitèrent vers eux et les firent tombé.  
>- Oh vous allez voir vous ! s'écria James<br>- Oui je suis de tout cœur avec toi James ! s'écria aussi Lily

James la regarda bizarrement car elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et était d'accord avec lui puis enfin il dit :

- Ok Lily, que penses-tu si on leur réservait le châtiment qu'ils méritent ?  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Pour commencer leur envoyer le sortilège de chatouillis !  
>- Oh ! Bonne idée ! affirma-t-elle avec un sourire narquois<br>- Rictusempras ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps  
>Le sort atteignit Remus et Sirius qui s'écroulèrent de rires. Harry lui avait évité le sort et James relança :<br>- Rictusempras !  
>- Protego ! contre-attaqua Harry<br>- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Lily  
>Harry l'évita et lança sur James<br>- Rictusempras !  
>Il l'évita de justesse et Lily lança un Expelliarmus pendant que James lançait un Rictusempras suivi d'un Levicorpus.<br>Harry ne put éviter les sorts et se retrouva désarmé, maintenu en l'air comme si quelqu'un l'avait attrapé par la cheville secoué de rires suite au sort de chatouillis. James lui dit avec un sourire narquois :

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à James et Lily !  
>- On forme une bonne équipe ! lança timidement mais joyeusement Lily<br>- Tope-là ! répondit-il avec un clin-d'œil

Elle tapa dans la main de James et ils se regardèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Sirius cria entre deux éclats de rire :

- Vous pourriez pas nous délivrer ?  
>- Ok mais qui sont les plus forts, les plus brillants et les plus…<br>- Euh c'est bon James !  
>- Oui oui bon bref alors qui sont les meilleurs ?<br>- C'est vous ! lancèrent Sirius et Remus désespérément

Ils levèrent le sort sur Sirius et Remus et regardèrent Harry attendant qu'il dise la même chose :  
>- Si vous attendez que j'avoue que vous êtes les meilleurs alors vous allez attendre longtemps ! Jamais je ne céderais ! Ce n'est pas un sort de chatouillis qui va me faire craquer ! réussit à dire Harry toujours secoué de rires ayant du mal à respirer tellement il rigolait<br>- Ok alors tu vas rester comme ça longtemps! répliqua James ? Et si on rentrait dans la maison ? Il fait froid non ? On va se faire un bon chocolat chaud autours d'un bon feu! Bon à plus Sean !  
>Harry qui n'en croyait pas un mot ne répondit pas mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils ne revenaient pas, il commença à s'affoler, il en avait marre de rester comme ça ! Il cria :<p>

- Ohé ! Vous pouvez revenir me libérer ? S'il vous plaît !  
>Pas de réponses alors il comprit :<br>- Je reconnais que Lily Evans et James Potter sont les meilleurs !  
>Tout de suite les autres accoururent, et libérèrent Harry qui avait un point de côté tellement il avait ri. Le soir, Rémus proposa:<br>- Hey ! Si on dormait tous dans la même chambre cette nuit ? Elles sont tellement grandes !  
>- Ok pour moi ! Dit tout le monde en choeur<br>- Je pourrais peut-être vous lire une histoire, un conte moldu sinon vous connaîtrez déjà le conte si c'est un de Beedle ! suggéra Lily  
>- D'accord ! répondirent encore une fois en cœur les garçons<p>

Alors le soir, Lily choisit de raconter Blanche-Neige et les sept nains et fit preuve e beaucoup de patience concernant les questions : « Elle avait pas de baguette la sorcière ? », « Pourquoi 7 nains et pas 8 ? », « Grincheux, il est vraiment grincheux ? » ou encore « Un prince ? Pourquoi un prince ? Pourquoi pas un sorcier ? » elle crût s'adresser à des petits enfants qui posaient toujours des questions, seul Harry n'en posa pas, car il avait été chez des moldus, horribles certes mais il connaissait quand même certains contes ! Quand le conte fut fini, Lily s'exclama:  
>- Vous êtes pires que des enfants! Y'a que Sean qui n'a pas posé de questions! Comment sa fait-il que tu connaisses ce conte d'ailleurs? Tu avais l'air de déjà le connaître!<br>- J'ai été élevé par des moldus! Répondit-il par habitude des questions des autres sorciers  
>- Des moldus? Je croyais que tu avais été élevé par des sorciers? Interrogea Rémus fronçant des sourcils<br>Harry en voyant Rémus froncer des sourcils pensa « C'est pas bon ça... comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot! »  
>Il tenta d'inventer un mensonge:<br>- Oui j'ai été élevé par des sorciers, mais ils m'ont envoyé à l'école moldu donc je sais certaines choses.  
>Les autres hochèrent la tête et Lily tentant de changer de sujet lança:<br>- Cela vous dit un autre conte? Sorcier cette fois?


	12. Chapter 12

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Lily tentant de changer de sujet lança:  
>- Cela vous dit un autre conte? Sorcier cette fois?<p>

- Oui! Les contes sorciers sont bien plus logiques que les moldus! Une sorcière sans baguette magique? Et puis quoi encore? Le seul truc à peu près cohérent, c'est que la sorcière utilise du polynectar pour changer d'apparence!

- Non! Les moldus ne sont même pas au courant qu'une telle potion existe! Dit Lily

- Ah oui? Bon, en tout cas les contes sorciers sont les plus logiques, au moins, les sorciers ont des baguettes! S'obstina Sirius

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais commença son histoire:

- C'était au temps de Louis XIV, rassurez-moi vous connaissez?

- Oui! Dirent les garçons en choeur

- Donc, au temps de Louis XIV, il y avait 4 jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver à Poudlard. Elles se connaissaient bien avant leur entrée à l'école, leur amitié était de vieille date. Le groupe était composé de Elena, Stéphanie, Lisa, et Charlotte. Le choixpeau les répartit: Il dit à la première, Elena, qu'elle avait le courage d'un lion, et l'envoya donc à Gryffondor, ainsi, la table des Gryffondors l'acclama. Il dit à la deuxième, Stéphanie, qu'elle avait l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle, ainsi elle fut envoyée à dit à la troisième, Lisa que la loyauté était son point fort, ainsi alla-t-elle à Poufsouffle. Quand à la dernière, Charlotte, il lui dit qu'elle était aussi rusé que Salazar lui-même, et l'envoya à Serpentard.

- A Serpentard? S'horrifia James, mais leur amitié a dû se briser!

- Laisse moi continuer! Répliqua Lily agacée. Je disais donc que Charlotte allait à Serpentard. Mais cela ne changea rien à leur amitié, et elles étaient toujours aussi complices, et passèrent leur première année chacune avec succès. Chacune, était la meilleure de sa maison, et cela dura comme ça jusqu'à leur cinquième année. En effet, Elena et Charlotte n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, elles s'insultaient sans arrêt, étaient devenues de véritables ennemies. Mais il y eut un jour, une bataille au château, les ténèbres tentaient de s'en emparer. Et tout le monde se battait vaillamment. Et alors qu'elles se disputaient en pleine bataille, une monstrueuse créature les attaqua. Lisa qui avait vu la scène, se précipita vers elles, pour leur venir en aide. Elle arriva à tuer le monstre, sauvant ses amies, mais à quel prix? Elle était gravement blessée, et n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Toutes ses amies se réunirent autours d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Les dernières paroles de Lisa furent « Restez unies, dans cette guerre il le faut..., adieu mes amies... » et ses yeux se fermèrent. Les trois autres,, bouleversées, pleurèrent longtemps. La bataille était finit, mais Lisa avait péri. Elena et Charlotte oublièrent leurs disputes, tentant de se soutenir l'une et l'autre avec bien-sûr Stéphanie.

« Tout alla bien pendant un an, où elles avaient fait leurs deuil. Un jour, Steph et Elena se disputèrent aussi. Charlotte prit la défense de Stéphanie ce qui fit que les disputes recommençaient. Elena était seule contre Charlotte et Stéphanie. Steph tentait néanmoins d'arranger la situation, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir respecté les dernières volontés de sa défunte amie mais en vain. Et une autre bataille éclata. Une plus destructrice,plus violente. Un mage noir attaqua Elena qui était seule. Elle se battit avec rage, mais le mage noir prenait le dessus. Voyant cela, Stéphanie ne put s'empêcher d'aller porter secours à son ancienne amie. Alors que celle-ci était au sol, épuisée, Stéphanie prit la relève et se battit le mieux qu'elle put, mais elle était moins bonne combattante que Elena et avait plus de mal. Elena, voyant que Stéphanie tentait de la protéger, n'en voulut plus du tout à elle, et se releva pour combattre à ses côtés. A la fin, le mage noir fut terrassée, mais Stéphanie gravement blessée. Elena crut d'ailleurs revoir la scène avec Lisa et en pleura. Steph fut transportée à l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière ne pouvant rien pour elle, la laissa à ses amies, et la mourante dit: « Je vous adore les filles. Maintenant je vais rejoindre Lisa. Ne soyez pas triste, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Elena pleura tout comme Charlotte qui l'accusa: « Tout est de ta faute! » et partit en courant. Elena, elle, redoubla de pleurs. Cette fois, se dit-elle, leur amitié était définitivement brisée.

« Une année après, les deux anciennes amies étaient devenues les pires ennemies. Dès qu'elles se voyaient, elles s'insultaient, ou se battaient. Les professeurs devaient les menacer de renvoi pour qu'elles se calment. A la fin de l'année, il y eut une nouvelle bataille, ce fut la plus grande de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, et Elena se battait contre Charlotte et non contre un mage noir. Aucune des deux ne gagnaient le duel, et un mage noir apparut alors, prêtant main forte à Charlotte pour éliminer Elena. Et alors qu'Elena était en train de subir le doloris par son autre bourreau, ce fut le déclic pour Charlotte qui se rappela les paroles de ses défuntes amies. Rester unies. Si elles s'étaient sacrifiée, ce n'était pas pour que cela se finisse comme ça! Alors Charlotte stupéfixa le mage noir qui s'apprêtait à tuer Elena. Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, celle-ci observa Charlotte bizarrement, elle l'avait sauvée. Charlotte vint l'aider en courant et se précipitant vers elle. Elena en fut très étonnée, et ne chercha même pas à se relever . Seulement, une créature, horrible, vêtue d'une cape noire, surgit. Aussitôt, Elena revit la mort de Lisa et Stéphanie. Charlotte aussi revit cela, mais les deux amies savaient faire un patronus, et chacune rassembla sa volonté pour faire appel aux bons souvenirs. Elena pensa aux jeux que Charlotte et elle faisaient quand elles étaient petites, avec Lisa et Stéphanie, tandis que Charlotte pensait à sa première année à l'école, où les quatre filles avaient été ravies de faire leurs études, et où leur amitié avait tenue. Et en même temps, elles invoquèrent le sortilège, et du côté d'Elena, ce fut un serpent qui apparut, alors qu'avant son patronus était un lion, tandis que du côté de Charlotte, un lion apparut, alors qu'avant c'était un serpent. Leur patronus était le symbole de leur amitié, le serpent représentait Charlotte et le lion Elena. Le détraqueur fut repoussé et bientôt, quatre mages noirs apparurent. Deux lancèrent le doloris, et les deux autres, le sort de la mort.

Lily s'interrompit, comme pour reprendre son souffle et continua:

- La légende dit que Charlotte se serait sacrifiée pour Elena, et Elena pour Charlotte, afin qu'elle survive, car le pouvoir de l'amitié dans ces cas-là peut faire des miracles. Et comme les deux s'étaient sacrifiées pour sauver la vie à l'autre, les deux survécurent au sort de la mort, et moururent de vieillesse. Elles avaient réussi à sauver l'école. Je connais ce conte, car je m'intéresse à la magie ancienne, et que ce qu'elles ont fait, c'est de la magie ancienne. On dit que ce n'est qu'une légende et que ce n'est pas possible. Moi je n'en sais rien.

Harry avait littéralement but ses paroles durant toute l'histoire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa défunte mère lui racontait une histoire avant de se coucher! Et il avait écouté la fin très attentivement car s'il avait survécu, c'était justement grâce à la magie ancienne, et il se dit que ce n'était pas une légende, puisque dans son cas, cela avait marché! James finit par dire:  
>-Enfin, ce n'est qu'une légende, survivre au sortilège de la mort c'est impossible!<br>-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? Lança Harry  
>- Elle ne peut pas être vraie, si quelqu'un y avait survécu, on le saurait! Ou Poularde aurait des archives dessus, hors, moi qui ait été régulièrement en retenue, à nettoyer ces fichus bouquins poussiéreux, je n'ai jamais vu de papiers, dossiers, ou livres parlant d'un certain groupe de fille amies, dont deux qui auraient survécu au sort! S'obstina James<br>Harry ne trouva rien à redire à ça et Remus préférant changer de sujet proposa:  
>- Si on se couchait! On est tous fatigués, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous requinquera!<br>- C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux être en forme car le matin, avec Sirius ou James, les réveils c'est pas facile! Dit Harry  
>- Comment ça, s'inquiéta Lily<br>- Tu verras! Lança Harry avec un sourire énigmatique  
>Sirius et James rigolèrent, Rémus semblait plutôt désespéré, sachant ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin, Lily inquiète et Harry plutôt las.<p>

Le lendemain matin, à 5h, Harry se réveilla, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir les yeux ouverts, James aussi était réveillé. D'ailleurs il devait l'être depuis un bout de temps puisque ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il avait invoqué le lumos, te Harry se leva. James le remarqua et chuchota:

- Je t'ai réveillé?  
>- Non. Je me suis réveillé tout seul. Pourquoi es-tu réveillé? Dit-il sur le même ton<br>- Parce que...  
>Il eut une hésitation et regarda fixement Harry dans les yeux pour lâcher:<br>- Parce que je prépare une blague digne des maraudeurs, au départ, c'était censé être en solo mais puisque tu es es réveillé, si tu veux, tu peux la faire avec moi.

Harry, trop heureux d'avoir cette chance accepta tout de suite. James lui fit signe de sortir. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans celle de Harry. Une fois dans la pièce ils discutèrent à voix haute:

- Voilà, en faite j'ai préparé une potion, mais il faut qu'ils l'avalent pendant qu'ils dorment.  
>- Pourquoi pas au petit-déjeuner? Questionna Harry<br>- Parce que, je voudrais plutôt les surprendre, dès qu'il seront réveillés, ils vont hallucinés! Répondit James  
>- Ok, et c'est quoi comme potion?<br>- Du polynectar. Répondit simplement James  
>- Du polynectar? Répéta Harry, mais comment en as-tu eu?<br>- C'est simple, ma mère a reçu comme cadeau de Noël de la part d'un maître de potions, du polynectar. Seulement elle ne voit pas à quoi ça pourrait lui servir et l'a donc gardé dans ses réserves, juste au cas où, mais telle que je la connais, elle n'en prendra jamais et aura oublié qu'elle en avait.  
>- Tu veux dire que tu as volé cette potion à ta mère? Répéta Harry<br>- Yep. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai souvent fait ça dans le passé, lui piqué des petites potions, pour faire des blagues, elle ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte, ou bien une fois si, mais elle avait rigolé.  
>- Tu es sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas? S'inquiéta Harry<br>- Mais non! Alors tu es OK?  
>- D'accord. Mais comment tu veux leur faire boire cette potion infecte?<br>- C'est simple, Sirius a le sommeil hyper lourd, je lui ai déjà fait ingurgiter pleins de potions dans son sommeil, il ne s'est jamais réveillé! Rémus, lui a le sommeil plutôt léger, mais j'ai un truc personnel pour lui faire avalre sans problème la potion. Le seul hic, c'est Lily! Comment puis-je lui faire avaler une potion pareille?  
>- Elle boit toujours de l'eau à son réveil, elle m'a dit ça une fois, donc en toute logique, elle doit avoir une bouteille d'eau, donc on peut essayer en remplaçant l'eau par le polynectar?<br>- Ouais bonne idée! Pour les mèches de cheveux, c'est ok, y'a pas de soucis, j'ai réussi à en choper hier à Rémus Sirius et Lily. Et toi aussi d'aileurs...  
>- Moi? Comment ça?<br>- Oui, quand on t'a libéré Lily et moi du sort des chatouilles là, je t'ai vite fait piqué quelques cheveux..  
>- D'accord, et tu t'es coupé une mèche de cheveux?<br>- Oui, comme ça on ne saura même pas qui est l'auteur de la farce! Je propose de transformer Lily en toi, de transformer Sirius en moi, de transformer Rémus en Sirius, de me transformer en Lily, et toi en Rémus! J'ai pleins de mèches de cheveux, il ne faut pas les confondre!

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, et James fit avaler sans problème la potion à Sirius, et pour Rémus il chanta une espèce de berceuse, que Harry n'entendit pas car il parlait trop bas, et Rémus bougea un peu et ouvrit la bouche.  
>Tout le monde se réveilla à l'instant même à cause des effets de la potion, et pour Lily, Harry l'avait discrètement réveillé. Elle but sa bouteille et grimaça au goût. Elle se transforma un instant après en Harry.<p>

James alluma la lumière et tout le monde se regarda horrifié. Harry crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il vit qu'il y avait le sosie de James avec des yeux verts devant lui. C'était Lily. James, transformé en Lily lança un regard bizarre à Lily, se demandant sans doute pourquoi elle avait son apparence et gardé ses yeux verts. Lily le regardait bouche bée. Et là, ce fut un concert de plaintes, Harry put percevoir des: « Si je trouve qui m'a fait ça... va passer un sale quart d'heure! Jaaaames! Où t'es? » jusqu'au cri de Lily:

- STOOOOOP! Tout le monde se tait, et dites moi qui est qui.  
>Chacun se désigna, et Rémus dit:<br>- Quelqu'un a utilisé du polynectar je pense... c'est bizarre pour Lily, elle a gardé ses yeux verts... et pourquoi personne n'a l'apparence de Sean?  
>- Ils ont pu se tromper dans les mèches de cheveux c'est tout. Marmonna Lily, passant aux rayons X tous les garçons présents, comme pour déceler le coupable. Soudain elle dit:<br>- Potter! C'est toi hein? C'est toi qui as fait ça?  
>- Du calme Evans! D'abord qui te dit que ce n'est pas Sirius?<br>Ce dernier s'indigna:  
>- Moi? Comment peux-tu me faire porter le chapeau? Je n'ai rien fait! Cela dit, au moins grâce à cette blague, on a pas eu droit aux fameux réveils de Sirius!<br>- Je suis sûr que c'est toi Potter! Seulement je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu deviner que je bois dès que je me réveille de l'eau... tu as donc un complice, or le seul qui sait ici que je bois de l'eau le matin c'est... SEAN PRAOTT viens ici tout de suite! Dit-elle en voyant Sean s'éloigner doucement  
>Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna, souriant innocemment:<br>- Oui?  
>- Arrête un peu de sourire innocemment, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a aidé! Dit Lily<br>- Maiiiis non! Je suis innooocent! Pas coupaaable! Comment peux-tu penser ça?S'écria-t-il  
>- Oh c'est simple, à part toi personne ne sait que j'ai pour habitude de boire le matin de l'eau!<br>- Ok, ok je plaide coupable... grommela-t-il  
>Lily eut un sourire triomphant et n'ajouta rien. Tout le monde attendit que chacun retrouve sa véritable apparence et dès que cela fut fait, ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre se changer.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Fabien et portoloin critique

Harry, dans sa chambre pensa à ce qui s'était passé. Lily qui aurait dû avoir l'apparence de Sean Praott, avait eu l'apparence de Harry Potter, encore quelque chose dont il devrait se méfier! Apparemment, même déguisé, la potion avait mis sa véritable apparence. C'était une chance que personne n'ait rien soupçonné! Quoique... peut-être Rémus! Se dit-il

Il arrêta ses réflexions pour aller rejoindre les autres à table, au petit-déjeuner. Il y avait Christelle et Franck, déjà installés, Franck discutait avec James et Sirius tandis que Christelle discutait avec Lily, mais Rémus semblait pensif. Harry s'installa et salua tout le monde. James regarda Harry, Lily et Rémus, et demanda à son père:

- Papa, et si tu racontais un mystère non-résolu? Un que Rémus ne sait pas ni même Sirius! C'est vraiment super, car on tes histoires, elles sont toujours trop bizarre, ce qui les rend justement intéressantes!  
>Franck regarda James, l'air pensif se demandant ce qu'il pourrait raconter. Christelle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari, et celui-ci dit:<br>- Mais bien-sûr! Pourquoi ne l'ais-je jamais raconté?  
>James lui lança un regard interrogatif, celui-ci développa:<br>- Ta mère m'a dit de raconter une histoire, une histoire qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais en 6e année!  
>- Ah oui? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu. Déclara James fronçant les sourcils<br>- Non, je ne l'ai jamais raconté! En faite, en 6e année, il y a un nouveau, qui a débarqué à Serpentard.  
>Harry avala de travers, il ne parlait quand même pas de lui? Franck continua:<br>- Ce garçon était très bizarre, je me rappelle en duel, il n'avait rien utilisé de serpentard, n'avait pas été tricheur, lâche et n'avait pas utilisé de Serpensortia!  
>Harry avala péniblement sa salive, on dirait bien qu'il parlait de lui.<br>- Ta mère est devenue amie avec lui, ainsi que l'infirmière de l'école, et ta directrice de maison.  
>Cette fois, ce fut James qui s'étouffa, et il réussit à articuler:<br>- Vous avez été ami avec la McGo?  
>- James, ne parle pas de ta professeur comme ça! Réprimanda Christelle<br>- Oui, et il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre, en faite, nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie, le soir d'Halloween, mais on ne se rappelle de rien à cause de la potion de sommeil de l'époque, qui affectait un pue notre mémoire, on oubliait les quelques heures ayant précédées la potion. L'infirmière nous a dit qu'on était choqués, et Fabien était évanoui! Ils n'ont jamais su ce qui s'était passé!  
>- Oui, et peu de temps après Fabien est parti en nous disant Au Revoir, on a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu! Finit tristement Christelle<br>- Peut...peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu communiquer avec vous, même s'il le voulait! Tenta Harry  
>- C'est ce qu'ils nous a dit, mais je me demande bien pourquoi... qui sait? Aujourd'hui il est peut-être mort... je n'espère pas... c'était le seul Serpentard sympa, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu améliorer mes notes! Soupira Christelle<br>- Wow! Un serpentard sympa? C'est grâce à lui que tu as pu remonter en DCFM? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part d'un serpentard!  
>- Oui... mais bon... que voulez-vous! C'est comme ça! Si ça se trouve, aujourd'hui il est heureux, et a pleins d'enfants! Dit Christelle<p>

Harry s'étouffa avec son toast. Lily dit timidement:

- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'invite des amies pour le nouvel an?  
>- Mais non pas du tout! Plus on est de fous plus on rit comme on dit! S'écria Franck<br>- N'hésite pas à les inviter, ne t'en fait pas. Tu invites combien de personnes? Demanda doucement Christelle  
>- Il y a Jessica, Maëlle, et Morgane!<br>- Donc trois personnes. Et toi Sean tu n'invites personne? Demanda Christelle  
>- Non, mes parents vivent aux …tats Unies.<br>- Aux …tats Unies? Comment s'appelle ton père? Interrogea-t-elle  
>- Il s'appelle Jimmy. Mentit-il<br>- Oh..., il ne connaîtrait pas, ou ta mère ne connaîtrait pas Fabien Forclose par hasard?  
>- Hum non désolé... dit Harry<br>- Tant pis. Dit-elle finalement, mais en attendant, James m'a parlé de ton petit problème dans sa lettre, que tu ne puisses pas voir tes parents, ta famille pour Noël. Nous trouvons ça dommage.  
>- Oui très. Dit Harry<br>- Et donc.. continua Christelle, nous avons décidés de te commander un portoloin, aller-retour pour une journée allant en Amérique. Il suffira que tu l'actionnes ne disant Portus et en pensant au lieu où tes parents sont.  
>Harry en fut bouche bée. Encore des problèmes! Il n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. Il dit finalement:<br>- Oh non... c'est trop.. je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop...  
>- Tatata! C'est trop tard nous t'avons déjà commander ce portoloin! Considère cela comme notre cadeau de Noël pour toi! James a eut son cadeau, plus le polynectar. Oui ,oui je sais ça James! Une personne pourra t'accompagner!<br>- Oh... merci c'est vraiment trop gentil... dit Harry, malgré la création de ce nouveau problème, touché par l'attention  
>- C'est tout à fait normal, profites au maximum, le portoloin sera là dans une heure, ne soyez pas en retard! Tu sais avec qui tu veux être Sean?<p>

Harry réfléchit, un instant, il ne serait pas avec Rémus, qui serait sûrement soupçonneux, ni Lily qui pourrait aussi se douter de quelque chose, quand à son père, il était trop curieux, il ne restait donc que Sirius, qui, lui était également curieux et bon enquêteur quand il voulait, mais peut-être serait-il plus occupé à faire des blagues que d'être soupçonneux? Harry se dit que le plus prudent aurait été d'emmener Peter qui n'aurait sûrement pas fait attention, mais il se retira tout de suite cette pensée: se promener en Amérique avec le sale traître? Sûrement pas! Au bout d'un moment il répondit:

- Hum oui, avec Sirius...  
>- Ouaiiiiiiis!<br>Lily sembla vaguement un peu déçu, mais lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer, et James, lui, semblait aussi déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi, cependant il accepta le choix de Harry, et Rémus, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de pas avoir été choisi, son visage était plutôt neutre. Christelle s'exclama:  
>- Très bien! Allez préparez vos affaires, tenez-vous prêts, dans une heure le portoloin partira!<p>

Harry et Sirius montèrent dans leur chambre, préparer ce qu'il leur faudrait. Harry réfléchissait tout en rangeant ses affaires, comment il pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il pensa qu'il pourrait dire à Sirius de visiter un peu la ville, pendant que lui serait chez « ses parents », mais y renonça bien vite ; Se débarrassez de Sirius comme ça, aussi simplement, c'était ne pas connaître Sirius! Alors qu'il restait dans ses pensées, Rémus entra dans sa chambre. Harry ne le remarqua pas, et continua de se préparer tranquillement, aussi quand il se retourna, il faillit avoir (encore!) un arrêt cardiaque. Il mit la main sur son coeur et s'exclama:

- Mais sa va pas! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque! Tu aurais dû me prévenir! Je ne t'ai pas entendu!  
>- Je voulais voir si je pouvais arriver à te faire peur, c'était plus facile que je ne l'aurais crû! Ricana-t-il<br>Harry grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et Rémus entendit: « J'vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque en restant ici! » Il eut un sourire moqueur mais n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet. Il dit:

- Et donc, retrouver ta famille, c'est super non? Tu vas pouvoir leur raconter comment c'est ici!  
>- C'est sûr! Retrouver ma famille est super! Ce le serait encore plus si je pouvais les voir plus souvent... dit-il avec sincérité, pensant à lui dans le futur, où il ne verrait jamais sa famille<br>- Oh n'exagère pas! Tu es quand même bien ici non? Et ta famille, tu la reverras! Tenta de réconforter Rémus  
>Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et s'exclama:<br>- Oui tu as raison, l'école est super, et ces vacances sont géniales!

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis l'heure de partir arriva. Harry rejoint Sirius dans la cuisine, où les parents de James leur donna des avertissements, avant d'enfin leur donner l'objet magique, qui était une casquette. Harry fit comme Christelle avait dit et prononça Portus, en pensant à New York. Il se sentit transporté, et quand il ouvra les yeux, ( il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé) il vit... pleins d'immeubles. Partout. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une grande ville comme ça et tenta de ne pas le montrer à Sirius. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bouché-bée et finit par s'exclamer:

- C'est comme SA chez toi? Je croyais que c'était plus... enfin moins... qu'il y aurait moins d'immeubles quoi!  
>- Oui, oui, mais euuh... c'est plus loin chez moi!<br>Harry se mit à marcher, tout en regardant autour de lui. Puis il se stoppa brutalement, sous le regard étonné de Sirius puis fit marche arrière. Sirius fit de même et tourna sa tête dans la même direction que Harry, et vit la Statue de la Liberté. Il regarda Harry, et lui dit:  
>- Tu habites à New York, et t'as toujours pas l'habitude de voir la Statue de la Liberté?<br>- Oh si, si... c'est juste que sa faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu, ça faisait bizarre. Assura-t-il  
>Sachant qu'il ne pourrait jouer plus longtemps la comédie il se dit qu'il pourrait tenter d'inventer un nouveau mensonge, justifiant qu'il ne vive en faite pas aux Etats-Unis, pour éviter d'improviser et s'apprêta à lui dire qu'en faite, il vivait en Australie pour X raisons et commença:<p>

- Sirius j'ai un aveux à te faire, mais ne le dis pas aux autres s'il te plaît!  
>Sirius l'observa d'un oeil curieux et l'invita à prendre la parole:<br>- Voilà, en faite, je ne peux pas aller voir mes parents car...  
>- Stop! Je sais ce que tu veux dire! D'ailleurs ça explique pourquoi tu ne parles pas trop de toi!<p>

Harry l'observa avec la peur qu'il ait tout découvert et balbutia:

- Vraiment?  
>- Oui. En faite, tu as quitté ta famille, car tu en avais marre d'eux, ou qu'ils t'ont reniés, alors soi, pour se débarrasser de toi, ils t'ont envoyé à l'école, soi c'est toi qui t'ai enfui! Dit Sirius<br>Harry était littéralement bouche bée. Ce n'était pas du tout ça qu'il voulait dire! Puis il joua le jeu:  
>- Oh... euh oui, oui tu as parfaitement raison! Tu es trop fort, tu as tout deviné! En faite, c'est ma famille qui m'a envoyé en Angleterre, on ne se supportait plus, et ils ne se sentaient pas capable de m'élever, donc ils ont donné la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, ils en avaient tellement marre de me voir! D'ailleurs, s'ils m'ont tout payé, c'était uniquement pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec les autorités sorcières! Pour l'été, ils m'ont dit de me payer un hôtel! Mais ils m'ont rayé de leur testament, ça j'en suis sûr!<br>- Ah oui? T'es comme moi! Mes parents sont sûrement bien contents que j'ai quitté la maison pour vivre chez James! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui! J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami! Avoua Sirius  
>- Oui, vous faites la paire tous les deux! Sourit Harry<br>- On nous le dit souvent! Rigola Sirius, mais tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire aux autres, ils ne te feront rien, regarde moi, je suis toujours là bien vivant,en bonne santé et toujours ami avec eux! Dit Sirius  
>- Oui je le sais très bien mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde la sache! S'il te plaît, ne leur dis rien! Demanda Harry<br>- Bon, c'est ton choix, je ne dirais rien, même si je pense que tu devrais vraiment leur en parler! Il n'y a que moi qui le sait? Interrogea Sirius  
>- Oui. Hum... mais maintenant que tu sais tout, si on en profitait pour que je te fasse visiter un peu?<br>- Okay! Il y a une boutique de farces et attrapes dans le coin tu crois? Où est la partie sorcière?  
>- Heu... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, ma famille m'obligeait à rester à la maison, donc je ne sais pas où est le quartier sorcier, je ne sais que moldu.<br>- Ah? Mais tes parents sont de quel sang? Interrogea Sirius les sourcils froncés  
>- Hum..., mon père est sang-mêlé, mais a reçu l'éducation d'un sang-pur, car en faite, son père biologique n'est pas le mari de sa mère, et était un sang-mêlé aussi. Cependant, son faux père l'a élevé comme s'il était son fils. Ma mère est sang-pur. Donc, tous les deux sont assez snobes sur les coutumes sangs-purs, et mon père déteste les moldus, tout comme mon père, s'il croisait un moldu de sa famille, il le tuerait je crois bien, car ce serait à cause de cette personne qu'il est sang-mêlé!<br>- Mais pourquoi alors ils te disaient d'aller te promener du côté moldu?  
>- En faite je ne pouvais pas m'y promener, mais je sortais en cachette! Sinon je restais toute la journée à la maison, en train d'apprendre les trucs de sang-purs! Justifia Harry<br>- Aaaaaah! Ok! Bon, bas alors on lance un sort tout bête qui nous permettra facilement de trouver le monde sorcier, ça nous sert beaucoup à Poudlard!

Harry le regarda sans comprendre alors que Sirius prononçait la formule qui était simplement « Locafalaac! » en vérifiant cependant que personne n'était dans les parages. Une flèche, tout petite apparut alors et ils la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un bar. Sirius demanda au serveur:  
>- Excusez-nous, nous sommes des touristes, mon ami et moi cherchons le monde sorcier!<br>- Il suffit que vous passiez par cette porte, le mot de passe est 1, 22, 4444, 789, et vous prononcer après « Sésame Ouvre toi! ».  
>- D'accord merci. Répondit Sirius<p>

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et entrèrent dans la pièce, où il y avait des chiffre dessinés sur le mur. Sirius pointa sa baguette sur chacun des chiffres du code et prononça le mot de passe. Un instant après, le mur disparut, comme s'il devenait invisible, et Harry et Sirius purent aller visiter le monde sorcier. Derrière eux, le passage se referma. Harry s'exclama:

- En faite, c'est pas si différent que notre système!  
>- Exact, sauf que chez nous, le Chaudron Baveur m'a l'air plus sûr!<br>Ils avancèrent, et entrèrent dans une boutique de Quidditch. Harry vit qu'il y avait un Vif d'Argent, moins cher que les Vifs d'Or, d'autres balais qui avaient l'air plus rapides, un Tonnerre de Lumière, LE balais de l'époque. Apparemment, les équipes les plus connus du monde sorcier en avaient. Le balais qui remplaçait l'Eclair de Feu et qui coûtait une fortune. Harry en avait entendu parlé, les Numbus 2000 avaient environ la même vitesse que ces balais qui allaient vite pour l'époque, mais pour Harry, c'était plutôt une vitesse normale. Sirius resta en extase devant ce Tonnerre de Lumière, et Harry dût d'ailleurs le tirer du magasin pour pouvoir enfin en sortir. Alors qu'ils avaient fait juste quelques mètres après être sorti du magasin de Quidditch, Sirius écarquilla les yeux et dit comme un robot:  
>- Boutique de farces et Attrapes juste à a droite!<p>

Puis il s'y précipita sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry qui finalement sourit et le rejoignit.  
>Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, Sirius avait déjà 5 objets dans ses bras, les tenant précieusement contre lui. Il se dirigea vers un rayon de potions, pensant justement aux jumeaux Weasleys, se demandant à quoi ressemblait leur boutique maintenant. Il l'avait vu cet été quand il était allé acheter se fournitures et avouait qu'elle était plutôt prestigieuse, avec des produits à tous les coins. Il regarda les potions, et vit un spray qui enlevait la voix pendant deux heures. Il se dit que s'il avait un jour pensé que le Sirius de cette époque était impossible à faire taire, alors grâce à cette potion, l'impossible devient possible! ( Pub de Coca Cola sans sucres xD) Il prit ce spray plus d'autres chose et sortit de la boutique, prenant soin de cacher à Sirius la potion qu'il avait prise. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs acheté presque toute la boutique, Harry avait dû l'empêcher d'y faire passer tout son argent.<p>

Chez les Potter:

- Pff... m'ennuie! Répétait James Potter, agaçant Lily  
>- Aller, y'a bien un truc à faire! Tenta Rémus<br>- Nan. Sirius est partit, il pleut dehors, Lily refuse toutes mes propositions de trucs à faire, et je m'ennuiiiiiiis!  
>- Potter, tu vois si je refuse tes propositions, c'est parce qu'elles sont toutes idiotes!<br>- La moindre des choses est de faire un effort, je t'ai quand même invité dans la maison des Potter!  
>- Si je suis venue, c'est UNIQUEMENT pour Sean qui me l'a demandé! Dit Lily d'un ton cassant<br>- Et moi si je t'ai invité, c'est uniquement parce que Sean me l'a demandé!  
>- T'étais pas obligé de lui obéir! S'écria Lily<br>- Toi non plus! Répliqua-t-il  
>- Tu te comportes comme un gamin! Dit Lily<br>- Non!  
>- Si!<br>-Non!  
>- Si!<br>- Et c'est réparti... soupira Rémus  
>- Crétin prétentieux et arrogant! Cria Lily<br>- Oh oh, on s'énerve à ce que je vois! Je suis terrifié! Ironisa James  
>- La ferme! Répliqua Lily<br>- Toi-même! Je ne me la fermerais pas même si je sais que je vais me ramasser comme d'hab une gifle, mais ce n'est qu'une gifle, tu m'en donne une quand t'as pu d'arguments!

Lily ne répondit rien, mais elle se retenait de la gifler, et cela se voyait. Finalement, elle partit en hurlant cependant:  
>- Crétin!<br>Et claqua la porte. Heureusement, les parents de James étaient partis acheté la nourriture pour le nouvel an. James lança un regard noir à la porte, cependant sûrement adressé à Lily, et Rémus soupira pour la millième fois. Cette journée était passionnante!

De leur côté, Sirius et Harry avaient dévalisé les boutiques, et Harry avait acheté un parfum pour Christelle au lilas, il avait trouvé par hasard ce parfum, et il se souvenait que Christelle avait exactement eu e parfum là, à l'époque de Jedusor. Pour Franck, il prit une bouteille d'hydromel, c'était la moindre des choses pour les remercier! Sirius, lui, avait prit une paire de gants pour James pour le Quidditch, et des farces et attrapes pour Rémus, et pour Peter... eh bien il n'avait pas fait gaffe. Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Ils prirent le portoloin et déboulèrent dans un grand bruit dans le salon des Potter.


	14. Chapter 14: Attaquemoldue!

James entendit un grand bruit venant du salon et sursauta, il ne fut pas le seul, Rémus aussi. Ils allèrent tous deux en bas, baguette à la main voir ce qui se passait, et Lily sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir aussi ce qui se passait. Ils descendirent et virent avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius et de Sean. Il vit que Lily était près de lui et Rémus, et s'éloigna immédiatement. Sirius et Harry ne remarquèrent rien, occuper à se relever. Sirius râla:

- Je HAIS les portoloins!  
>- Alors c'était comment? Demanda James<br>- SU-PER! Y'avait pleins de boutiques! Y'avait des farces et attrapes, un magasin de balais quidditch, d'ailleurs je t'ai pris une paire de gants pour le Quidditch et pour Rémus des farces et attrapes! S'exclama Sirius surexcité  
>- Vous avez vu les parents de Sean?<br>Sirius parut légèrement moins à l'aise mais sachant bien mentir, il parla à la place de Sean:  
>- Oui, ils étaient très sympa! Ils nous m'ont proposé d'aller visiter leur chemin de traverse, qui est presque pareil, ils nous ont très bien accueillis, et étaient si surpris de voir Sean, que sa mère en a pleuré de joie!<br>Harry avait failli être bouche bée par la capacité de Sirius à mentir mais s'était retenu juste à temps, et à la fin du discours de Sirius s'était contenté d'acquiser par un signe de tête. Il demanda:  
>- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé?<br>- Oh heu nous... balbutia James  
>- Très bien. On s'est occupé comme on a pu. Dit Lily d'un ton sec<p>

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent, surpris par ce ton sec et se tournèrent vers James, qui confirma, puis vers Rémus qui sembla mal à l'aise:  
>- Heu... oui ça s'est bien passé...<br>Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, cependant, comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, firent comme s'ils avaient gobés cette explication. Quand ils allèrent remettre leurs affaires dans leurs chambre James parla:  
>- Bon, on ne leur dit rien de ce qui s'est passé ici ok? Sinon vu que c'est Sean qui a voulu que Lily soit ici, il sera sûrement déçu!<br>- C'est dur à dire Potter mais tu as raison! Tâche seulement de me parler le moins possible et je te laisserai tranquille. Lança Lily toujours aussi sec  
>- Bon, d'accord on ne leur dit rien. Soupira Rémus<p>

Les parents de James rentrèrent et demandèrent à Harry et Sirius de leur raconter tout. Sirius encore une fois, prit le relais et mentit avec aplomb à la place de Harry, même s'il était un peu honteux de mentir aux Potter qui étaient toujours si gentils avec lui. Le soir, le dîner se passa bien mais Harry remarqua que ni Lily ni James ne se parlaient. Il avait même remarqué quelques regards noirs, et en avait déduit qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions pendant leur absence. Se souvenant d'un détail, Harry s'excusa et sortit de table, pour en revenir avec les cadeaux pour Christelle et Franck. Il donna le parfum à Christele qui s'exclama:

- Tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est trop, ce n'était pas la peine!  
>- J'y tiens. Assura Harry, pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse!<br>- Tu as fais des folies! S'écria-t-elle en découvrant quelle était la marque,, et ce parfum... c'est le même que je portais à votre âge!  
>- Ah? Je ne savais pas. Mentit Harry<p>

Il donna la bouteille d'hydromel, et Franck le remercia:  
>- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé!<p>

Ils allèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre. Plus tard, Sirius rejoint Harry pour lui faire part de ses doutes:  
>- Tu sais, je pense qu'il s'est passé des disputes pendant notre absence entre James et Lily!<br>- Oui, j'en suis sûr! Ils ne se parlent pas, et se lancent des regards noirs!  
>- Ne pourront-ils donc jamais cesser de se disputer dès qu'on a le dos tourné? Se lamenta Sirius<br>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour révéler Rémus. Il fut étonné de trouver Sirius mais ne fit aucune remarque et dit:  
>- Les gars, je pense que vous avez dû remarquer ce qui s'était passé non? Ou vous en avez une petite idée...<br>- Oui, James et Lily se sont ENCORE disputé! Répondirent-ils en choeur  
>- Oui. Le sujet est encore une fois des plus bêtes!<br>Rémus leur expliqua rapidement mais soudain, ils entendirent un cri.  
>Ils sortirent de la chambre, alertés, pour découvrir une Lily furieuse et un James se fichant royalement de la colère de la rousse. Lily s'exclama:<br>- Potter! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout à cette heure-ci?  
>- Je te signale que je suis chez moi, donc je me lève quand je veux et toi?<br>- J'allais aux toilettes si tu veux tout savoir! Mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça? Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès!  
>- Non!<br>- Si!  
>-Non!<br>- Stop! Cria Sean  
>Les deux le regardèrent, remarquant enfin le présence des autres. Il continua:<br>- Arrêtez un peu de vous disputer! Les parents de James dorment! Faites une trêve!  
>- Non! Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, mais finalement je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée! Je repartirai après-demain, histoire de voir si ça s'arrange! Dit Lily<br>- Mais et tes amies invitées au nouvel an?  
>- Tant pis, je décommanderai! Soupira Lily<br>- Bon, on a toujours demain pour tout arranger grommela Harry, mais personne n'entendit sauf Sirius et Rémus  
>Tout le monde se recoucha.<p>

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était tendue. Personne ne parlait, Christelle le remarqua et proposa pour détendre l'atmosphère:  
>- Si vous alliez faire les magasins moldus aujourd'hui? Cela changerait un peu non? Et ça peut faire plaisir à Lily!<br>- Oui c'est une excellente idée! Approuvèrent Harry et Sirius, devançant James et Lily qui soupirèrent mais dirent oui.  
>- Super! Mais donnez-moi vos baguette! Parfois, on vous fouille et si on trouve ça, ils se poseront des questions!<br>Tout le monde grommela mais donna sa baguette. Ils partirent se préparer, puis se rejoignirent dans le salon:  
>- Je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai à faire! Dit Christelle<br>- Pas de problème! Répondit Harry  
>Ils partirent dans le monde moldu en magicobus et choisirent d'aller en premier au centre commerciale.<p>

Lily se disputa avec James, mais les regards noirs des vendeurs les arrêtèrent, et ils quittèrent la boutique pour aller s'acheter un sandwich dans une grande épicerie.  
>Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse, ils entendirent un bruit violent, et réflexe, ils plongèrent leur main dans leurs poches, pour se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient plus de baguette. Lily poussa un petit cri de frayeur, car un homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'années environ une arme à la main, apparut et leur dit brusquement:<p>

- Vous là, allez vous asseoir avec les autres!  
>Il désigna une dizaine de personnes tremblantes, assise par terre. Ni une, ni deux, ils obéirent.<br>Une seconde personne, une femme dit:  
>- Maintenant, personne ne bouge, tout le monde fait comme on dit et peut-être que tout se passera bien!<br>- Toi là, va remplir ce sac avec l'argent de la caisse!

Il montra Lily du doigt et lui donna le sac. Elle se leva tremblante et lentement, en direction de la caisse. L'homme était en train de la menacer arme à la main, et pendant qu'elle mettait l'argent elle cherchait à savoir s'il n'y avait pas une alarme silencieuse quelque part. Hélas, elle ne trouva rien et finit de remplir le sac. L'homme lui ordonna de se rassoir ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Pendant que l'homme et la femme discutaient, James dit à Lily:

- Sa va?  
>- T'occupe! Répliqua celle-ci<br>- C'est bon, je voulais être sympa! Grogna James  
>- J'ai pas besoin que tu sois sympa!<br>- Arrêtes de me gueuler toujours dessus!

Rémus, Sirius et Harry tentèrent de les faire taire en vain, et ils haussèrent de plus en plus la voix, attirant l'attention des deux criminels. La femme lança:

- Fermez-là qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux?  
>- Rien, c'est juste que Lily me gueule toujours sans raison! Osa dire James en fusillant Lily du regard<br>Harry désespéra, même dans des situations comme celle-ci, ils se disputaient, et non tentaient de se réconforter comme il le faudrait.  
>-Comment ça? Dit la femme<br>- C'est simple, parce que Mademoiselle ne peut pas me saquer depuis qu'elle m'a aperçue, elle me gueule toujours dessus!  
>- Pas du tout c'est parce que tu fais des farces qui font du tort à tout le monde!<br>- Tu parles! Tout le monde rigole même le directeur, y'a que toi et les serpents qui rigolent pas!  
>-Donc toi et Lily ne vous aimez pas? Interrogea la femme, souhaitant s'amuser un peu, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.<br>- NON! S'écrièrent tous deux en choeur  
>- Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu? Vous remuez le couteau dans la plaie là! Grogna Harry, avant de réalisez ce qu'il avait dit<br>- Pardon? Tu m'a dit de la fermer? Tu vas voir sale morveux!

Elle leva son pistolet, et avant que n'importe qui ait pu bouger, elle tira deux fois sur la gâchette en direction de Harry , sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. La première balle toucha l'épaule de Harry suivi de la deuxième, qui le toucha pratiquement au même endroit faisant lâcher à Harry un cri de douleur et qui s'écroula sur Rémus derrière lui, ( il était assis, maintenant allongé). James lança:

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça?  
>- On ne m'insulte pas sans en payer le prix! Tout le monde se foutait de moi avant, et j'ai compris que pour se venger, il fallait avoir une meilleure méthode! Tu devrais faire de même avec ta Lily!<br>_ Quoi? Mais ça va pas la tête? Jamais je ne tirerais sur elle, ni personne d'ailleurs!  
>- Surveille ta langue si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton ami!<p>

Pendant que James parlait, Harry perdait du sang, et souffrait le martyre. Rémus et Sirius tentaient de l'aider, en prenant des mouchoirs, des torchons, pour stopper l'hémorragie même s'il faudrait plus que ça mais pour le moment ils ne pouvaient que ça. James sembla s'en rendre compte, et demanda:

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous donner quelque chose pour aider Sean? Comme ça, hum, votre cas serait moins aggravé...  
>Ils éclatèrent de rire puis répondirent:<br>- Notre cas moins aggravé? T'es drôle toi! J'ai fait 5 ans de prison pour un braquage de banque! Et je me ferais pas prendre!

Harry commençait à transpirer, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et Lily supplia:  
>- S'il-vous-plaît! Si on ne fait rien il va... il va...<br>- Mourir? Ce ne serait pas une grande perte! Se moqua la femme  
>Elle s'énerva:<br>- Pas un grande perte? Ce serait le cas pour vous, mais Sean, serait une grande perte! Il est quelqu'un de super, pas quelqu'un de pourri comme vous! Donnez-nous quelque chose pour le soigner!  
>- Tu insinues que je ne serais pas une grande perte? Interrogea la femme<br>- Oui! ALORS BOUGEZ-VOUS OU IL VA MOURIR!  
>- Lily... murmura Harry, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit blessée.<br>La femme leva son arme, mais James réagit au quart de tour, et se mit devant Lily, se prenant la balle qu'elle venait de tirer en pleine poitrine. L'Homme avait aussi tiré en direction de Lily mais la balle alla dans une autre direction, on ne sait pas où. Il y eut deux cris de douleur: celui de James et de Harry.

Rémus ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'état de Harry s'était subitement aggravé quand James s'était fait tiré dessus mais tenta de lui parler pour qu'il ne perde pas connaissance. Il remarqua soudain, qu'une balle l'avait touché également à la poitrine, et pensa immédiatement que ça devait être la balle que l'Homme avait tiré, mais qu'on avait pas vu où elle était atterrit. Il jura, et Lily sanglota:

- James... non, James!

Sirius faillit s'énerver mais un coup de coude de Rémus l'en dissuada. La femme dit:

- Tu as de la chance il t'a sauvé! Donc maintenant tu la ferme ou tu finiras comme tes deux amis! Je ne tire pas sur toi car je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller des balles inutilement, mais si tu ne la fermes pas...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Sirius s'occupa de découper le tee-shirt de James pour découvrir une blessure pas du tout jolie. Il mit pleins de serviettes et mouchoirs sur la blessure. Heureusement, ce n'était pas du côté du coeur que la balle s'était mise. Harry se rendit vaguement compte, sous la douleur que sa main commençait à disparaître. Il essaya de la cacher et murmura à Rémus:

- Ne t'occupes pas de moi... essayez de soigner James...  
>- Quoi? Mais tu es fou? Je vais pas te laisser mourir!<br>- Essayez de trouver un moyen pour évacuer tout le monde... murmura Harry, juste avant de perdre connaissance.  
>- Sean?Sean? Réveilles-toi! Dit Rémus en lui donnant des tapes sur le visage<br>Sirius le regarda, et James dit d'une voix très faible:  
>- Sean!<p>

Lily se rapprocha de Rémus pour l'aider à soigner Sean en sanglotant. Un client du magasin interrogea:  
>- Allez-vous tous nous tuer?<br>- Tous? Non... mais peut-être une partie... regardez, il y en a déjà deux qui sont en train de mourir!  
>- S'il vous plaît... évacuez ces enfants! Ils n'ont rien fait!<br>- Non! Tout le monde reste assis!  
>- Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer des personnes ici?<br>- Pour vous avertir qu'on nous doit du respect!  
>Pendant qu'ils parlaient, quelqu'un s'était décalé discrètement, se cachant derrière quelqu'un, et sortit son téléphone portable. Il envoya un SMS à un ami, pour tout lui raconter, puis s'empressa d'éteindre son portable et de le remettre dans sa poche, priant pour que son ami appelle la police.<br>Le client du magasin qui avait parlé à la braqueuse reparla:  
>- S'il vous plaît... puis-je aller les aider à soigner les deux blessés?<br>- D'accord, de tout façon, ils vont mourir. Répondit l'homme

Il rejoint Lily et Rémus et murmura:  
>- Je suis médecin...<br>Il prit le pouls de Harry et dit:  
>- Son pouls est très faible... il faut l'évacuer d'urgence...<br>Il prit un mouchoir et ordonna:  
>- Prenez son pouls toutes les minutes, et n'ayez pas peur d'appuyer sur sa blessure avec le mouchoir!<br>Il s'avança vers James, et voyant que celui-ci allait bientôt s'évanouir dit:  
>- James, je suis médecin... ne fermes pas les yeux, restes avec nous!<br>- Oui... murmura James  
>Il prit comme pour Harry son pouls et constata:<br>- Son pouls est faible, mais plus régulier que votre ami! Vous avez entendu ce que je leur ai dit? Faites la même chose.  
>Et il alterna comme ça avec James et Harry, jusqu'à ce que James n'en puisse plus et s'évanouisse. Harry, lui, ouvrit les yeux, juste quand il s'évanouit et poussa un cri de douleur. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et distingua que James était dans les pommes. Il s'était réveillé à cause d'une grande douleur, et savait à présent pourquoi il avait eu soudainement encore plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà! Parce que l'état de James s'était aggravé. Il entendit une voix:<br>- Sean, Sean je suis le docteur Jacks, tu m'entends, si oui serres moi la main.  
>Il la serra faiblement, mais juste assez pour que le médecin sentisse une faible pression. Il entendit:<br>- Reste avec nous, tu ne dois pas t'endormir!  
>Harry ne put répondre et constata qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains, et qu'il sentait à peine ses pieds.<p>

Soudain, on entendit une sirène de police. Les braqueurs sursautèrent, et ce petit moment d'inattention suffit à celui qui avait le portable pour se jeter sur la femme, qui sous la surprise, lâcha son arme. Il fut aidé par le médecin, qui essaya d'attraper l'arme. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, ce fut l'homme au portable qui avait eu la balle dans la bras. Le médecin parvint à attraper l'arme avant la Femme et lui tira à l'épaule. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que l'Homme contre lui. Celui-ci se moqua:

- Tu vas me tuer? Tu n'y arriveras pas! Tu es trop faible!  
>- Ah oui? C'est ce qu'on va voir! Répliqua le médecin<br>Pendant qu'il occupait le braqueur, la police arriva discrètement et lança:  
>- Vous êtes cernés! Rendez-vous!<p>

Le braqueur fut surpris, et en voyant qu'il avait au moins 20 armes pointés sur lui, se rendit.  
>La police fit signe aux ambulanciers d'entrer. Harry s'était évanoui pendant le combat, et quand Rémus prit une dernière fois son pouls, il constata avec horreur qu'il n'y en avait pu. Tout se pasas très vite, un groupe d'ambulanciers prit en charge Harry, et un autre James. Un des hommes du groupe d'Harry s'écria:<p>

- Vite! Celui-là n'a plus de pouls! Passez moi le défibrillateur!

Ni Rémus, ni Sirius ni Lily ne vit la suite de la scène, car Harry et James étaient dans les ambulances, qui partaient pour l'hôpital.

Ils attendirent simplement, tous paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Sirius pensa avec amertume que l'attaque était moldu, et non sorcière, et que s'ils avaient eu leur baguette, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Un secouriste vint gentiment auprès d'eux:

- Venez, on va prévenir vos parents.  
>Personne ne réagit. Le secouriste continua d'une voix douce:<p>

- Il faut que vous me donniez un numéro, comme ça, vos parents seront prévenus que vous êtes sain et saufs, et vous pourrez peut-être voir vos amis.  
>Le problème, c'était qu'ayant des parents sorciers, le téléphone n'existait pas chez eux!pensa Sirius. Lily déclara d'une voix blanche:<br>- Le numéro des mes parents est 808 094 577.  
>- Très bien. Venez avec moi. Je dois vérifier que vous allez bien.<br>Ils se laissèrent tous faire, et quand le secouriste eut fini d'examiner Rémus, il dit:  
>- Tu as un peu de tension, et de fièvre. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux...<br>- Ce n'est pas la peine. Coupa Rémus, c'est normal!  
>Il pensa que la pleine Lune serait bientôt, et ne songea même pas que Lily était à côté d'eux, beaucoup trop inquiet.<br>- Je ne crois pas que tu..  
>- Si, c'est normal, monsieur, il est toujours comme ça! Assura Sirius faiblement<br>- Bon, très bien. Soupira le secouriste  
>Il les fit monter dans l'ambulance, pour les emmener à l'hôpital, où ils seront cherché par les parents de la jeune fille.<br>A l'hôpital, Sirius demanda à l'accueil, pendant qu'ils attendaient sur les chaises d'attente:

- Est-ce que vous êtes au courant de l'état de deux garçons de notre âge, qui sont arrivés tout à l'heure, avant nous? C'était à cause d'une prise d'otages...  
>- Oui, ils sont arrivés tout à l'heure, le premier a reçu une balle dans la poitrine d'après ce que je sais et par chance, l'endroit où était la balle n'était pas très profond, je crois qu'ils ont pu l'enlever. Donc, si tout va bien, il devrait se rétablir.<br>- Et l'autre?  
>- Je ne sais pas trop, on m'a dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et qu'ils croyaient qu'il avait eu une balle à la poitrine, mais en faite, il n'avait rien. Les médecins n'ont pas trouvé de balles.<br>- D'accord... merci...

Sirius fut soulagé pour James mais restait inquiet pour Sean, et s'empressa de dire les nouvelles aux autres, qui soufflèrent de soulagement même si comme Sirius, ils s'inquiétaient pour Sean.  
>Ils attendirent longtemps et les parents de Lily arrivèrent:<br>- Ma puce! Tu vas bien? Dit la mère  
>- Oui ne t'en fait pas! Mais Sean, on ne sait pas si il va... si il va...<br>Et elle éclata en sanglots. Sa mère tenta de la consoler, et après qu'elle eut sécher ses larmes, elle s'adressa aux autres, pour leur demander s'ils allaient bien. Ils répondirent tous oui. Ils restèrent trois heures à l'hôpital, et un médecin arriva, l'air grave:  
>- Bonjour, vous êtes bien les amis du garçon qui est arrivé tout à l'heure avec deux balles dans l'épaule?<br>- Oui. Dirent en choeur tout le petit groupe  
>- Alors, nous avons pu retiré les balles de son épaule, son état est stable pour le moment. Seulement, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et du coup est dans le coma. On ne sait pas quand il se réveillera. Nous avons aussi remarqué que ses jambes n'ont pas pu avoir de sang pendant un moment, ni ses mains d'ailleurs. C'est une raison inconnue, mais nous pensons que ce doit être à cause du trop de sang qu'il a perdu. On ne sait pas s'il remarchera car on ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il n'a pu avoir de sang. Vous pouvez allez le voir, mais juste un à la fois, et pas plus de 5 minutes.<p>

Lily y alla la première, et vit que Sean était mis sous pleins d'appareil et relié à une perfusion. Elle frissonna et s'avança. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui tenir la main. Il semblait dormir.  
>Le médecin apparut, et elle quitta Sean à regrets, laissant la place à Sirius qui se mit à son chevet et dit:<br>- Salut... je ne sais pas si tu m'entends... mais James va bien... donc voilà, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui...  
>Pendant que Sirius était dans la chambre, le médecin s'agenouilla auprès de Rémus, et sans crier gare, posa sa main sur son front et fronça des sourcils. Il dit:<br>- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu as de la fièvre.  
>- Non, c'est bon, je suis juste fatigué.<br>- Hum... je voudrais te garder pour la nuit, juste pour m'assurer que tu vas bien d'accord?  
>Il allait refuser, mais n' ayant plus la force de se battre avec le médecin, acquiesça. Le médecin l'accompagna jusque dans une chambre, et appela une infirmière pour s'occuper de lui. Sirius revint et demanda s'il pouvait aller voir James, mais le médecin refusa, disant qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, tout comme Sirius avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Les parents de Lily accueillirent Sirius chez eux. Sirius, lui, trouva un hiboux, et envoya un message aux parents de James expliquant où ils étaient, et pourquoi. Lily, tout comme Sirius s'endormirent d'un coup ce soir-là.<p>

**Note : Hello ! Juste une petite note pour dire merci à ceux qui lisent qui review:D **

**ps : Je me suis rendue compte trop tard que le portable n'existait pas à l'époque xD donc désolé pour cette petite gaffe. **


	15. Chapter 15: Happy end pour le moment!

Harry avait entendu une sirène, et tenté de garder connaissance, en vain, et dès qu'il entendit un coup de feu, sombra dans les ténèbres. Il resta un moment dans le noir, avant d'apercevoir une petite lueur. Intrigué, il marcha en direction de celle-ci, et bientôt, il fut assez proche pour pouvoir distinguer, un grande lumière, comme une ouverture vers un autre monde. Ce monde là respirait d'ailleurs la sérénité, le bonheur..., mais cependant hésita à avancer. Il fit un petit pas, mais un aboiement derrière lui retentit. Il se retourna brutalement, pour apercevoir un chien noir, ressemblant à un sinistros, qui le regardait. Puis une voix retentit, semblant venir du chien:  
>- Je t'interdis de continuer!<br>- Hein? C'est... c'est toi Sirius?  
>- Non c'est la sorcière de la rue Mouftard! Bas évidemment que c'est moi!<br>- Heu... je... mais... tu vas bien? Demanda Harry, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire  
>- Oui, je vais bien! Je ne te retourne pas la question. Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu t'es fait tiré dessus et James aussi!<br>- Bas... oui...  
>- J'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible d'avoir plus d'ennuis que les maraudeurs, mais je crois bien que je me trompais! Mais franchement Harry, tu ne pouvais pas te la boucler pour une fois? T'es menacé par un pistolet, toi t'a rien pour te défendre, et tu l'ouvres! Même moi j'ai pas été assez bête pour me l'ouvrir!<br>- C'est bon c'est pas la mort non plus!  
>- Bas si justement! Tu sais toujours pas où t'es là?<br>- Bas... j'en ai une petite idée, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas 36000 tunnel avec une lumière au bout et une personne morte qui est en train de ne nous parler tranquillement!  
>- Bon, bref, justement trêve de bavardage. Tu devrais peut-être redescendre, là, sinon tu risques de rester là!<br>Harry eut une petite hésitation, juste assez pour que Sirius la remarque:  
>- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que mon filleul a des tendances suicidaires! Harry ton heure n'est pas venue!<br>- C'est pas toi qui dois vaincre Voldemort! J'y arriverai même pas! Au moins ici, je serais tranquille!  
>Sirius soupira:<br>- Tu as raison en partie. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'éliminera. Cependant, comment tu peux dire que tu n'y arrivera pas? Personne ne sait l'avenir! Les voyants se contentent juste de voir une bribe, mais la seconde d'après, ils ne se souviennent plus de rien. Et ici, c'est loin d'être tranquille, ta mère n'arrête pas de nous gueuler dessus, sur James et moi, à cause de nos blagues!  
>- Il y a papa et maman?<br>- Bas oui, tu pensais qu'ils étaient où? Demanda Sirius comme si c'était évident  
>- Je ne sais pas...<br>Harry soupira et dit finalement:  
>- Très bien, je vais partir...<br>- Tu as pris la bonne décision. Et... euh.. quand tu seras de retour ici c'est-à-dire,il y a intérêt dans très longtemps, ton père, ta mère et moi on sera là pour t'accueillir!  
>- Ha... heu merci. Répondit Harry,<br>- Bonne chance, fait attention à toi...  
>- Ok. Mais juste une question... pourquoi toi tu es là, mais pas papa et maman?<br>- Crois moi, ils auraient voulu te voir, mais ils n'ont pas pu, je crois que c'est parce que ça risquait de compliquer les choses...  
>- D'accord... bon alors... au revoir? Ou adieu?<br>- Au revoir dans longtemps! Et courage!  
>Harry se sentit aspiré et ne vit plus rien, plus de lumière, plus de chien noir. En faite, maintenant il se sentait très fatigué, et avait très mal.<p>

POV Sirius:  
>Sirius se réveilla dans un sursaut, satané cauchemar! Il avait rêvé que Sean ne se réveille jamais, et que James soit mort aussi. Il se leva, et vit qu'il était 8h. Il arriva dans la cuisine pour découvrir Lily et ses parents, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. La mère de Lily parla:<br>- Bonjour Sirius. Nous sommes désolé, on t'a réveillé?  
>- Oh, non, non ne vous inquiétez pas.<br>- Tant mieux. Il manque Pétunia, elle est allé dormir chez une amie hier. Aujourd'hui, après le petit déjeuner, nous irons directement à l'hôpital d'accord?  
>- D'accord! Répondit Sirius<br>Il s'empressa de finir de tout avaler pour aller se préparer. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, ils montèrent dans une mini maison à roues, d'après Lily, c'était une voiture. Il trouva le temps long, et quand ils arrivèrent, il sauta de la voiture, suivi de Lily et ses parents pour entrer dans l'hôpital.  
>A l'accueil, une jeune fille était au téléphone. Dès qu'elle raccrocha, le père de Lily demanda:<br>- Excusez-nous, nous voudrions faire une visite à Sean Praott et James Potter, et récupérer Rémus Lupin si c'est possible.  
>- Je vais appeler le docteur Natrou. Il s'occupe de ces trois patients.<br>Ils patientèrent, et le médecin arriva. Il leur donna des nouvelles:  
>- James est en train de récupérer, il est réveillé, vous pouvez allez le voir un par un, 10 minutes pas plus, il doit se reposer. Quand à Sean Praott, son état n'a pas trop changé, il s'est juste légèrement améliorer. Vous pouvez aller le voir, un par un pendant 10 minutes. Et pour Rémus Lupin, il est un peu plus pâle qu'hier, j'hésite à le laissez partir...<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, Rémus est souvent comme ça, ce n'est pas grave. Tenta Sirius  
>- Très bien, si c'est habituel... il va se préparer et il pourra partir.<br>- Je peux aller voir James? Demanda timidement Lily  
>- Oui, c'est la chambre 21. Quand à toi, je suppose que tu veux voir Sean? Demanda le médecin à Sirius<br>- Oui.  
>Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, et le laissa seul avec lui. Sean était toujours très pâle, Sirius ne voyait pas d'amélioration par rapport à hier. Il s'assit à son chevet et attendit juste.<br>POV Lily:  
>Lily était dans la chambre de James, qui semblait en meilleur état que Sean, bien qu'il était assez pâle. Celui-ci était dans les vapes. Lily appela:<br>- James? James?  
>- Lily? Murmura-t-il<br>- Oui...  
>- Que s'est-il passé?<br>- Hier, tu t'es fait tiré dessus, et Sean aussi. Sean est dans le coma et toi, tu es en train de guérir d'après le médecin.  
>- Il est dans le coma?<br>- Oui. Et toi tu es ici à cause de moi. Si je me l'étais fermé...  
>- Non, c'est pas ta faute. Je me suis interposé tout seul, c'est uniquement ma faute! Dit-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait<br>- Mais pourquoi?  
>- Sinon, la balle t'aurait touché! Répondit-il avec évidence<br>- Merci...  
>POV Sirius<br>Sirius regardait fixement Sean, et regarda la montre. Apparemment, le temps limite était écoulé! Mais comme personne ne venait le chercher, il restait. Soudain, il entendit un grognement:  
>- Sirius...Sirius<br>- Oui? Oui je suis là, Sean, tu es réveillé? Dit Sirius avec espoir  
>- Ne t'en va pas!<br>- Hein? Euh... non, non t'inquiète je.. je suis là!  
>Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds et regarda le Sirius jeune, avec un totale incompréhension, heureusement qui ne se voyait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius était vivant et aussi jeune, quand il se rappela de la lumière et de toute son aventure. Il balbutia:<br>- Mais... je suis où? Que s'est-il passé?  
>- Tu ne te rappelles pas? Il y a eu un braquage à une épicerie!<br>- L'épicerie? Ah oui c'est vrai... je me rappelle juste... que Lily et James se disputaient.  
>En effet, il ne se souvenait de rien, ou quelques flash-back, il se souvenait un peu de la discussion avec Sirius. Sirius répondit:<br>- Oui, et toi tu as dit à la fille qui aggravait les choses entre eux, de se la boucler, elle l'a mal prit, et t'a tiré dessus deux fois, résultat 2 balles à l'épaule!  
>- C'est pour ça que j'ai si mal à l'épaule! Grogna-t-il<br>- Ouais! Donc tu perdais beaucoup de sang, et puis t'a reçu une balle dans la poitrine, en faite en même temps que James... Mais en faite, t'avais pas de balles selon les médecins! Pour James, ils l'ont soigné, et extrait la balle, il est en train de récupérer! Donc toi t'a failli mourir car ton état s'est aggravé, on sait pas pourquoi, mystère médical... et aussi, tes jambes et tes bras n'ont pas pu recevoir de sang pendant un moment... je n'en sais pas plus!  
>- Ah... et je suis resté longtemps dans le coma?<br>- Non, juste une journée, même pas... remarque tant mieux!  
>- Et quand tu dis que j'ai failli mourir, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?<br>- Je veux dire par là, qu'on ne sentait plus ton pouls! Les médecins ont du prendre le truc de réa moldu pour te garder en vie! Rémus est resté ici en observation, mais ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fièvre... moi j'ai dormi chez Lily et envoyé un hiboux à Franck et Christelle... d'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'ils ne soient pas encore là!  
>- Ok... et...<br>Harry ne put continuer d'avantage, car une infirmière entra:  
>- Hé toi, la visite est terminée depuis déjà 10 minutes!<br>- Madame, Sean est réveillé!  
>Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et s'en aperçut alors. Elle se précipita vers lui, ne se souciant plus de Sirius. Elle prit une petite aiguille,( non ce n'est pas un piqure!) et lui piqua la main. Harry s'exclama:<br>- Aïe! Pourquoi vous faites ça?  
>- Pour vérifier si tu sens toujours ta main, essaye de la bouger!<br>Il la bougea sans trop de mal, et l'infirmière faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle alla faire le même test à l'autre main, et Harry eut un peu plus de mal à bouger la main. Elle lui dit:  
>- Tu as des fourmis dans la main, ou des choses comme ça?<br>- Oui...  
>- Bon... le sang recommence à circuler petit à petit, donc pas d'inquiétude...Maintenant, essaie de bouger les jambes...<br>Harry tenta, sans succès. Il retenta plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant à chaque fois de plus en plus. L'infirmière prit un petit marteau léger et lui donna une petit tape sur les jambes. Harry dit:  
>- Aïe! Vous appelez ça un petit marteau léger qui ne fait pas mal! Je vais avoir un bleu maintenant! Vous avez frappé fort! Grogna-t-il<br>- Cessez de râler, vous avez failli rester paralysé! Normalement, vous pourrez remarcher, puisque vous sentez les coups. Je vais appeler votre médecin, il vous en dira plus.  
>Elle le laissa cinq minutes avec toujours Sirius dans la pièce, et le médecin arriva. Il s'étonna de la présence de Sirius et lui demanda de sortir. Il obéit, en grognant. Il commença:<br>- Bonjour Mr Praott. Je suppose que votre ami vous a déjà tout expliqué?  
>- Oui.<br>- Donc, vous pourrez remarchez je pense dans quelques jours au maximum, pas d'inquiétudes. Vous avez reçu deux balles à une épaule, nous les avons retiré. Mais comme vous avez perdu trop de sang, nous avons dû poser une perfusion. Et votre ami James Potter, lui aussi. Cependant nous avons remarqué que vous êtes de la même famille. Ce n'était pas très approfondi, donc on ne sait pas si vous êtes cousins, frères etc...  
>- Ah bon? Et... vous lui avez dit? Interrogea Harry<br>- Non. Vous ne souhaitez pas qu'on lui en parle?  
>- Non, pas vraiment, je préférerai lui en parler moi-même...mentit-il<br>- Pas de problème, nous sommes tenu au secret professionnel!  
>Il lui dit des dernières choses et partit.<br>Quelques jours plus tard:  
>-5...4...3...2...1...BONNE ANNéE! S'exclama tout le monde, chez les Potter<br>Harry était sorti de l'hôpital avec James, avec comme souvenir, un bras en écharpe, et des béquilles car son épaule était encore fragile et qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à marcher. Lily était revenue chez les Potters finalement, il semblait que les choses se soient arrangés. Les amies de Lily étaient là, et la soirée était passée vite. Minuit était venu et tout le monde de vit joyeusement la bise. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et ils décidèrent de faire un dernier jeu, avant d'aller dormir. Le jeu de donner un gage à tout le monde. Ils lancèrent un Assurdiato et commencèrent. Il y avait dans un chapeau des papiers sur lesquels étaient écrit les gages. Chacun piocha, le premier fut Sirius:  
>- Danse à cloche pied en chantant « sur le pont d'Avignon ».<br>- Ah c'est moi qui est écrit ce gage! Dit fièrement Jessica  
>Sirius grogna et commença à s'exécuter. Il dansa sur un pied tant bien que mal en chantant:<br>- Sur le Pont d'Avignon on y danse, on y danse, sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse tous en rond!  
>- Mais comment tu connais la chanson? C'est moldue! S'écria Lily<br>Aussi sorcier. Dirent tous les 3 maraudeurs en chœur  
>Sirius eut enfin fini, et ce fut au tour de Maëlle de piocher. Elle prit un papier, le déplia et lut:<br>- Embrasse sur la joue un des garçons dans cette pièce!  
>Lily ricana et dit:<br>- C'est moi qui l'ai écrit!  
>Maëlle la fusilla du regard, et choisit d'embrasser Rémus, lui donna un baiser furtif sur la joue. Elle se rassit, toute rouge. Rémus semblait amusé par la situation, mais ne dit rien. Ce fut justement à son tour de piocher:<br>- Va faire le tour de la maison en courant très vite, pendant 3 minutes. Il faut que tu fasses au moins 8 tours!  
>- Ah, ça c'est moi qui l'ai écrit! Dit James, un peu mal à l'aise que ce soit sur Rémus que ce fut tombé, car ce dernier n'était pas au top de sa forme, la pleine lune étant dans deux jours.<br>- Ok. Pas de problème! Répondit Rémus joyeux  
>James le regarda étonnement, comme Sirius d'ailleurs. Ils se dirigèrent dehors, et en passant, Rémus murmura à James:<br>- T'en fais pas, je vais bien! Je veux juste faire comme tout le monde, et ce n'est pas mon problème qui m'en empêchera!  
>James lui sourit, et Rémus commença sa course. Un tour, deux tours, trois tours, quatre tours, cinq tours, six tours...<br>Les trois minutes écoulés, il avait fait 14 tours. Tout le monde l'applaudit, et sa hâta de rentrer bien au chaud. Installé avec des chocolats chauds à la main en plus pour se réchauffer, ce fut Lily qui piocha:  
>- Imite quelqu'un dans cette pièce.<br>- Ah, celui-là c'est moi! Dit Harry  
>Lily fit un grand sourire, puis se mit debout, et dit:<br>- Salut! Regardez-moi, tout le monde m'adore, je suis le meilleur... oh mais qui vois-je? C'est Lily Evans? Allons lui demander de sortir avec moi..  
>Puis elle claqua des mains, pour montrer qu'il s'était reçu une gifle. Tout le monde rigola sauf James qui fit la moue. Lily lui dit:<br>- C'est bon, James c'était pour rire!  
>- Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais! Dit-il d'un air faussement vexé<br>Tout le monde rigola à nouveau, et ce fut au tour de Jessica de piocher:  
>Va dehors, et crie de toutes tes forces, que Sirius Black est le plus beau des mecs.<br>Tout le monde regarda Sirius en soupirant:  
>- Siriiiiius!<br>- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?  
>- C'est toi qui a écrit ce papier! Accusa Jessica<br>- Oui et alors? Je ne révèle que la vérité!  
>- Tu veux dire l'inverse de la vérité! Enfin, puisque je suis obligée! Soupira-t-elle un sourire en coin<br>Ils repartirent dehors, et Jess cria à en réveiller tout le voisinage:  
>- SIRIUS BLACK EST LE PLUS BEAU DE TOUS LES MECS!<br>- Et le meilleur! Ajouta-t-il  
>- C'était pas marqué! Protesta-t-elle<br>Bas n'empêche que c'est la vérité!  
>Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et rentra rapidement au chaud. Harry fut le suivant à y passer, et piocha:<br>- Jouer aux fléchettes, et avoir viser le point rouge du centre, 2 fois, sur 7 essais!  
>- Houlà! C'est qui, qui a écrit ça? Dit-il amusé<br>- Moi! J'adore les fléchettes, ou le tir à l'arc donc c'est pour voir si y'a quelqu'un à la hauteur de ce sport, souvent considéré comme facile or que ça ne l'est pas! Il y a des fléchettes moldues ici? S'exclama Maëlle  
>- Non, mais on peut métamorphoser quelque chose en ce jeu non? Proposa James<br>- Oui mais quoi? Dit Lily  
>- Bas... cette assiette? Suggéra James<br>Oui bonne idée c'est plus facile à transformer!  
>Lily jeta un sort à l'assiette qui se transforma en un jeu de fléchettes. Maëlle s'empressa d'aller l'accrocher. Elle s'écarta, laissant Harry tirer.<br>Au premier, essai, la flèche alla... par terre!  
>Tout le monde rigola, et Maëlle s'exclama:<br>- Ah ouais, tu sais très bien viser!  
>- C'est bon, c'était pour m'échauffer! Grogna Harry<br>Il recommença, et cette fois, la flèche se planta juste à l'endroit du 1 point. Encore, une fois tout le monde rigola. James s'exclama:  
>- Hé, hé! T'es pas doué en fléchettes toi!<br>- Euh... je me débrouille avec une baguette, c'est vrai...admit Harry  
>Il fit un troisième essai, où il arriva à tirer au centre... sauf que la flèche rebondit, et tomba par terre, sous son regard désespéré. Il reprit une flèche, se concentra, et tira, pour être juste à côté de la cible. Il fit son 5e essai, et arriva à viser au dessus, au 6e, la flèche rebondit encore, et fut par terre. Au septième, il était découragé, en plus il avait déjà perdu son gage, c'était 2 fois qu'il devait y arriver et non une fois! Il visa tout de même la cible, et là miracle! La flèche fut parfaitement au milieu, juste sur le point rouge!Tout le monde l'applaudit et Lily dit:<br>- Ouaiiiis! T'y ai arrivé! Merlin a eut pitié de toi!  
>- Ha ha! Très drôle je suis mord de rire!<br>- Tu n'as pas fait 2 réussites, mais tant pis, au moins tu y ai arrivé une fois! S'exclama joyeusement Maëlle, enfin quand même tu n'es vraiment pas doué aux fléchettes!  
>Après quelques petites moqueries, tout le monde se rassit, et ce fut James qui tira le papier:<br>Fais la danse du Ronflack Cornu.  
>Tout le monde se tourna vers Morgane, qui avait un air rêveur collé sur le visage. Et là, l'évidence frappa Harry, tel qu'il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout de suite deviné. Cet air rêveur qu'il connaissait si bien était celui de Luna! Et lui qui se disait qu'il avait déjà vu cette chevelure blonde quelque part..., c'était celle de Luna! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demanda comment il avait pu loupé toutes ces ressemblances, qui lui semblaient maintenant évidentes. Mais en même temps, Morgane était plus « normale » que Luna quand même! Lily s'écria:<br>- Morgane, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que ces créatures n'existent pas!  
>- Elles existent. Affirma-t-elle<br>- Ah oui? Tu as une preuve?  
>- Tu as une preuve qu'il n'existent pas? Rétorqua-t-elle<br>- Non, mais...  
>- Stop! J'ai une amie qui m'a déjà parlé des Ronflacks Cornus!<br>- Ah oui? Interrogea Morgane  
>- Oui, elle s'appelle... Lucie... elle m'a aussi parlé de joncheruines...<br>- Les joncheruines? Je connait aussi ça! Et elle t'a parlé de... commença-t-elle toute excitée  
>- On se calme! Je n'ai pas tout retenu! Répondit Harry avec un sourire<br>- Oui... enfin maintenant je sais qu'on est au moins trois à y croire! Le beau Xénophilius Lovegood, moi et Lucie!  
>La famille des Lovegood en bref! Se dit Harry, puis il pensa avec tristesse que Morgane serait morte dans quelques années, tout ça à cause d'un accident de magie. Elle vivrait plus longtemps que ses parents, mais juste un peu. Il faillit soupirer mais se retint, se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul. Morgane expliqua:<br>- Bon, puisque vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vais vous expliquer. La danse des Ronflack Cornu, c'est un pas en avant, deux pas en arrières, car ils n'ont jamais confiance en nous!  
>Elle montra à James la fameuse danse, en faite, elle avançait d'un pas en avant, puis de deux pas en arrière, frappait des mains, se retournait brusquement, et d'autres gestes qu'Harry ne retint pas. Cependant il essaya de mémoriser un maximum de choses, pour faire part de ses découvertes à Luna, voir si elle connaissait ça. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle fit signe à James de commencer. Il démarra facilement au début, mais finit plus maladroitement la fin, où il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sous les rires de tout le monde. Il grommela:<br>- Y'en a pas deux comme toi Morgane!  
>- Bon, au suivant! Pressa Lily<br>Morgane prit le dernier papier et lut:  
>- Va embrasser Sirius sur la joue.<br>A peine eut-elle finit, qu'elle regarda le morceau de papier avec des yeux ronds. Elle fusilla du regard Rémus qui sourit largement. Elle se leva cependant et alla embrasser Sirius sur la joue. Elle se rassit précipitamment sous les rires des autres. Sirius dit:  
>- Je sais tout le monde veut m'embrasser je n'y peux rien!<br>- Tu rêves là? Si je t'ai embrasser c'est à cause du stupide gage de Rémus!  
>- Ah bas n'empêche que ça a dû t'arranger! Tu as de la chance! Embrasser Sirius Black!<br>Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et rigola. Sirius ne changerait jamais! Se dirent-ils, tous sauf Harry, un peu triste que son parrain ait tant changé. Il chassa ses noirs pensées pour se joindre aux rires des autres. A la fin, Lily dit:  
>- Bon c'est pas tout, mais je suis crevée moi! Si on se couchait maintenant?<br>- Bonne idée, tout ce que je veux c'est aller dormir! S'écria Maëlle  
>Tout le monde approuva, et alla se coucher, les filles dans une chambre, les garçons dans une autre.<br>Deux jours après, ils durent retourner à Poudlard, retrouver les cours! James n 'arrêta pas de râler pendant tout le voyage, Sirius semblait se même humeur que James, et Rémus neutre. Peter, lui, semblait un peu effrayé de retrouver McGonagald, il n'avait pas fait son devoir de métamorphose, faute de temps, et surtout car qu'il n'y arrivait pas!


	16. Chapter 16: Le début d'un cauchemard

Le premier jour de cours à Poudlard fut une surprise pour tout le monde. En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le soir pendant le dîner, Dumbledore leur annonça:

- Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Pour ceux qui sont intéressé, demain il a un tournois de duel, alors si vous voulez vous inscrire, c'est ce soir! Enfin, j'ai le regret de vous dire que le professeur Trivalki a dû quitter l'école pour des causes personnelles, mais un autre professeur va le remplacer.

Il laissa la parole à l'autre professeur, qui était une petite femme rondelette, avec un sourire horrible collé sur le visage. Elle commença:

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Jane Sarki.

Sirius chuchota:

- Elle travaille au ministère, pour le ministre.

Le professeur continua:

- Je vais vous enseigner la DCFM, mais d'une autre façon que celle de votre ancien professeur.  
>- Je le sens mal... murmura James, j'espère que Trivalki reviendra.<br>- James tais-toi j'entends pas ce qu'elle dit! Dit Lily  
>- Parce que c'est si intéressant pour toi de l'écouter?<br>- Ce n'est pas pour savoir sur quoi on va travailler que je veux l'écouter, mais autre chose alors s'il-te-plaît tais-toi!

James arrêta alors ses commentaires pour lui aussi se concentrer sur Sarki:

- Je suis sûre que nous allons très très bien nous entendre!  
>- Compte là-dessus. Dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois<p>

A la fin du discours, ils allèrent d'inscrire au tournois de duel.  
>Le lendemain fut mouvementé pour Harry, en première heure de la matinée il eut divination.<br>Ils apprirent à lire l'avenir dans les cartes et Remus était avec lui. Elle expliqua :

- Biiiien ! Maintenant, nous allons lire l'aveniiiiiiir dans les cartes, vous avez votre livre de traduction des cartes ? Bien alors maintenant choisissez qui fera la prédiictiion et l'autre sera l'objet de la prédiction. Une prédiction peut être réalisé dans le futur ou dans le passé !

Remus fit celui qui fera la prédiction et Harry l'objet de celle-ci. Irma poursuivit :

- Biiien, maintenant, l'objet de la prédiction pioche une carte et la retourne puis répète cela encore 2 fois. Ensuite, celui qui lit la prédiction interprète les cartes.

Harry piocha en premier une carte avec un saule pleureur, en deuxième une carte avec des barrières, et en troisième une carte avec des épées. Remus examine les cartes un long moment et attentivement enfin il dit à Harry d'un air grave :

- Le Saule pleureur signifie des souffrances, beaucoup de tristesse alors ou tu as déjà vécu cela ou tu vas vivre cela. Les barrières signifient des épreuves, et vue la taille de ces barrières, de grandes épreuves. Celle avec des épées signifie des combats, des duels…  
>- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire des cartes ? La divination est une branche nébuleuse de la magie !<br>- Oui… mais parfois il y a de vraies prédictions.  
>- Celle-là doit être fausse !<br>- Si ça ne s'est pas produit dans ton passé comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est faux puisque personne ne peut savoir le futur !  
>- Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai voilà tu es content ?<br>- Pas spécialement.

La fin du cours arriva et ils allèrent au fameux tournois de duel. Le professeur Dumbledore annonça :  
>- Bien, d'après les tirages au sort pour savoir qui affronte qui, ce sont James Potter et Lily Evans qui vont d'abord se battre! Pour ne pas perdre, il faut se relever avant 5 secondes.<br>Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et commencèrent le duel, Lily lança :

- Expelliarmus !  
>- Protego ! Impedimenta!<br>- Protego ! Rictusempras !

Le sort toucha James de plein fouet et celui-ci s'écroula, secoué de rires. Il tenta de lancer un sort en vain et perdit.

- Le vainqueur de cette première manche est… Lily Evans ! Bravo ! félicita le professeur Dumbledore

La deuxième manche commença et James lança :

- Impedimenta !  
>- Protego ! Rictusempras !<br>Il évita le sort et reparti à l'attaque :  
>- Expelliarmus !<br>- Protego ! Expelliar…  
>- Petrificus Totalus ! la coupa-t-il<p>

Lily aussitôt fut immobile et perdit la manche. Le professeur félicita James et la dernière manche commença , James lança :

- Expelliarmus ! Impedimenta !  
>- Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Rictusempras !<br>- Protego ! Petrificus Totalus !  
>Elle évita le sortilège et lança :<br>- Expelliarmus !  
>- Expelliarmus !<p>

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent et aucun n'atteignit la cible visée. Les deux adolescents lancèrent en même temps :

- Stupéfix !

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent violemment provoquant une sorte d'onde de choc puissante, faisant tomber les deux duellistes. Ils ne se relevèrent pas au bout de 5secondes et Dumbledore annonça:

- On dirait que vous avez tous les deux gagner. Nous allons faire une autre manche, et celui qui la gagnera remportera donc ce match.

Un nouveau combat commença donc, James lança:

- Expelliarmus!  
>Lily esquiva en une pirouette le sort, sous les regards admiratifs des autres. Elle enchaîna:<br>- Stupéfix!  
>- Protego! Petrificus Totalus!<br>- Protego! Incendio! Lança Lily  
>James se retourna entouré de feu mais trouva la solution bien vite:<br>- Aguamenti!  
>Le feu s'éteignit rapidement, et Lily lança avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se ressaisir:<br>- Expelliarmus!

La baguette de James lui tomba des mains pour aller se loger dans celles de Lily, qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Cependant, il ne laissa pas faire et se concentra sur sa baguette, qui lui revint en main. Dès qu'il l'eut, il lança lui aussi le sort de désarmement sur Lily qui réagit un peu trop tard. Sa baguette lui sauta des mains et elle en fut privée plus de 5 secondes. Elle s'était laissée trop surprendre par la magie sans baguette de James. Finalement elle sourit franchement à James et alla le féliciter en lui serrant la main. Après ce duel, Dumbledore annonça:

- Le gagnant de ce duel remarquable est James Potter, qui a remporté cette manche de manière surprenante grâce à de la magie sans baguette. Félicitation!

Les duels s'enchaînèrent, Sirius-Peter, Sirius gagna, pour aller se battre avec Rémus, qui avait perdu de peu. Il affronta ensuite James, mais perdit ce combat. Cependant Harry ne put affronter son père, car celui-ci perdit contre Bellatrix qui s'était inscrite.

Dumbledore dit:  
>- Mr Praott et Miss Black à vous de vous battre en duel. Faites-cela en 1 seule manche car ceci est la finale de notre tournois.<br>Quand Harry entendit le nom de son adversaire il manifesta une haine envers son égard. C'était elle qui avait tué Sirius ! Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre contre elle. Le duel commença et Bellatrix cria :  
>- Stupéfix !<br>- Protego ! Expelliarmus ! contre-attaqua-t-il rageusement

Elle évita de justesse le sortilège et lança un sort qu'Harry n'entendit pas, cependant il sut bien vite ce qu'elle avait utilisé, car il se retrouva en l'air suspendu par une cheville, mais ne voulant pas perdre, se débattit rageusement pendant que Bellatrix riait de triomphe. Il tenta :

- Stupéfix !

Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir fut touchée mais se remit vite sur pied. Elle avait perdu sa concentration quand le sort l'avait touchée et Harry avait pu se remettre sur pied rapidement. Elle lança :

- Serpensortia !

Harry vit le serpent jaillir de sa baguette et essaya de se souvenir le sort qu'avait employé Rogue pour tuer le serpent que Malefoy lui avait envoyé en 2e année mais en vain. La situation lui était dangereusement familière. Il ne voulait pas parler Fourchelang devant James et Lily et les autres maraudeurs, ils le détesteraient sûrement sinon !Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas perdre contre Bellatrix. S'il parlait Fourchelangue, les élèves allaient encore croire que c'était lui l'héritier de Serpentard ce qui était absolument faux ! Finalement il décida de parler au serpent :

- Attaque Bellatrix mais ne la tue pas ! Juste de quoi la mettre à terre 5 secondes !  
>- Ssssssa alors un parleur ! Je ne penssssssais pas en rencontrer un, un jour ! Toutes mes excussssses, je vais de ccccce pas aller la mettre à terre.<p>

Harry gagna le duel, et dut attendre la fin du cours pour s'enfuir de tous les regard de peur, de méfiance. Après les félicitations un peu confuses de Dumbledore étonné de vois qu'il était fourchelangue, il fut le premier à quitter la salle d'un pas rapide et décida de ne pas aller au cours suivant.  
>Les maraudeurs suivaient Harry, exigeant des explications. Tout en essayant de le rattraper Sirius dit :<br>- Vous croyez que c'est un mage noir ? Ou l'héritier de Serpentard ?  
>- Je ne sais pas Sirius. Répondit Remus d'un air grave<br>- Le traître ! Il nous a mentit ! On s'est fait manipulé ! pesta James  
>- Oui je savais bien que ce Sean était quelqu'un de mauvais ! dit Peter<p>

Enfin ils parvinrent à le rattraper. Harry comprit qu'une discussion sûrement difficile allait avoir lieu. Il essaya d'éviter leurs regards et Remus parla :

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais Fourchelangue ?  
>- Parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir. Et croyez-moi, j'aimerais ne pas avoir ce pouvoir !<br>- Ah oui ? Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? Peut-être que tu es un espion mangemort ? Il n'y a que les mages noirs qui parlent Fourchelangue ! enragea James  
>- Je savais que vous alliez réagir de cette façon, c'est pour ça que je voulais rien vous dire !<br>- Quand je pense qu'on te faisait confiance ! dit Sirius  
>- Et dire que je t'ai invité chez moi ! rajouta James avec une grimace dé dégout<br>- Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à avoir ce don ? Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à avoir ce fardeau ? Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à ce que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ?  
>- Maintenant je crois que je sais comment ton parrain et ton « ami » sont morts. C'est toi qui les as tué, ou un copain quelconque à toi ! Tu n'es qu'un mage noir ! cracha James<br>Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry explosa :  
>- TU CROIS QUE C'EST MOI QUI AIT VOULU QU'ILS SOIENT MORTS ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST MOI QUI AIT VOULU QUE MON PARRAIN SOIT TOUCHE PAR LE SORT QUE SA COUSINE LUI LANCAIT ? MOI QUI AIT VOULU QUE PETTI …. QU'UN TRAITRE TUE CEDRIC ?<p>

Et il partit en courant les larmes aux yeux se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons.  
>Après un long moment, Remus dit :<br>- T'y es peut-être aller fort, là non ? Lui dire que c'est sa faute si son parrain et ce Cédric sont morts ?  
>- Ce n'est qu'un sale mangemort ! Peut-être que c'est lui qui les as tué ! On n'en sait rien ! Et en faite il devrait peut-être à Serpentard ! Le choixpeau avait longtemps hésité quand même !<br>- Moi je ne pense pas qu'il ait tué son parrain et Cédric, vous avez vu comment il a réagi ? Il a carrément pété un câble, c'est un sujet très sensible pour lui ça se voit ! Il a dû beaucoup souffrir ! protesta Lupin  
>- Moi je ne sais pas quoi penser… d'un côté c'est quelqu'un de marrant, de sympa et d'un autre côté, il nous cache tant de choses… comme le fait qu'il est fourchelangue. Dit Sirius<br>- Moi je le comprends, être Fourchelangue n'est pas vraiment très bien réputé ! Comme moi d'ailleurs, le fait que je sois un loup-garou….  
>- Oui mais toi ça n'est pas pareil Lunard… soupira James<br>- Bon on ferait mieux d'aller en cours non ? Sinon on risque d'avoir une retenue ! dit Peter

Ils allèrent en cours pendant que Harry lui était en train de craquer, en fondant en larmes. Son propre père lui avait dit que c'était à cause de lui si son parrain et Cédric étaient morts…. Il n'avait même pas cherché à l'écouter ! A la fin, Harry s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas dans le dortoir, tant mieux ! Le professeur Dumbledore arriva dans le dortoir ce qui surprit Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment courant que le directeur aille dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, encore moins dans un dortoir ! Il lui dit :

- Mr Praott, il faut que nous parlions. A propos de votre... don. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit?  
>- Oh j'ai dû oublier de le mentionner. Ironisa Harry<br>- Mr Praott, c'est important, lors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?  
>Le regard de Dumbledore était méfiant, Harry n'avait jamais eu droit à cette méfiance de la part de son directeur à son époque. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire de l'occlumancie et évita de le regarder dans les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne lise en lui et répondit :<br>- Parce qu'être Fourchelangue n'est pas très réputé. Tout le monde croirait que je suis un mage noir, ou quelqu'un qui veut faire du mal mais moi je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ce …. Ce pouvoir !  
>- Savez-vous si dans votre famille il y a un fourchelangue ?<br>- Non il n'y en a aucun. Mais je sais comment c'est arrivé Monsieur, voilà, en faite quand j'étais bébé, un mage noir fourchelangue m'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs accidentellement.  
>- Comment est-ce possible ? Savez-vous ce qu'il est devenu ?<br>- Non Monsieur mentit Harry et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.  
>- Bien. Je voulais juste savoir cela et…<p>

Il s'interrompit en voyant la cicatrice de Harry. Seulement il n'en vit qu'une partie, l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheveux. Il ne vit pas qu'elle était en forme d'éclair mais juste un petit trait. Il continua :

- Je vais y aller. Au Revoir Mr Praott.  
>- Au revoir Monsieur.<p>

Il partit de la maison Gryffondor, avec de nombreux doutes. Cet élève lui cachait des choses ,il en était certain, et était bien mystérieux, était un peu froid et parlait Fourchelangue. Il devrait surveiller cet élève qui lui rappelait Tom Jedusor et un autre élève d'ailleurs tout aussi mystérieux. Il devait essayer de le remettre sur le droit chemin si c'était nécessaire. Remus, lui était derrière la porte et avait tout entendu. Il avait obtenue une petite explication mais il sentait que Harry n'avait pas tout dit. Il décida de ne rien dire aux maraudeurs pour le moment. Puis il quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre en DCFM. Harry aussi s'y rendit, broyant du noir. Dès qu'il entra dans la classe, tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, ce qui le gênait assez. Cependant un toussotement attira l'attention de tout le monde, y comprit lui, car ce toussotement lui était familier. Le professeur Sarki commença:

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons uniquement faire de la théorie. Sortez vos livres.  
>Dès que cela fut fait elle contempla son propre exemplaire d'un air dédaigneux et dit:<br>- Il faudrait penser à commander d'autres livres qui seraient sur la théorie. C'est vraiment ridicule, pourquoi donc y'a-t-il autant de sortilèges d'attaques ou de défenses?  
>- Peut-être parce qu'on est en DCFM? Dit Sirius en se moquant<br>- Dans ma classe nous levons la main pour parler Mr Black! Gronda-t-elle, 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre insolence.  
>Suite à cela elle continua:<br>- Bon, ouvrez vos livre à la page 45. Ils vous racontent les loups-garous.  
>Cette phrase suffit pour que Rémus se tende. Personne ne le remarqua sauf Harry, James et Sirius, et Peter. La professeur continua:<br>- Les loups-garous sont des créatures horribles qui...  
>- Excusez-moi. Interrompit James, les loups-garous ne sont pas des créatures mais des êtres-humains, et puis...<br>- On lève la main pour parler! Coupa Sarki, 5 point en moins à Gryffondor Mr Potter! Et insinuez-vous que vous savez mieux que moi que dire à mon propre cours?  
>- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je dit simplement que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous c'est tout...<br>- Sommes-nous ici pour dire notre avis? Non! Alors suivez comme les autres si vous ne voulez pas avoir une retenue!  
>- Mais madame, James a raison et... tenta Sirius<br>- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela, vous connaissez un loup-garou dans la classe? Interrogea-t-elle pleine de sous-entendus sur Rémus qui pâlit.  
>Suite à cela Sirius balbutia:<br>- Je... mais non, non pas du tout...  
>- Alors taisez-vous, je crois savoir ce que j'ai à dire sur ces hybrides! Ce sont des créatures horribles, qui sont des meurtriers sanguinaires, et qui ne méritent pas leur place dans la société sorcière. Dit-elle d'un ton sec, fixant discrètement Rémus, qui blanchit encore plus si c'était possible<p>

Harry était crispé sur sa chaise et ne put se retenir de lancer:

- Ils méritent toujours plus leur place que certaines personnes du Ministère!  
>- Mr Praott, vous serez en retenue ce soir à mon bureau! 15 points de moins à Gryffondor pour toutes ces interruptions!<p>

Le reste du cours fut une véritable torture pour Rémus, qui se sentait très très mal à l'aise. Dès que ce cauchemar fut fini, il sortit le premier de la classe. Les maraudeurs le suivirent de près. Lily les regarda partir, tristement, pour partir à son tour mais au cours suivant.

Le reste de la journée fut très dure et Rémus semblait ne pas aller bien depuis le cours du professeur Sarki! Le soir, Harry se rendit au bureau de ce professeur pour aller faire sa retenue. Lui ne se sentait pas mieux que Rémus, car après cela, comme ils avaient eu une deuxième heure, elle en avait profité pour s'attaquer aux Fourchelangues et pour finir le cours en conclusion, que les Fourchelangues et les loups-garous n'étaient pas fréquentables. Il frappa à sa porte, et fut accueilli par un « entrez » doucereux. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il fut presque bouche-bée car le bureau était tel que pendant sa 5e année à quelques différences près. Autrement, il était tout rose avec des chats partout. Le professeur Sarki dit:  
>- Asseyez-vous Mr Praott. Je vais vous faire copier des lignes.<br>Il obéit tout en priant que ce ne soit pas les plumes à sang qu'il avait eu. Hélas, il sut rapidement la réponse car elle lui dit ne pas utiliser sa propre plume et lui tendit une des siennes. Il demanda:

- Que dois-je écrire?  
>- Avant d'écrire, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?<br>- Pour vous avoir interrompu.  
>- Non, vous êtes ici pour avoir insulter des personnes travaillant au ministère. Alors vous allez écrire « je ne dois pas manquer de respects à mes supérieurs ».<br>Ses supérieurs? Y'avait quoi dans son thé? De l'alcool? Cependant il écrivit docilement, sous le sourire de « l'ancêtre » d'Ombrage:  
>- Vous ne me demandez combien de fois? Dit-elle avec un petit mécontentement<br>- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre? Dit-il sans y penser  
>- Exactement. Répondit-elle, légèrement confuse<br>Puis elle s'avança vers lui pour voir que sa main était déjà en sang. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait déjà des cicatrices sur sa main, et qu'elles se rouvraient petit à petit. Elle s'écria:  
>- A ce que je vois, vous êtes un petit délinquant Mr Praott. Quel était votre ancienne punition?<br>- Je devais copier « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». grogna-t-il  
>- J'ai entendu dire, dit-elle pour changer de sujet, que vous aviez perdu votre parrain et un ami?<br>Cela fit un tel choc à Harry qu'il fit une ligne de travers, et une plaie se dessina encore sur sa main. Il faillit en gémir de douleur mais se retint et répondit:  
>- Comment le savez-vous?<br>- Grâce à la bande de Mr Potter.  
>Harry en fut encore plus choqué. Ils avaient osé révéler ça à Demi-Ombrage? Le reste de sa retenue fut encore pire, car elle n'arrêtait pas de sous-entendre que c'était de sa faute apparemment s'ils étaient morts d'après « ses sources ». Dès qu'il eut finit sa retenue, il sa hâta de sortir de ce bureau, pour aller soigner sa main en sang. Sa cicatrice s'était bien rouverte. Il revint alors dans la tour de Gryffondor, où il restait quelques personnes dont Lily dans la salle commune. Elle le salua joyeusement:<br>- Salut! Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait faire cette vieille harpie?  
>- Tu.. tu n'as pas peur de moi? S'étonna-t-il<br>- Bien-sûr que non! Pour qui tu me prends? Je ne suis pas pleine de préjugés pathétiques moi!  
>- Je... merci. Dit-il avec plein de gratitude<br>- Sinon alors? Elle t'a fait faire quoi? Tu as l'air un peu pâle...  
>- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste copier des lignes!<br>- Ah tant mieux pendant un instant j'ai cru c'était plus grave que ça, excuse moi mais tu as une mine affreuse!  
>- Je suis assez crevé par cette journée!<br>- Je vois ça! Tu devrais aller dormir. Même Rémus y est , je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il est bizarre depuis un moment...  
>Harry haussa les épaules et monta soulagé que Lily n'ait pas vu l'état de sa main. Il vit que Rémus dormait, mais faisait des cauchemars mais ne s'en occupa pas plus, car les maraudeurs l'avaient trahis. Il se coucha en silence pour faire lui aussi une nuit pleine de cauchemars.<p>

**Note:**

voila! j'espère que ça vous as plu!


	17. Chapter 17: Hedwige

Donc, dans ce chapitre, Harry devient un peu plus aggresif, c'est qu'il est sur les nerfs notre Harry!

Quand Harry se réveilla, il grogna, il avait passé une de ces nuits! Il n'avait fait que cauchemarder! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rémus qui semblait être dans le même état que lui, en moins pire peut-être. Il ne fit pas plus attention à lui et alla à la salle de bain. Il examina sa main, où les cicatrices étaient biens visibles. Comment je vais cacher ça? Pensa-t-il, avec un sort? Non c'est Hermione qui est douée pour ça pas moi!

Il continuait ses réflexions, et ne remarqua même pas que Sirius entrait. Ce dernier le regardait, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Confiance ou pas? Il tenta:

- Sean? Euh ça va?  
>Harry releva la tête brusquement et répondit froidement à Sirius accompagné d'un regard noir:<br>- Je vais très bien merci.

Il en voulait beaucoup aux maraudeurs, qui avaient divulgué ses secrets les plus sombres à Demi-Ombrage. Sur ces mots, et sans attendre une réponse, il quitta la salle de bain, et descendit, cachant soigneusement sa main dans sa manche, espérant que cela suffirait. Il croisa Lily qui choisit d'aller à la Grande Salle avec lui. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent:

- Je n'aime vraiment pas notre nouvelle prof de DCFM! Elle est horrible de dire ça sur les loups-garous et les Fourchelangues! C'est toi qui as raison en disant que les gens du ministères ne sont pas mieux. En tout cas, certains.  
>- C'est sur! Mais pour qui elle se prend pour dire de tels choses?<br>- Pour la sous-secrétaire d'état. Je me suis renseignée, apparemment elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille, mais elle est mariée à un député, son nom c'est Ombrage. Elle a une fille aussi Dolores Jane Ombrage.  
>- Dis-donc, tu es bien renseignée!<br>- Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance, alors il faut bien que je fasse des recherches!

Harry rigola face à ses arguments, et ils continuèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y eut un silence de mort. Il se sentit très gêné, et faillit retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor, si Lily ne l'en avait pas empêcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor. Petit à petit, les bavardages reprirent. Soudain, Bellatrix se leva, et se planta devant Harry. Elle dit:

- Bonjour Praott. Je voulais simplement te dire que si tu avais besoin de compagnie, moi et mes camarades de Serpentard serions tout à fait prêts à t'accueillir. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec cette Sang-de...  
>- Je te déconseille de continuer ta phrase. Coupa d'une voix glaciale Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de votre compagnie, je suis bien mieux sans, alors retournes à ta table si tu ne veux pas que je te jettes un sort!<br>- Ho ,ho mais c'est que Praott me menace! Je suis morte de peur vois-tu! Cependant, tu vas vite regretter de ne pas être aller avec nous. Bientôt tous tes amis qui te restent te laisseront tomber,que ce soit ici ou en Amérique. Tu vas voir Evans te laissera tomber j'en suis sûre. Serpentard t'aurait au contraire très bien accueillie.

Elle retourna à sa place, sous les yeux rageurs de Harry. Lily tenta de le calmer:

- Ne l'écoute pas, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber!  
>- C'est sûr, cette Black a le don de déstabiliser les gens, ne l'écoute pas! Rajouta Jessica<p>

Harry se força à faire un sourire crispé pour les rassurer:

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez-pas je sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas! Dit-il hors qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à ses paroles

La journée qui suivit fut une très mauvaise journée pour lui. Tout d'abord, les filles étaient maintenant en guerre contre les maraudeurs. Lily avait flanqué la gifle du siècle à James, qui une demie-heure après, avait toujours la joue rouge. Le soir, Rémus dut retenir James pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à Sean. Ce dernier leur avait jeté un regard noir avant de se coucher, avec des sorts de retour à l'envoyeur autour de son lit, ne sait-on jamais. James se coucha rageur, Sirius plus calme, se coucha en se demandant pourquoi Sean leur en voulait. Bien-sûr c'était normal, à cause du fait que les maraudeurs ne lui faisaient plus confiance, mais il sentait qu'il avait autre chose, mais quoi? Il ne saurait le dire. Il finit par s'endormir, laissant ses réflexions de côté.  
>Le lendemain ils avaient en premier DCFM, au plus grand désespoir de tout le monde. Ils se rendirent au cours, où demi-Ombrage les attendait avec le sourire. Son sourire s'accentua à l'arrivée de Harry. Et là, il en fut certain, il allait souffrir au cours! Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Quand tout le monde fut installé, elle dit:<p>

- Bonjour à tous. Nous allons faire ce cours sur les géants, prenez vos manuels p. 55.  
>Il l'ouvrit, et le cours dura, dura, dura. Le truc, c'est que Demi-Ombrage était pire que Rogue. Dès qu'il regardait une seconde ailleurs, elle enlevait des points à Gryffondor, disant qu'il ne suivait pas le cours, ou bien lorsqu'il avait le regard dans le vide et qu'elle l'interrogeait, etc... A la fin, il en eut tellement assez qu'il répliqua:<br>- Je n'ai rien fait! Arrêtez de me punir pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait p****!  
>Le sourire de Demi-Ombrage s'agrandit et elle dit:<br>- Vous aurez des retenues Mr Praott. Vous savez où se trouve mon bureau et l'heure à laquelle vous viendrez.

Le cours fut fini, Harry sortit rageusement de la classe, sans attendre personne. Dès que Lily le trouva elle dit:  
>- C'est pas juste que cette prof te punisse pour des choses comme ça! Je me demande pourquoi elle s'acharne tant sur toi! Tu le sais?<br>- Oui, je le sais, non je ne te dirais rien, oui je dois pas m'énerver, mais non je ne peux pas! S'exclama-t-il bouillant de colère, d'ailleurs la pauvre Lily en faisait les frais.  
>Elle lui dit:<p>

- Euh... mais c'est vrai essaie de rester calme, je...  
>- Rester calme? Tu te fiches de moi là? Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre ou je ne sais quoi, l'autre harpie du ministère s'acharne sur moi et tu veux que je me calme?<br>- Oui. répliqua-elle fermement, parce que ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver, mais de ruser.  
>- Ruser? Ah oui et comment?<br>- En lui faisant croire que tu es de son côté, pour ensuite... eh bien, tenter de la faire virée! Comme ça tu ne l'auras pas toujours sur le dos et on aura plus de temps pour tenter de la faire virée!  
>- Eh bien excuse moi mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les chiens-chiens. Maintenant lâche moi un peu j'ai besoin d'être seul. Dit-il abruptement<p>

Lily fut surprise par cette colère et préféra s'en aller, rejoindre les autres. Harry, lui remonta dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et croisa les maraudeurs, James l'insulta de mage noir, et Harry lui jeta un regard glacial en répondant:

- Pourquoi tu me traites de mage noir? C'est parce que tu as peur de ne pas avoir ta précieuse Lily? Ne t'en fait pas elle ne m'intéresse pas! Alors c'est quoi ton problème Potter? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une PREUVE que je serais soi-disant un grand mage noir? Etre fourchelangue n'est pas une preuve!

Si James fut surpris du ton agressif de Sean, il ne le montra pas et répondit:

- Mon problème c'est toi, tout simplement parce que tu es entré dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, tu t'es incrusté, tu en as profité pour avoir tout le monde dans ta poche, même moi j'ai été assez naïf, et c'est tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai des preuves!

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, mais Harry finit par le briser, sentant sa cicatrice le brûler. Il monta dans le dortoir où il mit un sort du silence. Il espérait ne pas avoir éveiller les soupçons des maraudeurs, et espérait qu'ils soient partit dans la Grande Salle.  
>Soudain, il sentit ne sorte de rage, qui n'était cependant pas la sienne:<p>

- Où est Potter? D'après mes sources, il n'est plus à l'école! Alors où est-il?  
>- On ne sait pas maître. Personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis la rentrée.<br>- Même pas ses amis?  
>- Il semblerait que non maître. Ils ont l'air très inquiets pour lui.<br>- Ils mentent peut-être. Ou bien s'ils ne savent rien, Dumbledore, lui, le sait peut-être. En tout cas, amenez les meilleurs amis de Potter. Ils vont être interrogés, et s'ils ne savent rien, alors nous les tuerons.  
>Il s'interrompit un instant, puis sourit cruellement:<br>- Potter, je sais très bien que tu as entendu, alors si tu ne te montres pas, tes amis vont en faire les frais.  
>Puis Harry revient à lui, sonné. Son fichu lien marchait avec Voldemort du passé mais en plus de son présent! Cependant, il s'attarda pas sur cela plus longtemps, trop inquiet pour ses amis. Comment faire pour les prévenir? Décidément, tout allait mal. Il courut à la volière, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Arrivé à celle-ci, il se sentit un peu bête, que pouvait-il faire d'utile? Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule, et l'observa d'un regard perçant. C'est comme si elle lui disait un message. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à s'impatienter et lui donna des petits coups de bec. Harry dit:<br>- Aïe! Mais arrêtes! Même toi tu es contre moi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? De la nourriture? Tu en as déjà!  
>Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il soupira:<br>- Mais quoi? Tu veux que je te donnes du travail?  
>Elle s'arrêta miraculeusement de lui donner des coups de becs pour le regarde encore une fois.<p>

Harry éberlué, dit:

- Mais à qui veux-tu que j'écrive? Je n'ai personne! Tout le monde est ici, dans l'école! Et Ron et Hermione, je ne peux...  
>Dès qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de ses meilleurs amis, Hedwige avait recommencé à s'agiter, comme pour lui dire oui. Il soupira d'exaspération:<br>- Je ne peux pas leur écrire ici!

Voyant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il finit par céder, et lança un accio pour avoir sa plume, son encre, et du papier. Dès qu'il les eut, il commença:

Ron, Hermione,  
>Si vous recevez cette lettre, ce sera un miracle, seulement Hedwige semble ne pas vouloir me laisser tranquille alors je vous écris. Tout d'abord, je suis à l'époque de mes parents lorsqu'ils étaient en 6e année. J'étudie avec eux, sous un autre nom et une autre apparence. Ici, tout va mal, mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant. Comme je ne peux pas vous rejoindre, je vous avertis, Voldemort va lancer une attaque pour vous enlever, afin de savoir où je suis. Alors surtout, prenez toutes les mesures nécessaires pour être en sécurité! Comment je le sais? Mes visions. Elles marchent pour le Voldemort du passé, et celui du présent. Faites bien attention à vous,<br>Harry

Il relut rapidement sa lettre, puis estima qu'elle allait, il dit à Hedwige:

- Essaies de donner ça à Ron et Hermione, de notre présent évidemment. Si tu y arrives, tu auras droit à je ne sais combien de friandises pour hiboux, ok?  
>Elle lui lança un regard satisfait, comme si elle était convaincue de les trouver, puis s'envola avec la lettre, laissant Harry seul. Il partit, cette fois il était vraiment seul, sa chouette étant partit. Il rentra à la Tour de Gryffondor, ne se souciant pas d'avoir loupé tel ou tel cours.<br>Le soir, il rentra dans le bureau de demi-Ombrage, pour faire sa retenue, mais il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs, trop préoccupé par Ron et Hermione. Il tentait de se rassurer, comment Voldemort pourrait-il entrer à Poudlard ? Il n'écouta pas les paroles de Demi-Ombrage, et dès qu'il eut enfin finit sa retenue, il partit nettoyer rapidement sa main, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sans un regard pour les maraudeurs. Il remarqua vaguement que Rémus n'était pas là,et supposa que c'était la Pleine Lune.  
>Le lendemain les maraudeurs étaient fatigués, cela se sentait, car à la moindre bousculade de la part des premiers années, Sirius de mauvaise humeur le matin, incendiait les pauvres premiers années.<br>Harry eut droit à l'ignorance de ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment pour le moment. Soudain, sa chouete arriva avec du courrier. Elle lui jeta un regard « tu vois j'ai toujours raison » . Il n'y fut pas attention, et déplia sa lettre, même pas conscient qu'il y avait plein de monde autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible, et pourtant:  
>Harry,<br>Il faudra que tu nous explique comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvé dans le passé ! Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas envoyé Hedwige plus tôt ? N'as-tu pas lu dans ton livre de soin aux créatures magiques que les chouettes ou hiboux ont la capacité de retrouver les destinataires sauf si un sort les en empêche ? Cela veut dire qu'ils peuvent même traverser le temps quelle que soit l'endroit où l'on est ! Enfin, elles peuvent voyager dans le temps, uniquement si ça ne changera pas son cours évidemment! Nous avons rapporté ce que tu nous avait écrit à Dumbledore, tu nous avait fait une belle peur en disparaissant comme ça ! Nous sommes tous soulagé de te savoir en sécurité ! En tout cas vu l'époque où tu es, tu dois patienter encore un peu, une potion va être inventé pour retrouver son chemin QUELLE QUE SOIT Où l'ON EST comme les hiboux ! Elle devrait être là pour la fin de ton année scolaire. Fais très attention à ne pas modifier le futur ! Sinon, pour l'attaque, pour le moment tout est calme ici. Tu es sûr que... que ce n'est pas un piège, comme pour... Sirius? Ne nous renvoie pas Hedwige tout de suite, elle se fatigue à cause de ce voyage!  
>Sinon, tu es toujours aussi doué pour t'attirer des problèmes, je désespère de croire qu'un jour, tu ne seras pas un aimant à problèmes! En attendant, courage, essaie d'arranger les choses avec les maraudeurs! Je ne peux pas trop t'aider pour le moment, je suis désolée, mais Hedwige me presse de finir d'écrire!<br>Réponds-nous vite et toi aussi tu nous manque  
>Hermione<p>

Salut mon pote !  
>J'ai bien crû qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser assez de parchemins pour écrire ! Alors c'est comment le passé ? Enfin apparemment mal selon toi mais essaie de voir le bon côté des choses ! Tu peux passer un peu de temps avec tes parents ! Autrement tu ne peux pas savoir la surprise qu'on a eut en voyant Hedwige. Le jour de la rentrée,tout le monde se demandait où tu étais, et voilà qu'il y a quelques jours, Hedwige vient ici nous apporter une lettre, rendant par ailleurs Hermione hystérique.<br>Sinon, comme Hermione l'a dit, ici il n'y a rien. Pas d'attaques, nada! Mais de toute façon, Tu-Sais-Qui ne peux pas franchir nos portes, l'école est beaucoup trop sécurisée pour ça!  
>Bon désolé mais je dois te laisser, y'a justement Hermione qui me harcèle en disant que l'on va être en retard pour le cours d'enchantements ! Tu peux constater qu'ici, les choses ne changent pas!<br>A+  
>Dès qu'il eut fini de lire ses lettres, il était assez bouche-bée, Hermione l'avait presque engueulée, et Ron faisait comme si de rien était! Il était rassuré que là-bas rien ne changeait comme Ron l'avait précisé! Cependant il était déçu, que ses avertissements ne soient pas pris au sérieux. Mais il esquissa un sourire, ses amis lui avaient manqué! Il quitta la table, voulant leur répondre, mais Hedwige le suivit bien décidée à avoir sa récompense promise. Il rangea son courrier, et dit à sa chouette d'aller se reposer. Il lui avait donné quand même avant un peu de nourriture, sinon il se serait fait torturé par elle.<br>Les jours passaient, rien ne changeait, si ce n'était que chaque jours, il était de plus en plus épuisé. A cause des retenues en partie. Il en récoltait pleins. Lily avait arrêté de lui parler, craignant une nouvelle colère, et il se retrouvait seul. Il avait renvoyé Hedwige, dès qu'il était sûre qu'elle était en état, avec une nouvelle lettre, sur laquelle il insistait sur l'attaque.  
>Quelques jours plus tard,il donna à Hedwige un gros morceau de nourriture et lui dit qu'elle pourrait se reposer un peu car elle était revenue avec des lettres.<br>Harry,  
>Chez nous, Voldemort ne s'est pas manifesté, alors cesses de te faire du soucis pour rien! J'espère que ça ira mieux avec les maraudeurs. Nous avons essayé de questionner Rémus, mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire! Sinon, ici, Ron est de plus en plus idiot, il sort avec Lavande Brown! Tu te rends compte? Cette idiote? En tout cas, à cause de ça, nous ne nous parlons plus.<br>Bon, Ron veut t'écrire, mais heureusement il ne pourra lire la lettre, j'ai jeté un sort dessus!  
>Amitiés,<br>Hermione

Salut!  
>Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione t'a dit, mais décidément, je ne la comprends vraiment pas cette fille! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Elle est malade, tu te rends compte, elle m'a carrément envoyé des oiseaux à la figure! Enfin bref, je sors avec Lavande Brown! En faite, j'ai été gardien, et nous avons gagné un match, et dans la joie, nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Sinon pas de signes de Tu-Sais-Qui.<br>A+  
>Ron<br>Hedwige le gratifia d'un coup de bec affectueux et Sirius qui était caché derrière l'angle du mur, avait vu les expressions traverser le visage d'Harry pendant qu'il lisait ses lettres, et quand il avait vu la chouette lui donner un coup de bec, il ne put retenir un sourire. Harry qui venait de le remarquer ne fit pas attention à lui, se disant qu'il serait encore une fois accablé de reproches, insulté... mais Sirius lui dit :  
>_Hep ! Attends ! Tu sais, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je pense que ce devait être le choc.<br>_ Vraiment ? En tout cas James ne semble pas être de ton avis.  
>_ Oui mais il est trop dur avec toi. C'est vrai tu ne nous as jamais trahi et en plus on le saurait je pense. Dit-il en pensant à la carte du maraudeur<br>- Oui, moi je nous JAMAIS trahis, en revanche, vous...  
>- Comment ça? Demanda Sirius<br>Harry sentit tout à coup une douleur à sa cicatrice et plaqua machinalement sa main dessus. Sirius lui demanda inquiet :  
>_ Sa va ?<br>_ Oui ce n'est que… Aah ! grogna Harry  
>La douleur de sa cicatrice augmenta et il vit Voldemort au ministère préparant un complot pour faire tomber le ministère. et après cet image, Voldemort dans un manoir sans doute furieux. Après plus rien.<br>Quand Sirius avait vu Sean hurler de douleur pire que le soir où il avait fait des cauchemars,et tomber le long du mur il s'était hâter de chercher Mme Pomfresh et heureusement l'infirmerie était juste à côté mais il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher elle arrivait déjà se demandant ce qu'était tout ce raffut. Elle fit apparaître un brancard et donna une potion calmant la douleur à Harry qui était évanoui.  
>Quand Harry se réveilla, il sut où il était : à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh vint s'occuper de lui, lui posant toutes sorte de questions et enfin Harry put en placer une :<br>_ Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?  
>_ Depuis quatre jours.<br>Harry put sortir qu'au bout d'une journée et se rappela ce qui s'était passé, il avait vu Voldemort faire un complot pour faire chuter le ministère de cette époque or il n'avait pas encore agi sinon la gazette l'aurait dit, mais Harry savait d'après le Lupin se son époque que le ministère chuterait plus tard et cela ne devait pas arriver maintenant il devait faire quelque chose sinon cela changerait le futur.  
>Et dans sa vision il avait vu un autre Voldemort furieux. Il se dit qu'il devait être celui de son époque et il avait eu une double vision.<br>Il décida d'aller porter secours au ministère de la magie, le futur ne devait pas être modifié !

**Note:**

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, je préviens, que la période dans laquelle on est ( c'est-à-dire avec l'autre Ombrage) durera encore un peu et que ce n'est pas spécialement ma période préférée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira à vous:) enfin ce chapitre-là, j'ai quand même bien aimé l'écrire avec Hedwige:) donc voilouch Donc pour les questions, posez-les si vous en avez, et puis voila!


	18. Chapter 18: Réconciliation et pourtant

NOTE : alors là c'est simple: Harry pête un cable!  
>Les apparences sont trompeuses... en lisant le début, on ne s'en douterai pas vraiment... Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne!<p>

Il sortit de Poudlard par les passages secrets mais ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi par James, Remus et Sirius sous la cape d'invisibilité. Lily et Jessica virent les maraudeurs suivre Harry, et après une bataille discrète mais cependant acharnée, elles réussirent à obtenir une place sous la cape après les avoir menacé de tout révéler. Mais ce n'était pas du tout pratique pour marcher! James râlait souvent contre Lily:

- Tu ne sais même pas marcher sous la cape! Fais un peu attention, tu nous marche sur les pieds!  
>- La ferme Potter! Moi, je ne suis pas habituée à marcher sous une cape d'invisibilité! Et je ne savais même pas que tu en avais une! Maintenant je sais comment toi et ta petite bande arrivez à vous promener la nuit! rétorqua Lily.<p>

James allait répliquer mais Sirius dit:

- Fermez-là un peu pour une fois tous les deux! Il va finir par nous repérer sinon!

Harry était à présent dans Pré-au-lard et entendit des cris de panique et comprit. Voldemort voulait sûrement tuer le ministre de la magie et celui-ci devait être ici à Pré-Au-Lard. L'occasion rêvée pour lancer une tentative de meurtre sur le ministre, puisque au ministère, c'était trop risqué, il y avait trop d'Aurors! Puis il sentit un froid anormal se répandre autour de lui. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Les Maraudeurs et Lily et Jessica aussi savaient ce que ça voulait dire mais ne savaient pas produire de patronus et la panique les gagna, James enleva la cape d'invisibilité se disant que si quelqu'un les voyait il les aiderait. Jessica avait peur, elle sentait le froid et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Et Lily, qui était dans le même état qu'elle, la regarda avec étonnement : jamais Jessica n'était d'humeur noire et cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir comme ça. Harry les vit à côté de lui et fut surpris mais ne dit rien car ils tremblaient tous de froid et peut-être de peur et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait produire son patronus s'il voulait sauver ses parents, Sirius, Remus et lui-même. Il vit les détraqueurs et son cœur s'accéléra comme pour les clandestins. Il cria :

- Spero Patronum !

Un cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et galopa vers les détraqueurs qui prirent la fuite. James le regarda ébahi mais il n'avait pas le temps pour les explications et ordonna :

- Rentrez au château !  
>- Et toi ? Pas question sans toi ! protesta Lily.<br>- Moi je vais rester aider les habitants !  
>- Alors ce sera avec nous ou rien du tout ! répliqua James.<br>- Oui si tu ne veux pas on te lance un sort, à toi de choisir on est quatre contre un, dit Sirius.  
>- Bon ok… grommela Harry.<p>

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les trois balais, c'était de là que le bruit venait. En effet, ils virent quatre mangemorts dont deux qui s'occupaient du ministre et deux autres qui s'occupaient des autres clients. Apparemment Voldemort ne participait pas au combat sinon ça aurait sûrement été lui qui se serait occupé du ministre et Harry aurait sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Un des mangemorts les vit et leur lança un sortilège mais Harry lança le charme du bouclier. Il vit que le ministre venait de perdre connaissance et il se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, suivi à son grand désarroi des maraudeurs et de Lily. Un des mangemorts lança sur eux :

- Stupéfix !  
>- Protego ! Expelliarmus ! répliqua Harry.<br>- Impedimenta ! lança James.  
>- Rictusempras ! lança Lily.<br>- Petrificus Totalus ! lança Sirius.  
>- Stupéfix ! lança Remus.<p>

Tous les sorts se combinèrent et atteignirent les deux mangemorts qui furent projetés violemment en l'air et furent assommés sur le coup. Les deux autres mangemorts qui avaient vu la scène lancèrent en même temps sur Harry et James :

- Endoloris !

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort et ressentit une douleur insupportable, à chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Il entendit à peine Lily lancer :

- Stupéfix !

Le sort atteignit l'un des deux mangemorts et le doloris de Harry s'arrêta. Il lança alors sur le mangemort torturant James :

- Stupéfix !

Et le mangemort fut projeté en l'air et perdit connaissance. Harry ordonna :

- Vite, il faut sortir le ministre de la magie d'ici avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance !

Lily murmura un sort et un brancard apparut. Ils sortirent et Harry vit que les aurors arrivaient et décida de laisser le ministre ici, et de s'en aller discrètement, les aurors trouveraient les mangemorts responsables et pourraient soigner le ministre.  
>Ils repartirent dans le passage secret et Harry avait fait le chemin sans même s'en rendre compte, et rentrèrent à Poudlard sous la cape d'invisibilité. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils eurent une discussion :<p>

- Pourquoi allais-tu à Pré-Au-Lard ? Et comment connais-tu ce passage ? interrogea Sirius.  
>- J'allais à Pré-Au-Lard car… j'avais entendu une explosion là-bas et ma curiosité l'a emporté, et je connais ce passage car j'explore Poudlard ! mentit-il.<br>- Ah ? Tu es inconscient ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Et d'abord tu aurais pu en parler à quelqu'un ! le sermonna Lily.  
>- Pourquoi faisais-tu semblant de ne pas savoir faire un patronus alors que tu sais en faire un corporel ? demanda Remus.<br>- Oh, euh en fait je sais en faire un depuis ma 3e année et je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde me félicite.  
>- Et la forme de ton patronus ? Hum… ton cerf…. Pourquoi prend-il cette forme là ? demanda James qui n'avait rien dit depuis la bataille.<br>- Hum… c'est-à-dire que… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il prend cette forme là, mentit Harry.  
>- Mais… hum je peux te parler en privé ? le questionna James.<br>- Oui bien sûr. On vous retrouve dans la salle commune.  
>- Ok ! dirent les filles et les deux maraudeurs en cœur.<p>

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs et James dit :

- Mais la forme de ton patronus… tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond ?  
>- Oui, mentit Harry, une nouvelle fois.<br>- Ok. Et autrement… merci pour tout à l'heure, sans toi j'aurais probablement été torturé encore un moment ! Quand tu as lancé tes sorts sur ce mangemort…  
>- De rien ! Mais tu sais si Lily n'avait pas été là je n'aurais pas pu lancer ces sorts, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier, répondit-il en souriant.<br>- Et aussi… je suis désolé pour ne pas t'avoir cru et t'avoir insulté de mage noir, t'avoir dit que c'était de ta faute si… ton parrain et ce Cédric étaient morts. Je ne le pensais pas enfin, en tout cas maintenant je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire une telle chose!  
>- Moui… mais pour les deux c'est ma faute. Je suis tombé dans un piège que quelqu'un m'avait tendu et… mon parrain est venu me secourir. Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot il serait toujours là, dit-il tristement, et aussi pour Cédric on était dans une compétition, si je ne lui avait pas dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi, lui aussi serait toujours là… nous étions arrivés en même temps… ajouta tristement Harry.<br>- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! protesta James.  
>- Tu ne sais même pas dans quelles circonstances c'était.<br>- C'est vrai, mais je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je sais que tu as dû enduré des choses horribles et que c'est sa cousine qui l'a tué, ton parrain pas toi !  
>- Oui… enfin bref ! Alors ça veut dire qu'on fait la paix ? demanda Harry qui voulait changer de sujet.<br>- Oui et encore désolé pour mon comportement j'ai été idiot !

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit une main que James serra. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à la salle commune en riant sous le regard satisfait des autres. Seul Peter n'avait pas l'air très réjoui de cette réconciliation. Harry s'approcha de Lily, et lui dit:

- Heu... je voulais m'excuser de m'être énervé contre toi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu essayais simplement de m'aider. J'étais sur les nerfs et...  
>- Tais-toi un peu! C'est oublié depuis longtemps, j'attendais juste que tu me reparles de toi-même, je ne voulais pas t'énerver encore plus! Je comprends très bien, et puis il faut reconnaître que mon idée n'était pas très glorieuse. Jouer les lèches-bottes! J'en ai une meilleure. Le père de James est auror. Donc il travaille où? Interrogea-t-elle malicieusement.<br>- Au ministère...dit lentement Harry.  
>- Exactement! James pourrait peut-être lui demander des renseignements sur cette prof non?<br>- Tu as raison, c'est une excellente idée! approuva-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, et ils dérivèrent sur un autre sujet de discussion.  
>Le soir, James déclara :<p>

- Sean, nous avons discuté, et nous pensons qu'il est temps que l'on t'admettes officiellement dans le clan des maraudeurs ! Pour nous faire pardonner! Tu dois savoir une ou deux choses en tant que tel et tu dois savoir garder des secrets… ce qui je pense ne te posera pas de problèmes. Tout d'abord, tu connais déjà la cape d'invisibilité très utile d'ailleurs, mais tu ne connais pas la carte du maraudeur !

Il sortit une carte, que Harry connaissait déjà naturellement. Il réalisa soudain que la carte indiquait peut-être Harry Potter à la place de Sean Praott. Alors qu'il était un peu nerveux, James continua :

- Cette carte est une carte de Poudlard très utile, elle permet de savoir où sont les personnes. Regardes tu vas mieux comprendre, pour l'actionner il faut dire….  
>- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions soient mauvaises, murmura machinalement Harry.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Rien.<p>

Personne heureusement pour Harry n'avait entendu, personne sauf Remus avec ses sens de loup-garou, il avait une ouïe développée. Il se posa des questions mais s'abstint de tous commentaires et se contenta d'écouter. James continua :

- Donc il faut dire « Je jure que mes intentions soient mauvaises », tiens regarde.

James lui tendit la carte et Harry l'examina, pour regarder le point où il était. Il fut surpris et soulagé de constater que son vrai nom n'y était pas, il y avait marqué Sean Praott et fit mine d'être étonné :

- C'est génial cette carte ! Comment l'avez-vous faite ?  
>- Tout d'abord on a exploré Poudlard dans ses moindres recoins, personne ne connaît mieux Poudlard que nous ! Ensuite on a dessiné une carte, au bout de quelques brouillons, elle était prête et on a lancé plusieurs sorts dessus, dit comme ça, ça à l'air d'être facile, mais crois-moi c'était dur, on a mis entre 1 an et 2 ans pour la fabriquer ! dit Sirius.<br>- Oui j'imagine que ça a dû être dur.  
>- En tout cas on te souhaite tous la bienvenue ici, fit James en lui serrant la main.<p>

Remus lui serra ensuite sa main et ce fut le tour de Sirius et en dernier… Peter qui ne semblait pas être ravi de son admission. Les deux se serrèrent brièvement la main et Harry ne put retenir un regard noir. Ce détail n'échappa pas aux autres mais cependant personne ne fit de remarques. Ils se couchèrent et James pensa qu'il faudrait encore cacher des choses à Harry comme le fait qu'ils étaient animagi, que Remus était un loup-garou, sur ce point tout le monde avait été d'accord de ne pas lui dire mais qu'ils le lui diraient peut-être plus tard, Peter avait été contre son admission mais avait dû se résigner car à part lui tout le monde était d'accord. En revanche, Peter avait refusé de lui dévoiler leurs surnoms en échange de son accord. Il se demanda pourquoi Sean avait lancé un regard noir à Peter, et pensa aussi à son patronus qui était sa réplique exacte de lui-même en cerf mais finit par s'endormir paisiblement.  
>Le lendemain matin, Harry pensa à quelque chose, et demanda à Sirius qui s'habillait:<p>

- Dites, notre prof tarée m'a dit que... vous aviez révélé... des choses...  
>- Pardon? Quelles choses? Développe, dit Sirius.<br>- Eh bien, elle m'a dit que vous lui aviez révélés que mon parrain et Cédric étaient morts...

La réaction de Sirius fut violente, il sursauta et regarda Sean avec effarement :

- Mais ça va pas la tête? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va crier ça sur tous les toits? Et par dessus le marché à cette prof? T'es malade! Comment t'a pu pensé ça?  
>- Eh bien... c'est elle qui me l'a dit et...<br>- Elle qui te l'a dit? Et tu la crois? Bonjour la confiance! s'exclama Sirius outré.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda James qui sortait de la salle de bain avec Rémus.<br>- Il se passe que Monsieur Sean pense qu'on a révélé que son parrain et son ami étaient morts! s'exclama Sirius.  
>- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? s'écria James.<br>- Eh bien... elle me disait que vous lui aviez révélés ça, et comme on s'était disputé, j'ai cru que vous vouliez me rendre la vie dure... expliqua maladroitement Harry.  
>- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... on voulait te faire une blague, JE voulais te faire une blague comme pour les Serpentards, tu vois, tu devenais une sorte de Rogue... révéla James, honteux.<br>- Comme Rogue? A propos, pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur lui? Interrogea Harry.  
>- C'est une longue histoire... mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, on n'aurait jamais pu te faire ça! dit James.<br>- Oui mais j'ai pensé ça, car comment Demi-Ombr... enfin Sarki aurait pu savoir ça? Et puis, comme vous m'aviez balancé que c'était ma faute s'ils étaient morts, j'ai cru que vous auriez pu faire ça...

James observa attentivement Sean pendant un instant puis soupira:

- Tu penses toujours que c'est de ta faute, même après notre discussion d'hier?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais regarda James droit dans les yeux. James était sûr que Sean était plus touché par ses paroles qu'il ne le laissait paraître, à son plus désespoir. C'est à ce moment que Peter choisit d'entrer dans la pièce et couina:

- Quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu ma baguette? Je ne la trouve plus!

Tout le monde se mit à la recherche de sa baguette, même Harry, trop content de changer de sujet, au contraire des autres, qui voulaient absolument le raisonner.  
>Ils se rendirent en cours silencieusement, et au moment du déjeuner, Harry avertit les maraudeurs:<p>

- Je reviens, je vais chercher quelque chose dans la Tour de Gryffondor, ne m'attendez pas!

Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, il partit directement, précipitamment. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la conversation imminente qui allait avoir lieu, il en était sûr, mais il pouvait toujours la retarder. Il eut le malheur de tomber sur Demi-Ombrage, alors qu'il se rendait dans la tour. Celle-ci sourit cruellement et annonça:

- Mr Praott, je vous rappelle que vous êtes censé être dans la Grande Salle et non en train de vous promener!  
>- Euh... je ne me sens pas très bien, j'allais à l'infirmerie...<br>- Vraiment? Pourtant l'infirmerie est par ici, et non dans cette direction. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous connaissez déjà bien le chemin pour y aller!  
>- Mais... de toute façon, on a le droit de ne pas se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger, certains vont dans la salle commune!<br>- Oui, avant. Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore d'obliger tous les élèves à déjeuner, sinon, ils risquent de se sentir mal l'après-midi, alors avec l'aide de l'infirmière, j'ai réussi à le convaincre.

Harry fut étonné, Dumbledore avait accepté ça? Décidément, ce n'est pas le même qu'à son époque! Il balbutia:

- Mais... je croyais que... enfin je ne savais pas que...  
>- Eh bien si vous écoutiez un peu plus dans votre classe, ou si vous aviez fait l'effort de lire votre tableau d'affichage de votre salle commune, vous l'auriez su. Ce soir en retenue. Vous connaissez l'heure et le lieu.<p>

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant Harry bouche-bée et en rage. Si même quand ils n'avaient pas DCFM, il se ramassait des retenues, ça allait vraiment mal! Il préféra se rendre à la Grande Salle, un peu peur d'avoir une autre retenue.  
>A la table, il ne parla pas, et le clan des filles, et celui des maraudeurs le remarquèrent bien, mais ne firent aucun commentaires... pour l'instant.<br>Le soir, il se rendit donc à sa retenue et avait rapidement informé les maraudeurs, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Il examina sa main, qui était salement amochée. Il avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à la cacher. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, Demi-Ombrage l'attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui dit d'écrire « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges et je dois respecter le règlement »  
>Tiens, tiens c'était marrant, la première partie lui était familière! Il se mit à écrire cette phrase plus longue que d'habitude, et sa main, fut en sang dès la première ligne. Demi-Ombrage parla:<p>

- Il paraît que vous êtes redevenus ami avec Mr Potter et sa clique?  
>- Oui... grogna Harry en guise de réponse.<br>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes redevenus ami avec eux... ce sont eux qui m'ont dit pour votre parrain et votre ami...  
>- Ce n'est pas vrai, nous nous sommes expliqués! dit Harry en relevant brutalement la tête de sa feuille.<p>

Elle émit un petit rire horrible et dit:

- Décidément, vous êtes trop naïf. S'ils sont redevenus amis avec vous, c'est simplement pour avoir plus de renseignements sur vous, et non par amitié!  
>- Vous mentez, jamais ils ne feraient ça! s'emporta Harry.<br>- Vraiment? Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils font! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils vont vous faire intégrer leur petite bande alors qu'ils vous connaisse à peine? Et d'après vous, comment pourrais-je savoir tout cela? Ils me le disent!  
>- Et pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela alors?<br>- Pour vous éviter d'être trahi, répondit-elle.

Le reste de la retenue se passa dans le silence, et Harry savait que les maraudeurs ne feraient jamais ça... pourtant un gros doute persistait. Dès qu'il eut fini sa retenue, il sortit précipitamment, alla rapidement nettoyer sa main, et monta dans le dortoir. Il vit que Rémus et James l'attendaient, Sirius à moitié endormi, et Peter qui ronflait. Il demanda, cachant discrètement sa main sous sa manche:

- Oui? Pourquoi m'attendez-vous? Il est tard!  
>- Oui, on se demandait si tu remonterais un jour, tes retenues durent longtemps! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait faire? demanda James, alors que Rémus secoua un peu Sirius pour qu'il se réveille.<br>- Des lignes, répondit Harry.  
>- Ah? Bon ça va, si c'est juste des lignes! Sinon, on t'attendait pour discuter, fit James.<br>- Discuter? Maintenant? Je suis trop crevé là, je voudrais bien dormir...  
>- Eh bien désolé, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant, car... commença James.<p>

Mais il s'interrompit à cause d'un coup de coude discret de Rémus. Il le regarda, un peu confus, et Rémus lui fit signe de regarder Sean. Il l'observa, et vit que ce dernier paraissait exténué, prêt à s'écrouler. Il marmonna:

- Bon ok, on en discutera plus tard...

Tout le monde se coucha, et en quelques secondes, Harry s'endormit. Sirius, Rémus et James remarquèrent cela et James demanda:

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il fait des lignes? Il a une mine affreuse!  
>- Je ne sais pas... mais je ne vois pourquoi il nous mentirait! dit Sirius.<br>- Il peut très bien nous mentir Sirius, je te signale qu'il nous as évité toute la journée, car il ne voulait pas qu'on discute du sujet de ce matin! fit remarquer Rémus.  
>- En effet, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, on va en discuter! s'exclama James, un peu fort.<br>- Chuuuuut! firent Rémus et Sirius à James.

Ils s'endormirent finalement tous.  
>Le lendemain, Sirius rejoint Sean dans la salle de bain. Il paraissait encore exténué et il n'osa pas trop lui demander d'explications. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et annonça aux autres:<p>

- Il est toujours aussi crevé! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment...  
>- Ce soir, il risque d'avoir une autre retenue, on a DCFM aujourd'hui, elle va encore trouver un prétexte! marmonna Rémus.<p>

Tout le monde soupira, une autre retenue n'était pas vraiment pour améliorer la santé de leur ami. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui, et ils descendirent en compagnie de Sean, silencieux. Lily prit James à part, et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi il est comme ça? On dirait que Sean va s'écrouler au moindre pas!  
>- Sa retenue a duré plus longtemps hier je crois... cette prof est dingue!<br>- Tu pourrais écrire à ton père pour lui demander des renseignements sur la prof! Je sais juste qu'elle est mariée à un Ombrage et qu'elle a une fille, Dolores. Elle a gardé son nom d'origine.  
>- Bonne idée, il devrait sûrement pouvoir nous renseigner! approuva James.<p>

Les jours passèrent, et Harry avait de plus en plus de retenues, et une mine si fatiguée, que Lily se demandait comment il arrivait à aller en cours sans s'évanouir. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui, mais un jour, un hibou pour James arriva. Il se hâta de lire la lettre à voix haute dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec les filles, les maraudeurs et Sean.

_James,_

_J'ai fais des petites recherches en plus de ce que je savais sur elle, et voilà ce que je peux te dire:  
>Cette femme est folle. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est prête à tout pour avoir un poste à la hauteur de ses espérances, et devenir prof est le moyen rêvé, car cela rend service au ministre. Elle était la seule à se présenter au poste pour remplacer ton ancien professeur, sinon il n'y aurait eu personne. Le ministre en fut bien arrangé, et a promis de lui donner une promotion si elle arrivait à faire correctement son travail. Tu me dis qu'elle donne pleins de retenues sans raison? Je pense savoir pourquoi. Quand elle travaillait au ministère, si elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour lui créer des problèmes, comme moi par exemple, à mes débuts, je me suis opposé à elle, et elle n'a pas arrêté de m'attirer des ennuis. J'ai faillit être virer de peu, heureusement grâce à ta mère, tout s'est bien finit. Je te conseille de ne pas lui chercher des noises, cependant, ton ami peut toujours aller se plaindre du motif des retenues aux autres professeurs, Dumbledore pourra faire cesser cela, puisqu'il est le directeur!<br>J'espère que tout s'arrangera, et si tu as besoin d'autres renseignements, n'hésite pas!  
>Avec toute mon affection<br>Papa_

James leva les yeux de la lettre pour voir les mines scandalisées des filles, de Rémus et de Sirius, mais le principal concerné semblait indifférent. James dit:

- Eh bien... tu peux aller te plaindre à McGonagall... non?  
>- Non. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle serait trop heureuse que j'aille me plaindre!<p>

Tout le monde le regarda bouche-bée, et Sirius s'exclama:

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu réagisses comme ça! Tu n'es pas tout seul, on peut t'aider, pourquoi tu crois que tu dois faire tout tout seul?  
>- Sirius, je ne copie que des lignes c'est rien!<br>- Ah oui? Pourtant on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir à tout moment! Si c'est rien pourquoi es-tu aussi fatigué? s'énerva Sirius.  
>- Bon, de toute façon je dois y aller, j'ai encore une retenue je vous signale!<p>

Il s'en alla rejoindre Demi-Ombrage, qui maintenant à chaque retenues, le « torturait » mentalement, en lui disant que personne ne voulait être ami avec lui et tout le reste.  
>Le lendemain, Rémus dut le réveiller deux fois, car il était rentré vraiment très tard, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Le clan des filles et des Maraudeurs, sauf Peter étaient inquiets pour lui. Dans la journée, Harry eut quelques étourdissements, mais s'arrangeait toujours pour que ça soit discret, et cela réussissait, personne ne le remarquait. Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec les Maraudeurs ou les filles, et restait seul. Un jour Lily et James décidèrent de lui parler:<p>

- Maintenant tu nous dis ce que t'as? T'es bizarre depuis quelques jours! s'exclama James.  
>- Et ne le nie pas, c'est vrai! ajouta Lily.<br>- En plus tu es crevé, tu te laisses torturer par cette harpie, tu ne réagis plus, tu ne nous parles plus! continua James.  
>- James a raison, et tout le monde sait que je suis rarement d'accord avec lui! dit Lily.<br>- Fichez-moi un peu la paix! Je sais très bien que vous êtes amis avec moi seulement pour révéler des trucs à tout le monde! Arrêtez un peu de jouer les hypocrites!

James et Lily furent bouche-bée, et ne purent articuler aucun mots correctement, jusqu'à ce que Lily pousse un petit cri et balbutia:

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Elle lui prit la main où il écrivait, qui était très amochée, au moindre coup, elle saignait. Harry la retira violemment et partit, on ne sait où. James s'écria:

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette prof lui a dit pour qu'il soit comme ça? Et pourquoi sa main est comme ça?  
>- Je ne sais pas... mais il faut dénoncer ça. Non mais là il devient pire que parano! dit Lily le teint pâle.<p>

Ils s'empressèrent chacun de tout raconter à leur bandes respectifs. Tous furent choqués, et tous allèrent voir McGonagall ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau et celle-ci demanda:

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici, pour vous plaindre encore que Mlle Evans crie pour rien, et que Mr Potter est insupportable?

Ils rougirent légèrement, avant James se plaignait sans arrêt de Lily à McGonagall et vice versa avec Lily, et ils allaient souvent la voir pour savoir qui avait raison. James répondit:

- Non, non, c'est à propos de Sean...  
>- De Mr Praott? Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Depuis un moment il n'écoute plus en cours et paraît fatigué.<br>- Fatigué? Exténué oui! Sarki... s'écria Sirius.  
>- Le professeur Sarki! rectifia McGonagall.<br>- Oui, le professeur Sarki n'arrête pas de lui donner des retenues! dit James.  
>- Oui j'en ai entendu parler... elle dit qu'il est odieux avec elle...<br>- Quoi? C'est l'inverse! Elle lui donne des retenues qui durent parfois jusqu'à 4h du matin, tout ça parce qu'il a levé les yeux deux secondes de son cahier! s'exclama Lily.  
>- Et pourquoi Mr Praott ne vient-il pas lui-même se plaindre? interrogea McGonagall.<br>- Parce qu'il croit que c'est ce que Sa... le professeur Sarki veut! Il est devenu bizarre depuis ces retenues! Elle lui en donne tous les jours! Une fois c'est parce qu'il a simplement eut le regard dans le vide juste quelques secondes! répondit Rémus.  
>- Bien... je vais tirer cette affaire au clair, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir personnellement pour le moment, ceci est une affaire qui doit être réglée par les professeurs!<p>

Ils acceptèrent tous et sortirent.  
>Cette nuit-là, le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh, Christelle et Franck firent tous le même rêve étrange:<br>Franck revenait avec Harry dans les bras, et conduisit Pompom, Christelle à l'endroit où reposait le basilic. Chacun le virent, et furent bouche-bée. Sans un mot, mais tremblant encore de peur, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leur donna une potion de sommeil, qu'ils burent d'une traite.  
>Puis des flash-backs arrivèrent:<br>Minerva rêva d'un serpent géant, puis du reflet d'un regard jaune.  
>Christelle, Franck et Pompom rêvèrent:<p>

McGonagall qui marchait devant tout le monde, et qui avait entendu du bruit, eut le réflexe de regarder derrière elle, mais à peine eut-elle fait ce malheureux mouvement qu'elle tomba par terre. Fort heureusement un fantôme était passé par là, et c'était lui qui avait tout pris, McGonagall était pétrifiée. Christelle poussa un petit cri mais Harry ordonna paniqué:

- Vite! Courez! Je reste ici, mais je vous en prie, courez!

Les trois amis se jetèrent un bref regard et d'un accord commun, coururent chercher de l'aide laissant à grands regrets Harry.  
>Chacun se réveilla en sursaut en criant:<p>

- Fabien!

**Note:**

et donc voila les amis de Fabien se souviennent de LA soirée où ils avaient failli être tués.  
>que va-t-il se passer?<br>Et Harry, va-t-il rester... comme ça?  
>Réponse au prochain chapitre!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Pourquoi donc?

**Note de l'auteur:**

Juste un petit chapitre qui raconte les pensées de chacun...  
>Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne!<p>

PDV Harry:  
>A la suite de son altercation avec les autres, Harry avait décidé d'aller dans la Salle Sur Demande, car il voulait un peu de tranquillité. La Salle apparut donc, et il y entra. La pièce était d'une taille raisonnable, et avait la forme d'un petit salon. Un canapé était situé contre le mur, et juste à côté, des livres trônaient sur une bibliothèque. Il en choisit un, pour essayer de se détendre un peu, faute de n'avoir pas pu le faire ces derniers jours. Utiliser la méthode d'Hermione était assez inhabituelle, pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé cette méthode. Il imagina la réaction de Ron:<p>

« Tu es fou! Des livres? Pour se détendre? Tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter, une Hermione suffit! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire un peu de Quidditch? »

Harry le ferait certainement s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper par Demi-Ombrage, seulement, il était sûr qu'elle lui dirait qu'une nouvelle règle venait d'être établie, et qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de voler sans autorisation!

Alors il imagina la réaction d'Hermione:  
>Elle aurait très certainement donné une petite tape sur la tête de Ron avant de dire:<p>

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises! Harry a juste enfin compris que les livres étaient le moyen idéal pour se détendre!  
>- Se détendre? Vous êtes cinglés tous les deux! aurait dit Ron, avec une expression horrifiée."<p>

Hélas, ils n'étaient pas ici, mais 20 ans dans le futur, et ils ne pouvaient le rejoindre, d'autant plus que maintenant, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ses deux amis étaient en froid à cause de Lavande Brown.  
>Il estima qu'il était temps de partir, la Salle ne pouvait lui apporter ses amis c'était impossible, malgré ses nombreux pouvoirs.<br>Il décida d'aller se coucher.

PDV Sirius:  
>Sirius, en allant se coucher, était tracassé. Par qui? Sean bien-sûr! Cet idiot se laissait dépérir à cause de l'autre harpie du ministère, qui apparemment, ne voulait qu'une simple promotion! Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas Sean en fait? Il se dit que c'était à cause du fait qu'il était Fourchelangue, ou alors qu'au premier cours, il l'ait contesté. Et tout ça pour protéger les loups-garous des préjugés. Il soupira, et se dit que son ami devrait quand même apprendre à se la boucler, même si c'est pour défendre une bonne cause.<p>

PDV Rémus:  
>Rémus réfléchissait dans son lit à la situation actuelle. Sean devenait.. bizarre, et tout ça à cause de qui? Sarki! De plus, sa main était blessée. Il se rappela soudain que Sean avait dit qu'il faisait des lignes. Mentait-il? Il en doutait fort, car il connaissait des plumes spécialement pour écrire avec son propre sang, mais pourtant il était étonné que quelqu'un travaillant au Ministère, et donc connaissant toutes les lois, enfreigne celles-ci pour donner des plumes à sang. Il réfléchit à la raison de tout cela puis se rappela leur premier cours, la prof s'était bien défoulée sur les loups-garous ou fourchelangues! D'ailleurs, après ça, il s'était tellement sentit mal qu'il n'avait plus suivi ce qui s'était ensuite passé, et qu'il s'était couché avec une nuit pleine de cauchemars. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, pourquoi son ami ne la s'était-il pas pour une fois fermé? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et que cela lui avait coûté! Par exemple lors de l'attaque des moldues, Sean avait été blessé parce qu'il ne se l'était pas bouclé. Après tout, peut-être que s'il tournait 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler (Il avait entendu Lily le dire à James qui n'avait rien compris à cette phrase, alors Lily la lui avait expliqué agacée) rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!<p>

PDV Maëlle:  
>Maëlle ne connaissait pas trop Sean Praott, bien qu'elle soit amie avec lui, ils ne se parlaient pas trop, en général, il parlait juste aux autres. Mais même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas trop, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, et avec Lily qui la stressait encore plus, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais elle se demandait en ce moment même: Pourquoi Sean avait-il fait cette réflexion?<p>

PDV Jessica:  
>Jess était une fille joyeuse, agaçante, et rarement d'humeur sombre. Cependant ce soir-là c'était différent, elle qui détendait toujours l'atmosphère, ne pipa mot dans la chambre. Elle était encore entrain de penser à la main de Sean, et se demandait comment il s'était fait ça. Sarki? Possible, même probable. Comment? Sean avait juste dit qu'il faisait des lignes, et en y réfléchissant bien, la main qui était dans un sale état était celle qu'il utilisait pour écrire. Etait-il possible que des plumes pour écrire lui fassent cet effet-là? Elle ne le savait pas, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais écouté en Histoire de la Magie, et ne savait même pas si le prof avait arboré le sujet. Elle se remémora le premier cours de DCFM qu'ils avaient eu, et elle devait avouer que ça n'avait pas du tout été agréable. Elle se demanda pourquoi la prof faisait ça. C'est vrai, après tout qu'avait-il fait? Dit la vérité sur les gens du ministère? La belle affaire! Si elle était vexée, un simple avertissement aurait suffit! En tout cas, d'après les dires de Lily, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sean ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs un certain James Potter. Mais aujourd'hui elle se posait une seule question avant de s'endormir: Pourquoi ce crétin de Sean l'avait-il ouvert?<p>

PDV Morgane:  
>Morgane était très rêveuse, croyait aux Ronflacks Cornus, et adorait faire de la botanique, ou des potions, afin de voir ce que cela faisait si on mélangeait tel ou tel choses dans le chaudron, ou voir si on ne pouvait pas découvrir de nouvelles plantes. Seulement, Morgane avait beau être dans son monde de sciences, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait à l'extérieur! Sean était mal en point. Et pourquoi? A cause d'une prof complétement cinglée! Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle tant? Mystère... Morgane n'avait pas été très attentive au premier cours, elle avait plutôt rêvassé. Mais elle savait juste que tout avait démarré à partir de là. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à quelqu'un, si possible plus calme que les autres, ce qui s'était passé! A ce moment-là, elle entendu Lily s'exclamer toute seule:<br>- Pourquoi ce crétin avait-il parlé ?

PDV Lily:  
>Lily était quelqu'un de très studieux, et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse la déranger en plein travail. Et il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne, ou deux si on comptait Black, assez suicidaire pour la déranger: Potter.<br>Seulement voilà, maintenant ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux qu'avant, grâce à Sean Praott. Lily était amie avec Sean, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait familier, et pourtant si inconnu... c'était vraiment une sensation bizarre! Mais quand ils étaient rentrés des vacances de Noël, un nouveau professeur était arrivé. Et elle ne l'avait pas sentie du tout! En effet, un peu plus tard, le premier cours de DFCM confirma ses doutes, et elle se rappelait que Sean avait défendu les loups-garous, en disant que les gens du ministère ne valaient pas mieux, du moins certains d'entre eux. Bien-sûr cette parole avait été lourde de sous-entendus à l'égard de la professeur qui s'en était évidemment rendu compte. C'était à partir de là que le cauchemar de Sean avait commencé. Sans compté l'embrouille qu'il avait eu avec les maraudeurs! Mais une question venait à l'esprit de Lily:  
>Pourquoi ce crétin avait il parlé?<p>

PDV James:  
>James adorait faire des farces. C'était presque une vocation, mais un autre désir de métier prenait le dessus sur les blagues: Etre Auror. Cet envie s'était renforcée grâce à Sean qui plus d'une fois avait prouvé son courage. Puis, il y a eu cette dispute. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait été stupide de croire les préjugés! Alors, quand à Pré-Au-Lard, il avait vu Sean produire un patronus, il sut qu'il s'était trompé sur lui. Alors tout avait été arrangé. Ou presque, car Sarki continuait de persécuter Sean! Mais James se souvenait très bien pourquoi la prof le détestait. Sean avait juste fait un sous-entendu, que la prof avait repéré et depuis ce jour, il se prenait de plus en plus de retenues. James se posait une question: Pourquoi donc avait il fallut que Sean parle?<p>

**Note:**

et voilà! Bon, ne vous en faites pas le prochain chapitre sera plus interressant la prochaine fois!  
>Je me doute bien que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur de la fic, mais c'était simplement histoire de faire un peu le point^^<p> 


	20. Chapter 20:Retour à la vie normale?

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bon, alors là franchement, le chapitre il est plus long que d'habitude je crois là hein!  
>Donc, dans ce chapitre, vous remarquerez que je suis quand même un peu le 6e livre en modifiant des choses... je n'en dis pas plus! Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne!<p>

Ah et sinon je ne comptais pas spécialement publié aujourd'hui...mais bon j'ai lu certains messages et j'ai craqué xD Je lui avais dis que je ne pensais pas publié cette semaine, on voit le résultat^^ donc voilach. Aller je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture, et comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Le lendemain, Harry fut retenu par McGonagall à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Celle-ci lui demanda:

- Mr Praott, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous accumulez les heures de retenues avec le professeur Sarki?  
>- Eh bien... parfois je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. Par exemple, j'étais en train de regarder juste deux secondes derrière moi et elle m'a mis en retenue. Je crois qu'un simple avertissement aurait suffit...<p>

La professeur sembla songeuse puis continua:

- Et que faites-vous en retenue?

Harry se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise, mais répondit:  
>- Des lignes.<br>- Des lignes? répéta-t-elle sceptique.  
>- Oui, je copie simplement très longtemps des phrases.<br>- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre?  
>- Oui professeur.<br>- Alors pouvez-vous me dire comment vous êtes-vous fait cette blessure à la main?

En effet, pendant ses cours, elle avait souvent remarqué la main de Sean, qui était dans un sale état et se demandait souvent comment il se l'était faite. Et quand elle avait sut qu'il faisait des lignes, ça avait fait tilt dans sa tête, peut-être était-ce des plumes à sang?  
>- Euh... je suis tombé sur quelque chose de pointu et me suis éraflée la main.. mentit Harry avec un peu moins d'aplomb.<br>- Vraiment? Moi je pense surtout que le professeur vous donne des plumes qui vous font écrire avec votre sang, exposa-t-elle doucement.

Là, Harry commença un peu à paniquer. Il dit d'une voix blanche:

- Pas du tout. Je...

Minerva ne lui donna pas le temps de continuer, elle attrapa sa main, et s'énerva:

- Enfin, arrêtez donc de mentir! Cela se voit très bien que vous avez quelque chose de gravé dans la main, je suis sûre que ce sont des plumes à sang! Votre professeur utilise des moyens illégaux pour vos retenues! Soyez sûr que je vais m'arranger pour la faire renvoyer! Je ne tolère pas qu'il y ait de tels punitions pour nos élèves!

Harry ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, McGonagall disait la vérité. En plus en y réfléchissant bien, il pensa que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé déjà? Ah oui, il croyait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fut comme un éclairement, il revit en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée et se traita mentalement d'idiot, de crétin. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile envers ses futurs parents et les autres. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, geste dont il avait pris l'habitude ici à cause de son père. Cependant en faisant cela, le professeur McGonagall écarquilla soudainement les yeux et devint pâle, si bien qu'Harry crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise.

- Professeur, vous allez bien? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
>- Oui... oui c'est juste que... non oubliez. Depuis quand avez-vous cette cicatrice? interrogea-t-elle.<p>

Harry crut savoir la cause de l'état de choc de la professeur. Sa cicatrice, il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer avec un sort, et il l'avait eu à l'époque de Jedusor! Il répondit:

- Oh ce n'est rien professeur, juste une marque de naissance...  
>- D'accord... et donc...je m'occupe du professeur Sarki, retournez donc à la Tour de Gryffondor, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vos amis s'inquiètent beaucoup pour vous.<br>- Oui professeur.

Il s'empressa de partir, et, plongé dans ses pensés, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il allait bousculer quelqu'un. La collision fut inévitable, et les deux personnes tombèrent. Une voix gronda:

- Mr Praott, je vous prie de faire plus attention! Je suis convoquée au bureau du professeur McGonagall, je suis pressée, aussi estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir de retenues cette fois!  
>- Pardon professeur, s'excusa Harry même s'il n'était pas du tout désolé.<p>

Mais décidément, il croisait toujours Sarki dans les couloirs! En tout cas, Minerva avait fait vite!  
>Il remonta à la Tour de Gryffondor, pour voir deux groupes anciennement rivaux le regarder avec inquiétude. Il leur sourit pour les rassurer, et les rejoint. Alors, Lily attaqua:<p>

- Que s'est-il passé? Ton problème est réglé? Tu n'es plus bizarre? Et ta main ça va? Et...

James siffla un bon coup, ce qui perça les tympans de tout le monde mais fut drôlement efficace pour stopper Lily. Harry répondit:

- Merci James! Donc, je suis allé voir McGonagall et...  
>- TU es allé voir McGonagall? répéta Jessica sceptique.<br>- Ok, McGonagall m'a convoqué, et m'a parlé de mes retenues, et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai vraiment été un parfait crétin! Donc oui mon problème va être réglé, non je ne suis plus bizarre, oui ma main va bien!  
>- Fallait juste aller voir un prof pour que tu redeviennes normal? demanda James.<br>- Faut croire, répondit Harry.

D'ailleurs, il pensa que ce n'était pas juste un prof, mais aussi une vieille amie. Certes juste le temps d'un mois mais quand même une amie! Morgane interrogea:

- Donc, tu vas bien?  
>- Oui! Et je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça, j'ai été idiot.<br>- Un idiot, un imbécile, un crétin oui! en rajouta Lily.  
>- Euh... oui si tu veux... dit Harry.<br>- Tiens, ces symptômes me rappellent quelqu'un... mais oui c'est Potter! se rappela Jessica.

Cela valut à Jess, un regard faussement vexé de James, puis tous rirent à la plaisanterie.  
>Le lendemain, Harry fut convoqué chez Dumbledore, qui lui recommandait de prendre deux personnes témoins de son calvaire. Il choisit Lily et James, puis ils allèrent au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant la statue, Harry dit:<p>

- Mince, j'ai pas le mot de passe!  
>- Quoi? Je déteste poiroter devant cette statue qui nous nargue! Je l'ai fait pleins de fois, puisque j'étais convoqué à cause de nos farces! se lamenta James.<br>- Vous n'oubliez pas quelqu'un là? Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une préfète avec vous! Je sais le mot de passe! Haribo c'est beau la vie!  
>- C'est pas censé être un seul mot? demanda James.<br>- C'est Dumbledore! répondit Lily en haussant les épaules comme si ça répondait à la question.

Ils montèrent, et toquèrent à la porte. Ils entendirent un « Entrez » et entrèrent. Dans le bureau, il y avait McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sarki et... Trivalki! Les trois en furent bouche-bée. Dumbledore annonça:

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour éclaircir cette affaire. Alors je laisse la parole au professeur Sarki.  
>- Mr Praott n'arrête pas d'importuner la classe, alors je lui donne des retenues exemplaires! Je lui fais simplement copier des lignes, je n'utilise pas de plumes à sang! C'est scandaleux de m'accuser d'un tel crime, je vous rappelle que je travaille au ministère! Praott ment!<br>- Sean ne ment pas! Il dit la vérité! Même qu'il ne voulait pas vous dénoncer, car il devenait un peu... bizarre! C'est vous qui mentez! En plus il se comporte très bien en classe, tout le monde pourra le confirmer! s'emporta James.  
>- Tâchons de rester calme! Intervint Dumbledore, nous allons laisser parler Mr Praott.<br>- Ma première retenue a été suite à de la défense envers les loups-garous, je voulais simplement les défendre, et on m'a mis une retenue.  
>- Vous avez fait preuve d'insolence! riposta Demi-Ombrage.<br>- De l'insolence! Il n'a absolument rien fait, c'est vous qui le punissez sans arrêt pour rien! s'énerva à son tour Lily.  
>- De plus Praott a la main blessée, je reconnais clairement là l'utilisation de plume à sang! rajouta McGonagall.<br>- Et Mr Praott a toujours été poli et bon élève dans ma classe. J'ai été étonné que ses notes baissent! Intervint le professeur Trivalki.  
>- Eh bien, je crois que le professeur Sarki... va être licencié du poste de professeur, pour laisser sa place au professeur Trivalki qui a pu revenir...<br>- Mais... pourquoi êtes vous revenus professeur? Je croyais que vous ne reviendrez plus ici, demanda timidement Harry.  
>- Eh bien mes affaires se sont réglées vite à mon grand étonnement, et je dois avouez qu'enseigner me manquait un peu. Alors quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un problème avec un de mes anciens élèves, je suis venu immédiatement pour régler cette histoire. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait envoyé une lettre me prévenant de la situation, et j'étais très étonné que ce soit vous l'élève en question. Vous êtes un de mes plus brillants élèves!<p>

Le compliment fit rougir un peu Harry et il sourit. La situation s'arrangeait donc pour tout le monde! Dumbledore poursuivit:

- Mme Sarki, vous allez reprendre votre poste au ministère à partir d'aujourd'hui! Vous, professeur Trivalki, reprenez votre poste de professeur de DFCM, et vous Mr Praott, vous allez à l'infirmerie pour votre main, le professeur McGonagall vous y accompagnera pour s'assurer que vous y aller bien! Quand à vous deux, Mr Potter et Miss Evans, je suis étonné de constater qu'il y a moins de problèmes qu'avant, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle était étonnée qu'il n'y ait toujours pas de plaintes de l'un contre l'autre! Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, informer vos amis de la situation!

Lily et James sortirent donc du bureau. En sortant, il entendirent Sarki dire:

- Cela ne se passera pas comme ça Dumbledore! Je...  
>- J'ai déjà prévenu le ministre de la magie et il accepte de vous reprendre Jane. Allez donc faire vos affaires, et partez! répliqua Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas du tout aimé l'incident de la plume à sang.<p>

Sarki partit, tout en adressant un regard noir à Harry. Ce dernier alla à l'infirmerie accompagné de McGonagall.  
>Arrivé dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, celle-ci se précipita sur lui:<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il? Un problème?  
>- Oui, j'ai ma main qui...<br>- Allez vous assoir! dit l'infirmière.

McGonagall, elle resta, pour s'assurer que Praott ne s'en aille pas en douce de l'infirmerie. En revenant, Mme Pomfresh s'exclama:

- Ah! Mais on n'a pas idée de faire ça! Cette professeur est...  
>- Mme Sarki n'enseigne plus ici, le professeur Trivalki est de retour! coupa McGonagall avec un sourire.<br>- Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller à l'infirmerie plus tôt? gronda Pompom.  
>- Hum.. je n'avais pas mal à la main...<br>- Ah les jeunes aujourd'hui! se lamenta-t-elle.  
>- Et encore c'est pas fini! murmura Harry en ricanant.<br>- Pardon? dit Pompom.  
>- Oh, non rien... dites, je peux savoir quel a été votre cas le pire? interrogea Harry, curieux.<br>- Hum... je ne sais pas... j'en ai eu des cas! Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes bien partis pour être le pire patient de cette infirmerie!  
>- Hey! Je n'y suis pas beaucoup allé non plus!<br>- Peut-être mais...

Elle se coupa brutalement puis dit d'une voix blanche:

- Minerva, tu n'as pas déjà vu cette cicatrice?  
>- Si, c'est exactement la même que Fabien...<p>

Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pompom continua:

- Oui... tu te souviens? Et... je me suis souvenue de la nuit que-tu-sais, récemment...

Harry faillit être bouche-bée, elles ne parlaient pas de ce qu'il croyait qu'elles parlaient?

-Oui moi aussi... répondit McGonagall, puis semblant se souvenir qu'il y avait un élève ici, elle balaya le sujet d'un geste de main, puis demanda:  
>- Donc, pour la main de Mr Praott?<br>- J'ai presque fini. Tu vas devoir porter un bandage pendant trois jours! grommela-t-elle.  
>- D'accord!<br>- Vous mériteriez que je vous garde à l'infirmerie parce que vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt, mais je ne peux pas votre cas n'est pas assez grave!

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un grand sourire, puis s'empressa de partir lorsqu'elle eut fini.  
>Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, la première chose qu'il entendit fut Jessica qui se moquait de lui et son bandage, en disant qu'il l'avait mérité.<br>Le soir, James parla:

- Bon maintenant que tu n'es plus cinglé, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler sérieusement!

Harry appréhenda un peu, ils n'avaient toujours pas oublié ça?

- A propos de la mort de ton parrain et Cédric!

Eh bas si, c'était bien ça! Il répondit d'un ton détaché:

- Ah oui? Et de quoi tu veux parler?  
>- Raconte-nous exactement leur mort, dit timidement James.<br>- Oh mince, vous avez vu l'heure, je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous avec... McGonagall!

Mais Rémus se mit à l'entrée de la chambre, pour qu'il ne puisse pas fuir, en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse. James répliqua:

- Primo: T'aurais pu trouver mieux en mensonge! Secondo: Même si t'avais rendez-vous, sa attendrait! Tertio: Tu peux nous faire confiance, c'est pas comme si on allait crier ça sur tous les toits!

Harry s'assit sur son lit, et grommela:

- Très bien... le premier a été Cédric en 4e année... nous faisions un tournois, et... ce tournois nous as emmené dans un endroit inquiétant, et...un assassin a tué Cédric... j'ai réussi à m'en sortir grâce... à mes parents...

Même si c'était peu, les maraudeurs ne firent aucun commentaires, et Harry continua:

- Et pour mon parrain.. c'est plus compliqué, sa cousine l'a tué en lui envoyant un Avada Kedavra... il ne s'entendait pas du tout bien avec sa famille... sa cousine étant une mangemort.  
>- Eh bien... on en sait suffisamment assez pour pouvoir te dire que ce n'est pas ta faute! Comme tu viens de le dire ce sont des assassins! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais y être pour le meutre de Cédric! dit James.<br>- Je lui ait dit de prendre quelque chose en même temps que moi, mais c'est ça qui a causé sa perte...  
>- Bon, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas ta faute, alors tu te rentre ça dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toutes! s'exclama James, Ok?<br>- Ok... grommela Harry.  
>- J'ai pas entendu! Intervint Sirius.<br>- Ok! dit Harry plus fort.

Peu à peu, la conversation fut dérivé vers un autre sujet, mais Harry avait le coeur un peu plus léger...  
>Les jours passèrent et Harry était ravi de son admission au sein des maraudeurs. Il remarqua que Peter traînait de moins en moins avec eux et se demanda si c'était à cause de lui ou si Peter était déjà devenu un traître. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce sujet et de se concentrer sur son cours de DCFM où ils en étaient revenus aux patronus, au plus grand ravissement de tout le monde, qui en avait ars le bol des cours théoriques, et tous avaient fait la fête au professeur Trivalki. James avait fini par produire quelques faibles lueurs argentées qui ne duraient pas plus de trois secondes. Harry décida qu'il était temps de montrer son patronus à tout le monde, il en avait marre de faire semblant de ne pas savoir en produire un. Il prononça :<p>

- Expecto Patronum !

Et son cerf argenté jaillit sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades et de son professeur. James ne put s'empêcher de constater une fois encore que la ressemblance était troublante avec lui en cerf. Le cerf disparut au bout d'un moment et le professeur dit à Harry :

- Remarquable patronus Praott ! Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas fait plus tôt !Vous saviez le faire depuis longtemps non ?  
>- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry rougissant un peu.<br>- Votre patronus est corporel et dure étonnamment longtemps pour une première fois ou 2e. Les premières fois, ce ne sont pas des corporels et ne durent pas très longtemps. Depuis quand savez-vous le faire ?  
>- Depuis ma troisième année. Avoua Harry gêné.<br>- Depuis votre troisième année ? Si jeune… mais pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas montrer votre patronus dès le 1er cours ?  
>- Parce que je voulais être comme tout le monde, je…<br>- N'en dites pas plus j'ai compris. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas dans le programme de la troisième année les patronus !  
>- Je… j'ai dû apprendre cela car c'était nécessaire, j'ai demandé des cours à mon professeur qui avait accepté vu les circonstances. Ce n'était pas dans le programme de la troisième année.<br>- Les circonstances ? s'étonna le professeur.  
>- Hum… oui il y avait quelqu'un de dangereux dans les parages et on a du poster des détraqueurs aux entrées de l'école mais ils entraient parfois dans l'école . Ils s'en prenaient particulièrement à moi… avoua Harry.<p>

Les maraudeurs ne savaient pas cela et écoutèrent attentivement. Il ne disait décidément pas beaucoup de détails !

- Vraiment ? Bon. Eh bien les autres prenez exemple sur le patronus de votre camarade et essayez. Mr Praott, vous pouvez étudier autre chose si vous voulez, pendant le cours puisque vous savez déjà tout sur les patronus et détraqueurs.

Le cours passa et James réussit à produire une lueur argenté qui durait de plus en plus longtemps et Lily fut surprise de voir quelques étincelles argentées sortirent de sa baguette.  
>Ils sortirent tous et Harry suivie Peter discrètement pour en avoir le cœur net. Il ne dirait rien hélas mais devait savoir. Peter traversa les couloirs et enfin s'arrêta. Une voix froide que Harry reconnut tout de suite, Lucius Malefoy lui parlait :<p>

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu réussi à savoir de Praott ?  
>- Euh…bas son patronus est un cerf, et euh… aussi qu'il reste mystérieux et quand il est contraint à parler de quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas il reste très vague.<br>- C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autres ? Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Continue tes recherches et rapporte moi de vraies nouvelles la prochaine fois ! dit-il sèchement.

Harry disparut le cœur lourd, Peter était déjà un traître, il ne pouvait rien y faire ! S'il parlait les conséquences seraient terribles mais en même temps il y aurait certaines bonnes conséquences !  
>Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir suivi Peter, James qui se posait des questions sur le comportement étrange de Peter avait été intrigué et avait vu Sean suivre Peter et s'était dit « Pourquoi pas ne pas les suivre ? » il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité qui était dans son sac et les avait suivi. Il avait été choqué que Peter donne des renseignements à Malefoy et était bien décidé à avoir des explications mais ne dit rien à ses amis de sa filature. En rentrant à Gryffondor dans sa salle commune il croisa Lily qui lui dit :<p>

- Eh James ! Où t'étais ? Sirius et Remus n'arrêtaient pas de me demander si je ne t'avais pas vu !  
>- Je… J'étais parti vérifier quelque chose. Tu vas quelque part ?<br>- Oui à la bibliothèque.  
>- Je… je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il les joues rosies.<br>- Tu veux venir avec moi ? A la bibliothèque ? répéta-t-elle étonnée.  
>- Hum… oui, dit-il d'une petite voix.<br>- Ok si tu veux.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la bibliothèque et James vit qu'elle avait prit un livre moldu de théâtre : « Roméo et Juliette »  
>Il lui demanda :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>- Un livre, très cher, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.<br>- Ha ha très drôle je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?  
>- Une histoire d'amour dramatique. Juliette et Roméo tombent amoureux mais leurs peuple sont ennemis et ne permettent pas leurs histoires. A la fin Juliette va tomber dans un sommeil profond et se réveillera un peu plus tard mais Roméo qui la croit morte, se suicide et quand Juliette se réveille et qu'elle découvre son amoureux mort elle se suicide aussi.<br>- Oh je vois, c'est très joyeux comme histoire ! ironisa-t-il.  
>- N'empêche que c'est beau.<p>

James lut le texte derrière l'épaule de Lily et dit moqueur :

- Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? C'est quoi ce texte !  
>- Oh tais-toi je lis.<br>- Ok.

Il alla prendre un livre moldu pour voir à quoi cela ressemblait les histores moldus et choisit un livre sur le football. C'était le sport préféré des moldus, comme le quidditch l'était pour les sorciers.  
>Harry revint dans sa chambre où il n'y avait que Remus. Remus était décidé à enquêter sur son ami, il avait déjà été plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque sans succès. Il avait alors envoyer un hiboux spécial en direction des Etats Unis, les hiboux spéciaux étaient pour les longs trajets, ils les supportaient plus les normaux et faisait le trajet un peu plus vite mais les hiboux normaux pouvaient quand même faire le trajet. Remus avait demandé dans sa lettre s'il y avait eu un Sean Praott aux Etats Unis. En attendant il continuait quand même ses recherches espérant trouver quelque chose. Quand il le vit arriver dans la chambre et qu'ils étaient seuls, il trouva que c'était le moment rêvé pour essayer de lui sous-tirer des informations :<p>

- Salut, t'as toujours ton bandage à la main?  
>- Oui, Pomfresh a crut bon que je le garde un peu plus longtemps! grommela Harry.<p>

A cet instant une chouette toute blanche, apparut. Elle avait une lettre pour Harry et il la remercia :

- Merci Hedwige, mais désolé je n'ai rien pour toi…

Il ne put continuer car elle lui donnait des coups de bec désapprobateurs :

- Aïe ! Mais arrête ! Aïe ! Laisses moi finir ma phrase !

Remus éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- Sean Praott qui est vaincu par sa chouette ! C'est une première, alors Bellatrix Black tu peux la vaincre sans problèmes tout comme les mangemorts mais ta chouette arrive à te vaincre ?  
>- Très drôle ! Bon tu peux me passer un miamhiboux qu'il y a dans ma valise ? J'allais dire à Hedwige que j'avais quelques miamhiboux si elle m'avait laissé finir…<p>

Remus rigola et ouvrit la valise, il dû déplacer plusieurs choses avant de trouver la nourriture pour la chouette. Il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs lettres, et albums photos et se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil s'il y arrivait. Pourquoi n'avait il pas eu l'idée de fouiller sa valise ?  
>Il donna le miamhiboux à Harry qui le donna à sa chouette qui se calma aussitôt et qu'il lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement pour s'excuser. Puis elle s'envola vers la volière contente. Harry,lui, déroula son parchemin et le lut :<p>

Harry,  
>Tu n'imagineras jamais ce qui se passe ici! Ron a été empoisonné! Oui parfaitement empoisonné! En faite, il a absorbé un filtre d'amour et Seamus l'a conduit à notre nouveau prof de potion ( Oui on ne t'a pas dit, on a un nouveau prof en potions, pour la DCFM, c'est... Rogue! Nous avons vu les informulés, mais comme toujours aucun points pour Gryffondor, même si j'ai réussi à faire les informulés!) et bref Slughorn lui as donné l'antidote, mais après un « petit remontant » et dans ce remontant, il y avait du poison! Heureusement Slugh s'est souvenu juste à temps qu'il avait des bézoards! Ron va bien! Mais ce que nous ne t'avons pas dit, c'est que Katie a touché un collier, et a failli en mourir. Nous ne voulions pas te le dire car nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter! Mais ne t'en fait pas tout le monde va maintenant bien! Sinon aucune attaque de Voldemort!<br>Amitiés,  
>Hermione<br>ps: Ron t'écrira quand il sera remis, mais je crois bien qu'entre Lavande et lui, c'est fini, je t'expliquerais plus tard! Ah, et Rémus t'écrit aussi!

Harry,  
>Quand j'ai appris où tu étais j'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était toi le fameux Sean Praott ! En faite je le savais même avant que tu ne voyages dans le passé. En tout cas bonne chance, je ne t'en dis pas plus car il faut que tu découvres les choses par toi-même.<br>Amitiés  
>Remus<p>

Harry était bouché-bée de son courrier. On avait osé lui cacher que Katie avait failli mourir, et que Rogue était prof de DCFM! C'était la meilleure ça! Bien des choses avaient changé apparemment! Remus qui avait remarqué son air, lui dit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>- Non rien, c'est juste que je me rends compte qu'il y a bien des choses qui changent pendant mon absence! Ce sont mes amis qui m'écrivent!<br>- Ah ? Qui sont tes amis ?  
>- Ron et Hermione sont mes deux meilleurs amis, ce sont eux qui m'ont écrit, enfin juste Hermione pour le moment, ensuite il y a une lettre de…<p>

Harry savait qu'il ne révélerait pas le nom mais il hésita à lui dire que cette lettre était de la part d'un loup-garou, s'il le disait, peut-être aurait-il assez confiance en lui pour lui révéler son secret ? Que Harry savait déjà bien-sûr mais il faut que ce soit lui-même qui le lui dise. Mais s'il révélait cela, ça pourrait modifier le futur. Finalement, il opta pour le dire et continua :

- De Rémy, un loup-garou, mentit Harry.  
>- D'un loup-garou ? s'étonna Lunard.<br>- Oui, je suis ami avec lui, mais c'est un adulte. En tout cas je lui fais confiance, après tout ils ne sont pas si différents et ce n'est pas sa faute s'il en est un. Tout comme pour moi, fourchelangue, soupira-t-il.  
>- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? interrogea Remus.<br>- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui espérait qu'il allait lui révéler son secret.  
>- Oh pour rien, c'est juste bizarre.<br>- Ah. dit Harry déçut.

Ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et virent James arriver. James leur dit :

- Vous savez la nouvelle ? C'en est une mauvaise, notre attrapeur s'est blessé, il ne peux plus faire de Quidditch pendant quelques mois mais il ne pourra pas faire la suite de la saison, il ne pourra rejouer qu'à la rentré de Septembre.  
>- Ah oui ? Je pourrais peut-être vous dépanner.<br>- J'espérais que tu allais dire ça, car moi je pouvais le remplacer mais je préfère ma place de poursuiveur. L'entraînement est dans trois jours à 10h.  
>- Pas de problèmes. Enfin si, je n'ai pas de balais.<br>- J'ai négocié avec notre ancien attrapeur et il dit que ça ne le dérange pas d'être remplacé par toi et qu'il veut bien te prêter son balais, qui est un super nimbus, le dernier sortit !  
>- Formidable, il faudra que je le remercie !<br>- Ce sera lui qui te remerciera si on gagne la coupe !  
>- Quand est notre prochain match ?<br>- Dans un mois, contre Serdaigle. Leur attrapeur est doué mais si tu joues comme tu me l'as montré la dernière fois, ils n'auront aucune chance ! Sans compter que son balais est une étoile filante, et contre le dernier nimbus, c'est de la rigolade.  
>- Tu me fais penser à mon ancien capitaine de Quidditch, lors de ma troisième année, il était en septième année et voulait absolument gagner la coupe, alors il n'arrêtait pas de répéter ce genre de choses, et lors du dernier match contre notre rival principal, en final, il était très tendu et obsédé par ce match. Et nos adversaires n'étaient pas très loyaux, ils essayaient de me faire un croche pied dès que je passais devant eux, alors il avait envoyé des gardes du corps, alala il me faisait même rentrer en retard en cours, il m'interceptait toujours pour me donner des conseils qu'il m'avait déjà répété 1000 fois !<p>

Remus rigola et James demanda intéressé :

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Le match ?  
>- On a joué le match, et c'était le plus déloyal que j'ai jamais joué. L'équipe adverse n'arrêtait pas de donner des cous délibérés à nos batteurs qui répliquaient en faisant la même chose résultat, ça finissait souvent par un pénalty pour chaque équipe. Il fallait que j'attende que l'on ait plus de 50 points d'avance et dès que c'était fait, j'ai repéré le Vif et me suis précipité dessus mais l'attrapeur adverse qui est mon pire ennemi m'a attrapé le bout de mon balais ce qui l'a fait ralentir et le Vif en avait profité pour partir.<br>- Non ? Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ? demanda James scandalisé.  
>- Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait pas plus déloyal que les Serpentards ! dit Remus.<br>- Mais bon, au final on a gagné la coupe, j'ai quand même réussi à attraper le Vif, c'était pas ce crétin de Mal... Maltar qui allait m'en empêcher! Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas gagné ! Le capitaine pleurait de joie, et notre prof principal aussi !  
>- Mais tu nous avait dit que tu avais été Attrapeur dès ta première année non ?<br>- Oui mais lors de ma première année, on a gagné tous les matchs auquel j'ai participé mais pour le dernier j'ai été blessé alors je n'ai pas pu jouer. A ma deuxième année, pareil. Alors vous comprenez pourquoi il préférait me mettre des gardes du corps en troisième année ?  
>- On peut dire que tu as le chic pour te blesser ! Mais tu t'étais fait quoi ? demanda James<br>- Oh, rien de spécial, hum… disons que je possède un don pour m'attirer les ennuis. Où que j'aille ils me rattrapent toujours ! soupira Harry avec amusement.  
>- Bon mais tu as intérêt à ne pas t'en attirer pour notre saison ! dit James.<br>- Oui oui je sais t'en fais pas.

Remus resta silencieux, une fois de plus il était resté très vague sur sa réponse.

**Note:**

FIN du chapitre! Et donc... McGonagald et Pomfresh vont-elles se douter que Sean et Fabien forment une seule et même personne? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)


	21. Chapter 21: Anniversaire et potion

**Note de l'auteur:**

ici, Rémus fait une grosse bourde, vous allez voir, et puis aussi c'est l'anniversaire de Lily!  
>Chapitre corrigée par Jeanne^^ Bonne lecture ^^<p>

Trois jours après, Harry alla à l'entraînement de Quidditch et fit une démonstration à ses coéquipiers.

Ils tombèrent tous en admiration devant ses talents d'attrapeur et John, l'attrapeur qui s'était blessé fut tout aussi en admiration et n'éprouvait aucune jalousie envers lui.

L'entraînement fut un vrai succès pour toute l'équipe.

Remus, lui, n'assistait pas à l'entraînement. Il était encore à la bibliothèque quand il vit un hiboux avec une lettre derrière une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et le hiboux lui donna le papier retournant à la poste de Pré-Au-Lard.

Il la lut et fut intrigué. Il n'y avait pas eu de Sean Praott aux Etats-Unis ! Rémus choisit de continuer ses recherches à la bibliothèque. Finalement il retourna à sa salle commune mais croisa son professeur de potion en chemin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui demanda ayant une idée :

- Professeur, y-a-t-il une potion qui permet de voir la véritable apparence d'une personne ou savoir son vrai nom, quelque chose comme ça ?

- Si vous écoutiez plus attentivement en cours vous le sauriez Lupin. Cependant je veux bien vous le répéter, il existe le Veritasérum pour faire avouer à une personne des informations, comme son nom par exemple. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai des copies à corriger, dt-il sèchement.

Le problème avec cette potion c'est qu'elle était interdite à l'école sauf pour les devoirs scolaires, et qu'elle était très dure à préparer. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas vraiment fréquents. Il lui faudrait un expert en potions, qui aurait tout le matériel d'un spécialiste et qui… il trouva la réponse à sa recherche mentale facilement, seulement il allait devoir payer cher pour avoir cette potion mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice : il devait trouver Rogue. Si James savait cela, il serait sans doute furieux contre lui mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il alla de ce pas chercher Rogue et finit par tomber sur lui avec d'autres Serpentard et il lui demanda :

- Rogue tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais te parler en privé.

- Ah oui ? Et si j'ai pas envie de te parler ?

- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

- Bon ok. Mais je te préviens, si c'est encore une de vos blagues... grogna-t-il.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Lupin demanda :

- Voilà j'aimerais que tu me fabrique du Veritasérum.

- Ah oui rien que ça ? Et tu crois que je vais t'en faire en usant de mes précieux ingrédients juste parce que tu en veux ? De plus, c'est interdit d'en faire ici!

- Non bien sûr ! Mais j'ai quelques gallions pour toi en échange, et je tu auras l'immunité!

- L'immunité ? répéta Rogue.

- Oui. Les Maraudeurs ne t'embêteront plus pendant... eh bien je pense que je pourrais les retenir un mois...

- Un mois de tranquillité et des gallions en plus? Hum... Il est vrai que te proposition est plutôt raisonnable alors c'est 10 gallions mais comme je ne t'aime pas ce sera 15.

- Quoi ? Tant que ça ? Mais…

- Tu veux peut-être que je continue à monter ? Arrête de protester !

- Je… j'accepte mais je veux que la potion soit tout de suite préparée, je te donne 5 gallions maintenant et après je te donnerais la suite plus tard dès que j'aurais eu la potion.

- Comment être sûr que tu tiendras parole ?

- Hum… je ne suis pas un Serpentard mais un Gryffondor qui tient ses promesses.

- Bon d'accord mais donne moi les 5 gallions, j'en aurai besoin pour acheter un ingrédient...

Lupin lui donna son argent et s'en alla sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par des murmures dans sa chambre. Il se leva, un oeil ouvert, à cause de la lumière. D'ailleurs, il s'attira une moquerie:

- Tu es magnifique au levé Sean, même s'il est vrai que tu ne peux pas concurrencer avec James pour ça ! ricana Sirius.

Pour toutes réponses, Harry se contenta de grogner, et se rendit à la Salle de Bain. Quand il fut bien réveillé, il se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs, et leur demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? James et Sirius se sont levés avant moi, ce n'est pas normal, et en plus vous semblez bien excités ! Vous préparez une farce ?

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est l'anniversaire de Lily aujourd'hui, et James est dans tous ses états ! expliqua Sirius.

- Quoi ? L'anniversaire de Lily ! répéta Harry, clignant des yeux.

- Eh ho ! On est le 31 janvier aujourd'hui ! Je pensais que tu savais que c'était aujourd'hui, signala James.

- Et miiince... j'avais complètement oublié ! Je ne lui ai rien acheté !

- Oublié ? Tu as oublié son anniversaire ? Non mais tu... commença James.

- Et donc, elle a 17 ans c'est ça ? coupa Harry.

- Bas oui ! répondit James.

- Et en plus ses 17 ans ! Le jour où elle est majeure dans le monde sorcier, je trouve le moyen de l'oublier ! Aaah mais quel nul je suis, se lamenta Harry.

- T'en fait pas, tu peux improviser un cadeau ! Au pire des cas, tu le commandes, il arrive demain, tu t'excuses du retard et basta ! tenta Sirius.

- Improviser ? Mais oui c'est ça ! Sirius tu es un génie! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui je sais... on me le dit souvent... se vanta l'animagus.

Harry chercha dans sa valise quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Lily. Un vif d'or, un album photo du futur qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas intérêt à offrir, des vieux bouts de papier qui dataient de quand il était chez les Dursley, et... une bague ornée d'une pierre émeraude, qui irait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Cette bague, il l'avait acheté un jour, quand il était chez les Dursley. En fait, le jour de la fête des mères, Dudley offrait des cadeaux géants pour sa mère, achetés par son père, et lui n'avait rien à offrir. Aussi un jour, il était allé à une bijouterie en cachette, et avait acheté, une bague. L'argent, il l'avait eu grâce à une vieille dame, autre que Mrs Figg, à qui il avait aidé à porter ses courses. Et quand à la pierre, il avait entendu Pétunia se plaindre que sa sœur avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et que ça ne le rendait que plus horrible. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était dit qu'un jour, il donnerait cette bague, en allant au cimetière où elle était enterrée.

Il montra la fameuse bague aux maraudeurs, d'un air triomphant, sous les regards admiratifs des autres :

- Bas dis-donc pourquoi as-tu une bague dans ta valise ?

- Longue histoire, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils descendirent tous et virent que Lily était en train de rigoler avec ses amis. James eut alors une idée, et grimpa sur un fauteuil, et annonça tout haut à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune :

- Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Lily, donc nous lui souhaitons tous un bon anniversaire à elle ! Allez, maintenant tout le monde chante !

Et tout le monde se mit à chanter, avec ceux qui descendaient dans la Salle commune, spécialement pour chanter la chanson « Joyeux anniversaire ». A la fin de chant, Rémus expliqua :

- Depuis notre arrivée, c'est maintenant une tradition, James fait chanter tous ceux de la Salle commune pour l'anniversaire de Lily ! Elle ne dit jamais rien à ça, car elle a l'habitude, vu qu'avant, elle le détestait, mais le jour de son anniversaire, elle laisse faire James. Tout le monde a l'habitude !

Harry observa Lily qui semblait contente, quoiqu'un peu embarrassée ! Ensuite, James descendit pour lui faire la bise, puis quitta tranquillement la Salle Commune. Rémus continua :

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, même à notre cinquième année, elle l'a laissé faire, car comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la tradition ! Depuis notre première année, et l'année prochaine, il va remettre ça !

Au petit-déjeuner, des hiboux arrivèrent pour Llily, de la part de sa famille. Elle lut sa première lettre, et observa le hibou. Ses parents avaient commandé un hibou pour elle, avec l'aide de la famille de Jessica qui était sorcière. Enfin, c'était une chouette ! Elle murmura:

- Hélie, je vais t'appeler Hélie !

Puis elle caressa la chouette, d'un plumage noir brillant, semblant émerveillée. James émit un toussotement gêné puis lui parla :

- Euh Lily, j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Ce fut comme si tout le monde s'était arrêté dans la Grande Salle, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, et tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds, même la table des Serpentard ! Lily répondit, gênée par tout ce silence :

- Ah oui ? Euh... fallait pas... Merci.

James lui tendit le cadeau, qu'elle ouvrit lentement, pour découvrir une broche, avec un cerf en or dessus. Elle fut bouche bée par le cadeau, qui était magnifique, et fit un petit sourire à James :

- Merci, c'est trop beau... il ne fallait pas, ça a dû coûter une fortune...

James rougit légèrement, et Lily continua :

- Pourquoi un cerf ?

- Tu verras peut-être un jour ! répondit-il l'air mystérieux.

Le sourire de Sirius se transforma en un sourire crispé. Avouer le secret à Lily, l'ex-ennemie des maraudeurs, une préfète ? Sûrement pas !

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, centrées principalement sur Lily et James. Bientôt, Harry s'approcha de Lily et lui offrit la bague. Elle le remercie chaleureusement :

- Wow ! Merci Sean, cette bague est vraiment belle !

- En plus elle va avec tes yeux ! renchérit Maëlle.

- Et avec le collier que t'a offert Potter à Noël ! ajouta Jessica.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours Potter ? interrogea Morgane.

- Par principes, répondit juste Jessica.

Mais en effet, depuis Noël, Lily portait toujours le collier de James sur elle. La journée passa, et le soir, James fit chanter une dernière fois tout le monde, mais cette fois-ci dans la Grande Salle la chanson du joyeux anniversaire pour Lily, même certains professeurs dont Dumbledore s'y étaient mis. Chez les Serpentard, personne ne chanta, même si certains se retenaient à grand-peine.

Après le repas, tout le monde rentra à la Tour de Gryffondor, et la journée d'anniversaire s'acheva pour Lily, heureuse d'avoir eu droit à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Ce fut sur ces bonnes pensés qu'elle s'endormit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et enfin Rogue avait fini la potion. Il la lui donna et Lupin lui assura qu'il n'aurait rien pendant un mois. Au dîner il versa discrètement le veritasérum que Harry but sans s'en apercevoir. Après avoir quitté la table il demanda :

- Les gars je voudrais discuter seul à seul avec Sean. Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs salle communes, intrigués. Lupin et Harry se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide, où Lupin lança un sort de silence et il demanda à Harry :

- Sean, je voudrais savoir si tu as jamais habité aux Etats Unis un jour ?

Harry s'étonna et répondit malgré lui :

- Je n'y jamais habité.

- Où habitais-tu ?

- En Angleterre, répondit-il en se demandant ce qui se passait et soudain comprit, Remus savait qu'il répondrait franchement c'était pour cela qu'au milieu de tout il posait ces questions, il avait dû mettre du Veritaserum dans son verre et cria :

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE METTRE DU VERITASERUM DANS MON VERRE ? TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

- Calme toi je suis désolé mais je veux juste avoir des réponses !

- FINI LES QUESTIONS JE PARS D'ICI !

Il voulut partir mais Remus l'avait fermement attrapé autour de la taille, la même prise que le jour où Sirius était mort et que Harry avait voulu se précipiter dans l'arcade. Apparemment il connaissait depuis longtemps cette prise et Harry cria en se débattant rageusement :

- Lâche moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit si j'ai envie de conserver des informations sur ma vie privée j'ai le droit ! Chacun a ses secrets !

- Je suis désolé Sean mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry priait pour les effets de la potion s'arrêtent et Remus continua :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry.

- Quel est…

Harry eut une idée, il essaya de délivrer son bras où il avait sa baguette, chose qu'il réussit à faire à sa grande surprise, et il se jeta un sort lui provoquant une extinction de voix.

Remus lui demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Harry ne put répondre même si ses lèvres bougeaient malgré lui. Il avait réussi. Remus ne sachant lire sur les lèvres s'aperçut du problème et se demanda pourquoi Sean ou plutôt Harry ne voulait pas parler de lui à ce point. Enfin il le lâcha et l'ancien prisonnier lui lança un regard noir avant de s'en aller.

Il n'eut pas idée d'aller à l'infirmerie pour sa gorge et remonta à sa salle commune. James voyant sa mine furieuse demanda :

- Ça va ?

Harry essaya de répondre mais n'y parvint pas faisant rigoler James qui essayait de se retenir pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus en vain et Harry écrivit :

« Ne me parlez plus jamais de Remus, c'est vraiment un crétin de première ! » et il s'en alla brusquement furibond. L'instant d'après Remus apparut et James lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sean ?

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

- Il ne peut pas, regarde !

Il montra le papier sur lequel Harry avait écrit et Remus soupira :

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Il est tellement mystérieux que j'ai utilisé du veritasérum pour le faire révéler certaines choses mais il a eut une idée et s'est lancé un sort pour perdre sa voix pour ne pas répondre à mes questions.

- Tu voulais le forcer à répondre aux questions ? T'es fou, tu sais bien qu'il réagit mal quand on essaye de lui faire dire des choses ! En attendant il devrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour sa gorge ! rigola légèrement James, mais comment as-tu pu avoir cet potion ? Elle coûte affreusement cher, et elle est interdite à l'école !

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai demandé à... Rogue...

James ouvrit grand les yeux, et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Il se ressaisit vite, et se mit à crier:

- A ROGUE ? MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN ? CE TYPE VA TE TRAHIR A LA PREMIERE OCCASION ! EN PLUS, IL AURAIT PU METTRE DU POISON OU JE NE SAIS QUOI POUR LIQUIDER SEAN !

Tout le petit monde de la Salle Commune se tourna vers eux, se demandant pourquoi ils parlaient de Rogue. Rémus entraîna James dans une autre salle pour relancer un sort de silence, puis s'expliqua :

- Oui, je sais, je sais, m'arranger avec Rogue est un sacrilège, je sais que j'ai enfreint le 3e commandement « A Rogue, tu ne t'allieras pas, mieux tu te porteras », mais là c'était une urgence ! Je voulais voir pour Sean, il est si mystérieux, on aurait eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui !

- Oui, mais s'allier avec Rogue ! Quand même Rémus, ce type aurait vraiment pu mettre un truc dans sa potion !

- Je sais, mais je lui ai assuré qu'il ne serait pas embêté par nous pendant un mois, car je sais que nous ne pourrez pas tenir plus longtemps...

- Alors là c'est le pompom, on doit arrêter d'embêter Rogue UN mois, ce qui est très long, juste pour éviter qu'il ne te dénonce, ou qu'il fasse je ne sais quoi !

- Oui, répondit juste Rémus.

- Crétin ! Enfin, bon tant pis pour Rogue, mais t'aurais dû nous parler de ton projet au moins ! Regarde le résultat, Sean est maintenant en colère contre toi ! Bon, avec Sirius on va tenter d'arranger ça ok ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagisse très bien pour Rogue...

- Eh bas tant pis ! Tu payes ta faute point barre, répliqua James.

Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et virent que le lit de Sean était entouré de ses rideaux. Visiblement il ne voulait pas parler. Sirius monta à son tour, et à peine monté, qu'il redescendit sans comprendre pourquoi, entraîné par James et Rémus. Il demanda arrivé en en bas :

- Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il y a pour que vous me traîniez ici ?

James raconta ce qu'avait fait Rémus, et à la fin du récit, Sirius s'exclama :

- Alors là, tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu nous dis rien a nous mais a Rogue si ? Bonjour la confiance !

- Non, mais c'est pas ça, c'est juste que je voulais faire ma petit enquête tout seul pour ensuite vous faire part de mes découvertes! expliqua Rémus.

- A la limite, t'aurais pu dire ça à Lily ! Elle, encore ça va !

- Enfin, bon bref Sirius l'histoire est close, j'ai déjà hurlé sur Lunard tout à l'heure en public, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

- C'est pas juste, tu as fait le plus intéressant ! bouda Sirius.

James rigola légèrement puis ils montèrent tous se coucher.


	22. Chapter 22: Silencio and Apologize

Le lendemain de la bourde de Rémus avec lui, Harry se réveilla, ne se souvenant que trop bien des évènements de la veille. Sirius le vit et le salua :

- Salut Sean ! Bien dormi ?

« Oui merci et toi? » avait-il essayé de répondre.

Seulement rien ne sortait de sa gorge, pas un son. Le sort qu'il l'avait rendu muet hier, était censé s'être arrêté aujourd'hui pourtant ! Il retenta, en vain. Sirius rigola :

- Tu n'arrives plus à parler ? Ah bas t'a dû trop gueuler sur Rémus hier !

En parlant du loup, Rémus arriva. Il observa Sean, qui le regardait méchamment, puis bredouilla :

- Sean... je... je suis désolé pour hier. Je...

Harry allait répliquer qu'il se fichait de ses excuses, en criant, mais il ne fit que mimer ses paroles. La scène était d'ailleurs comique à voir, et Rémus se retenait de rire, contrairement à Sirius qui avait craqué depuis longtemps. Finalement Harry descendit, et croisa Lily au passage. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, car il paraissait en colère, mais il lui fit comprendre en essayant de parler ce qui n'allait pas. Lily poussa un « Oh ! » de stupeur, puis prit un morceau de parchemin, se concentra longuement pour lui demander :

- Il faudrait que tu touches ce parchemin, il va te permettre de communiquer, mais j'ai besoin de ton « accord » !

Il le toucha et le parchemin s'illumina pour redevenir ensuite normal.

Devant son regard incrédule, elle expliqua :

- Ce parchemin normalement va refléter tes pensées, les écrire, donc si tu veux quelque chose, il te suffira de penser à ta phrase pour qu'elle s'écrive automatiquement ! Bon, par contre, c'est juste affaire de quelques heures, viens on va à l'infirmerie !

Harry pensa sans s'apercevoir: « Noooooon ! » qui s'afficha sur le parchemin. Lily sourit et répliqua :

- Siiiiiii ! Mais comment t'a fait ton coup ? Quand même, plus avoir de voix ! T'a crié ou quoi ?

Non, je me suis juste lancer un sort pour me faire taire, à cause de Rémus, qui est un crétin, le sort était censé duré une heure, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de voix !

Lily lut sa réponse, et soupira :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? T'en a pas marre de te disputer avec les maraudeurs ?

- Primo, c'est seulement Rémus, pas tous ! Secundo, ce n'est pas moi qui veut me disputer avec lui, c'est lui qui me cherche !

- Et qu'a-t-il donc fait ?

- Il a essayé de me forcer pour que je révèle des choses sur moi!

- Comment ça te forcer? interrogea-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, il a pris du Véritasérum !

- Quoi ? T'es sûr que c'était Rémus, ça ne sa peut pas, James ou Sirius ok je comprendrai, mais Rém'! En plus, c'est interdit et ça coûte affreusement cher !

- Oui, mais tu ne dis rien hein ? supplia Harry, ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas... mais quand même ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'accompagna à l'infirmerie, avant de repartir pour aller en cours. Mme Pomfresh râla :

- Miss Evans m'a tout raconté avant de partir ! Mais c'est à croire que vous adorez cet endroit !

Non, non, non je crois que c'est l'endroit que je déteste le plus ici !

- Surveillez vos pensées jeune homme !

Mes pensées, mes pensées, pas ma faute si on peut les lire ! C'est Lily qui a fait le parchemin, je veux pas qu'on lise mes pensées !

- Bon, faites « aaaaaaaah » !

Harry ouvrit la bouche et fit le aaaah demandé, et puis Mme Pomfresh vérifia sa bouche. Tout en l'auscultant, elle lui fit la conversation :

- Dites moi vous êtes fort en duel n'est-ce pas ?

Oh euh... ça va... je... je me débrouille ! répondit Harry sur le parchemin.

- Vous êtes trop modeste ! On m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur ! Vous pourriez aider les autres élèves, vous me semblez doué pour enseigner des choses.

Ah ? Eh bien... j'ai déjà dirigé un petit groupe d'élèves c'est vrai... et j'ai aidé une fille de 4e année, et deux de 5e années aussi... pensa-t-il, même si sa dernière pensée lui avait échappé.

Mme Pomfresh haussa un sourcil puis le regarda attentivement, pendant un moment, avant de dire :

- Bon, je ne peux rien faire, il faut juste attendre que votre sort se lève, cela arrive que pour qu'il s'enlève, ça dépasse un peu le délais normaux. Je dirai que demain vous retrouverez votre voix ! Autrement, vous pouvez allez en cours !

Harry soupira puis partit de l'infirmerie, se rendant à son cours de DCFM.

De son côté, Pompom attendait que Minerva et Christelle arrivent, car la veille, elles avaient reçu un hibou, de Christelle expliquant qu'elle s'était aussi souvenue de ce fameux soir, avec Franck. Alors, comme hibou-retour, elle avait donné rendez-vous ici. Minerva s'était arrangée pour être libre, afin de discuter de ça tranquillement.

Une minute plus tard, Minerva arriva, accompagnée des Potter. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, puis Christelle commença :

- Nous avons tous eu le même rêve, mais comment se fait-il que nous nous ne souvenions que de ça juste maintenant ?

- La potion que nous avons prit stoppe momentanément les souvenirs. La question est; Pourquoi avons-nous fait ce rêve tous en même temps et pourquoi maintenant? dit Minerva.

- Hum... je pense qu'il y a eu un élément déclencheur... mais quoi ? interrogea Pompom.

- C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, avant notre rêve, j'y pense... avoua Christelle.

- Et puis, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, nous avons découvert qu'un élève portait exactement la même cicatrice, au même endroit que Fabien ! révéla Minerva.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? demanda Christelle.

- Sean Praott, répondirent en même temps Minerva et Pompom.

- Sean ? Mais nous l'avons invité chez nous ! Il nous a dit que sa famille était aux Etats-Unis... dit Christelle.

- La ville de Fabien, conclut Franck.

- Vous pensez qu'il est de sa famille ? interrogea Pompom.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander... marmonna Christelle.

- Il faut que je vous dise aussi... tout à l'heure Praott est justement venu ici, à cause d'une extinction de voix. Miss Evans lui as fabriqué un parchemin capable de refléter ses pensées pour qu'il puisse communiquer... et quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait aider d'autres élèves, il m'a répondu qu'il avait déjà dirigé un petit groupe, pour rajouter, une quatrième année, et deux cinquièmes années ! dit Pompom.

- Quoi ? Dites... Fabien était très mystérieux aussi... Praott, est-ce qu'il l'est ? demanda Minerva.

- James est ami avec lui, et il nous dit qu'il l'est assez. Hum... ça fait pas mal de points communs quand même ! Seulement le hic, c'est qu'il devrait être plus vieux que ça, et qu'il n'a pas cette apparence ! s'exclama Christelle.

- Pour l'apparence, un sort suffit... en revanche pour l'âge... je ne connais pas de moyens de rajeunir, sauf la Pierre Philosophale mais elle est en possession de Nicolas Flamel ! exposa Franck.

- Moi j'en connais un... seulement c'est assez improbable... en fait, il existe les voyages dans le temps... proposa Minerva.

- Mais les retourneurs de temps ne sont pas assez puissants pour pouvoir voyager aussi loin ! protesta Pompom.

- Oui mais il existe d'autre moyens ! répliqua Minerva.

- Bon, essayez de surveiller Praott, nous verrons tout cela plus tard, conclut Franck.

- Pour moi ça ne sera pas difficile, il va revenir dans deux jours, j'en suis sûre ! rigola Pompom.

- Quand à moi, je le vois seulement en cours, c'est assez dur... mais en tant que directrice de maison, peut-être que je pourrais trouver un prétexte pour le convoquer et discuter avec lui ! dit Minerva.

Quand Harry alla se coucher il repensa à sa journée, qui avait été dure. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas pu parler du tout, donc à moins d'arriver à faire des informulés, c'était impossible de faire un sort. Il arrivait à faire quelques informulés bien-sûr mais pas toujours ! Quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient, il avait dû montrer son parchemin pour répondre, seulement parfois il se fichait totalement de la question et l'avait pensé, du coup, ça s'était affiché sur le parchemin, et il s'était attiré un regard noir des professeurs. Il s'endormit en espérant retrouver au plus vite sa voix.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait toujours pas retrouver sa voix et la dispute entre Remus et lui ne s'était pas arrangée. Harry ne voulait pas pardonner à Remus malgré les insistances de Sirius et James triste de voir leurs deux amis en conflit. Harry n'était pas en colère contre le Remus de son époque, mais celui de celle des maraudeurs. Alors qu'il allait repartir en cours, Lily le supplia presque d'aller à l'infirmerie pour sa voix, et il avait cédé. Quand l'infirmière l'avait vu entrer, elle avait bien rigolé, elle qui avait dit deux jours, eh bien encore mieux, c'était le lendemain ! Comme la veille, elle ne put rien faire, et il retourna en cours, penaud.

Rémus, un soir l'intercepta dans les couloirs et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé, s'il te plait pardonne-moi mais tu es si mystérieux ! Tu ne nous dit rien de toi !

Je croyais que tu étais la seule personne qui me comprenait Remus et j'avais confiance en toi et je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais me forcer à te révéler mes secrets, chacun les siens, tu aimerais toi que je te force à avouer un de tes secrets ? Je croyais que tu savais ce que c'était garder des secrets toi, pensa-t-il, il commençait à bien maîtriser ses pensées heureusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Remus inquiet.

Rien, seulement que je ne suis pas le seul à être mystérieux.

Et il s'en alla. Remus décida que le seul moyen pour que Sean lui fasse à nouveau confiance était de lui confier son plus terrible secret. Il le rattrapa et lui dit :

- Je peux parler avec toi dans la Salle Sur demande ? demanda Rémus, sachant que Sean savait ce qu'était la Salle sur Demande, car ils en avaient parlé autour de la carte du maraudeur, disant qu'il ne manquait que cet endroit, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la marquer sur la carte.

Pourquoi ? Pour me forcer à te révéler des choses ? Non !

- Je t'en prie, je voudrais te dire un secret.

Harry vit qu'il était sérieux et sincère et décida de le suivre. Puis arrivé à destination, il dit à Sean :

- Tu ne le diras à personne d'accord ?

T'inquiète, pensa Harry.

- Alors… voilà…. Je… je… je suis un….. un loup-garou, révéla-t-il.

Je me demandais quand tu allais me le dire ! Oui je le savais je ne suis pas dupe tu sais, je regarde les calendriers lunaires moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je sache, je voulais que tu me le dises toi-même quand tu serais prêt.

- Ah… ah bon ? Et… ça ne te dérange pas?

Tu ne m'as donc pas écouté le jour où j'ai reçu mon courrier ?

- Si, si…

- Bon et je te pardonnes pour l'autre fois. On fait la paix ? dit-il.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé, il fit un bond de victoire, et se hâta de déchirer le morceau de parchemin.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit quand même Rémus, avec un sourire rayonnant.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle riant de bon cœur. James et Sirius le remarquèrent, et se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Mais ils étaient soulagés qu'il aient enfin fait la paix. A la table, Sirius blagua :

- Alors c'est bon, tu n'es plus muet ? Dommage, ça nous faisait des vacances !

Harry eut un sourire espiègle, et aspergea Sirius de spray pour devenir muet pendant deux heures, chose qu'il avait acheté en Amérique. Ce dernier se demanda ce que c'était puis tenta de se moquer, disant que c'était raté, mais ne le put. Il paniqua, et cria, sauf que personne même pas lui ne l'entendait, le faisant paniquer encore plus, sous les rires des autres. Finalement, il se calma puis fusilla Sean du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il lui revaudrait ça. En tout cas, il ne put parler de tout le repas, même après. D'ailleurs Lily et Jessica n'hésitaient pas à le faire remarquer :

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est calme... ah oui c'est normal, Sirius ne peut pas parler ! Enfin quelque chose d'efficace ici ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

- Tiens tiens, Black ne peut plus parler... YES ! Faut fêter ça ! C'est ma tournée ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Sirius, pour toute réplique, se contenta de les fusiller du regard en leur tirant la langue.

- Quelle maturité ! se moqua Jessica.

Le soir Remus leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé et James lui dit :

- On pourrait peut-être lui révéler maintenant l'autre partie du secret non ?

- Peut-être mais je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu. Car bon, quand même c'est notre secret alors je veux bien lui révéler mais je veux aussi attendre un peu avant quoi ! dit Sirius.

- Ok. dirent tous les autres.

Le matin Harry était déjà dans la Grande Salle et Remus était seul alors il décida de fouiller sa valise. Il n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il faisait mais il voulait à tout prix savoir.

Il aperçut une photo où il y avait deux adolescents qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et un jeune homme roux. Ce devaient être ses amis.

Il vit ensuite des lunettes. Sean portait des lunettes ? Ce qui l'étonna un peu, c'est que ses lunettes étaient les mêmes que James. Il les reposa et vit un balais miniature, pas celui de Sirius, mais un autre. Il n'avait jamais vu ce balais là auparavant qui semblait beaucoup plus moderne. C'était le balais miniature Eclair de Feu que Tonks lui avait offert et heureusement pour Harry, le balais miniature n'était qu'une petite réplique du vrai balai ainsi, il ne pouvait pas attirer trop de soupçons et Harry avait caché son Eclair de Feu dans la Salle sur Demande au cas où. Pendant que Remus continuait ses recherches, James rencontra Peter et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Celui-ci accepta et James dit :

- L'autre fois, après le cours qu'on a eu, je t'ai entendu dire à Malefoy des renseignements sur Sean. Explications ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'as suivi ? demanda Peter soudain d'une pâleur extrême.

- Oui. Alors pourquoi ?

- Bas… ce Sean est trop bizarre et me lance des regards noirs mais vous, vous ne me croyez pas et donc j'ai essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider..

- Un Serpentard ? Et le pire, c'est que tu as pris Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte ? Malefoy !

- Oui je suis désolé mais il n'y avait que lui…

- Bon. D'accord, pour cette fois ça ira mais la prochaine fois, je le dis aux autres. Si t'as un problème avec lui tu n'as qu'à t'adresser à moi, dit-il sèchement en s'éloignant de Peter.

Sirius était avec Sean, il voulait aussi essayer de lui arracher quelques informations sur lui :

- Et Ron et Hermione, tu as des nouvelles d'eux ? Ils vont bien ?

- Oui, ils vont très bien, répondit-il un peu surpris.

- Qui était ton directeur à ton ancienne école ?

- Hum… c'était le professeur…. Patriarchinarbamyabalopa. C'est long à retenir, moi-même j'ai du mal.

- Bon on va le surnommer Patriarchi, ce sera plus simple. Mais au fait, à ta troisième année, pourquoi les Détraqueurs s'en prenaient à toi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Bon excuse moi je vais au terrain de Quidditc, dit-il un peu froidement.

- Ok, répondit Sirius surpris par son changement de ton.

Harry en chemin croisa Lily et il lui demanda :

- Mais au fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé, où habites-tu ?

- Au 4 Privet Drive.

- Et tu t'entends bien avec ta famille ?

- Très bien, sauf avec ma sœur. Elle déteste la magie ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions soudain ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Parce que je me suis rendu compte que jamais je ne t'avais demandé de renseignements sur toi. Bon excuse moi j'avais prévu d'aller au terrain de Quidditch mais vu le temps, finalement je vais rentrer dans ma chambre.

- Ok moi je vais à la bibliothèque.

Remus fouillait les bagages de « Sean » et vit… une cape d'invisibilité ! Exactement la même que James ! Il en fut si étonné qu'il arrêta de fouiller. Il examina attentivement la cape et vit que c'était exactement la même. Bien-sûr il avait pu acheter sa cape n'importe où mais c'était étonnant. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas et se hâta de ranger tout dans la valise. Il se rua sur son lit juste à temps, faisant semblant de rêvasser. Sean le vit et lui dit un vague « Bonjour » avant de se ruer sur son lit, curieusement exténué or qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Remus ayant vu la scène se dit :

« Wow, il doit être vraiment fatigué pour s'endormir tout de suite, je me demande ce qu'il a fait de spécial »

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle commune.

Le soir, après le dîner, les maraudeurs montèrent dans leurs chambres, se demandant pourquoi Sean n'était pas venu au dîner. Ils le virent endormit dans son lit. Remus s'étonna :

- Tiens, il dort toujours ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda James.

- Cet après-midi il est venu dans la chambre, s'est presque écroulé sur son lit et s'est endormi d'un seul coup, à peine une seconde après qu'il ait fermé ses yeux.

- Ah ? Il a dû s'entraîner dur au terrain de Quidditch ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Impossible, Lily m'a dit qu'il revenait dans notre chambre, et qu'il avait changé d'avis sur le Quidditch vu le temps, dit James.

Remus fronça des sourcils, et s'approcha de Sean. Il vit qu'il était paisiblement endormi. Sa respiration était calme. Il mit sa main sur son front et sentit qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et qu'il devait juste être épuisé. Il annonça :

- Il n'a pas de fièvre.

- Ah ? Bon, dans ce cas on ferait mieux de faire comme lui, c'est-à-dire se coucher, dit Sirius.

Tout le monde approuva et se coucha. Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs se réveillèrent sauf Harry. Remus le secoua doucement et remit sa main sur son front, il n'avait toujours pas de fièvre . Ce fut le tour de James d'essayer et celui-ci le secoua plus fort que Remus, sans succès et Sirius fit apparaître un seau d'eau froide et le renversa sur lui toujours sans succès. James s'inquiéta :

- On ferait mieux d'appeler Mme Pomfresh non ?

- Peut-être qu'il simule comme le jour où il s'est réveillé de son coma, juste quand on venait de se connaître ! suggéra Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas, non. James et moi on reste avec lui, Sirius va chercher Mme Pomfresh avec Peter, ordonna Remus.

Ils s'exécutèrent et James dit à Remus :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. On aurait dû s'en apercevoir hier.

A ce moment Lily monta :

- Hé les garçons ! Vous n'avez pas déjeuné ? Venez on va être en retard qu'est-ce que vous…. Oh ! Sean, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- On ne sait pas il ne se réveille pas et n'a pas de fièvre, répondit Remus.

- En attendant regardez, il est très pâle, et ses lèvres commencent à être… violettes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt les deux maraudeurs le regardèrent , en effet, ses lèvres commençaient à être violettes ! En plus de ça, d'autres symptômes apparurent soudain : il avait la chair de poule et tremblait légèrement.

Puis, Sirius apparut suivi de Mme Pomfresh. Peter devait être en cours. Mme Pomfresh l'examina et prit-elle-même une couleur pâle. Elle annonça l'air grave :

- Ce garçon a été empoisonné ! Ce poison est très rare, il vient d'Afrique et est très cher ! Le poison agit très lentement, et ne donne aucune fièvre, c'est très discret jusqu'à un certain moment, quand les symptômes commencent à apparaître. Il ne les a pas encore tous, heureusement sinon il serait trop tard mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose !

Elle fit apparaître un patronus en forme d'écureuil et murmura un message, puis l'envoya autre part et elle autorisa les maraudeurs à l'accompagner et expliqua :

- J'ai envoyé un patronus messager à St Mangouste.

- St Mangouste ? répéta James tremblant et très pâle.

- Oui.

- Mais, St Mangouste est pour les cas graves, dit faiblement Sirius.

- En effet et ce que Mr Praott a est très grave. Ce poison est très fort mais lent. Même le bézoard n'a aucun effet sur lui. Le seul remède possible est une fleur d'Acalius.

- Où peut-on en trouver ?

- Dans un endroit de la forêt interdite, impénétrable pour les humains. Seulement pénétrable pour les serpents, et les charmeurs de Serpents peuvent parfois essayer de les dresser pour en rapporter. Certains réussissent.

- Mais… il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que Sean guérisse alors ? interrogea Lily d'une voix tremblante.

- Et… les rats ou les chiens peuvent y pénétrer ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, on a essayé que les serpents car ils étaient assez habiles.

- Si seulement il était réveillé, il pourrait demander à un serpent d'aller lui chercher cette fleur ! dit James.

Tout à coup, des personnes apparurent à l'extérieur de Poudlard et demandèrent à ce qu'on leur ouvre expliquant rapidement la situation. On leur ouvrit et ils coururent vers l'infirmerie. Les médicomages mirent un masque respiratoire à Harry, et toutes sortes de potions destinés à ralentir encore plus le poison et à diminuer un peu les symptômes. Ils l'emmenèrent à St Mangouste laissant les 4 élèves choqués.

**Note : Merci beaucoup à tous de vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise :) **


	23. Chapter 23: Ne pars pas 13

**Note : Oui, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre , désolé :S**

Lily s'effondra, sanglota longtemps et les maraudeurs trop sous le choc ne purent la réconforter. Impuissant face à cela, ils allèrent en cours, na sachant quoi faire. En DCFM, ils répondirent des bêtises à toutes les questions, mais le professeurs, au courant de la situation ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Pas comme une certaine harpie qui n'aurait pas hésité à leur retirer des points! Le reste de la journée, personne du clan des maraudeurs, ni des filles ne parla.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un vint les chercher, pour leur annoncer tristement qu'ils avaient droit à aller faire une visite à leur ami. Ils allèrent donc tous à Ste Mangouste, et ils virent que son état s'était aggravé. Tout d'abord, il était très pâle, en sueur, les lèvres bleus, la respiration difficile. Un appareil magique indiquait son rythme cardiaque. Lily et James s'approchèrent les premiers, et Harry, bien que toujours inconscient murmura:

- Papa... Maman

Lily intercepta ses murmures d'une autre façon :

- Ses... ses parents, vous croyez qu'ils pourront lui faire une visite... je veux dire, peut-être qu'ils n'auront pas le temps, parce que l'Amérique c'est... c'est loin...

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra demander, dit James d'une voix tremblante.

- Euh... il.. il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose à propos de Sean... en fait j'avais promis de garder le secret... il... il ne s'entend pas bien du tout avec ses parents, et est dans la même situation que moi. Sa... sa famille l'a envoyé en Angleterre pour se débarrasser de lui. Alors quand on a été en Amérique, il m'a tout avoué et... je lui ai promis de ne rien dire... balbutia Sirius.

- Te fatigue pas Sirius.. une promesse est une promesse, je comprends... mais le pauvre..; ça veut dire qu'il n'a personne d'autre que nous... ou que ses amis d'Amérique... ajouta James.

Soudain, l'appareil prenant son rythme cardiaque émit un long Biiiiiiiip. Tout le monde comprit ce que cela voulait dire et blanchirent. Les infirmières les poussèrent, les chassèrent de la chambre.

Ils attendirent donc la peur au ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne, la mine triste:

- Je suis désolé... nous avons réussi à le stabiliser, mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps... nous ne pouvons rien faire, sauf attendre un miracle. Je lui donne au maximum trois ou deux heures... ... le poison est trop fort, et il n'y a qu'une plante qui peut le guérir, mais elle est aussi rare que le poison avec lequel il a été empoisonné...

Lily et ses amies s'effondrèrent en pleurs, tandis que James était pâle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et tremblait de tout son corps. Sirus avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait de se retenir de ne pas pleurer, et Rémus, lui avait les larmes aux yeux et était aussi tremblant que James. Lily balbutia :

- Il y... il y a deux jours... il.. il allait bien... et... et riait... avec nous...et aujourd'hui il est... il est... il est... entre la vie et la...

Elle ne put en dire plus, car des sanglots la secouèrent. Le médecin s'en alla, estimant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seul. Rémus entendit un bruit dans la chambre voisine de Sean, mais n'y fit pas attention. Mais une voix parla :

- Hé... vous là... venez par ici... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il entra dans la chambre, pour découvrir un vieillard semblant souffrant. Il demanda :

- Pardon ? Vous voulez que... que j'appelle une infirmière ?

- Non... non, ce n'est pas ça... mais pourquoi faites-vous cette tête d'enterrement toi et tes amis?

- Notre... notre ami va... va...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, mais le vieil homme comprit, et prit un air désolé. Il dit alors:

- Je suis désolé pour ton ami... mais... j'ai quelque chose à te donner qui pourrait peut-être vous aider... vois-tu, je ne crois pas en avoir besoin... je vais bientôt ne plus être de ce monde... et je n'ai pas de famille... va fouiller dans ce tiroir, et prends ce qu'il y a dedans.

Une quinte de toux le prit après qu'il ait dit ça et Rémus se dirigea vers la commode.

**Note:**

Tiens j'y pense, vous savez qu'au précédent chapitre j'ai préciser des fleurs d'Acalius? Cela ne vous rapelle rien par hasard? Oh bien-sûr c'était un petit détail au début, vous n'avez donc peut-être pas remarqué!

Sinon, donc pour l'instant,vous avez une idée de comment pourrait s'en sortir Harry s'il en sort vous?


	24. Chapter 24: Il ne faut pas perdre espoir

**Note : Bonjour ! Alors je viens de recevoir une review et j'ai réalisé que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté et j'en suis vraiment désolée :s je vous mets donc la suite sans attendre !**

Lily, après avoir pleuré longtemps, dans les bras de James inconsciemment d'ailleurs, se ressaisit, puis s'écria:

- On ne va pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'il... qu'il meurt! Il faut faire quelque chose!

- Mais on ne peut rien faire. Les Fleurs d'Acalius, on ne sait même pas à quoi ça ressemble, ni où elles se trouvent exactement dans la Forêt interdite! En plus, il n'y a que les serpents qui peuvent y pénétrer! Répliqua Sirius

- Il nous faudrait juste un peu plus de temps... soupira-t-elle

- Et même avec ce bonus impossible à avoir, on aurait du mal à trouver ces fleurs! Dit Sirius

James ne dit rien, venant de remarquer la disparition de Rémus. Il entendit alors dans la chambre voisine:

- … fouiller dans ce tiroir, et prends ce qu'il y a dedans.

Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, laissant Sirius et Lily pour trouver Rémus, ouvrant un tiroir. Il demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Euh... eh bien je.. ce monsieur m'a appelé...  
>- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Alphard. Je suis Alphard Black.<p>

Au nom entier, Rémus pâlit. L'oncle Alphard de Sirius? Son oncle préféré? Qui allait peut-être mourir? Il balbutia:

- Que... quoi? Vous êtes l'oncle Alphard de Sirius?

- Un de mes neveux s'appelle bien Sirius. Pourquoi vous le connaissez?

- Un peu qu'on le connaît! C'est notre meilleur ami! S'exclama James

- Ah oui? Donc vous êtes les fameux maraudeurs, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin?

- Oui. Mais Peter n'est pas ici. Sirius, lui en revanche l'est. Vous voulez qu'on l'appelle? Proposa Rémus

- Non! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi! Répondit précipitamment le vieil homme

- Mais..il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter pour vous monsi... Alphard! Protesta Rémus, vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous risquiez de finir vos jours ici!

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça! Les médecins me donnent une semaine.  
>- Mais... Sirius vous adore! Vous ne pouvez pas le priver de... de vous dire Adieu! Fit James<p>

A ce moment là, Lily entra dans la chambre et interrogea:

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- On discutait avec l'oncle de Sirius qui ne veut pas que Sirius sache qu'il est au bord de la mort. Répondit Rémus

- Rémus! s'écria James, sur un ton de reproche

- Quoi?! C'est ça! Je suis désolé de le dire, mais c'est la vérité! Monsieur, appelez Sirius! s'exclama Rémus

- Bon mais vous faites quoi là?! intervint une autre voix

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sirius qui était bouche bée de voir que son oncle était ici. Il balbutia:

- Oncle Alphard? Mais que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Eh bien... je suis malade, alors je me suis fait hospitalisé...

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit par hiboux? Ou pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé plus tôt?

- Eh bien... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

- C'est réussi! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache?

- Rien!

- Et tu as quoi comme maladie?

- Hum... rien de grave... mentit-il

- C'est ça! A d'autres!

- Bon, très bien. J'ai un Faskatre.

- Un quoi? interrogea Sirius

- Un Faskatre. C'est une maladie grave, qui... dévore de l'intérieur, notre puissance magique, et notre énergie... les médecins ne peuvent rien faire, je suis arrvé ici trop tard... ils me donnent une semaine avant de...

Sirius comprit la fin de la phrase, mais ravala ses larmes, et dit d'une voix tremblante:

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire?

- Rien.

Il y eut un silence tendu dans la pièce, puis l'oncle Alphard toussota, puis dit:

- Bon... tu l'ouvres ce tiroir oui ou non? Interrogea Alphard, changeant de sujet  
>Rémus l'ouvrit pour y découvrir...<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: La phobie de Sirius!

Rémus l'ouvrit pour y découvrir... un collier en or. C'était tout. Un collier en or. Il se tourna vers le vieil homme et dit en montrant l'objet :

- Heuuu... c'est bien ça?

- Oui. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?

Lily poussa un petit cri en reconnaissant l'objet. Elle s'exclama:

- Mais c'est un Retourneur de Temps! Comment avez-vous fait pour en avoir un?

- Hooo, c'est une longue histoire que je préfère ne pas vous raconter..

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que j'estime avoir fait assez de révélations aujourd'hui, répondit-il fermement.

- Bon, et c'est quoi un Retourneur de Temps? interrogea Rémus.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi ça sert? lui demanda James, étonné.

- Bah... non.

- Mais ce collier sert à voyager dans le temps juste de quelques heures, mais ça reste un voyage dans le temps! dit James.

- Ha oui? Eh bien je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu ça en Histoire de la Magie...

- Tu crois vraiment que je sais ce que c'est grâce au fantôme qui nous sert de prof? interrogea James.

- Euh non. Mais Lily, elle oui, ajouta Rémus.

- Non, moi je suis allée à la bibliothèque... et j'ai vu ça dans un livre.

- A quoi pourrait-il bien nous servir? Nous ne voulons pas voyager dans le temps! dit Sirius, suivi de Lily qui approuva.

James les regarda bouche-bée par l'étonnement pour se tourné vers Rémus qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Pensaient-ils la même chose? Probable. Alors James s'écria:

- Mais avez ça, on pourrait aller sauver Sean! Si on voyage dans le temps on pourra...

- James, on ne peut pas modifier le présent! C'est interdit! protesta Lily.

- Oui mais on pourrait l'empêcher de manger le je ne sais quoi qu'il l'a mit dans cet état!

- Non. En plus, réfléchis. Si on le fait, je te rappelle qu'après, il n'y aura plus besoin de faire ça, donc il n'y aura pas de voyage dans le temps. Donc...

- Donc, nos nous passés ne feront pas de voyage dans le temps, car il n'y en aura pas besoin... conclut James.

- C'est affreusement compliqué! dit Sirius avec une grimace, j'ai mal à la tête maintenant!

- Mais si on y allait pour aller trouver la fleur d'Acalius alors, à notre retour, on lui administrera la plante! Par exemple, si on part maintenant, peut-être que nos doubles vont arriver pour nous remplacer et... tenta James.

- Cela pourrait se tenir, admit Rémus, puisque Sean n'est pas encore mort, on peut peut-être le sauver. Je veux dire que là, il n'est pas encore sauvé. Admettons que nous le sauvions en partant dans le passé. Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à agir, après que nos nous passé soient partis. Euh... vous me suivez?

- A peu près, mais c'est super compliqué! s'exclama Sirius.

- Mais c'est interdit! s'obstina Lily.

- Tu veux essayer de sauver Sean, oui ou non? Alors arrête de râler et accepte! Si on ne fait rien il va mourir, c'est toi qui nous as dit qu'il fallait agir tout à l'heure! répliqua Sirius.

- Mais... ok. Mais vous devez faire très très attention. Et vous monsieur, vous ne direz rien? interrogea Lily.

- Moi? Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. C'est normal de vouloir sauver votre ami!

- Merci. Merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle.

- Mais tout le monde ne peut pas venir avec nous. Ce sera trop repérable sinon. Je dirais juste deux ou trois, informa Rémus.

- Oui. Moi c'est sûr je fais parti de l'expédition! affirma James.

- Moi aussi! fit Sirius.

Lily roula des yeux et marmonna:

- Vous ne ferez pas de bêtises? Attention, c'est très sérieux!

- T'inquiète! répondirent les deux en choeur.

- Comment actionne-t-on le collier? demanda James.

- Il faut vous mettre vous deux sous la chaîne, et puis tourner le sablier. Un tour est égal à une heure, répondit Alphard.

- Combien d'heures en arrière?

- Il est... 10h52... ça fait deux heures depuis que Sean a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Remontez 4 heures en arrière, assura Lily.

- James, tu as ta cape? interrogea Sirius.

- Je l'ai toujours avec moi, répondit James.

Ils obéirent et réglèrent le sablier. Ils eurent l'impression que tout tournait, pour finalement que tout s'arrêtait. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et ne virent que des infirmières. Sirius et James sortirent sous la cape, mais ce ne fut pas facile de ne pas heurter quelqu'un! Ils arrivèrent à une cheminée, et la prirent tous deux, s'assurant que personne ne regardait par là. Le réseau de cheminée les emmena à Poularde, où ils s'empressèrent d'aller dans la bibliothèque, pour y faire des recherches sur la plante convoitée. Sirius s'occupa du rayon Botanique tandis que James recherchait dans le rayon poisons. Sirius s'écria soudain:

- J'ai trouvé!

James le rejoint immédiatement et Sirius lut à voix haute:

- « La fleur d'Acalius est rare, et le dernier endroit connu où ces plantes poussent sont dans la Forêt interdite de Poudlard. Mais seuls les serpents peuvent y pénétrer, car eux seuls connaissent le secret pour y entrer. On dit que les Fleurs d'Acalius poussent près de la fosse aux serpents, situé à la lumière du clair de lune. »

Sirius releva la tête pour observer James et s'exclama:

- Génial! Des serpents! J'ai horreur de ces bestioles!

- T'as peur des serpents, toi? Le Grand Sirius Black? se moqua James.

- Pas du tout! J'ai juste dit que j'en ai horreur! se défendit Sirius.

- Bon, alors lors de nos promenades nocturnes avec Lunard, on sait très bien ce que la Lune éclaire, même si on n'y est jamais allé trop près, car ça énervait Rémus! Il faut y aller, on sait à peu près où c'est! Mais comment on pourra accéder au passage pour entrer dans l'endroit des fleurs d'Acalius? On va pas convaincre des serpents!

Sirius, semblant ailleurs dit:

- Tu crois qu'il existe une fosse aux lions, aux blaireaux ou aux aigles dans la Forêt?

- Non, sinon on l'aurait forcément vu. Les serpents ne sont qu'une coïncidence! Tu n'imagines pas que les animaux représentants nos maisons dorment dans la forêt quand même? Les lions Sirius, c'est dans la savane que ça vit!

- On peut toujours rêver! grogna Sirius.

- Bon, viens, il faut peut-être y aller non? On a passé une heure à la bibliothèque, plus le temps du trajet, ça fait une heure et quart qu'on est ici!

Ils coururent presque pour sortir du château, et se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'y enfoncèrent peu à peu. Ayant l'habitude de l'endroit sinistre, ils allèrent à l'endroit proche que la lune éclairait habituellement. James dit:

- Bon bah, si t'entends des serpents, fais-moi signe! On devrait se séparer, ça ira plus vite! Au moindre danger, on crie, ou on envoie des éclairs rouges ok?

- Ok.

Ils se séparèrent donc, et pendant cinq minutes il n'y eut rien. Rien jusqu'à ce que James entendisse un cri strident et aigü. Une fille se promenait dans la forêt? En tout cas, il se dirigea vers le lieu où il avait entendu crier, pour y voir Sirius, tremblant de peur. Il lui demanda:

- Euh, ça va?

- Ou.. oui! Mais... j'ai vu un serpent... ou une couleuvre peut-être...

- Tu cries comme une fille pour une couleuvre, qui mord même pas? Tu te fiches de moi?

- C'était peut-être un serpent...

- Bon, serpent ou couleuvre, tu l'as fait fuir avec ton cri, alors dis-moi où il est allé, on va essayer de suivre cette piste.

- Je te rappelle que les serpents sont sourds! répliqua Sirius.

Il montra du doigt le lieu où le serpent était parti, et ils avancèrent. Soudain, ils entendirent plusieurs sifflements, et James dut lancer un sort de silence sur Sirius, pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende crier. Il lança un Lumos, car il faisait très sombre, pour découvrir des serpents tout près de lui. Il y avait de tout. Des couleuvres, des vipères, des serpents non-venimeux...

James dut reconnaître qu'il lui fut dur de ne pas crier lorsqu'un serpent s'enroula autours de sa cheville. Il lança plusieurs sorts, qui semblaient ne rien faire aux serpents, et James regarda Sirius; qui était sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, car une couleuvre s'enroulait autours de sa cheville aussi. Il eut soudain une idée. Il enleva le sort de silence sur Sirius, qui cria, ce qui perça les tympans de James. James dut lui dire de la fermer en hurlant encore plus fort que Sirius jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, pour ensuite dire:

- Transforme-toi en chien bon sang!

Sirius cligna des yeux, comme s'il se rappelait pourquoi il était ici. Il se métamorphosa en chien noir, et James en cerf. Cornedrue essaya de piétiner quelques serpents, pour faire champ libre à Sirius, qui courut presque. Sirius, pendant que James était en train de se battre avec ces horribles bestioles, aperçut un trou. Assez petit, et ce serait certain que James ne pourrait y entrer. Mais lui, peut-être...

Il aboya pour faire signe à James, et entra dans la passage. Seulement, il était assez étroit, et il se dit qu'il devrait perdre un peu de kilos. Pendant qu'il se battait pour pouvoir avancer dans la passage, il se demandait aussi si James se débrouillait avec les serpents.

Le chien, bientôt atteignit sa destination et fut émerveillé de voir toutes ces fleurs, très belles mais ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant, une vie était en jeu. Il en prit plusieurs. Peter aurait très bien pu faire le travail se disait-il sur le chemin du retour, seulement ils ne le trouvaient plus depuis l'épisode de l'affolement pour Sean qui ne se réveillait pas.

Quand Sirius fit le retour, il arriva un peu plus vite qu'à l'aller, savant à quoi s'attendre cette fois. Quand il fut arrivé, il vit que les serpents attaquaient toujours James, et hésita une seconde avant d'y aller. En effet, une des plus grandes peurs de Sirius, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais dit était les serpents. Il prêta main forte à James puis se transforma de nouveau en humain pour lancer un sort qui réchauffa la température qui avait été jusqu'à présent fraîche. Et comme il l'avait prévu, les serpents s'enfuirent immédiatement, ne supportant pas la chaleur. James se transforma en humain, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas bien longtemps. Sirius se précipita à ses côtés pour le soutenir et lui s'écria:

- James? James!

- Aïe... je... je crois que j'ai été mordu par un des serpents, à la jambe...

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil, pour constater en effet, qu'il saignait en plus de la marque des dents. Il se souvint avec panique que le venin pouvait aller très vite selon l'animal. Il espéra qu'il irait lentement, et aida James à marcher pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'en puisse plus. Tout à coup, il se dit qu'il avait été idiot, et qu'il était un sorcier, donc pourrait faire apparaître un brancard. Ce qu'il fit justement, et cela alla plus vite. Arrivé au château, il se demanda comment il pourrait faire, puis fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Aller voir Dumbledore. Il se dirigea donc précipitamment vers son bureau, mais arrivé devant la statue ne se souvint plus du mot de passe. Il tenta donc:

- Haribo c'est beau la vie!

Rien ne se passa, et il jura. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Lily concernant ce fichu mot de passe. Il se souvenait qu'il devait y avoir le mot « petit », et peut-être aussi « grand ». Il y avait les grands et les petits... Il eut soudain un déclic et s'exclama:

- Pour les grands et les petits!

En effet, ce fut le bon mot de passe, car la statue montra ses escaliers qui montèrent d'ailleurs.

Tenant serré contre lui sa baguette et les fleurs sacrées, il toqua à la porte comme il put, pour entendre un « entrez! ». Il s'empressa de le faire, suivi de James sur le brancard. Dumbledore le regarda ayant vaguement l'air intrigué. L'animagus se rendit compte qu'il devait être dans un bel état, arrivant avec James évanoui, des fleurs comme par hasard celles qu'il fallait or qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être en train de parler avec son oncle Alphard. Il voulut parler, mais Dumbledore le fit avant lui:

- Je ne poserai pas de questions... du moins pas tout de suite. Allez rejoindre vos amis à St Mangouste, et apporter ces fleurs, moi je vais m'occuper de Mr Potter. Prenez cette cheminée.

Sirius acquiesça, puis entra dans la cheminée, prononçant le nom de l'hôpital. Arrivé dans le bâtiment , il courut sans se soucier du règlement, jusqu'à la chambre de Sean, et quand il vit le médecin, il lui donna les plantes et expliqua rapidement:

- Quelqu'un de très vieux en avait, il en avait conservé, et a accepté de me les donner! Vite, sauvez-le!

Un instant, il eut crut qu'il était arrivé trop tard, mais le médecin qui avait été jusqu'à présent stupéfait se ressaisit et rentra dans la chambre de Sean. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, pour constater que Sean semblait être encore plus pâle qu'avant. Puis il regarda sa montre, et estima qu'il pouvait y aller sans risques de voir son propre lui-même. Il entra donc, et vit son propre lui et James disparaître. Il pensa juste un petit « Oups, je devrais régler ma montre » et sourit aux autres. Lily lui demanda:

- Où est James? Vous avez eu les fleurs?

- James a été mordu par un serpent, ils gardaient l'endroit où étaient les fleurs d'Acalius, et il est à l'infirmerie de l'école. J'ai réussi à prendre des plantes, pendant que James faisait diversion...

- Génial! Mais, James va être guérit hein? demanda Rémus.

- Oui normalement je pense...

- Mais personne n'était censé vous voir! Comment as-tu fait? interrogea Lily.

- Eh bien... j'ai été voir Dumbledore, et... il m'a dit qu'il poserait les quesitons plus tard, et que je devrais aller vous rejoindre, pendant qu'il accompagnait James à l'infirmerie..

- Quand on te dit que PERSONNE n'est censé vous voir, c'est valable pour Dumbledore!

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que James et Sean meurent? répliqua Sirius d'un ton acide.

- Je... mais non... non je n'ai jamais dit ça... répondit en rougissant Lily.

A ce moment là, le médecin arriva avec une mine joyeuse:

- Je crois que votre ami vous doit une fière chandelle... sans vous il ne serait plus là aujourd'hui! Venez, il vous demande!

- Il est réveillé? demanda Lily.

- Oui!

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre, et ils purent constater qu'il avait meilleure mine, fatiguée, mais bien mieux qu'avant! Il était encore un peu pâle, les lèvres redevenues d'une couleur normale, la respiration régulière. Ils furent soulagés et Harry parla le premier:

- Je sais juste que j'ai été empoisonné... mais je ne me rappelle de rien!

Lily s'occupa de lui raconter le début de l'histoire, pour ensuite laisser la parole à Rémus qui la laissa à Sirius pour qu'il raconte son petit voyage temporel. D'ailleurs, Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise sur ce sujet, mais n'en montra rien, sachant parfaitement que Rémus remarquait pleins de petites choses, pouvant faire la différence d'ailleurs. Hermione lui avait suffisamment répété que les petits détails accumulés font les gros! A la fin du récit, il demanda:

- Et comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour aller dans l'endroit des Fleurs d'Acalius?

- Oh heu... je te raconterais ça plus tard... improvisa Sirius, tentant de faire comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment, car Lily était avec eux.

- Et James va bien? s'enquit-il.

- Je pense que oui, Dumbledore a pris les choses en main.

- Merci pour tout. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

- Oh, il faut surtout remercier James et mon oncle... c'est James qui a fait diversion pour que je puisse aller te chercher les plantes, et mon oncle qui avait le Retourneur de Temps!

- A propos, où est le Retourneur?

- Je l'ai redonné à mon oncle... enfin c'est lui qui me l'a demandé pour être sûr que je ne ferais pas de bêtises avec. Il a beau être malade, il n'est pas idiot, et sait très bien que je ne suis pas maraudeur pour rien! sourit Sirius.

Le médicomage finit par arriver et demanda à ce qu'ils sortent, pour laisser Sean se reposer. Même si ce dernier protesta, il ne céda pas.


	26. Chapter 26: Déprime et rapprochement

Deux jours plus tard Harry revint à Poudlard où tout le monde l'accueillit avec joie et chaleureusement. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu l'empoisonner. Le directeur observait Sean, qui était très joyeux d'être de retour. Il se dit que ce garçon avait le don d'aller à l'infirmerie ou même l'hôpital.

A la table des Gryffondor, la joie de retrouver Sean était visible. Plus personne ne lui lançait de regards méfiants mais des regards gentils et chaleureux. James salua Sean, et Harry lui demanda :

- Salut! Merci, j'ai appris ce que tu as fait pour moi avec Sirius, tu vas mieux?

- Oui, merci, mais tu sais c'est normal, tu es notre ami, et on te lâche pas facilement! En plus j'ai une blessure de guerre maintenant!

- Mais, Dumbledore, il vous a questionné?

- Oui, et on dû tout lui avouer. Mais il nous a promis qu'il ne dirait rien!

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas... je pense qu'il ne veut pas nous créer d'ennuis, et que rien de grave n'a été commis. En revanche, il nous a quand même donné une retenue et fait la morale pendant une heure!

Harry eut un sourire compatissant :

- Désolé... je viendrais avec vous à la retenue?

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller? Tu n'y es pour rien!

- Bah, si je n'avais pas été empoisonné, vous ne seriez sûrement pas en retenue!

- Détrompe-toi, on le serait quand même à cause d'une farce, ou alors parce que j'ai oublié de faire mon travail en métamorphose! plaisanta James.

Harry sourit puis retourna à son repas. Il se demanda quelle pourrait être la réaction d'Hermione si elle savait qu'il avait été empoisonné, ce serait sûrement :

« Quoi ? Tu as été empoisonné ? Tu sais par qui ? Fais bien attention à toi, et va voir le professeur Dumbledore si tu as des doutes ou quoique ce soit, il pourra sûrement t'aider ! Sois prudent surtout ! »

Oui ce serait sûrement sa réaction, se dit Harry et la réaction de Ron serait :

« Toi ? Empoisonné ? Par qui ? Tu devrais faire gaffe, apparemment quelqu'un veut te veux du mal… tu crois qu'il agit sous ordre de Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Harry se dit qu'il aurait du se poser cette question dès le départ, mais d'un côté, la prophétie n'avait pas été encore faite, de l'autre Peter essayait de donner des renseignements sur lui. Peter ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pensé à lui plus tôt ? Il demanda aussitôt à James :

- Quelle était la réaction de Peter quand il a su que j'avais été empoisonné ?

- Sa réaction ? Je ne sais pas. Il a disparut juste après avoir été chercher Mme Pomfresh avec Sirius. On ne l'a pas revu. D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps il nous évite.

Harry réfléchit. Si c'était Peter le coupable, il devait avoir un complice ! Comment a-t-il pu se procurer le poison ? Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par James :

- Eh ho ! A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je me demandais si j'avais loupé beaucoup de choses en cours.

- Ah ? Bon, dit James sachant parfaitement que Harry mentait.

Harry observa Sirius qui semblait être ailleurs. James le remarqua et soupira :

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenu de Ste Mangouste. On t'a bien dit que son oncle y était? Eh bien, il va mourir dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, normalement. Et là, crois-moi il n'y aucun moyen de le sauver. Sirius a tenté de lui reprendre le Retourneur de Temps mais son oncle n'a pas voulu et lui a dit que ça ne servirait à rien sauf attirer des ennuis, et que tout le monde mourrait un jour!

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire?

- La faskatre, c'est ce qu'a son oncle, est une maladie très grave qu'on ne peut pas soigner pour l'instant. Tu sais, on ne peut pas guérir la morsure de loup-garou? Eh bien ici, comme pour les morsures, on ne peut en guérir. Mais s'il serait venu plus tôt, il aurait peut-être eu une chance, car il existe une opération pour survivre, mais hélas, il est souvent trop tard...

Harry soupira. Alors il n'y avait aucun moyen de le guérir? Sirius allait sûrement être très déprimé! Alors que les maraudeurs allaient en cours, Regulus Black passa près d'eux. Ce dernier s'exclama tout haut exprès:

- Ah! Enfin, nous sommes débarrassé d'une vermine! Mon oncle n'était qu'une ombre dans notre famille! Si seulement ça pouvait arriver à tous les autres qui sont comme lui!

Harry n'en revint pas. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel à cet âge, avec son propre frère? Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius sortit de sa torpeur, pour aller donner un coup de poing à Régulus. Rémus l'en empêcha, aidé de James. Sirius les fusilla du regard, se débattit pour s'en aller silencieux. James le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Le groupe des filles accourut et Lily demanda:

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien... Regulus a énervé Sirius en faisant des réflexions sur Alphard, et il a voulu le frapper, mais on l'en as empêché. Il s'est contenté de partir en nous jetant un regard noir. Répondit James

- Allez... c'est le temps que... qu'il.. enfin se fasse à l'idée, ça lui passera bien... tenta tant bien que mal Lily pour réconforter James.

- Et puis, peut-être que si tu lui proposais une blague à faire, il retrouverait un peu le sourire... suggéra Morgane.

- J'ai déjà essayé, sans succès.

- Je crois qu'il faut simplement le laisser seul un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille parler... croyez-moi c'est ce qu'il faut faire! dit Harry.

- Ah oui? C'est ce que tu as fait quand... ton parrain est mort? interrogea Maëlle.

- Bah... avant ça j'ai tout cassé dans une pièce... avoua Harry rougissant un peu.

- Quoi? Tu as carrément démoli une pièce? répéta Lily.

- Oui, enfin.. c'est de Sirius qu'on parle là... venez, on va en cours, McGonagall comprendra très bien pour Sirius! marmonna Harry.

Ils allèrent en cours, et en effet, McGonagall comprit très bien et eut un regard compatissant pour Sirius, qui s'il avait été là, aurait sans doute eu horreur de ce regard de pitié.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sirius ne parla à personne et restait dans son coin. Il séchait certains cours, mais les professeurs ne lui disaient rien sauf les plus sévères. Regulus ne dit plus rien, mais Rogue si. L'occasion était trop belle se disait-il. Alors, un après-midi, il titilla Sirius qui lui donna un coup de poing. Résultat, il dut aller à l'infirmerie car son nez saignait abondamment. Lily n'avait rien dit, sachant que Rogue l'avait mérité, mais McGonagall donna une heure de retenue à Sirius, ce qui était peu, comparé à normalement.

Sirius alla en retenue, et McGonagall lui dit:

- Mr Black, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, si vous voulez devenir auror, vous devez...

- Je me fiche ou non de devenir auror, je veux juste que mon oncle soit sauvé! coupa Sirius.

- Je sais. Et je peux comprendre que vous voulez prendre du recul. Mais cela ne résoudra rien. Et si vous le souhaiter, je peux aller faire une demande au professeur Dumbledore pour que vous alliez voir votre oncle.

- Oui, je veux bien... marmonna Sirius.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous retenir plus longtemps ici.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit tout de suite. Il croisa James en chemin, mais ne lui adressa pas un regard, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Le lendemain, Sirius partit pour Ste Mangoute, et les deux groupes ( maraudeurs et celui des filles) espéraient que la visite se passe bien. Hélas, quand il revint de St Mangouste, il était directement allé dans la chambre. James décida de monter et entra dans la chambre. Le lit à baldaquins de Sirius était fermé, signifiant clairement qu'il ne voulait parler à personne. James appela:

- Sirius?

Pas de réponse tout d'abord, puis:

- Il est mort. Juste après mon départ. Un médicomage m'a rattrapé pour me l'annoncer.

James ne sut quoi répondre à ça, puis ouvrit le rideau du lit, pour pouvoir lui parler. Il découvrit un Sirius en larmes, et l'étreignit. Celui-ci se laissa faire, et pleura beaucoup pour ensuite annoncer:

- L'enterrement est dans deux jours. Vous viendrez? Je crois être le seul à venir avec Andromeda...

- Bien-sûr qu'on viendra.

Rémus entra dans la chambre et sut au premier coup d'oeil ce qui s'était passé, suivi de Peter, qui mal à l'aise préféra s'en aller, pour laisser la place à Sean. Sean échangea un regard avec Rémus et puis d'un commun accord, se joignirent à James pour consoler Sirius.

Le jour de l'enterrement, Jessica, Lily, Maëlle, et Morgane furent aussi présentes. Sirius avait le visage fermé, tout comme sa cousine. Narcissa n'était pas venue, tout comme Bellatrix. Ils étaient les deux seuls Black. L'enterrement se déroula en silence. Juste après, ils durent rentrer à l'école, et Andromeda étreignit une dernière fois Sirius. Il lui fit un sourire triste, pour aussitôt reprendre son air fermé. Le soir, tout le monde alla se coucher, mais Sirius resta à regarder le feu sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il n'entendit même pas Jessica descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je réfléchis... et toi?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir... tu réfléchis à quoi? demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

- A la vie... à la mort, aux souvenirs...

- Au faite... je suis désolée pour ton oncle, Black.

Sirius ne répondit rien d'abord mais sourit faiblement:

- Tu m'appelles encore Black?

- J'ai mes principes... répondit-elle.

- Au moins, toi tu es toujours pareille... Lily ne m'engueule plus du tout lorsque je sèche les cours... tout le monde est bizarre!

- Tout le monde est bizarre parce que TU es bizarre Black. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi... et moi aussi!

Sirius fixait le feu, souriant encore:

- Toi? La grande Galaë s'inquiète pour Black? C'est une date à mettre dans les bouquins de Tourdesac ça!

- Imbécile! répliqua Jessica, amusée.

Il y eut un grand silence, que Jessica brisa:

- Tu sais... j'ai perdu quelqu'un moi aussi. Ma tante. Elle s'appelait Justine, et était super. Quand je n'avais pas le morale et qu'elle était en visite, elle me préparait un chocolat chaud, et on faisait un puzzle, en parlant du problème. Elle arrivait toujours à me faire sourire. Et puis un jour... un mangemort l'a attaqué. Elle n'a pas survécu. J'ai pensé à ce qu'elle m'aurait dit dans ce cas là, puisque je n'avais pas le morale... et je pense qu'elle m'aurait dit de me ressaisir, et de profiter de la vie... c'est sûr que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu devrais faire pareil. Cela ne sert à rien de penser aux mauvais souvenirs.

- Mon oncle était le seul de la famille à me soutenir. A cause de ça, il s'est fait détesté de tout le monde. A cause de moi il aurait put avoir une vie meilleure...

- Mais enfin Black! C'était son choix! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il était plus heureux de s'occuper un peu de toi plutôt que de rester avec ta famille? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est une raison de plus de profiter de la vie... elle peut-être courte... regarde Sean par exemple! Il a perdu deux personnes, et pourtant à part quelques fois où il semble triste, la vie continue! s'écria Jessica.

- Tu veux dire qu'il vaut mieux se foutre de la mort des personnes proches? cracha Sirius.

- Sûrement pas! Je veux dire qu'il faut faire son deuil et passer à autre chose! Ton oncle n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois comme ça! Il aurait voulu que tu continues à être un maraudeur, et que tu gardes ta bonne humeur!

- Passer à autre chose? Et comment fait-on? Non parce que si tu as la solution, dis-le moi! J'essaie chaque jours de retrouver le sourire et tout ça mais je n'y arrive pas!

- On ne pourra jamais s'en remettre totalement. Moi-même, je voudrais que ma tante soit ici aujourd'hui! Mais on peut profiter des instants qui nous sont accordés.

- Mon oncle aussi savait me faire rire. Je pense que ta tante et lui se seraient bien entendus, dit Sirius.

- Moi aussi, j'en suis sûre, sourit Jessica.

- Et... je suis désolé pour ta tante.

Jessica sourit tristement, et ils restèrent ici très tard, observant le feu, jusqu'à ce que Jess pique du nez et monte se coucher.

Le lendemain, Sirius, avait réfléchi à sa conversation avec Jessica. Cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier un peu, et d'entendre des leçons sur la vie. Bien-sûr, il n'allait pas passer du déprimé au plus joyeux du monde, mais il pouvait déjà retrouver un peu de bonne humeur! Alors quoi de mieux pour démarrer la journée, qu'un petit réveil trempé? Il fit apparaître des seaux d'eau, et les versa sur tous les autres lits. Il entendit aussitôt quatre cris sonores. Celui de Peter, Rémus, James et Sean. James hurla:

- SEEEAAN!

Et Harry en même temps que James:

- JAAAMES!

Ils se regardèrent alors, étonnés de voir que tout le monde était trempé. James avait crié Sean car il pensait à une petit vengeance, et que Sirius devait être trop triste pour faire ça. Pareil pour Harry. Mais ils entendirent un rire semblable à un aboiement. James leva un sourcil en même temps que Harry. C'était donc Sirius? Quoiqu'il en soit, le père d'Harry hurla:

- SIRIIIIUS! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CELA?

- Pourquoi? Laisse-moi réfléchir... pour rigoler dès le matin! Bon debout là-dedans! J'ai débranché les réveils magiques, il ne vous reste que 10 minutes! On se voit en cours de métamorphose!

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant les autres en plan. Comme c'était le matin, l'information mettait du temps à être analysée. Finalement Harry cligna des yeux en même temps que Rémus, et courut à la salle de bain, suivi des autres. Ils se bousculèrent tous devant le miroir, et ils descendirent en même temps, chacun encore fatigué. Ils arrivèrent en retard au cours de métamorphose, et McGonagall enleva 5 points à chacun pour leur retard, soit 20 points! Lily leur jeta un regard réprobateur, mais Jessica avait l'ombre d'un sourire, se doutant pourquoi ils étaient en retard. Sirius, lui arborait un air angélique, et James crut voir McGonagall sourire pendant une fraction de seconde, sans doute heureuse qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Mais la seconde d'après elle reprit son air sévère et fit son cours. A la fin de celui-ci, elle retint Harry, pour lui dire:

- Mr Praott, j'aimerais vous parler, et j'ai cru voir dans votre emploi du temps que vous étiez libre à 18h. Rendez-vous à cette heure dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry dut courir pour aller rejoindre son cours de DCFM, car McGonagall ne lui avait rien donné. Trivalki le regarda d'un air sévère mais comme il n'était pas beaucoup en retard, ne retira rien comme points. Il s'installa et le professeur commença:

- Bien, comme je le disais avant que votre camarade n'arrive, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les informulés. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un informulé?

La main de Lily et celle de Jessica se levèrent. Ce fut Jessica qui fut interrogée:

- Comme son nom l'indique, ce sont des sorts que l'on ne prononce pas. On doit se concentrer beaucoup pour en faire un.

- Oui! 5 points pour Gryffondor! Les informulés vous permettront d'attaquer votre adversaire, sans que celui-ci ne sache ce que vous avez lancé. C'est vraiment pratique. Mr Pettigrow, venez, je vais passer à la pratique.

Il s'avança timidement, et le professeur lui annonça qu'ils allaient faire un petit duel, et que Peter devrait simplement se défendre, ou attaquer, comme il le souhaiterait, soit en informulés s'il y arrivait, soit à voix haute. Le duel commença alors et le professeur lança un sort informulé. Peter vit un éclair rouge arriver vers lui et se demanda ce qu'était le sort. Les autres le savaient tous évidemment! Il riposta maladroitement avec un Protego, mais pas assez puissant pour bloquer le sort du professeur. La baguette de Peter lui sauta des mains et il tomba. On entendit quelques rires dans la classe, mais le professeur les réprimanda:

- Arrêtez donc de vous moquer! Votre camarade n'aurait pas pu faire d'informulés, car il faut beaucoup s'entraîner pour ça! Vous-même n'y arriverez pas tout de suite! Mr Pettigrow a simplement besoin de revoir le sort du bouclier, et revoir peut-être un peu ses bases.

En effet, tout le monde avait vu l'air troublé de Peter quand il avait vu arriver le sort de désarmement. A ce moment là, Harry ressentit de la pitié envers l'individu. Lui, les maraudeurs et les filles avaient été les seuls à ne pas se moquer de lui. Le professeur prit alors pour refaire l'exemple Harry. C'était les mêmes règles que pour Peter. Alors le professeur lança un stupéfix informulé, et Harry bougea d'un pas pour éviter le sort. Le prof lui lança un Levicorpus, il répliqua avec un Protego. Il tentait bien ne pas prononcer les sorts, mais c'était difficile. De plus, le professeur ne lui donnait pas d'occasions de répondre, car dès qu'il se défendait, aussitôt il lançait un autre sort. A un moment, Harry ne répliqua pas avec un bouclier et prononça:

- Stupéfix!

Le sort se heurta avec l'autre, mais jamais ils n'atteignirent leur cibles. Le professeur sembla quelque peu étonné, puis sourit. Il lança un Petrificus Totalus à voix haute, et Harry répliqua avec un Protego informulé. Son bouclier ne tint pas, et le sort l'atteignit, mais il avait tout de même réussi à en faire un! Le prof le délivra, et le félicita:

- Bravo, c'était un excellent combat Mr Praott! Je suis très étonné que vous soyez arrivé à produire un sortilège informulé! 10 points pour Gryffondor! Maintenant, mettez-vous en binômes et entraînez-vous aux informulés. L'un attaque, l'autre se défend avec un sort de bouclier.

Le reste du cours se déroula bien, James, Lily, Harry, avaient réussi à faire quelques informulés, et Sirius et Rémus en étaient très proches. Personne n'en était encore là pourtant. Pendant le cours, au grand étonnement des autres, Harry était allé aider Peter qui sur ordre du professeur devait s'entraîner au protego. Il lui avait montré comment tenir sa baguette, et le geste. En bref il l'avait aidé. Peter l'avait remercié et regardé bizarrement, et Harry avait dû faire des exercices de méditation intérieure, pour ne pas étriper Peter tellement il avait fallu user de patience, et se dire qu'il n'était pas ENCORE le traître qu'il était.

Le soir, alors qu'Harry était à la bibliothèque, les maraudeurs tinrent un conseil de guerre:

- Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait des recherches. Et je propose que l'on essaie de coller les pièces du puzzle, proposa James.

- Oui tu as raison ! approuva Sirius.

- Moi, comme vous le savez je lui ait fait avalé du Veritasérum et le peu d'informations que j'ai pu en tirer est son vrai prénom et où il habite. Il s'appelle Harry, et n'a jamais vécu aux Etats Unis mais en Angleterre. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir son nom.

- Alors comme ça il a une fausse identité ? s'exclama James.

- Oui et j'ai aussi fouillé un peu sa valise, j'ai trouvé une paire de lunettes semblable aux tiennes James.

- Ah oui ? Il porte des lunettes ? Pourtant je ne les ais jamais vu avec, même pas pour lire ! dit Sirius.

- Et aussi il était au courant du mot de passe de la carte du maraudeur.

- Comment ça Remus ?

- Je l'ai entendu murmurer le mot de passe.

- T'as du mal entendre c'est imp…. commença Sirius.

- Non je l'ai entendu ! répliqua Rémus, il y a encore pleins de choses à dire sur lui mais toujours aussi floues…

- Oui mais je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui on devrait aller se coucher, proposa James.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry décida d'aller voir Dumbledore, il avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair et était prêt à abandonner un peu MOMENTAN…MENT, c'est-à-dire juste ce jour, sa colère pour avoir l'esprit plus clair. Il monta au bureau de Dumbledore et le mot de passe était « C'est la Maaf que je préfère, c'est la Maaf! ( Où donc allait-il chercher ses mots de passe ?! se demanda Harry)

Il entra en frappant et Fumseck vint le saluer joyeusement, et en guise de réponse Harry lui caressa la tête.

Dumbledore qui avait remarqué cela était très étonné, ce n'était pas le garçon froid qui venait le voir, c'était un garçon avec un autre visage, qui n'était plus froid. Il demanda :

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui monsieur, en fait je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas une idée de la personne qui m'aurait empoisonné…

-Oui je comprends, mais non nous n'avons aucun suspect pour l'instant.

Harry hésita à lui confier ses soupçons, car cela pourrait peut-être changer le futur, et Dumbledore lui demanda :

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question, et il répondit :

- Non monsieur.

- Bien. Tu peux partir.

Harry s'exécuta, sa petite visite n'avait servit à rien. Dumbledore, lui, trouva que cette visite avait servi à quelque chose : découvrir un autre visage de l'adolescent. Il eut une idée et envoya un hibou porter une convocation aux maraudeurs.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se dirigeaient vers la tour de Gryffondor et un hibou arriva. James lui décrocha sa lettre et en la lisant blêmit légèrement. Il annonça :

- Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau dès que possible. Je me demande ce qu'on a encore fait, car que je sache, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas de farces !

- Oui on ferait mieux d'aller dans son bureau, dit Remus.

Les maraudeurs allèrent rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau et celui-ci leur demanda :

- Bonjours à vous. J'aurais besoin de savoir si Mr Praott vous a raconté des choses à son sujet. Cet élève est… assez mystérieux.

Tous les maraudeurs se regardèrent gênés sauf Peter qui parla le premier :

- Quand on lui demande de parler de lui il pique souvent une grosse colère, du moins si on insiste trop. Ses réponses sont toujours très vagues. Quand il est énervé, il casse des objets avec sa magie, sans baguette, sans faire exprès car il perd son sang-froid.

Les maraudeurs observèrent Peter d'un oeil mauvais, Sean était leur ami tout de même ! Le professeur Dumbledore les encouragea :

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirais pas un mot de notre conversation à Mr Praott. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir un maximum de renseignements sur lui pour lui, pour tout le monde.

Remus parla timidement :

- Hum… il n'aime pas parler de lui cela est clair, comme vous l'a dit Peter, il est très doué en DCFM, et il nous a dit qu'en troisième année il avait du l'apprendre car les Détraqueurs s'en prenaient à lui et que si les Détraqueurs étaient là, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un de dangereux en liberté.

- Oui, votre professeur me l'a dit aussi.

Peter continua :

- Il a une cicatrice sur le front mais je sais pas de quelle forme elle est, car il la cache toujours avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Oui je l'avais remarqué aussi. Bien, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, vous pouvez y aller.

Peter essaya de reparler mais les maraudeurs l'en empêchèrent :

- Euh oui, Au revoir professeur, dit James.

Sorti du bureau, James disputa Peter :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Sean est notre ami, on ne peut pas le trahir, au moins Remus a dit quelque chose que tout le monde savait déjà !

- Je croyais que ça l'aiderait. Dumbledore a dit….

- On sait ce qu'il a dit, mais ce n'est pas à nous de le renseigner ! C'est Sean qui décidera s'il lui dira ! coupa James.

Ils allèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Harry, lui avait eu une soudaine envie, aller rendre visite à Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Il se dirigea vers sa cabane et vit qu'il était dehors. Harry lui lança joyeusement :

- Bonjour !

Hagrid, surpris, le regarda bizarrement et lui répondit :

- Bonjour ! Qui es-tu ? Je t'ai vu avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

- Je suis Sean Praott ! J'aurais besoin de renseignements sur… les dragons. C'est pour un….devoir ! inventa-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Tu es tombé sur la bonne personne ! Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir sur eux ? répondit Hagrid avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Hum… ce qu'ils mangent. Et où vivent-ils ?

- De la viande principalement. Ils vivent principalement en Roumanie.

-Bien. Merci. On m'a dit aussi que c'était vous qui dressiez les Sombrals ? J'ai vu un poulain la dernière fois.

- Oh, euh oui. Mais, tu les vois ? s'étonna Hagrid.

- Oui, répondit Harry sombrement.

- Désolé pour toi. Hum… Qui as-tu vu mourir ?

- Mon parrain, dit-il mais il ne voulait pas en dire trop.

- Oui… c'est dur. Mais bon, la vie continue hein ? dit-il maladroitement.

- Oui, et… je suis sûr que vous feriez un super prof de Soin aux créatures magiques ! Le professeur Brulôpot est bien aussi, mais vous, vous seriez sûrement aussi très bien !

- Ah oui tu trouves ? Eh bien… merci, répondit-il rougissant.

- De rien, on vient souvent vous voir ?

- Non, pas beaucoup de monde. Quelques gryffondors, comme Lily Evans ou les maraudeurs. Aussi certains autres élèves.

- Oui… , excusez-moi je dois y aller. Merci pour le devoir. Je reviendrai vous voir un autre jour.

- Merci à toi.

Harry alla à la tour de Gryffondor rejoindre les autres.


	27. Chapter 27: Encore des problèmes

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :)** **Sinon je vous mets un petit résumé des chapitres précédents, pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus !**

_**Résumé : Harry a été empoisonné et se retrouve donc en grand danger. Il va jusqu'à être envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Les maraudeurs se lancent à la recherche du seul moyen susceptible de le guérir : La Fleur d'Acalius. Ils ont cependant besoin de temps. C'est là qu'ils découvrent que l'Oncle de Sirius, un des seuls qui ne l'ai pas renié, est à l'hôpital à cause d'une maladie grave. Il leur donne le moyen de gagner du temps : Un Retourneur de Temps. James et Sirius arrivent donc avec difficulté à chercher cette fleur d'Acalius. Finalement, Harry est guéri grâce à eux, mais l'Oncle de Sirius décède, le laissant profondément triste et déprimé. Jessica lui remonte néanmoins le moral, et il redevient bien vite lui-même. Les filles se rapprochent donc de plus en plus des maraudeurs. **_

Le soir, Harry alla au rendez-vous au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. En effet, il y avait Minerva, Franck et Christelle Potter et Pompom. Il sut dès qu'il les avait vus qu'il était découvert, ou tout du moins très proche. McGonagall commença :

- Mr Praott, vous ne demandez pas pourquoi Mr et Mme Potter, et Mme Pomfresh sont ici ?

- J'allais le demander. Et donc pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Il observa les quatre amis, qui semblaient ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet. Puis Franck s'écria :

- Tu te souviens l'histoire que je vous ai raconté pendant les vacances, au sujet d'un certain Fabien Forclose ?

Même s'il se savait découvert, Harry frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il répondit :

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- On se demandait si tu ne le connaissais pas ou... enfin tu comprends, tu as la même cicatrice que lui, dit Christelle.

- Ah oui ? Je ne le connais pas. Jamais entendu parlé de lui avant que vous ne me racontiez cette histoire.

- Eh bien, il se trouve, que tu as plein de points communs avec lui, parla Franck.

- Comme ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer, tu as la même cicatrice que lui, ensuite tu viens d'Amérique, et puis tu es assez... bloqué en ce qui concerne ta vie selon James, exposa Christelle.

- Où voulez-en venir ? interrogea Harry.

- Nous pensons que tu... as un lien avec Fabien Forclose, répondit Christelle.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais non, je n'en ai aucun.

- Christelle, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit lui, après tout Fabien était à Serpentard, et il est à Gryffondor... dit Pompom.

- Oui, mais rappelle-toi ! Fabien est partit deux jours après Halloween, et Sean Praott est apparu juste deux jours après Halloween ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? s'obstina Christelle.

- Oui mais c'est peut-être...

- Il a une chouette qui s'appelle Hedwige Pompom, comme Fabien, toute blanche ! ajouta Minerva.

- Oui mais...

- Oh s'il-vous-plaît arrêtez ! Vous vous disputez encore pour savoir qui a raison ? La belle affaire ! Bon, Christelle a raison, je suis bien Fabien Forclose ! s'exclama Harry.

A quoi bon protester, ils avaient raison et ne le lâcheraient sûrement pas avant qu'il ait tout avoué ! Et puis, ces disputes entre Christelle et Pompom l'avait agacé donc il avait craché le morceau. Il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait bouche-bée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Oups, peut-être que tout compte fait, ils s'imaginaient autre chose ! pensa Harry.

- Euh.. j'ai voyagé dans le temps... continua-t-il.

Toujours aucune réaction, jusqu'à... :

- Ah-ha ! J'avais raison, je le savais, je le savais, c'est un voyageur temporel ! Je me disais aussi que c'était louche ! s'exclama Minerva.

- Oui, mais c'est interdit les voyages temporels ! Pourquoi as-tu... commença Franck.

- C'était un accident ! Enfin, deux accidents... en faite voilà, je viens du futur, et j'ai effectué un voyage dans le temps à cause d'une lumière et je suis arrivé au temps de Jedusor. J'ai revu la lumière et je croyais qu'elle me ramènerait chez moi, alors je l'ai touchée, et je suis arrivé ici !

- De combien de temps viens-tu dans le futur ? interrogea Franck.

- De 20 ans. Mais en fait, les hiboux retrouvent toujours la trace du contact que l'on veut, sauf si un sort les en empêche, eh bien ils peuvent voyager à travers le temps, sauf si sa change son cours ! Donc, j'ai envoyé Hedwige à mes amis, et ils m'ont répondu que je devais patienter, qu'une potion pourra me ramener chez moi, elle devrait bientôt être inventée !

- Et qui es-tu ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Devait-il avouer qui il était vraiment ? Finalement, il estima que non, ils en, savaient déjà trop ! Il se contenta de juste répondre :

- Je suis Sean Praott ici. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

- D'accord. Bon, eh bien... tu devrais y aller, je pense que les maraudeurs vont se demander ce que tu fais sinon... dit Christelle, mais nous reviendrons te voir !

- Je n'en doute pas... sourit Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune et croisa les maraudeurs. Sirius le salua joyeusement :

- Salut !

- Salut, dites, vous êtes sûrs d'être les maraudeurs ? Non parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de blagues...

- Non, d'ailleurs je propose qu'on en établisse une tout de suite ! s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Ok mais pourquoi juste une ? Pourquoi pas tout au long du reste de la journée ? suggéra James.

- Ok pour moi ! dit Remus.

- Pareil pour moi ! dit Harry.

- …videmment que oui ! dit Sirius.

- Attendez, Peter est aussi un maraudeur il doit aussi participer ! s'écria James.

- On est vraiment obligé ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, si tu dois savoir une chose à propos des maraudeurs c'est bien celle-ci : avant c'était jamais trois sans quatre, maintenant, c'est jamais quatre sans cinq ! expliqua James.

- Ok. Je suppose que cette devise doit faire partit des règles des maraudeurs aussi : Un pour tous et tous pour un ! supposa Harry.

- Exact, comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Sirius.

- Oh, tout simplement parce que chez les moldus, cette devise existe, des trois mousquetaires !

- Ah bon ? Chez nous aussi, les trois Aurors existent, dit James.

- Bon assez discuté ! protesta Sirius, je propose que notre première farce de la journée soit pour les filles de Gryffondor. Dès qu'on trouvera Peter, on lui dira notre projet.

Remus acquiesça mais James et Harry restèrent silencieux. Sirius s'étonna :

- Eh ho ! J'ai proposé quelque chose là !

- Moi je suis contre, sinon elles vont nous tuer, je vous signale que quand elles sont énervées mieux vaut ne pas être sur leur passage, surtout Lily ! dit Harry.

- Bof ! On en a déjà fait d'autre des farces, et ça va aller.

- Oui mais moi je voudrais plutôt faire aux Serpentard, car faire à notre maison, tout de suite, quand même ! dit James, cherchant n'importe quoi pour ne pas mettre en colère Lily.

- Oh ! Vous êtes pas drôles ! D'habitude, Cornedrue, tu ne refuses jamais une telle occasion, et toi Sean je pensais que tu étais moins trouillard que ça pour les filles !

- La question n'est pas là Sirius ! James est en train de se rapprocher de Lily, et on ne voudrait pas que cela casse tout ! protesta Harry.

- Ah, j'ai compris, juste à cause de Lily ! Si c'est que ça, on la laisse tranquille mais on n'épargne pas les autres !

- Tu oublies qu'elle est préfète, et qu'elle est très stricte en ce qui concerne les autres, précisa James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en signe de mécontentement et partit, boudeur. James tenta de le rattraper et pendant qu'il le poursuivait, Harry et Remus étaient seuls. Remus lui demanda :

- J'ai vu sur la carte que tu étais allé voir Hagrid.

- Oui, il est sympa, c'est quelqu'un de super, parfois maladroit mais super.

- On dirait que tu le connais depuis longtemps.

- Non, je ne le connais que depuis ce matin.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Peter ? Il ne t'a rien fait, il t'évite juste, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Ne cherche pas à protester, tout le monde a bien vu que tu lui lançais des regards noirs parfois et que tu n'aimais pas trop parler de lui.

- Hum… c'est juste que…. Excuse moi je dois y aller.

Remus le suivit en lui disant :

- Non ça c'est trop facile, j'en ai marre que tu évites toutes mes questions, alors maintenant réponds-moi.

Harry essaya de filer très vite mais Remus ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il continua :

- Et puisqu'on y est, j'ai besoin d'explications je….

- Les autres n'en ont pas eu et ne se plaignent pas.

- J'ai trouvé une cape d'invisibilité semblable à celle de James !

Harry s'arrêta, immobile, fixant Remus et lui dit :

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

- Oui, puisque tu ne dis rien de toi, on est bien obligé d'enquêter nous-même !

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Et….

- Et, aussi tu savais déjà le mot de passe de la carte du maraudeur, je t'ai entendu le murmurer, aussi tu as une fausse identité, tu ne parles jamais de toi, reste très flou dans tes réponses… On en a marre nous ! On veut des explications ! lança-t-il durement.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, continue à enquêter, car je ne te dirais rien.

Remus s'immobilisa, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry resta devant lui, l'observant d'un regard noir. Enfin Remus finit par dire :

- Je ne dirais rien, mais il y a d'autres choses que je sais et que je n'ai pas promis de ne rien dire. Comme pour ta cape d'invisibilité.

- De toute façon tu ne penses qu'à toi mais pas aux autres, il peut y avoir des conséquences mais toi tu t'en fiches évidemment ! Quand je pense que je t'aie fait confiance ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être aussi dur !

James et Sirius qui étaient arrivés juste au moment où Harry commençait à parler restèrent choqués de cette dispute. Eux-mêmes étaient en conflit, Sirius reprochait à James de privilégier Lily plutôt que de rester fidèle aux maraudeurs. Ils étaient en train de se disputer en marchant quand ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit de la dispute des deux autres. Harry les remarqua, Remus aussi. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment puis Sirius annonça :

- En tout cas, James est un crétin, il privilégie sa petite chérie Lily aux maraudeurs.

- Non je ne la privilégie pas Sirius et ce n'est pas ma chérie !

- Arrête ! Tout le monde sait que t'en pinces pour elle.

- Non pas du tout ! Et toi tu es un imbécile à me dire ça !

- STOP ! intervint Remus, calmez-vous !

- Oh ça va toi, ne joue pas le préfet gentil et modèle, car tu ne l'es pas, lâcha Harry d'un ton sec.

- Et toi, toujours mystérieux tu crois que….

Sirius et James recommencèrent leurs disputes tout comme Remus et Sean. Ils firent un brouhaha tellement fort qu'un fantôme qui passait par là leur demandèrent de se disputer ailleurs. Chacun s'en alla dans une direction différente, furieux. Peter qui avait entendu la scène, décida d'en profiter pour essayer de bannir Sean du groupe des maraudeurs. Il alla voir Remus et lui demanda :

- Salut ! Pourquoi as-tu l'air si furieux ?

- C'est Sean ! Toujours si mystérieux ! C'est agaçant à la fin !

- Si tu veux mon avis il manipule tout le monde, et est un espion au service de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Dis pas de bêtises !

- Si si je t'assure. Il ne dit jamais rien sur lui, a un grand pouvoir, à tel point que quand il perd son calme il brise des trucs et si quelqu'un a tenté de l'empoisonner c'est parce qu'il sait combien il est dangereux !

- Je ne pense pas…

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il s'attire toujours des ennuis et qu'il était au courant de l'attaque de mangemorts à Pré au Lard pour le ministre ?

- Si tu as raison, c'est bizarre…

Peter continua d'essayer de le convaincre que Sean était un mangemort pendant que James furieux heurta Lily de plein fouet, celle-ci grogna :

- Fais attention où tu vas !

- Oh ça va, j'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi ! répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il s'en alla laissant Lily étonnée de le voir aussi de mauvaise humeur.

Sirius aussi rencontra Lily un peu plus tard et lui jeta un regard noir, la laissant encore plus surprise.

Harry,lui, était furieux contre Remus et passa devant Lily sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence. Lily dut l'arrêter :

- Eh ho ! Sean !

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez tous l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Harry marmonna des choses et Lily comprit : « Maraudeurs….. dispute général…. Sirius et James….. Moi et Remus."

Puis il s'en alla. Il rencontra Peter qui ricanait de plaisir. Il avait presque réussi à convaincre Remus. Harry sentit monter en lui une haine très forte, et fut encore plus furieux. Peter le vit et le salue :

- Oh Salut Sean, j'étais justement en train de…

- Joue pas les hypocrites avec moi Peter ! coupa-t-il, avec moi ça marche pas !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu es en train de trahir les maraudeurs. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer les hypocrites avec moi Peter. Ah oui je sais pourquoi tu les as trahis ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un lamentable trouillard qui préfère vendre ses amis plutôt que de mourir pour eux. Tu as juste peur et je me demande pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor. Tu es juste lamentable, tu te sers des maraudeurs pour être protégé car tu es faible, et ta forme animagus te convient parfaitement : tu es un répugnant rat et tu en resteras toujours un.

- Quoi ? Mais t'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mystérieux ni fourchelangue MOI ! Et puis d'abord comment tu sais ça ?

- Tiens donc, le rat ose tenir tête à quelqu'un, ça doit être la première fois de ta vie non ? Et ce sera sûrement la dernière. Tellement tu es trouillard, tu préfères trahir tes amis plutôt que de tenir tête à quelqu'un. A mon avis, si tu rencontres un autre rat, et qu'il te demande n'importe quoi, tu accepteras tellement tu auras peur. Et comment je sais que tu n'es qu'un crétin de rat, ça me regarde !

- Mais non pas du tout ! James est un de mes meilleurs amis et…

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et le menaça :

- Si tu parles encore une fois de lui devant moi, tu seras fait comme un rat. Oh mais suis-je bête ! Tu es un rat !

Remus arriva et vit Harry menacer Peter de sa baguette, il se cacha et regarda ce qui se passait.

- Mais arrête ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! couina Peter terrifié.

- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te lancer un sortilège, espèce de lâche ! cracha Harry, laissant toute sa colère exploser.

Remus arriva et vociféra :

- Laisses le tranquille ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

Harry ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes puis rangea sa baguette et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Remus ne le poursuivit pas et demanda à Peter :

- Ca va ? Pourquoi il te menaçait ?

- Il… il a cru que je savais des choses compromettantes sur lui ! Et il ne m'aime pas, je ne lui avait rien fait mais il m'a attaqué sans raison ! Je t'avais dit que c'était un mangemort ou quelqu'un comme ça, maintenant ?

- Hum….oui je te crois Peter, répondit-il avec hésitation.

Ils allèrent chercher James un peu calmé et lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé, enfin il réagit :

- Quoi ? Non c'est impossible, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça quand même !

- Si je l'ai vu ! affirma Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas trop… lui un mangemort ? Vous oubliez qu'il a vaincu deux mangemorts ?

- Comment savait-il qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu à ton avis ? dit Peter.

- Il faudra tirer ça au clair avec lui.

Les deux maraudeurs s'en allèrent chercher Sirius sans James cette fois et lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas trop. Vous dites que vous avez raconté ça à James ? Je suis d'accord avec lui, il faut en discuter avec Sean. Je propose une réunion, bien que je ne parlerais pas pour autant à James.

Soudain Lily apparut et demanda :

- Puis-je enfin savoir ce qui se passe ?

Les maraudeurs lui racontèrent tout depuis le début. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin, Lily les regarda avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée. Enfin elle finit par dire :

- Dure journée pour les maraudeurs aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être que son attaque contre Peter est justifié. Tu n'as vraiment rien fait qui puisse le rendre furieux ? Car même énervé il ne t'aurait jamais attaqué.

- Je n'ai strictement rien fait ! C'est ce type qui est un mage noir ou je ne sais quoi.

- Bon je vais à …. La bibliothèque.

Elle quitta les trois maraudeurs pour aller cherche Sean. Finalement, elle le découvrit près du lac. Elle s'approcha doucement et vit qu'il semblait calmé. Elle lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

Il sursauta et lui répondit :

- Mouais, bof.

- Peter dit que tu l'as attaqué . Pourquoi ?

- J'étais très énervé et….

- Arrête. On sait tous les deux que même énervé tu ne l'aurais pas attaqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question et Lily lui dit exaspérée :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner raison ? Peter dit que tu l'as attaqué sans raison.

Toujours pas de réponses ce qui agaça Lily :

- Bon, j'en ai marre que tu ne répondes pas à mes questions, tu devrais vraiment te confier à quelqu'un ! Allez, dis-moi tout !

Il lui répondit :

- Désolé, mais….

- Bon j'ai compris. Finalement je vais finir par croire Peter, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Harry seul. Le soir, il y eut une grande réunion dans la chambre des maraudeurs, entre eux. L'ambiance était tendue et James commença :

- Sean, Peter dit que tu l'as attaqué ; c'est vrai ?

- Oui, avoua Harry qui savait que cela ne servirait à rien de le nier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… j'étais très énervé, et je me suis laissé emporter.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit cela la vraie raison. Tu sais, un jour je t'ai suivi sous ma cape, et toi, tu suivais Peter qui donnait des renseignements sur toi à Malefoy . Je me suis expliqué avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait bizarre. C'est pour ça que tu l'as attaqué ? Parce qu'il te trahissait entre guillemets ?

Remus et Sirius regardèrent Peter avec des yeux ronds, ça ils ne le savaient pas par contre !

- Oui… répondit-il espérant que cela suffirait.

- Tu ne nous avait pas dit que Peter donnait des renseignements sur toi ! Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Parce que je ne suis peut-être pas ami avec lui, mais je ne suis pas pour autant un traître. Je me suis dit que s'il recommencerait, là je le vous le dirais, je voulais lui laisser une seconde chance.

- Et, il a redonné des renseignements à Malefoy depuis ? demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ok. Mais tu as attaqué Peter violemment, je l'ai bien vu, dit Remus, et puis comment sais-tu le secret pour les animagi ?

- Comment ça ? Je ne sais rien ! protesta Harry.

- Tu as traité Peter de rat, et l'a accusé d'en être un. Nous ne sommes pas idiot tu sais, répliqua Rémus agacé.

- Ok. Je l'avoue, je connais votre secret. Contents ? Comment je l'ai su ? Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien-sûr que si ! s'exclama Peter.

Harry le fusilla du regard ce qui n'échappa à personne. Peter baissa immédiatement sa tête vers le sol suite à ce regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. James était surpris de voir son ami aussi violent. Il passa en revue dans sa tête tous les mystères de Sean et le fait qu'il parlait Fourchelange. Enfin il proposa :

- Hum… je propose qu'il y ait un vote, ceux qui sont pour que Sean reste et ceux contre. Si Sean est banni, tu jures de ne rien dire à personne de nos secrets ?

- Oui je le jure, ne t'en fait pas, dit Harry.

- Bon, alors ceux qui sont pour qu'il reste.

La main de Sirius se leva et James hésita. C'était lui qui devait trancher. Finalement il décida de ne pas lever sa main, estimant que Sean était trop mystérieux, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un d'innocent ! Harry soupira et leur dit :

- Bon, eh bien… j'ai été content d'être un maraudeur, et merci Sirius.

Il alla se coucher dans son lit. L'amitié qu'il avait eu avec eux était détruite, sans doute définitivement. Il se demanda quand la potion serait prête, et quand il pourrait retourner chez lui. Il sortit les lettres de Hermione et Ron, puis s'endormit le cœur lourd. Le lendemain matin, il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Peter aurait dû être à Serpentard, il avait réussi à manipuler tout le monde. Il écrivit une lettre :

Hermione, Ron,

Aujourd'hui je me sens plus seul que jamais. Tout le monde me tourne le dos car j'ai perdu mon calme et attaqué Peter alors que j'étais déjà très énervé contre Remus avec qui j'ai eu une dispute. Je suis banni du clan des maraudeurs. Il n'y a que Sirius qui ne voulait pas m'exclure. Peter a réussit à convaincre tout le monde que j'étais un mangemort ou quelque chose comme ça.

J'ai vraiment hâte de vous retrouver.

Harry

PS : J'ai été gravement empoisonné et je pense que c'est Peter le coupable ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cet empoisonnement !

Il envoya Hedwige dans le futur et alla en cours de DCFM .

Le professeur lui demanda :

- Mr Praott, pourriez-vous reproduire votre patronus ? Pour la classe qui devrait prendre exemple sur vous.

Harry prononça la formule mais n'arriva pas à penser à quelque chose d'heureux, ce qui fait que cela rata et se justifia :

- Je ne dois pas être en forme aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Allez y.

Il partit mais n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la Salle Sur Demande. Une petite chambre se matérialisa et il se coucha sur le lit réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Lily se faisait du souci pour Sean qui n'arrivait plus à produire de patronus. Quand une personne n'y arrive plus, c'est qu'elle ne va pas bien, son moral est au plus bas. Mais elle se dit d'un autre côté il n'avait qu'à se confier à quelqu'un. Elle se concentra sur son patronus et arriva à produire un mince filet argenté. A la fin du cours, Lily et James étaient arrivés à produire un patronus, certes faible mais c'était déjà ça. James et Sirius se disputèrent de plus belle :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu lever la main ? Moi je pense que Peter en rajoute !

- Parce qu'il est vraiment trop mystérieux et je pense que ce que dit Peter pourrait peut-être coller. Je ne sais pas s'il est quelqu'un de mauvais et je ne préfère pas prendre trop de risques !

- Eh bien moi je lui fais confiance ! Tu devrais en faire autant ! Et sa place d'Attrapeur dans ton équipe, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? L'exclure aussi ?

- Non, je vais le garder, d'ailleurs là, on a entraînement alors j'y vais !

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était sur le terrain, y comprit Harry. Quand ils lachèrent le Vif d'Or, Harry eut du mal à l'attraper, il faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur a jouer au Quidditch. D'habitude ça le détendait un peu mais là, c'était différent. Ce fut la pire séance de Quidditch de Harry. James l'intercepta avant qu'il ne se rende au vestiaire avec les autres et lui parla :

- Sean, j'espère que la prochaine fois tu te débrouilleras mieux que ça sur le terrain ! Le prochain match est dans une semaine !

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit-il.

Les jours pour Harry furent à peu près les mêmes que celui-là et les séances de Quidditch étaient également beaucoup moins bonnes. Le jour du match, Harry était dans la Grande Salle et ne pouvait rien avaler. Sirius et James étaient toujours en conflit car Sirius allait voir de temps en temps Harry qui mangeait souvent seul. Sirius s'arrangeait parfois pour essayer de manger avec Harry, c'était bien la seule personne qui avait toujours confiance lui. En sortant de la Grande Salle Harry entendit une voix froide :

- Alors, tu as bien trafiqué le balai de Potter et de Praott ?

- Oui ainsi que les cognards, couina une autre voix.

Harry sut qui discutaient : Malefoy et Pettigrow. Il alla rejoindre les autres au vestiaire décidé à parler de la petite conversation qu'il avait surprise à James. Quand il fut prêt, James le vit et lui dit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! Tu es en retard, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir déclarer forfait !

- Il faut que je te parle, j'ai….

- Plus tard ! coupa-t-il il faut qu'on aille sur le terrain !

- Non c'est important je…

- On verra ça plus tard ! dit-il fermement.

- Non tu comprends pas c'est…

James le tira par le bras et l'attira vers le terrain. Harry ne put se dégager et ils furent soudain sur le terrain de Quidditch avec tous les spectateurs. Heureusement, Harry avait sa baguette sur lui en cas de nécessité. Il enfourcha avec appréhension son balai et s'envola au coup de sifflet. A première vue, tout semblait aller bien mais les cognards étaient déchaînés et comme à sa 2e année, un cognard le poursuivit, ainsi que James. Il fut obligé de donner toute la puissance de son balai et il commença à s'agiter exactement comme à sa première année. Il avait parlé de ses matchs aux autres mais avait pris soin de ne pas mentionner ses accidents. Le balai de James fit la même chose, un instant plus tard. Harry tenta en vain de maîtriser son balai. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor essayèrent de porter secours à leurs capitaine et quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci tomba, mais ses coéquipiers l'attrapèrent et le déposèrent sur le sol. Par miracle il avait réussi à éviter les cognards. Harry se reçut un cognard sur le bras et la douleur fut intense. Il s'en reçut un autre au pied et faillit s'en recevoir un sur la poitrine mais heureusement un de ses coéquipiers batteurs avait frappé juste à tant. Il prit sa baguette avec les quelques forces qu'il lui restait et murmura un « Finite Incantatum » comme Hermione l'avait fait en deuxième année. Les cognards explosèrent également comme en 2eannée et Harry tomba de son balais mais cette fois personne ne put le rattraper. Il fit une chute de quelques mètres et tomba sur le sol. Sur le coup sa respiration se bloqua mais elle reprit bien vite. Il ne put se relever et il se sentit soulever et poser. Sur un brancard sans doute. Il fut conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers lui et lui administra quelques potions ce qui calma aussitôt la douleur et Harry put de nouveau bouger. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une grosse bosse sur la tête et Mme Pomfresh lui dit pendant qu'elle le soignait :

- On peut dire que vous faites souvent des séjours à l'infirmerie vous ! Vous auriez pu avoir une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose comme ça !

Il se fit soigner sans broncher et James arriva à son tour à l'infirmerie, et annonça à Harry :

- Le match a finalement été reporté. Quelqu'un a trafiqué les cognards et nos balais apparemment.

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire si tu ne m'avais pas traîner sur le terrain sans m'écouter ! dit Harry sèchement.

- Ah oui ? Comment le savais-tu ?

- En sortant de la Grande Salle j'ai entendu Peter et Malefoy discuter de ça. Mais bien-sûr quand l'autre t'aura dit sa version de l'histoire tu le croiras et croiras que c'est moi le méchant, dit Harry avec colère.

- C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Impossible tu racontes des mensonges. Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été attaqué aussi que je devrais te croire, tu peux très bien avoir fait exprès pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- De une, je te signale que c'est moi qui est le plus gravement blessé et de deux, tu regardes trop de choses policières !

James lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla. Puis Lily arriva et lui dit timidement :

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Oh à merveille, je suis seul depuis une bonne semaine, il n'y a que Sirius qui est un vrai ami et qui me fait confiance, je viens de me faire attaquer par un cognard et mon balai ! James ne veut pas me croire que j'ai entendu Peter et Malefoy discuter du trafique des balais ! répondit-il en colère.

- Je suis désolée.

- Et tu crois que ça va tout arranger ? Dans la vie, il ne suffit pas de dire qu'on est désolé pour que tout s'arrange ! Si c'était aussi simple que ça, ça se saurait ! Grandis un peu ! Quand on fait une erreur, il ne suffit pas de dire désolé et tout est réglé ! C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ! répliqua-t-il, pensant à l'erreur qu'il avait fait l'année précédente ce qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je ne sais pas moi. Déjà pourquoi me crois-tu tout à coup ?

- Eh bien… cette attaque…. Elle ne peut pas être causée par toi. Et… donc bref je te crois, elle m'a ouvert les yeux, cette attaque.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu ne me crois pas je m'arrangerais pour me faire attaquer violemment comme ça ça t'ouvrira les yeux ! ironisa-t-il.

- Arrête, je suis vraiment désolée je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je me suis retrouvé seul pendant une semaine, avec pour seule compagnie, ma chouette ! Et encore, même pas, elle est partie donner du courrier ! Il n'y a que Sirius qui soit un ami, un vrai.

Lily le regarda les larmes aux yeux et courut sortir de l'infirmerie. Peu après le directeur vint le voir. Harry essaya d'être poli et Dumbledore lui dit :

- Bonjour Mr Praott. Vous n'avez pas une idée du coupable ? J'ai demandé à Mr Potter et il m'a dit qu'il pensait que c'était… vous. Je ne le pense pas.

- Et vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas moi, mais en sortant de la Grande Salle j'ai entendu Peter Pettigrow et Lucius Malefoy qui discutaient du sabotage des cognards et des balais. Seulement je ne peux pas le prouver.

- Peter Pettigrow ? Mais pourtant c'est un ami à Mr Potter, s'étonna le directeur.

- Oui mais je vous jure que je l'ai entendu !

- Calmez-vous, ne vous inquiétez pas je vous crois. Mais j'ai remarqué que vous étiez en conflit avec vos amis. Pourquoi si je peux le savoir ?

- Eh bien… en faite je me suis disputé avec Remus Lupin et j'étais assez… énervé. J'ai croisé Peter sur ma route et l'ai menacé de ma baguette mais je me suis laissé emporté ! avoua Harry un peu rouge.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et regardait Harry droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci un peu mal à l'aise, détourna son regard de Dumbledore qui parla enfin :

- Vous l'avez menacé ? Je pense que même énervé, vous ne l'agresseriez pas sans raison.

Il y eut un bruit, et Harry tourna rapidement la tête pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. C'était Mme Pomfreh qui avait débouché une potion. Dumbledore,lui, n'avait pas tourné la tête mais quand Sean avait tournée la sienne, il l'avait fait un peu trop rapidement, bougeant une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que Dumbledore remarqua. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais ne se rappelait plus où…. Harry reporta son attention sur Dumbledore mais ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de rester muet. Dumbledore soupira et lui dit :

- Bien, je vais retourner dans mon bureau, j'ai à faire. Au Revoir et bon rétablissement.

Sur le chemin, Dumbledore essayait de se rappeler où il avait vu cette cicatrice, en vain. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, toujours aussi seul. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle quand Hedwige arriva avec du courrier. Il prit le courrier de sa chouette et lui donna un miamhiboux qu'il gardait sur lui au cas où. Elle partut satisfaite rejoindre la volière, et lui dit au revoir avec un petit coup de bec affectueux. Il ouvrit le courrier et lut :

Salut !

T'inquiète pas, ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte qu'ils ont fait une erreur ! En tout cas, la personne qui t'a empoisonné travaille peut-être pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? Fais gaffe, quelqu'un ne veut pas de toi à Poudlard ! En tout cas, il n'y a pas à dire Peter est un horrible rat ! Ici, rien de neuf, enfin si on a gagné le match de Quidditch Gryffondor vs Serpentard ! C'est Ginny qui occupe ton poste. Malefoy avait une de ses têtes !

Je te laisse, sinon Hermione va me tuer si je ne la laisse pas écrire !

A+

Ron

Harry,

Tu t'es fait empoisonné et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que ce n'est pas grave ? C'est tout sauf pas grave ! En plus, tu as failli oublié de marquer ce « détail » puisque tu l'as mis en simple ps…

En tout cas, ouvre l'œil,et parles en à Dumbledore. Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton calme mais malgré tout je te comprend, moi aussi j'aurais envie de frapper Peter mais toi plus que quiconque ! Mais surtout, tâche d'essayer de rester calme d'accord ? J'espère que tu te réconciliera avec les maraudeurs, j'ai essayé de questionner Remus, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Bonne chance,

Donne nous des nouvelles,

Hermione

Il sourit, décidément Hermione ne changerait jamais, avec ses leçons de morale ! Ce qui lui était bizarre, c'était que Remus ne lui avait pas écrit. Il appréhendait un peu. Soudain la cicatrice de Harry le brûla, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, cette fois, la douleur n'était pas si intense et il ne voyait pas dans la tête de Voldemort. Soudain, il comprit et la seconde d'après entendit une explosion. Tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle, baguette à la main et des gens en noir arrivaient. Ce fut le combat général contre les mangemorts, des éclairs jaillissaient de partout ! Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas Voldemort, grâce à sa cicatrice. Il se battit avec un mangemort qu'il acheva sans trop de difficultés. Il vit un éclair de lumière verte du coin de l'œil et se retourna tout de suite pour voir s'il avait touché quelqu'un. Heureusement, le rayon toucha simplement une statue. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui ne semblaient pas paniquer, certains avaient même un sourire sur leurs visages. Harry continua à se battre et puis vit les mangemorts prendre la fuite. Il se demanda pourquoi et vit des flammes déchaînés derrière lui. Un feuxdémon. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, il prit la fuite à contrecoeur avec les autres élèves. Dumbledore essaya de maîtriser le feu ravageur et y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Tout le monde se calma, le feu était éteint, les mangemorts partit. Après cela, tout le monde du se mettre en rang et l'appel à chaque maisons fut fait. Toux ceux qui allaient à l'infirmerie furent notés. Une heure après, les professeurs constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il ne manquait personne. Ils ordonnèrent aux élèves d'aller se coucher. Dans la chambre de Harry, c'était le silence complet, tendu. Enfin Peter brisa le silence :

- C'est ta faute s'ils sont entrés ! Tu es un traître ! dit-il à Harry.

Harry fut abasourdi et furieux contre le manipulateur et répliqua tentant de conserver son calme :

- Moi ? Un traître ? Non, je n'ai rien fait du tout.

- C'est ça ! ricana-t-il sans joie, tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas un mangemort peut-être ?

- Exact. Je n'en suis pas un en revanche toi qui complotes avec Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de la boucler.

Peter devint légèrement pâle mais personne ne le remarqua et il cracha :

- Tu essaies de me faire porter le chapeau ? Je ne trahirais jamais personne ! Moi je suis fidèle à mes amis, à mon camp.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Fidèle à tes amis ? Et depuis quand ? Tu préfères sauver ta vie plutôt que la vie de tes amis ! gronda Harry tendu.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, Peter n'avait tué personne. Peter lui répondit :

- Tu es fou ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais trahi James, Remus et Sirius et ne le ferais jamais ! En revanche toi tu en es parfaitement capable !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la chambre furieux. Il était décidé à tout avouer à Dumbledore, il en avait vraiment marre. Tout avouer ? Peut-être pas, finalement. Au cours du chemin Harry se demanda si c'était la bonne solution et presque arrivé à son bureau, se ravisa et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il entendit une voix :

- Mr Praott ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le directeur.

- Rien monsieur, j'allais justement retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Attendez, je voudrais vous parler. L'autre jour, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez une cicatrice sur le front, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Hum… un ami m'a lancé un sort par accident et ça a mal tourné... mentit-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui et maintenant puis-je aller me coucher ? Je suis assez fatigué, dit-il presque avec froideur, il en voulait toujours au Dumbledore de son époque et ce n'était pas à cette époque que ça allait changer.

- Oui bien-sûr. Bonne nuit., répondit Dumbledore un peu surpris par ce ton.

Soudain, Dumbledore eut un souvenir. Un autre garçon venant des Etats-Unis, froid qui était aller directement en 6e année. Un garçon avec la même cicatrice. Sauf que ce garçon était allé à Serpentard. Il s'entendait bien avec Jedusor. Dumbeldore fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que Sean Praott et Fabien Forclose soit une seule et même personne ? Harry rentra dans la tour de Gryffondor mais n'alla pas dans sa chambre et resta dans la salle commune. Lily vint le rejoindre, 5 minutes après et fut surprise de le voir là. Elle tenta :

- Salut. Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, encore une dispute avec les autres. Ou plutôt avec Peter.

- Peter ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas. Enfin, s'il a vraiment trafiqué les balais, je vois pourquoi.

- Comment ça vraiment ? Je croyais que tu me croyais.

- Oui oui et je te crois mais tu t'es peut-être trompé de voix. On n'est jamais trop sûr.

- J'en suis sûr !

- D'accord, ok calme toi !

- Oui… et... Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'infirmerie. Même si je n'avais pas tort.

- Hum…quand même tu as exagéré !

- Oui bon, maintenant on est quitte ?

- Oui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La cicatrice de Harry le picota et il s'excusa disant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il partit d'un pas rapide et s'enferma dans une pièce en jetant un sort du silence. La douleur commençait à être forte. Soudain il parla d'une voix glacée et aigüe :

- Vous ne savez pas où est Potter ? Le garçon ne peut pourtant pas avoir disparu ! S'il n'est pas à Poudlard où est-il ?

- Maître, nous pourrions lancer une attaque et kidnapper ses amis pour qu'ils nous disent ce qu'ils sachent, suggéra prudemment un mangemort.

- Hum… il faut prévoir l'attaque. Dans une semaine, nous agirons. Ses amis, sont un traître à son sang et une sang-de-bourbe c'est ça ? Vous devrez les capturer, et vous verrons ensuite ce que nous ferons d'eux. Puisque ma menace n'a pas marchée la dernière fois, cette fois-ci nous allons la mettre à exécution. Nous avons attendu bien assez longtemps, mais Potter n'a toujours rien fait !

Soudain il s'arrêta de parler, et sourit cruellement :

- Potter, je sais que tu m'entends, alors si tu ne viens pas sauver tes amis, après les avoir fait parler, nous les tuerons. A toi de voir Potter, ou tu reviens à Poudlard pour les prévenir ou tu ne fais rien et attends de les voir mourir. Et Harry revint a à lui brutalement. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais il était bloqué ici. Hedwige serait en forme ! Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, duraient les voyages temporels. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il annula le sort du silence et alla se coucher silencieusement mais ne put dormir. Le matin, les maraudeurs étaient toujours dans la chambre, éveillés et Harry prit une plume et du parchemin puis écrivit :

Ron, Hermione,

Dans une semaine, vous aurez une attaque de Voldemort, surtout faites attention à vous, il compte vous kidnapper et vous faire avouer la vérité, mais il pourrait très bien utiliser la légilimencie ! Signalez-le tout de suite à Dumbledore !

Harry

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre et alla à la volière. Il donna la lettre à Hedwige, qui semblait s'être remise du dernier voyage. La chouette s'envola. Il sortit de la volière toujours inquiet et comme ils n'avaient pas cours, alla au lac. Il regarda l'eau scintiller et entendit une voix :

- Pourquoi as-tu été à la volière ?

- Pour envoyer une lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la voix.

Harry se retourna et vit sans surprise, Remus Lupin et il lui répondit :

- Ce que j'ai ? Rien, je suis juste seul.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Peter ?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un…. Un hypocrite, même si tu ne me crois pas ,je l'ai vraiment entendu parler avec Malefoy du sabotage des balais et des cognards.

- C'est absurde, pourquoi voudrait-il du mal à James ? Même à toi, c'est insensé, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça.

- Arrête un peu avec tous tes soupçons ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort ou quelqu'un de mauvais et ne le serais jamais. Je suis peut-être fourchelangue mais on m'a dit un jour que ce n'était pas nos qualité ou défauts qui faisaient ce qu'on est mais nos choix. Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Vas-y enquête, tu ne sauras rien. Mais je ne sais pas comment Peter a pu être à Gryffondor, ce n'est qu'un lâche. Arrête un peu de me harceler, tu sais suffisamment de choses sur moi ! Tu sais que je m'appelle en réalité Harry et que je viens d'Angleterre grâce au….

Il s'interrompit car il vit surgir Dumbledore de nulle part, apparemment il s'était rendu invisible ! Il ne vit même pas Rémus lui lancer un petit regard d'excuses. Harry se rendit compte de sa gaffe bredouilla :

- Oh, bonjour monsieur, euh, je… hum.

- Bonjours monsieur Praott. Veuillez venir avec moi dans mon bureau.

Harry le suivit appréhendant la situation. Dans le bureau, Dumbeldore commença :

- Hum… je crois savoir qui vous êtes. Vous êtes Fabien Forclose.

- Fabien Forclose ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- N'essayez pas de le nier, vous avez exactement la même cicatrice que lui. La question est : comment, après de nombreuses années, avez-vous toujours le même âge ? Je crois le savoir, vous êtes un voyageur temporel ?

- Je… oui, avoua Harry, je me suis retrouvé par accident à l'époque de Jedusor, à cause d'une lumière, et ensuite ici, même cause. Je viens de 20 ans dans le futur.

- Et êtes-vous sous votre véritable apparence ?

- Non.

Dumbledore marmonna une formule et Harry retrouva son apparence. Dumbledore fut surpris et le regarda avec des yeux ronds et finit par dire :

- Je comprends pourquoi. On vous confondrait avec James Potter et vous avez les yeux de Lily Evans. Donc vous vous appelez Harry, Harry Potter. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien dit à personne.

- Non mais Remus et les autres enquêtent sur moi. Et Remus sait déjà quelques petites choses. Et Min... le professeur McGonagall avec Christelle et Franck Potter, et Mme Pomfresh savent que je suis un voyageur temporel, ils l'ont découvert, à cause de Fabien. Ils ne savent pas en revanche que je suis Harry Potter.

- Très bien. . Et vous savez comment rentrer chez vous ?

- Oui, je dois rester là jusqu'à la fin de l'année et il y aura quelque chose qui me permettra de rentrer chez moi.

- Très bien. Et je ne vous demanderais rien d'autre. Mais je me demande tout de même ce qu'a bien pu faire le petit Peter pour que vous soyez aussi en colère contre lui.

- Il a fait…. Des choses. Puis-je m'en aller ?

- Oui. Faites attention à ne rien divulguer. Et attendez, je vous remet votre apparence de Sean Praott.

Il marmonna une formule et Harry la retrouva et s'en alla. Il retrouva Remus et ne dit rien, alors ce fut Remus qui commença :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je sois renvoyé peut-être ?

Pas de réponse, Harry lui dit :

- Pas de réponse, j'en déduis que oui.

Il s'en alla en cours. Une semaine passa, Harry était de plus en plus inquiet, et il reçut un hibou, Hedwige. Il se hâta de prendre la lettre, la félicitant à peine, malgré le fait que la pauvre chouette était exténuée.

Harry,

Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'attaque, elle a bel et bien eu lieu mais nous nous sommes bien débrouillé. Je te rassure, personne n'est mort. Voldemort ne participait pas au combat. Des mangemorts ont en effet essayé de nous enlever, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Mais... ils ont réussi enlevés Neville. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui depuis l'attaque...

Si nous avons plus d'infos, nous te le dirons.

Hermione et Ron

La dernière info avait paralysé Harry, quand il entendit quatre voix :

- Stupéfix !

Il se reçut les sorts de plein fouet et s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un endroit sombre, une sorte de cellule.


	28. Chapter 28: Où sont James et Sean?

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

Il vit une silhouette bouger et qui semblait se réveiller aussi. Il voulut sortir sa baguette mais se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il entendit des grognements et vit que la silhouette l'avait remarqué :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

A la voix, il sut que c'était James Potter. Il répondit :

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
>- Sean c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-il froidement.<br>- Rien ! Je crois que je me suis reçu plusieurs Stupéfix et toi ?  
>- Pareil. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?<br>- Je sais qui en a donné l'ordre à mon avis. Mais je ne sais pas où on est ni pourquoi.  
>- Ah oui tu es un sale mangemort c'est pour ça que tu sais qui en a donné l'ordre. De toute façon personne ne jamais assez idiot pour être ton ami. J'ai convaincu Sirius de te laisser tomber avec Peter. Personne n'aura jamais confiance en toi.<br>- Je suppose que c'est Peter qui t'a mis cette idée dans le crâne !  
>- Il m'a ouvert les yeux ! rétorqua James.<p>

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils leurs bandèrent les yeux et les emmenèrent de force avec eux. Ils leur enlevèrent le bandeau et ils découvrirent un endroit sombre, malveillant. Haryr sentait sa cicatrice le brûler. Ils levèrent la tête et virent une tête de serpent avec des yeux rouges : Voldemort. Puis ils entendirent sa voix glacée :

- Bonjour. Alors voilà Potter et Praott ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Pourtant c'est simple : Potter, toi tu es le fils d'un célèbre Auror et c'est la meilleure façon d'atteindre ton père, et toi Praott, tu m'intéresses fortement, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tu as donné du fil à retordre à mes mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu étais fourchelangue. Ce qui est très intéressant…

- Vous voulez dire que Sean n'est pas quelqu'un à vos services ? s'étonna James.  
>- En effet, il ne travaille pas pour moi. Mais j'espère qu'il le fera...<p>

Voldemort fit un signe de tête et soudain un mangemort lança sur James :

- Endoloris !

James se le prit de plein fouet et hurla de douleur. Un autre lança :

- Endoloris !

Et cette fois ce fut Harry qui hurla de douleur. Quand les sorts furent levés, un mangemort lança :

- Impero !

Harry reçut le sortilège et eut l'impression de flotter, et il entendit :  
>« Jettes le Doloris sur Potter, jettes le doloris sur Potter… »<br>Une autre voix intervint :  
>« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Je ne le ferais pas ! »<br>« Jettes le doloris sur Potter… »  
>« NON ! »<p>

Et il revint brusquement à la réalité, retrouvant les courbatures qu'avait laissé le Doloris. Voldemort dit :

- Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est aussi très intéressant, tu résistes à l'impérium ? Je vois que tu as des ressources. Mais pas assez pour t'enfuir d'ici. Reconduisez les dans leurs cellules, ordonna-t-il.

Ils eurent les yeux bandés et furent de retour dans leurs cellules. Les bandeaux furent enlevés.  
>Il y eut pendant un moment un silence et James parla :<p>

- Tu as déjà subi l'impérium ?  
>- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il froidement.<br>- Rien, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Même enfermé dans une cellule ils n'étaient pas disposés à faire la paix ! James ne savait plus trop quoi croire maintenant, mais il détestait qu'il lui cache des choses et de son côté Harry était en colère que les autres n'aient pas confiance en lui. Bien sûr il comprenait un peu mais l'idée qu'ils fassent confiance à Peter et pas à lui le rendait en colère.

….

A Poudlard, Remus et Sirius se demandèrent où était passé James, ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis un moment et il avait promis de venir préparer une farce avec eux. Lily arriva et Sirius lui demanda :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu James ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.  
>- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Ni Sean, d'ailleurs, je voulais lui proposer d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi.<br>- Sean ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus amis, s'étonna Sirius.  
>- C'était le cas mais on a fait le paix y'a pas longtemps. Pourquoi cette question ? Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi maintenant contre lui !<br>- Hum…si… peut-être…. balbutia Sirius mal à l'aise.  
>- Quoi ?! Et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je croyais que tu étais le seul sensé dans votre bande ! Je croyais que les maraudeurs tenaient à l'amitié ! Non mais vraiment, vous n'êtes pas fidèles à vos trucs de maraudeurs ! Tout ça parce que Peter vous a embobiné avec ses histoires à la noix ! Il a profité de la dispute générale pour semer la pagaille ! Oh si je l'attrape celui-là…<br>- Tu ne sais rien sur lui ! s'écria Remus.  
>- Je sais que pour lui l'amitié est importante, je sais qu'il n'est pas du tout et comme vous et c'est TANT MIEUX, je sais qu'il adore le quidditch et qu'il est très sympa ! Cela me suffit amplement !<br>- Oui mais sur son identité , sur sa famille surtout !  
>- Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il vous a trahi une seule fois depuis que vous le connaissez ? Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en colère et elle partit.<br>- Peut-être que j'ai eu tort, elle a raison, il est très sympa et moi je l'abandonne comme vous ! Elle a 100% raison et je vais le chercher de ce pas pour m'excuser !  
>- Non Sirius attends ! Et James ? S'il arrive je lui dit quoi ?<br>- La vérité ! Ce qu'a dit Lily ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Si c'est ça pour vous l'amitié, alors je ne veux plus être maraudeur ! lança Sirius.

Sirius partit chercher la carte du Maraudeur et regarda mais ne vit le nom de Sean Praott nulle part, et en profita pour chercher celui de James, c'était pareil. Il décida tout de même de parler à Rémus, car il aurait besoin de son aide pour les retrouver tous les deux. Il lui fit part de sa découverte, et le loup-garou dit :

- Je… peut-être que…. Que Sean a enlevé James… ou bien il est innocent et les deux se sont fait enlevés ou se sont réconciliés et sont sorti du château ce qui m'étonnerait.  
>- Comment savoir où ils sont ?<br>- Je ne sais pas… on devrait prévenir Dumbledore non ?  
>- Non, pas tout de suite ! Il faut les retrouver nous-même ! Mais on pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide des filles ! répondit Sirius.<p>

Ils allèrent dans la Salle Commune mettre au courant les filles de la situation. Ils durent donc dévoiler l'existence de la carte, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Jessica parla sérieusement :

- Ils ont dû être enlevés tous deux. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.  
>- Moi si... peut-être que... que Sean a enlevé James... intervint timidement Rémus.<p>

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou, et Maëlle s'exclama :

- Si c'est pour dire des choses pareilles, tu peux t'en aller, on se débrouillera très bien sans toi !  
>- Exactement ! approuvèrent Morgane et Jessica.<br>- Rémus, ouvre un peu les yeux. C'est Peter qui a menti. Peter qui est complice avec Malfoy ! Peter qui l'a empoisonné ! dit Lily.  
>- Empoisonné ? Tu n'es pas bien ? Pet' ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi...<br>- Et Sean ne tenterait jamais de vous tuer, coupa Lily, alors ou tu es avec nous, ou tu es avec Peter... et donc contre nous.

Rémus la regarda bouche-bée et chercha le soutien de Sirius, mais celui-ci ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder intensément. Rémus finit par dire :

- Je... je crois que Peter a raison. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous.

Puis il s'en alla. Sirius le regarda juste avec regrets, mais aussitôt Lily enchaîna sur le plan pour retrouver les deux disparus.

…

Dans la cellule, l'ambiance était tendue. James avait réfléchi à tout ce qui touchait Sean. Il soupira longuement, et Sean lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Rien qui te concerne, répliqua celui-ci.<br>- Alors, qu'est-ce que Peter vous a dit sur moi puisqu'il me connaît si bien ?  
>- Il nous as dit que tu étais un mangemort.<br>- Voldemort vient de te dire que non ! répliqua Harry.  
>- Tu prononces son nom ? s'étonna James.<br>- Pas toi ?  
>- J'essaie. Mais ce qu'il a dit est peut-être une ruse !<br>- Tu deviens pire que parano là !

James ne répliqua rien, se contentant de lui adresser un regard noir. Que Harry ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas voir, tellement il faisait sombre.

…...

Sirius s'exclama :

- Toutes les solutions que nous avons proposé sont idiotes !  
>- Gardons notre calme. Déjà par qui sont-ils enlevés ? demanda Lily.<br>- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les Serpentard ? proposa Jessica, d'un air las.  
>- Les Serpentard ? Ils ne feraient pas ça, et James sait parfaitement se défendre face à eux, Sean aussi ! dit Sirius.<br>- Alors des mangemorts ? C'est vrai, après tout, c'est plausible. James est le fils d'un célèbre auror, Sean est très fort et fourchelangue... ça se tient ! suggéra Jessica.  
>- C'est vrai... marmonna Sirius, frustré qu'elle ait peut-être raison, mais où pourraient-ils bien être ?<br>- Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Serpentard ? La plupart sont fils de mangemorts ! proposa Maëlle.  
>- Mais bien sûr ! Venez ! s'exclama Sirius.<p>

Il courut dans les couloirs, cherchant Malfoy ou son frère, en tout cas quelqu'un de Serpentard, et il tomba sur Rogue. Il lui demanda :

- Hé Rogue ! Tu saurais pas par le plus grand des hasards, où sont James et Sean ?  
>- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Et puis même si je le savais pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? rétorqua Rogue.<br>- Pour moi ? demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir.  
>- C'est ça ! Alors avant c'était, je te déteste je ne suis plus ton amie, mais quand on a besoin de moi, alors là c'est différent !<br>- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a choisi ton camp ! Alors dis-moi où est James ! répliqua Lily froidement.  
>- Tiens, alors c'est James maintenant ? Ce n'est plus Potter, ou bien le crétin prétentieux, ou l'idiot, ou le dégénéré ou... enfin la liste est encore longue !<br>- James et Sean, où sont-ils ? questionna encore plus froidement Lily.  
>- Je ne sais pas !<br>- Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça ! dit Sirius.

Il s'approcha de lui pour lui lancer un sort, mais Lily l'arrêta. Elle dit alors :

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi égoïste ! Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien avant, mais maintenant je suis sûre que je m'étais trompée ! Venez, on va continuer nos recherches !

Ils tournèrent les talons, tout de suite, et allèrent chercher d'autres Serpentard.

…...

Dans la cellule, il commençait à faire froid. James s'inquiéta :

- Tu crois que c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi froid ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>- Peut-être que des détraqueurs sont ici... ou en tout cas approchent...  
>- Je n'espère pas, je n'ai pas ma baguette ! grimaça Harry.<p>

Mais hélas pour eux, bientôt, ils entendirent un râle, et Harry commençait à avoir vraiment froid, tout comme James ! James s'horrifia :

- Ils doivent garder la cellule... quelle horreur, une création d'un autre Azkaban !  
>- Je ne te le fais pas dire... murmura Harry.<p>

Des souvenirs commençaient à revenir. La mort de ses parents, pour laisser placer à la scène du cimetière lors de sa 4e année. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais il sentit une main sur son épaule. Dans un ultime effort de volonté, il ouvrit ses yeux et distingua James qui semblait inquiet. Il dit :

- Eh ! Sean, ça va ? Tu es très pâle !  
>- Oui ça va aller, juste de mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?<br>- Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais tu es le seul dans cette galère avec moi, alors je fais une trêve pour ça, même si je ne sais toujours pas si tu es avec Vol... Voldemort !

Harry ne répondit rien, recommençant à sombrer dans ses souvenirs, et cette fois, ce fut la mort de Sirius qui se déroula.

Lily, Jess, Morgane, Maëlle et Sirius avaient fait le tour des Serpentard, mais aucun n'avait révélé d'informations. Alors qu'ils commençaient à baisser les bras, Rogue apparut. Il leur lança un regard dédaigneux mais parla :

- J'ai réussi à obtenir des infos. Malfoy m'a dit qu'ils étaient peut-être dans sa maison ! C'est tout ce que je vous dirai !

Lily le regarda avec une immense gratitude dans les yeux et le remercia :

- Merci Severus, tu ne peux pas savoir combien nous te sommes redevables !  
>- Je ne le fais pas parce que je vous aime, simplement parce que j'ai une dette envers Lily, pour les nombreuses fois où elle est intervenue pour m'aider dans les attaques stupides des maraudeurs ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.<p>

Il tourna des talons, et s'en alla. Lily s'exclama :

- Il faut aller au manoir Malfoy !  
>- T'es drôle toi ! Comment on y va ? questionna Morgane.<br>- Je n'en sais rien... le réseau de cheminées ?  
>- Oui, mais alors pas ici. Venez, je sais où aller ! intervint Sirius.<p>

Sirius se dirigea vers un passage secret pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard.

James était inquiet pour Sean. En effet, celui-ci était très pâle, semblait endormi dans un sommeil très agité. Mais lui-même ne pouvait rien faire, trop occupé à essayer de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Décidément ces sales créatures étaient horribles ! Il revécut sa dispute avec Sirius mais se dit tout de même que ses souvenirs, comparés à ceux de Sean, n'étaient rien de bien méchant. Il tenta tant bien que mal de résister, en vain. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un mangemort les emmena, encore les yeux bandés. Quand ils virent où ils avaient été emmenés, ils reconnurent immédiatement la salle. C'était la salle où précédemment ils avaient été aussi escortés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sean, qui maintenant conscient de ce qui l'entourait, regardait tout, très méfiant. Une voix raisonna dans la pièce :

- J'imagine que vous avez appréciés les détraqueurs ?

James se retourna et vit sans surprise Voldemort sourire cruellement. Ni lui, ni Sean ne répondirent, et Voldemort continua :

- Vous croyez que quelqu'un va venir à votre secours ? C'est impossible. Personne ne sait où vous êtes, et tout le monde se fiche de vous !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûr que Rémus, Sirius et Peter doivent nous chercher ! protesta James.  
>- Tu en es si sûr que ça ? Je te démontre que tu as tort. Endoloris !<p>

Le sort toucha James, et celui-ci s'écroula de douleur par terre. C'était pire que douloureux ! Sans compter que ce doloris là était beaucoup plus fort que ceux qu'il avait reçu précédemment, puisque c'était le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même qui le lui lançait. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'impardonnable fut levé, et il se remit tant bien que mal debout. Voldemort dit :

- Tu vois ? Personne à l'horizon pour venir te sauver !  
>- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna Harry, car j'imagine que vous ne nous avez pas fait venir pour nous lancer des doloris !<br>- Perspicace. Mais tâche d'être moins insolent à l'avenir, menaça Voldemort, si tu es ici, c'est pour te proposer de rejoindre mes rangs.  
>- La réponse est non, répondit Harry, on peut retourner dans notre cellule maintenant ?<br>- Tu préfères être encore confronter à un détraqueur ? Pas de problèmes, il suffit de demander !

Un détraqueur arriva et les souvenirs de Harry et James remontèrent d'un coup.

…...

Sirius, Lily, Jessica, Maëlle et Morgane arrivèrent dans Pré-Au-Lard, et Sirius, qui avait pris soin d'emmener la cape de James, se mit sous la cape et alla vérifier dans l'auberge la Tête de Sanglier, qu'il n'y ait pas de personne qu'ils connaissaient, susceptible de révéler leur petit escapade hors du château. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne et il fit signe aux autres, en enlevant la cape, que la voie était libre. Ils pénétrèrent donc tous dans l'auberge, et repérèrent une cheminée. Le serveur, lui ne disait rien, se contentant de les regarder juste. Sirius dit :

- Il vaut mieux ne pas de faire remarquer, et je pense qu'une arrivée par le réseau de cheminée dans le manoir des Malfoy, sûrement rempli de mangemorts, ne serait pas très discret... alors il vaut mieux attérir dans un endroit près du manoir...  
>- D'accord... tu connais un endroit proche de ce manoir ? Non je dis ça parce qu'on ne sait même pas l'adresse du manoir, donc comment repérer un endroit proche, si on ne sait même pas où se trouve ce fichu manoir ? demanda Jessica.<br>- Je te rappelle que je suis un Black, et que ma cousine Narcissa va sûrement se marier avec lui ! Les Malfoy et les Black sont... amis, dit-il comme si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais même si je déteste ma famille, je suis informé ! Donc je sais parfaitement où se trouve ce manoir, on y a déjà été invité pour une réception, très ennuyeuse d'ailleurs...  
>- Très bien, et où va-t-on alors ? interrogea Lily.<br>- A un restaurant situé à deux kilomètres du manoir. C'est la seul endroit de confiance où on peut aller...  
>- Deux kilomètres, il va falloir se dépêcher quand même ! s'exclama Morgane.<br>- Bof, si on court, ça ne prendra pas plus de 10 ou 20 minutes, ça dépend si vous êtes rapides ! répondit Sirius en haussant des épaules.  
>- Oui, mais si on veut être en pleine forme, il vaut mieux ne pas courir Sirius ! fit remarquer Maëlle.<br>- Bon on verra ça sur place ! On y va oui ou non ? s'impatienta Sirius.

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans la cheminée, et prononcèrent le nom du restaurant dont Sirius avait parlé.


	29. Chapter 29: Dans l'antre des Malefoy

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, en retard de quelques jours désolé :s j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le détraqueur était parti, mais il était toujours dans l'affreuse salle, il préférait encore sa cellule... quoique, avec le détraqueur à côté, il préférait finalement rester ici ! Il grimaça à la vue de ces horribles souvenirs, et Voldemort dit :

- Des souvenirs douloureux Fabien ?

Harry releva immédiatement la tête, Voldemort l'avait appelé Fabien ? La poisse ! Il avait tout découvert d'un seul coup, mais si en plus, il déballait tout devant James, il ne savait même pas comment il allait expliquer ça ! Il dit :

- Fabien ? Vous devez faire erreur, je suis Sean !

- Ramenez Potter dans sa cellule ! ordonna le mage noir.

Les mangemorts obéirent, et l'ennemi de Harry dit :

- Je ne crois pas faire erreur... vois-tu, il y a quelque temps, des mangemorts m'ont rapporté que tu était fourchelangue... et tu as pas mal de points commun avec lui, comme ta cicatrice en éclair par exemple !

- Vous ne croyez pas aux coïncidences hein ? demanda Harry.

- En effet. Et je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, depuis que tu es mystérieusement parti...

- Vous vous souvenez encore de Fabien ? Mon père croyait qu'avec l'âge, vous auriez oublié...

- Ton père ? répéta Voldemort.

- Oui mon père. En réalité, je suis le fils de Fabien Forclose. Mon père est mort il y a deux ans ! J'ai dû mentir à tout le monde évidemment sur ma famille, car il était bien trop mystérieux d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit... il m'avait tellement parlé de cet école de magie en Angleterre, que j'ai voulu y aller, et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est à la hauteur de mes espérances !

- C'est vrai que c'est logique, tu viens de New York, et en plus tu as 16 ans ! Ce qui serait impossible car on ne peut pas avoir le même âge toute sa vie... admit le mage noir, mais dans tous les cas tu m'intéresses. Rejoins moi et James Potter sera libre...

Harry réfléchit intensément et finit par répondre :

Lily Morgane Jessica Maëlle et Sirius marchaient depuis une demie-heure, et Maëlle ne cessait de répéter :

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- Bientôt, répondaient les autres agacés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir... gigantesque. Un grand portail barrait l'entrée. Jessica demanda à Sirius :

- Et tu sais te repérer dans ce... ce château ?

- Je sais où est la salle de réception, c'est la salle la plus grande du manoir, je sais où sont les cuisines, l'une pour préparer à manger, l'autre pour les potions. Je sais où est la chambre d'amis... et je sais qu'il y a des sortes de cachots, mais je ne sais pas où, et comment on y accède...

- Comment ça « comment »? interrogea Jess.

- Eh bien... il y a des pièges, il faut faire attention... et crois-moi c'est déjà pas mal de savoir où se trouvent les cuisines et tout le reste ! Ils ont des passages secrets et tout le bazar...

- Pour un maraudeur, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes ! s'exclama Jessica.

- Pour 4 maraudeurs ou 5, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes.. rectifia Sirius.

- Et deux maraudeurs ? questionna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris pour découvrir Rémus. Celui-ci souriait, gêné. Maëlle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens vous aider !

- Comment tu as fait pour nous rejoindre ? aboya Sirius.

- J'ai emprunté la cheminée dans la Tête de Sanglier.

- Tu nous as suivi ? Raconte-nous tout ! ordonna Lily.

- Eh bien voilà. Quand vous êtes partis, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été idiot.. donc j'ai suivi Peter, simplement pour vérifier que ce n'était pas vous les idiots... eh bien vous aviez raison, j'ai surpris Peter en train de discuter avec Malfoy. Celui-ci disait que Sean et James étaient prisonniers ici. Alors j'ai emprunté le passage secret pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et utilisé le réseau de cheminées. Seulement je ne savais pas si vous étiez passés par là... et le serveur m'a dit qu'un groupe de filles et un garçon avaient prononcé le nom d'un restaurant... alors j'ai prononcé le nom qu'il m'a dit, je me doutais bien que c'était vous, et j'ai atterri dans ce restaurant, après je vous ai retrouvé...

- Comment nous-as tu retrouvé... et rattrapé ? interrogea Jessica.

- Comment je vous ai retrouvé, ça c'est un secret de maraudeurs... répondit Rémus pensant à ses sens de loup-garou, et j'ai couru pour vous rattraper.

- D'accord... donc tu es de notre côté maintenant, dit Lily.

- Oui... je suis désolé.

- Bon, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant... Sirius, t'en penses quoi ? Vous y arriverez à deux pour trouver le passage ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec, n'ayant pas encore digéré le comportement de Rémus.

- Black, tu fais une trêve au moins pour sauver ton meilleur ami, c'est pas le moment de se disputer ! s'exclama Jessica.

- Ok... grommela Sirius.

Puis il s'adressa au portail :

- Sésam, ouvre-toi !

Le portail immense s'ouvrit, et il pénétrèrent dans le jardin. Ensuite, Sirius lança un Alhomora sur la porte d'entrée, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas pour une fois. Sa prière fut exaucée, elle s'ouvrit dans le total silence.

Ils entrèrent, et Sirius dit :

- Au travail, les filles tâtez les murs, et les bibliothèques, pour repérer un quelconque passage secret, nous on va s'occuper du reste.

Rémus tâta les tapisseries, Sirius les tableaux, qui grognaient toujours. Il se retourna et s'exclama :

- NON JESSICA PAS ICI !

Trop tard, elle avait appuyé sur un bouton. Seulement le bouton qui sonnait l'alerte. Sirius s'écria :

- Tout le monde sous la cape vite !

- Mais elle n'est pas assez grande pour tout le monde ! s'exclama Jess.

- On peut toujours essayer, si on ne se déplace pas, ça peut marcher ! répliqua Sirius.

Il se mit dans un coin et ouvrit la cape de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse s'y réfugier. Maëlle, Jessica, Lily, Morgane purent y entrer, mais les deux maraudeurs non. Sirius laissa la cape aux filles, et Jessica s'exclama :

- Mais.. et vous ? Si quelqu'un doit céder sa place c'est moi !

- Jess ? demanda Sirius.

- Oui ?

- La ferme, dit Patmol.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Abraxas Malefoy arriva. Il regarda d'un air hautain Sirius et Rémus, puis dit :

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà... Sirius Black, et son ami... tu es ici pour ?

- Je... je devais vous parler et j'ai préféré emmener Rémus avec moi...

- Me parler de quoi ? Et tu sais que prendre rendez-vous ou frapper aux portes est la moindre des politesses ?

- Je... j'aimerais euh... avoir... des... informations sur... la préparation d'une de vos potions ! inventa Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas joli de mentir tu sais ! Venez avec moi tous les deux, vous allez rejoindre vos amis !

Il les emmena dans la Salle de Réception, pour voir Voldemort et Sean qui allait visiblement répondre à quelque chose. Ce dernier semblait embêté, et Sirius cria :

- Sean !

L'appelé se retourna, confus, et vit Sirius et Rémus. Un ange passa, et Voldemort demanda d'un ton froid :

- Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

- Ils étaient en train de se balader dans le manoir maître. Je les ai surpris, car ils ont activité le système d'alarme.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- Sirius Black, et...

- Rémus Lupin, finit Lunard.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, révélant le groupe des filles, et un mangemort qui les tenait. Voldemort s'exclama :

- Encore des intrus ! Et elles, qui sont-elles ?

- Je suis Jessica Galaë, répondit Jess en s'avançant dignement.

- Et moi c'est Lily Evans.

- Moi Morgane Dragold.

- Moi Maëlle Raleau.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu Galaë quelque part...

- Un de vos mangemorts a tué ma tante, dit Jessica d'un ton froid.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Justine Galaë n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre nos rangs, alors nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait.

Jessica allait répliquer, mais Lily lui donna un coup de coude qui la dissuada de faire ça... pour l'instant.

- Quand au nom de Evans, c'est typiquement moldu, je me trompe ?

- Je suis née-moldue, répondit Lily.

- Raleau Lupin et Dragold, vous êtes ?

- Je suis née-moldue, répondit Maëlle.

- Je suis sang-mêlé, répondit Rémus.

- Je suis sang-mêlée, répondit Morgane.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant avant de dire :

- Dragold, Lupin, vous allez rejoindre James Potter et Sean Praott dans leur cellule. Black, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ton père serait ravi de te punir lui-même.

- Mon père n'est pas un mangemort ! s'écria Sirius.

- Exact, mais il nous aide quand même de temps à autre... Dolohov va le prévenir que son fils est ici ! ordonna Voldemort, Galaë, tu vas rejoindre Lupin et Dragold, et quand à Raleau et Evans...

- Ne leur faites pas de mal ! s'écria Harry.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire d'elles. En attendant que je trouve une solution, elles aideront les elfes de maison dans les tâches à faire ! Abraxas, appelle ton elfe !

- Oui maître. Dobby !

Harry sursauta à ce nom. Dobby était déjà employé chez les Malefoy ici ? L'elfe apparut, et il semblait très jeune. Harry eut un regard de compassion pour l'elfe sympathique, et Malfoy ordonna :

- Aujourd'hui tu as de la chance, Raleau et Evans vont t'aider ! Veille à ce qu'elles ne s'enfuient pas, et distribue leur des tâches à faire !

- Oui maître Malfoy, couina Dobby.

Il emmena les deux filles avec lui, et sortit de la pièce. Harry fut renvoyé dans sa cellule avec Rémus, Morgane et Jessica.

Quand James les vit arriver, il fut plus que surpris, et se précipita vers eux. Il s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Pour vous sauver tiens ! répondit Morgane.

- Nous sauv... mais comment vous avez fait ? demanda-t-il n'en revenant pas.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi ! lança Harry.

Les deux filles et Rémus racontèrent alors tout, et à la fin, James se lamenta :

- C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous as pris ? Maintenant Lily et Maëlle sont esclaves, Sirius va subir la colère de son père, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas du tout une mince affaire, et il y a trois prisonniers en plus ! Sans compter qu'on risque de peut-être recevoir la visite d'un ou deux détraqueurs !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Oui on ne vous a pas dit ? Un ou deux détraqueurs viennent parfois nous rendre visite pour égayer un peu l'ambiance ! ironisa James.

- James calme-toi ! Tout est ma faute, si je n'avais pas cru Peter vous ne sauriez pas là... murmura Rémus.

Le loup-garou sentit une main sur son épaule et il releva la tête pour voir Sean qui lui dit :

- Allez Rémus, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, ça ne fait que commencer... et puis cette dispute est à cause de Peter... et un peu de moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si on est enfermé ici ! Ce sont les mangemorts, qui nous ont capturé, ils sont entrés je pense avec l'aide de Peter ou quelqu'un d'autre !

- Je veux bien te croire si tu me pardonnes d'avoir été stupide, idiot, crétin...

- Je te pardonne, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Euuh... donc tout ce que Peter a dit est faux ? interrogea James.

- Oui ! Mais c'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas actionné de fichu système d'alarme, on serait en train de vous délivrer, Sirius ne serait pas confronté à son père et... sanglota Jessica.

Tout le monde regarda Jessica les yeux ronds. La grande Jessica toujours de bonne humeur, et fière, venait de pleurer, et d'appeler Sirius par son prénom ! Morgane la réconforta :

- Jess, c'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un système d'alarme ! Et on aurait sûrement été découverts de toute façon !

- Mais.. mais maintenant nous sommes tous coincés ici, Lily et Maëlle vont sûrement... sûrement mourir et...

- Jessica regarde-moi, interrompit Harry.

Cette dernière releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, et Harry lui dit :

- Jessica, je te promet que Lily et Maëlle ne vont pas mourir, ni même Sirius ou Rémus, ni toi, ni James, ou bien Morgane, vous avez encore du temps pour vivre !

- Et..et toi ?

- Moi... je ne peux rien te promettre...

En effet, si Harry n'avait pas modifié le futur, alors James, Lily, Rémus, Sirius et Morgane ne mourraient pas aujourd'hui ! En revanche il en était moins sûr pour Maëlle et Jessica, car il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elles. Mais il ferait tout son possible pour les sauver ! Harry lui fit un petit sourire, auquel Jessica répondit par un sourire forcé.

De leur côté, Maëlle et Lily suivaient Dobby, qui allait leur faire faire un peu de ménage. L'elfe leur avait promis qu'il essaierait de les épuiser le moins possible, et les filles le croyaient mais insistaient pour l'aider. Elles étaient très inquiètes, et tentaient de noyer leur inquiétude dans le travail. Le soir, on leur donna pour toute nourriture du pain sec et de l'eau, tout comme pour Dobby. Celui-ci leur proposa d'aller tenter de prendre une pomme pour elles, mais elles refusèrent qu'il prenne ce risque pour qu'il ne soit pas puni.

Le père de Sirius était arrivé, et celui-ci n'hésitait pas à l'insulter, le frapper même, et alors que Sirius, fier jusqu'au bout lui répondit d'un ton insolent, son père estima que Sirius avait dépassé les limites, alors il les dépasserait aussi. Il lui lança un Doloris, et Sirius n'en avait jamais reçu de la part de sa famille. Il fut surpris, et blessé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.


	30. Chapter 30: Les 2 premières épreuves

**Note : Bonjour ! Alors déjà, désolé du temps mis à publier, j'ai... un peu de retard ? ( non, non, pas besoin de me lancer des tomates en pleine figure!) Alors je vous laisse découvrir la suite sans plus tarder !**

Dans la cellule, l'atmosphère était tendue. La nuit avait été longue et pénible, tout le monde faisait des cauchemars et se réveillait toutes les heures, et si par chance ils n'en faisaient pas, ils étaient réveillés par les gémissements des autres...

De plus, ils avaient assez faim, car la veille, ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à du pain, de l'eau, et une pomme dont la moitié était pourrie. Génial quoi !

Tous réfléchissaient comment ils pourraient s'enfuir, mais personne ne trouvait de solutions, s'inquiétant trop pour Lily, Maëlle et Sirius. Harry ne s'inquiétait pour le moment pas trop pour Lily et Maëlle, sachant que Dobby était très gentil, et ne voudrait pas leur faire de mal. En revanche le père de Sirius, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, mais il en savait suffisamment pour prédire que l'entretien avait dû être... douloureux.

En effet, peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde pour faire entrer une personne vacillante. Sirius ! Ce dernier s'écroula, et James se précipita vers lui. James le regarda, et on vit qu'en effet hélas, l'entretien ne s'était pas bien déroulé. Sirius avait quelques blessures qui saignaient, quelques hématomes un peu partout, une belle bosse à la tête, et il semblait avoir quelques blessures internes... Morgane poussa gentiment James en expliquant :

- Je m'y connais un peu pour ça...

- Tu étudies la médecine ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, mais chez les moldues, il y avait des indiens, et dans des bouquins, j'ai réussi à apprendre quelques vieux trucs de chaman...

Il la laissa faire, se demandant ce qu'était un chaman. Morgane examina rapidement Sirius, et soupira :

- Il faudrait qu'ils nous apportent des choses pour le soigner... d'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il a une côté cassée... mais je n'en suis pas sûre... c'est peut-être moins grave...

Jessica s'approcha de Sirius et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas, on va sortir d'ici !

- Je ne m'en fais pas... murmura Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, un mangemort les emmena dans la Salle de Réception. Sirius qui marchait avec l'aide de Rémus et James, fut pris en charge par un mangemort, sans doute spécialisé en médicomagie.

- Nous n'allons pas faire mourir un sang-pur... ce serait du gâchis, mais il faut qu'il apprenne à devenir obéissant, dit une voix hélas familière.

- Où sont Lily et Maëlle ? demanda Harry.

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? dit Voldemort d'un ton las.

- Où sont Lily et Maëlle ? répéta Harry.

- Très bien. Faites-les entrer, ordonna le mage noir.

Lily et Maëlle apparurent, accompagnées de Dobby, qui disparut sur le champ, suite un regard de son maître. Harry dit :

- Laissez-nous partir.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? ricana le mage noir.

- Parce que si je suis ici, c'est que vous me voulez quelque chose. Mais je ne me joindrais en aucun cas à vous.

Voldemort regarda Harry, et sembla réfléchir intensément, comprenant que Harry ne se joindrait jamais à eux comme ça, il aurait pu menacer de tuer ses proches bien-sûr, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, on ne pouvait pas rejoindre le mal, pour protéger ceux qu'on aimait, car dans ce cas-là, on serait toujours du côté du bien. Il proposa alors :

- Très bien. Si tu acceptes de passer 4 épreuves, et que tu les réussis TOUTES, je m'engage à vous laisser partir. Mais dans le cas contraire, tu seras de mon côté, et tes amis resteront prisonniers. Ou bien tu seras mort car tu n'auras pas survécu aux épreuves.

- J'accepte, déclara Harry sans hésitations... et donc évidemment sans réfléchir !

- Très bien, sourit Voldemort, si tu veux abandonner une épreuve, tu n'auras qu'à dire « je deviens mangemort. » Tu ne peux emmener que trois amis avec toi, choisis bien... et Sirius Black est guéri, notre infirmier fait des merveilles. Tu ne pourras pas concourir seul. Et vous n'aurez pas votre baguette !

En effet, Sirius les rejoint tout de suite après, en bien meilleur état, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Il raconta rapidement que le mangemort lui avait donné des potions et lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas de côtes cassées, mais il s'en était fallu de peu.

- Prends-moi, je suis rétabli ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, moi, je suis en meilleure forme que Sirius, et je saurais t'aider, intervint Morgane.

- Moi, je suis forte, je pourrais t'aider ! s'exclama Jessica.

- Tu as été embarqué dans cette galère avec moi, alors je viens avec toi ! s'écria James.

- Non, moi aussi je suis douée, prend-moi, moi ! dit Lily.

- Et moi ! dit Maëlle.

- STOOP ! James, ok tu peux venir, Sirius... je ne sais pas... tu es encore mal en point...

- Je t'assure que je vais bien! s'obstina celui-ci

- Jessica, tu viens, et toi aussi Lily ! Je suis désolé Sirius, mais tu es encore trop mal en point pour que tu viennes, et on ne sait même pas à quoi s'attendre !

- C'est injuste ! s'indigna Patmol.

- C'est comme ça, point, répliqua fermement Harry.

- Bien, maintenant que ton choix est fait, à plus tard peut-être, déclara Voldemort.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il se retrouva à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle et l'école semblait vide, à cause d'un affreux silence angoissant.. Il supposa que c'était une sorte de monde parallèle, un truc comme ça...

Lily dit :

- Pourquoi a-t-il choisi cet endroit pour nous faire passer les épreuves ?

- Je n'en sais rien... on verra ça plus tard... dit Harry.

- Bon, si on avançait ? proposa James.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et entendirent un gros bruit. Un cri... et pour être exact, un cri terrifiant... Un cri d'ailleurs inhumain, ça s'était sûr. Harry commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter aussi vite.

Chez les Malfoy :

A peine Harry, James, Lily et Jessica eurent disparu que Voldemort ricana :

- Ils ne s'en sortiront jamais vivants, sauf s'ils abandonnent. Vous pouvez rester ici pour assister à leur défaite, dit-il à l'adresse des autres amis de Sean.

Voldemort fit apparaître une image, et tout le monde put voir leur progression.

Du côté de Harry :

Soudain, quelque chose d'immense apparut. Harry dut lever la tête pour voir que c'était un monstre à plusieurs têtes. Pas comme Touffu, non. A côté de ce monstre, le chien avait l'air inoffensif. Lily s'exclama :

- L'hydre de Lerne !

- L'hydre quoi ? répéta James.

- On s'en fout, vaut mieux ne pas rester ici ! s'exclama Jessica.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Jessica ! approuva James.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la Grande Salle, fermant la porte, qui serait suffisamment solide pour retenir l'hydre quelques instants. Certes, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Gryffondors de fuir, mais là c'était différent :

Primo, l'hydre était vraiment, VRAIMENT flippant.

Secundo, ils fuyaient mais repartiraient à l'attaque, ils préféraient préparer quelque chose plutôt que de foncer tête baissée.

Ils entendirent l'hydre tenter de démolir la porte et ils frissonnèrent tous. Harry demanda à Lily :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Hydre au juste ?

- C'est ce monstre. Hercule avait à l'affronter dans une de ses épreuves... répondit-elle, tout le monde connaît Hercule au moins ?

Tout le monde répondit oui, et Harry dit :

- Je connais les épreuves de Hercule, enfin pas toutes, mais comment a-t-il fait pour s'en débarrasser ?

- Alors, là, je n'en sais rien, je ne connaît que très peu de choses sur l'hydre, et il y a plusieurs versions, répondit Lily.

- Génial, comment on va faire ? s'écria James.

- On pourrait... le distraire pendant que quelqu'un essaie de le vaincre, suggéra Jessica.

- Super, j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment c'était quand on finissait en nourriture pour Hydre ! ironisa James.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire... si on coupe une de ses têtes... commença Lily.

Mais un bruit l'interrompit, et la porte fut ouverte brutalement. Le monstre apparut, et Lily et James furent projetés d'un côté, tandis que Jessica et Sean furent projetés de l'autre. Harry jura en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. L'hydre s'approcha menaçant, vers ses parents, et tentant le tout pour le tout, il lança un débris de table sur le monstre. Celui-ci se retourna furieux, et changea de direction pour aller vers Harry. Jessica, entre-temps était partie de la Grande Salle pour en revenir une seconde après avec une armure et une épée de Poudelard à la main. Elle lui lança l'épée, que Harry attrapa, et il trancha une tête, trop près de lui. Il profita de l'effet de surprise, pour couper ses trois autres têtes. L'hydre s'effondra, et Harry soupira de soulagement... Mais Lily cria :

- Fuyez, vite ! Il ne faut jamais trancher ses têtes, sinon deux repoussent à la place d'une !

En effet, le processus était en train de se faire, et ils coururent donc tous vers les escaliers. Ils les montèrent, conscients que ça leur faisait perdre du temps, et le monstre d'ailleurs arrivait déjà. Ils commençaient à être fatigués de monter les escaliers, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire une pause, car l'Hydre les vit et se précipita vers eux. Ils étaient trop en hauteur heureusement pour qu'il puisse les atteindre. Mais soudain, des ailes lui poussèrent. Harry s'exclama, en recommençant à monter :

- Il n'était pas censé avoir d'ailes !

- Oui, mais c'est un monstre un peu différent, je te rappelle que c'est tu-sais-qui qui l'a crée ! répondit Lily.

Ils recommencèrent de plus belle à monter, et à un moment, Lily trébucha, à bout de forces. L'Hydre arrivait, et un seul arrêt même d'une seconde pouvait être fatal. James cependant, alla aider Lily à se relever, et courir. Une des têtes de l'Hydre fonça sur eux, mais ils purent se déplacer de justesse, et se remirent à courir. Mais par contre, ils durent redoubler de vitesse, car la tête du monstre qui avait heurté violemment l'escalier, l'avait donc détruit. James réussit à arriver à un autre escalier, mais Lily, elle tomba dans le vide... mais James heureusement, prit sa main. Lily n'était retenue que par James. Harry se précipita vers James pour l'aider à relever Lily, et ils coururent tous.

Ils montèrent à bout de forces, jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, magiquement agrandie, où l'hydre put donc les rejoindre. Le monstre se précipita vers Harry, avec toutes ses têtes qui foncèrent sur lui.

Harry courut au bord se la Tour d'Astronomie, ayant une idée... qui pouvait peut-être sauver les autres... Il attendit une seconde, le temps que l'Hydre soit assez près, et se jeta du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le monstre n'eut pas le temps de « freiner » et tomba lui aussi de la Tour.

Lily hurla :

- SEEEAN !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger, qu'ils furent soudain devant une maison qui semblait abandonnée. Harry était aussi ici. Lily se jeta à son coup, puis quand elle eut finit de l'étouffer, elle le gifla. Harry la regarda sans comprendre. James, lui se retenait de rire, partagé entre la colère et l'amusement, Jessica était comme James. Lily cria :

- SEAN PRAOTT ! POURQUOI TU T'ES JETE DE LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE ! J'AI CRU QUE TU ETAIS MORT ! NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE !

- Je me suis dit que ça vous protégerai... et ça a marché ! J'ai gagné l'épreuve, l'Hydre est mort, donc on nous a téléporté sur le lieu de l'épreuve suivante ! Donc, tu passeras tes nerfs sur moi, dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici ok ? dit Harry.

- Ok... grommela Lily.

- Vous croyez qu'il faut entrer dans cette maison ? Elle a l'air abandonnée, fit remarquer Jessica.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous aurait transporté ici sinon. Allons-y ! s'exclama Harry.

Il entrèrent et furent étonnés de constater que l'intérieur était plutôt spacieux, alors qu'à l'extérieur, ça donnait plutôt l'impression inverse. Jessica vit quelques statues, et s'exclama :

- Vous avez vu comme c'est bien fait ? Je serai curieuse de savoir qui a fait de tels chefs-d'oeuvre !

- Je n'en sais rien, mais mieux vaut ne rien toucher. Cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance, marmonna James.

A certains moments, Harry entendit des ricanements, mais les autres, eux, n'entendaient rien.

- Si on se séparait ? suggéra Harry, on aura plus de chances de trouver ce pourquoi on est ici.

- Bonne idée ! approuva James, moi je vais avec...

- Sean, et moi avec Lily ! coupa Jessica.

James fusilla Jessica du regard, et elle lui renvoya un regard moqueur. James aurait aimé être avec Lily évidemment.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait tant d'être avec moi, ironisa Harry.

- Quoi ? Non, non, non c'est pas ça du tout ! Je suis content d'être avec toi mais...

- C'est bon James, t'inquiète j'ai compris, l'interrompit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

James rougit un peu, et chacun se sépara. Les deux groupes avançaient, et découvraient de nouvelles statues à chaque fois.

Tout à coup, une femme au turban noir et des lunettes de soleil apparut. Harry pouvait entendre des ricanements provenir d'elle, mais James ne semblait pas le remarquer. Non, il semblait plutôt embêté. Il s'écria :

- Vous êtes une Gorgone !

- Si on veut. Je suis Méduse, et vous êtes ? répondit la femme.

- James Potter, et Sean Praott, répondit James.

- Toutes ces statues, c'était vous alors ! s'exclama Harry, écœuré.

- Oui, il me faut bien un peu de compagnie ! répondit Méduse.

Harry connaissait évidemment les Gorgones. A l'école des moldues, on leur avait raconté quelques histoire de la mythologie grecque. Athéna avait transformé Méduse en gorgone !

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? interrogea Méduse.

- Accomplir une épreuve, répondit James.

- Une épreuve ? Vous croyez être les seuls qui sont venus me voir pour « accomplir une épreuve » peut-être ? Eh bien, il y en a eu trois ou quatre, et maintenant, elles sont à l'entrée, transformées en statue de pierre. Vous les avez peut-être vues ?

Elle eut un rire « made in démoniaque » et James et Harry se regardèrent. Cette femme était cinglée ! Mais en attendant, comment pourraient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ? Soudain, Méduse s'arrêta de rire, et commença à enlever son turban. Harry s'écria en fermant les yeux :

- FERME LES YEUX JAMES !

- J'allais te dire la même chose ! répliqua James, les yeux fermés.

Si Harry et James avaient pu avoir les yeux ouverts, il auraient vu une femme avec des cheveux de serpents qui semblaient avoir très faim, et des yeux... normaux. Des yeux juste bleus.

Méduse s'approcha d'eux, et parla d'une voix hypnotique :

- Allons, pourquoi ne pas vouloir me regarder ? Juste une seule petite seconde. Vous n'êtes pas curieux de me voir ?

Aucune réponse. Méduse poursuivit :

- James Potter. On dit que tes yeux sont comme deux noisettes. Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de voir cela ?

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai les yeux couleur noisette ? demanda James, les yeux fermés.

- Bien que l'on soit dans un autre monde ici, j'ai des informations. Et je serai curieuse de voir si cette rumeur est vraie.

James hésita, puis garda finalement ses yeux fermés, et Méduse continua :

- Si tu me montres tes yeux, tu pourras voir les miens. Personne ne sait la couleur de mes yeux réellement. Tu seras le premier à le savoir.

James sentit sa curiosité l'emporter, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir un oeil, il entendit Sean crier :

- James ne fais pas ça ! N'ouvre pas tes yeux ! De plus, c'est normal que personne ne sache la couleur de ses yeux, car tout ceux qui l'ont vu sont des statues !

James garda ses yeux fermés, grâce à l'intervention de Sean, et Méduse alla vers ce dernier, en parlant toujours de sa voix hypnotique :

- Mais peut-être que le Survivant pourrait ne pas être transformé en pierre. Tu pourrais alors aller crier sur tous les toits, à ta guise.

James se demanda ce qu'était cette histoire de Survivant, et Harry pâlit dangereusement à l'évocation de cela. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Si tu veux le savoir, regarde donc moi dans les yeux. J'ai horreur qu'on ne me regarde pas dans les yeux lorsque je parle. Si tu es vraiment le Survivant, tu ne seras pas transformé en pierre non ? provoqua Méduse.

Harry fut tenté un moment d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une voix l'en empêcha :

- SEAN ! N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux !

C'était Lily. Il sentit la gorgone s'en aller pour rechercher Lily, et il l'entendit parler :

- Nous allons changer de tactique. Si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux, mes petits serpents pourraient bien... abîmer son visage. Vous ne souhaitez pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'exclama :

- James n'ouvre pas les yeux ! JE vais les ouvrir !

Harry ouvrit un oeil, mais à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui. C'était Jessica. Elle chuchota à Harry :

- Va-t'en ! Essaie de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin ! Marche 3 mètres tout droit, fais un pas à gauche, et tu continueras dans cette direction ! Aie confiance, Lily et moi avons étudié le chemin avant de vous rejoindre ! Je vais essayer de la distraire !

Elle se retourna les yeux fermés vers Méduse et s'écria :

- Relâchez-nous ou vous allez le regretter !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Pendant que Jessica discutait avec Méduse, Harry suivit les indications le plus discrètement possible, toujours à l'aveuglette. A un moment, il se cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et par réflexe, ouvrit les yeux. Heureusement, il était déjà loin de l'endroit où étaient les autres. Il essaya de trouver une solution, en tournant en rond nerveusement. A un moment, il sentit un craquement sous son pied. Il regarda ce que c'était, et vit que c'était des fragments de miroir. Il ne fit pas attention à ça au début, pour se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il les prit précipitamment et s'apprêta à aller rejoindre les autres, mais un sifflement le fit sursauter. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, et entendit encore une fois la voix hypnotisante :

- Sean Praott ! Je pensais que tu avais abandonné tes amis.

- Où sont-ils ?! demanda Harry d'un ton agressif.

- Si tu veux le savoir, tu devrais reposer ces fragments de miroir que tu tiens dans ta main.

Harry hésita, et elle poursuivit :

- Tu ne pourras rien savoir si je deviens une statue.

Il laissa finalement tomber les morceaux du miroir, et Méduse le prit soudain à la gorge, l'étranglant.

- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te dire où ils sont ? Une de tes amies s'est transformée en statue.

Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il pensa que ce devait être Jessica, car sinon il ne serait sûrement pas ici en train de se faire gentiment étrangler. Méduse continua d'un ton agressif :

- A présent tu as le choix. Ou bien tu ouvres les yeux, ou tu meurs.

Harry était coincé. Il se dit que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il serait une statue pour l'éternité, tandis que s'il mourrait, au moins il rejoindrait ses parents et Sirius. Mais dans ce cas-là il ne savait pas vraiment comment allaient s'en sortir les autres. Il se dit alors qu'il avait un autre choix pour les sauver de ces épreuves. Abandonner. Tout simplement. Que faire ?


	31. Chapter 31: La fin d'une épreuve

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé pour ne pas avoir publié avant ! Voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

Alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours, Harry entendit soudain un bruit de galopement. Il fronça les sourcils. Du galop? Il devait sûrement halluciner... et pourtant, il entendit un cri de rage provenant de Méduse, qui le lâcha pour aller faire quelque chose. Mais qu'allait-elle faire? Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Il eut alors une idée. Il se concentra, afin de capter les paroles des serpents qui servaient de cheveux à Mé , ils parlaient tous en même temps... mais il arriva à entendre des cris indignés, et étonnés, et dans tous ce brouhaha, le mot « cerf ». Tiens, tiens, se pourrait-il que ce soit Cornedrue? C'était probable, mais ici, l'improbable devenait parfois le plus probable...

Quand il n'entendit plus les sifflements des serpents, il se décida à ouvrir prudemment les yeux. Il ne vit rien du tout, et décida de partir à la recherche de ses amis. Pleins de statures l'entouraient à chacun de ses pas. Toutes avaient l'air terrifié. _Méduse allait payer pour tout cela,_ pensa Harry avec détermination.

Il retourna sur ses pas, se rappelant de quelque chose qui pourrait bien lui être précieux. Le miroir.

En arrivant au même endroit que tout à l'heure, il constata avec soulagement que les fragments du miroir étaient toujours là. Il s'empressa de les prendre, et continua ses recherches.

Il entendit tout à coup un bruit de sanglot étouffé. Il se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit, inquiet, pour découvrir Lily en larmes à côté d'une statue... qu'il reconnut immédiatement: Jessica.

Lily sursauta et ferma les yeux tout de suite, mais Harry la rassura :

- Ce n'est que moi Lily. Que s'est-il passé?

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, pleins de larmes,provoquant chez Harry une envie d'aller la réconforter. Elle lui raconta alors :

- Lorsque tu es parti, Jessica a réussi à attirer Méduse jusque... jusque ici. Nous les avons suivis discrètement, et Mé...Méduse s'en est rendu compte. Elle s'est retournée, mais nous avons eu le temps de fermer les yeux James et moi. Mais Jess, elle avait ouvert les yeux, pour assommer Méduse avec une statue, un peu plus petite que les autres. Mais... mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, car Méduse s'est retournée apparemment vers elle, et elle... elle n'a pas... pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux!

Elle réprima un sanglot, puis continua :

- Méduse a ensuite entendu un bruit, et est partie, en nous ordonnant de rester ici. Mais James... il... il s'est transformé en un cerf! Et puis, il s'est élancé à sa poursuite... et c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus, à part que ce crétin est un animagus !

- D'accord... écoute-moi : Nous allons rester ici attendre Méduse !

- Quoi? Mais c'est de la folie! Il faut chercher James et...

- Non. James se débrouillera, et Méduse viendra bien ici un jour. J'ai quelque chose pour contre-attaquer. Prends-ça. Dit-il en lui tendant un fragment de miroir, c'est pour te protéger au cas où... en attendant, il vaut mieux fermer les yeux.

- Mais comment saura-t-on qu'elle viendra ici? Même ses serpents sont très discrets, on ne les entends pas vraiment...

- Toi tu ne les entend pas, mais moi je les entend très bien, et je peux te dire qu'ils sont bavards! Sourit Harry

- Mais oui! Tu es fourchelangue! S'exclama Lily

Il allait répondre, mais des sifflements l'interrompirent. Il déclara:

- Elle arrive.

Effectivement, une seconde plus tard, elle fut ici, et ricana:

- Mais regardez-moi ça! Tu t'es enfui pour te réfugier avec elle. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Où est James? Interrogea Harry

- Oh ne t'en fait pas il est toujours vivant... et ne t'en fait pas, je crois que s'il mourrait, tu serais le premier à le savoir. Sourit-elle

- Où est-il? S'obstina Harry, tentant de ne pas faire attention à cette remarque

- Quelque part où tu ne le trouveras pas. Assura-t-elle

Haryr hésita. S'il utilisait son miroir, et que sa tactique marchait, alors il ne saurait pas où est James. Mais d'un autre côté, quand il avait vaincu l'Hydre, ils avaient été transportés tous ensemble à l'autre épreuve. Peut-être qu'il retrouverait donc James sur le lieu de la prochaine? Il se leva, et Méduse parla :

- Que vas-tu donc me faire? Tu ne peux rien me faire, si tu me tues, tu ne sauras jamais où est ton ami! De plus, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais y arriver!

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Harry avait récupéré son morceau de miroir, et qu'il se doutait qu'il allait retrouver James, aussi prit-il le risque. Il sortit rapidement le fragment, et le mit en ce qu'il espérait en face de Méduse. Celle-ci surprise, ferma les yeux en voyant le miroir, et chercha donc à tâtons, le fragment, pour l'arracher des mains de Harry. Mais celui-ci le tint fermement, et arriva à créer pendant la lutte acharnée pour savoir qui allait finalement l'avoir, une entaille sur la joue de Méduse. Malheureusement, elle arriva à le lui arracher des mains. Elle ricana cruellement, mais Lily se leva brutalement, et lui colla son malheureux bout de miroir juste devant son nez, ou du moins ce qu'elle pensait être son nez. Méduse n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'elle fut transformée en pierre. Ils entendirent un cri et plus rien.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils s'aperçurent que le paysage avait changé, et virent James ligoté comme un saucisson. Lily alla le libérer. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à eux. A la place, il pâlit en découvrant que Jessica était toujours statue de pierre.

Lily s'en rendit compte, et son visage afficha de la tristesse, comme James. Mais il s'exclama :

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de la ranimer non?

- Non. Personne n'y a échappé. Elle est condamnée à rester comme ça! Répondit Lily

- Vous croyez qu'elle est toujours vivante, ou qu'elle est... demanda Harry

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle est encore vivante, mais pas pour longtemps. Elle finira par mourir de faim ou de soif ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Répondit Lily

- Alors il faut la libérer le plus vite possible. Décida avec aplomb Harry

- Mais c'est impossible! Répliqua Lily

« Et survivre à un sort de mort, c'est possible peut-être? » avait-il eu envie de répliquer, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il étudia l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent :

Devant eux, se trouvait un grand bâtiment, moderne, à l'air accueillant. Ils décidèrent d'y entrer, méfiants. L'intérieur était coloré, lumineux. Cependant, le bâtiment était immense, aussi, décidèrent-ils de se séparer. Harry avança, et découvrit une salle. Dans cette salle, il y avait... une piscine! La bouche d'Harry forma un « O » parfait. Il tourna la tête, et vit Lily en maillot arriver vers lui. Elle s'exclama, toute souriante :

- Bas alors? Tu viens pas te baigner?

- Lily? Mais je croyais que tu cherchais ce qu'on devait affronter!

-Ho.. heu oui, mais je suis tombée ici. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai plongé sans réfléchir... désolé. Mais tu devrais essayer, ça fait un bien fou!

- Heu... non on doit chercher l'épreuve je te rappelle. Alors viens avec moi.

- Pff, d'accord si tu veux, laisse moi le temps de me sécher et c'est bon!

5 minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant Harry, encore souriante, et ils partirent.

Harry et Lily continuèrent donc leur exploration, et découvrirent une salle de massage. Harry s'exclama:

- Mais c'est un Spa ici ou quoi?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu as l'air tendu, si tu essayais, ça te détendrait peut-être, non? Proposa-t-elle

- Quoi? Mais on a pas le temps pour ça! Il faut trouver...

- Oui, oui je sais l'épreuve. Le coupa-t-elle agacée, mais tu sais, si tu es aussi tendu, on n'y arrivera pas.

- Lily, tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

- Oui parfaitement bien!

- Ecoute, si on veut libérer Jessica, il faut se bouger un peu! S'écria-t-il

- Ecoute, Jessica est maintenant statue. Plus rien ne peut la sauver alors on a le temps! S'exclama Lily

Harry la regarda effaré. Lily Evans, soit sa mère ne se préoccupait plus de sauver son amie! Là, c'est sûr, il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il la prit par le bras et voulut l'entraîner hors de la salle, mais Lily ne se laissa pas faire. Elle sortit un poignard de sa robe, et poignarda Harry. Il ressentit une vive douleur au ventre d'ailleurs, et quand Lily retira le poignard plein de sang, Harry s'écroula par terre, lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension totale. Elle lui sourit, et sortit de la salle de massage.

James avançait, et trouvait de plus en plus bizarre ce bâtiment. Tout d'abord, il avait découvert une pièce où un cirque faisait un spectacle. Bizarre, mais ça passait. Ensuite, il avait découvert un casino. Louche, mais encore, ça allait. Mais là il découvrait carrément une salle d'entraînement de sorciers! Tout cela réunit dans un seul bâtiment, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre eux, c'était... étonnant,... et suspect. Il continua sa promenade, et tomba sur Lily. Elle s'exclama :

- James! Tu n'aurais pas vu Sean?

- Non, pourquoi? Tu l'as vu toi?

- Non. Tu as vu cet endroit est bizarre. J'ai découvert un endroit où une pièce de théâtre se jouait, une autre où il y avait un cinéma et..

- Un quoi? L'interrompit James

- Un cinéma. C'est moldu. Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard... sinon t'as du nouveau?

- Non, pas vraiment, il n'y a rien ici. Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit de l'épreuve.

- Pour sûr, tu as vu comme ce bâtiment est bizarre? Je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres endroits.

- Je me demande quelle est cette épreuve...

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être un troll à combattre, ou un géant, ou bien un lion comme Hercule ou...

- Stop Lily, c'est bon! J'ai compris, ça peut être n'importe quoi comme épreuve! Viens, il faut trouver Sean!

- Oui, tu as raison!

**Note : Alors, je mérite une review ou pas ? ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: Des apparences trompeuses

**Note : Coucou ! Alors voilà le chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

Lily et James marchèrent un bon moment. James commençait à râler, et pester contre cet endroit immense, où on se perdait facilement. Lily lui répétait agacée de se taire, mais rien à faire. Il ne se taisait pas. Au bout d'un moment, ils trouvèrent une piscine. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent. Ils finirent par arriver à la salle de massage. Lily ne put retenir un cri, en voyant Sean, étendu par terre, avec une grande tâche de sang. James se précipita vers lui et s'écria :

- Ho non, non, non, pas ça ! Sean réveille-toi !

Mais ce dernier était sans connaissance. James prit son pouls et constata à son plus grand soulagement qu'il battait encore, mais faiblement. Il s'écria :

- Lily ! Fais quelque chose !

Paralysée par la stupéfaction, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais le cri de James sembla la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle accourut aux côtés de James, et sortit une fiole. James lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle expliqua :

- Juste avant de partir, le mangemort qui a soigné Sirius m'a donné ça. Il m'a dit que c'était son maître qui lui avait dit de nous donner cette potion, car nous risquions d'en avoir besoin... il m'a dit que c'était une potion de guérison... j'espère qu'elle sera assez forte pour Sean...

Elle en versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure, et après un temps qui leur sembla interminable, la respiration de Sean se fit plus régulière, et tandis que sa blessure était refermée, il battit des paupières. James se moqua gentiment :

- Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant ? On se réveille enfin ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit au fait?

- Oui James, c'est comme ça, répondit Lily en roulant des yeux.

Harry sembla se réveiller en sursaut. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de Lily et s'exclama :

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à sa phrase, et Lily lui demanda, intriguée :

- C'est moi qui quoi ?

- C'est toi qui... qui m'a poignardé, souffla-t-il

- Quoi ? Tu as dû te cogner la tête en tombant, car ce n'est pas possible ! protesta James

- Non, non je t'assure ! Elle m'a trouvé à la piscine, m'a accompagné jusqu'ici, et j'ai remarqué, qu'elle était un peu... bizarre. Alors que j'allais partir d'ici, elle m'a poignardé ! contredit Harry.

James commença à regarder Lily d'un oeil suspicieux. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et se défendit :

- Mais non ! Avant de rejoindre James, j'étais dans une salle de cinéma ! Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici ! Et réfléchissez, si j'avais voulu que tu meurs, pourquoi t'aurais-je guéri ? De plus, tu aurais fait quelqu'un de gênant pour moi !

- D'accord... Ce n'était peut-être pas toi finalement... réfléchit Harry, mais alors qui c'était, et comment a-t-il pu prendre ton apparence ? Du Polynectar ?

- Peut-être. Ici, on est sûr de rien... il faut faire attention, dit Lily.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien vous les vrais James et Lily que j'ai devant moi ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? Mais moi je suis Lily Evans, mettant des gifles à Potter tout le temps, le laissant me faire la bise à mon anniversaire, et... et en plus je viens de te sauver la vie ! Sans compter que tu as failli te faire tuer pendant ces fichues épreuves, et que crois-moi, quand on reviendra, je vais te...

- Stop ! C'est bon Lily ! Et toi James ?

- Moi je suis James Potter, et mon secret le plus grand est que je suis un animagus non déclaré, un cerf. J'ai établi la carte du Maraudeur et voilà ! chuchota-il, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, et toi hein ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien toi ?

- Moi ? J'ai vu une personne nommée Cédric et mon parrain mourir, répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

- Ok, c'est bon. Maintenant, on ne se quitte plus, et si quelqu'un se comporte bizarrement, méfiance ! recommanda James

Ils continuèrent leur exploration, mais ils durent ralentir un peu leur marche, car même si Harry était guéri, il avait encore un peu mal. Soudain, Lily crut entendre un rire moqueur. Elle se retourna violemment et vit une silhouette qui passa si rapidement qu'elle ne ne vit pas son visage. Elle dit lentement :

- Heu.. ne bougez-pas, j'ai cru voir quelque chose ici, je vais y aller, je reviens tout de suite..

- Lily ! On a dit qu'on ne se séparait pas ! la réprimanda James.

- Oui, mais c'est juste pour vérifier quelque chose ! répliqua Lily.

- Pas question ! s'exclamèrent James et Harry ensemble.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

- Bon, d'accord, vas-y ! soupira James, mais tu reviens tout de suite !

Elle y alla, et disparut derrière le mur. Elle sentit soudain une main sur sa bouche. Elle sursauta violemment, et voulut crier, mais la main sur sa bouche l'en empêchait. Elle fut ligotée en quelques mouvements, et se vit elle-même sourire cruellement. Son clone alla rejoindre les autres à sa place.

Harry, lui entendit une voix... mais il ne put savoir ce qu'elle disait. Il voulut se rapprocher de l'origine du bruit, mais James l'en empêcha. Ce fut à cet instant que Lily arriva, et annonça en haussant des épaules :

- Ce n'était rien en fait. Tu n'as qu'à le laisser y aller, mais tu reviens vite ok ? demanda Lily.

Sous les protestations de James, Harry répondit :

- Ok !

Il s'empressa de suivre la mystérieuse voix qu'il entendait, tout en restant méfiant.

Pendant ce temps là, James était seul avec Lily. Celle-ci lui lança :

- Tu as une idée de l'épreuve que l'on va devoir faire pour sortir d'ici ?

- Non, pas vraiment... peut-être trouver la sortie ? C'est tellement immense ici...

- Oui, peut-être...même si c'est peu probable... je pense que l'on doit tuer quelque chose... et ce quelque chose prendrait les apparences des personnes...

Elle continua de discuter avec James, pendant que Harry explorait l'endroit. Soudain, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, une épée le menaçant, au creux de son cou. Il regarda la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle était bien étrange. Le personnage semblait être un mélange entre les bons vieux chevaliers qu'on connaît, et Star Wars. Il portait un casque digne de Dark Vador, mais avait la tenue d'un chevalier. Sauf, qu'il portait des baskets rouges. Dark Vador lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis Sean Praott, et je suis ici pour libérer mes amis. Et toi qui es-tu ?

- Moi ? Je suis le chevalier Cuatlogan. Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?

- A cause d'un mage noir, répondit simplement Harry.

- Très bien. A présent tu as le choix. Je peux te transpercer de mon épée, ou je peux te laisser la vie, si tu réponds bon à cette question: Qui sauverais-tu en premier ? Tes amis, ou ta famille ? Quel est ton choix ?

- Répondre à la question. Juste... laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Harry réfléchit. Sa famille ? Il n'en avait plus. Mais il se doutait que la question était générale. Donc s'il avait une famille, qui sauverait-il en premier ? Cela, il n'en savait rien... ses amis comptaient beaucoup pour lui, et sa famille, eh bien, le temps qu'il avait connu Sirius, il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Et il appréciait ses parents, ou tout du moins à cette époque.

Il répondit honnêtement:

- Je n'en sais rien. Les deux sont aussi précieux pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas me décider.

Une lumière rouge sortit du chevalier, et Harry crut qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, mais il ne se passa rien. Il observa l'autre. Il semblait exténué. Il enleva alors son casque, et alors qu'Harry s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'horrible, il vit juste une tête de garçon avec des cheveux longs blonds tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Il vit que ses oreilles était plutôt pointus, et le « chevalier » répondit :

- Ouf ! Il faisait chaud là-dedans! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire le gardien mille ans de plus !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry bouche-bée

- Oui, au fait tu as répondu juste à la question ! Tu as un coeur pur et blablabla... donc euh je t'explique. Je suis enfermé ici depuis deux mille ans. En fait, je me battais avec Doldane, et pouf ! Ce sorcier m'a envoyé ici. Et j'ai vu une lumière rouge, qui m'a habillé comme ça. Cette lumière me possédait en quelque sorte, mais pas complètement. Je sentais le temps passer et tout et tout ! Il y en a bien qui sont passés par ici, mais aucun n'a répondu à l'énigme ! Tu m'as libéré ! Merci, merci, merci !

- Euh.. de rien... mais tu as l'air plutôt moderne tu sais... dit Harry en désignant ses chaussures

- Oui, en fait, tu vois ici, le temps a beau passé, on évolue aussi. Alors je suppose qu'un charme a été placé pour qu'on ne soit pas resté au temps des chevaliers ! Ce charme nous donne par exemple des baskets, et on est au courant de tout, enfin des évolutions les plus importantes en tout cas !

- Ah oui... et tu as fais une épreuve ?

- Non, mais en fait, je sais c'est quoi. Ici, on ne peut faire confiance qu'à soi-même. Il y a des choses qui se font passer pour nous, et tu ne sais jamais qui est vraiment qui.

- Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'ai laissé James et Lily seuls !

- Qui ? demanda Dark Vador

- James et Lily ! Je suis venu avec des amis, et je les ai laissé seuls.

- Grosse erreur. Tu ferais mieux de les retrouver ! Au fait ! Je suis un elfe, je m'appelle Jean. Je suis aussi sorcier. Et donc si tu me vois, ne t'en fais pas ce sera bien moi, les elfes ne peuvent pas être copiés, les oreilles sont impossible à reproduire aussi bien que nous. Donc fais gaffe à mes oreilles en bref ok ? Mais je t'accompagne. Il faut faire très attention, car ces choses peuvent peut-être nous copier, mais elles copient aussi la mémoire. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles pourront citer des secrets !

- Aïe... on est mal !

Heureusement, il trouva bien vite James et Lily, et il leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Lily sembla se tendre légèrement, mais personne ne le remarqua... sauf peut-être Jean. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, et Lily chuchota à James :

- Sean a l'air bizarre... ce doit être un de ces choses dont a parlé Jean.

- Quoi ? Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Observe-le, tu verras bien, répliqua-t-elle

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avancèrent, James lança des coups d'oeil suspicieux à Sean, qui détournait la tête, gêné. James finit par croire Lily, mais n'osait rien faire. De plus, l'elfe lui semblait tout aussi suspect. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Lily donna un coup de pied là où il ne fallait pas, à l'elfe, qui se torda en deux de douleur. Harry lui lança un regard étonné, puis se reprit vite, comprenant à qui il avait à faire. Il la poussa, et James en profita pour passer à l'attaque, et donna un coup de poing à Sean, croyant que ce n'était pas lui le réel. Harry crut que James aussi avait été remplacé, et commença à répliquer, mais l'elfe, le prit par la manche et l'entraîna dans une salle à part.

Harry s'écria :

- Il faut trouver le vrai James et la vraie Lily !

Au même moment, James s'écriait :

- Il faut trouver le vrai Sean Praott !

Lily lui proposa qu'ils se séparent pour le trouver, et bien qu'il eut une hésitation, il céda.

Jean proposa à Harry de se séparer sachant qu'il aurait toujours ses oreilles pour lui prouver qu'il était bien le vrai elfe. Il lança aussi un sort sur Harry. Il lui expliqua que c'était un sort lui permettant de le retrouver s'il était capturé, comme un GPS. Harry était fasciné, de la magie sans baguette !

Haryr marcha longtemps et tomba sur James. Celui-ci semblait calme, et lui demanda, étonné :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

- James, c'est toi ? demanda Harry

- Non, c'est le père Noël ! Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ?

Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait du vrai James, et l'autre devait être un imposteur. Il lui expliqua donc tout, et à la fin, James semblait paniqué. Il marchèrent jusqu'à être dans une salle où il faisait extrêmement chaud. Ils y entrèrent, et l'elfe arriva. Il souriait froidement, et Harry eut un doute. Il lui demanda :

- Euh... Jean ? Tu peux retirer tes cheveux s'il-te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour vérifier quelque chose.

L'elfe éclata d'un rire froid, et répondit :

- Trop tard, tu t'es fait avoir pauvre sorcier !

Le faux James et le faux elfe quittèrent la pièce et enfermèrent Harry dedans, qui commençait à avoir chaud.

,;, , , , , ,

James était en train de marcher et tomba sur l'elfe Jean. Chacun croyant que l'autre était un clône, Les deux s'affrontèrent. Le fils de Franck Potter donna des coups de pieds, des coups de poing partout, mais l'elfe avait cependant le dessus, pouvant utiliser la magie, et ayant beaucoup d'agilité. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri très étouffé. Oubliant leur méfiance, Ils se regardèrent, intrigués, et s'approchèrent. James vit Lily ligotée avec un foulard sur la bouche, pour ne pas parler. Il lui détacha le foulard, et elle put parler :

- ENFIN C'EST PAS TROP T'T ! NON MAIS VOUS COMPTIEZ ME LIBERER QUAND ? DANS 2 MILLE ANS ?

- Pas de doutes. C'est bien elle, sourit James

Il la libéra, et se dit que tout compte fait, tout à l'heure c'était un malentendu, et que Lily était l'imposteur. Alors l'efle avait dit la vérité. Il demanda à voir ses oreilles, et vit avec soulagement qu'elles étaient bien pointues.

- Bon, cette fois-ci, on reste ensemble coûte que coûte ! s'exclama James

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Il faut que je me concentre pour trouver Sean ! s'exclama Jean

Lily jeta un regard interrogateur à James, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas eu non plus tous les détails de l'histoire ! Une minute plus tard, l'elfe expliqua :

- J'ai lancé un sort sur Sean, comme ça je peux le repérer n'importe où du moins pendant 5 heures au maximum..

Il se dirigea vers le sauna, où il déverrouilla la porte. Sean en sortit, tout rouge, et James s'occupa de lui donner de l'eau, venant d'une fontaine quelconque, pendant que Jean expliquait la situation à Sean.

Après explications, ils marchèrent tous, et se demandèrent si un jour cette épreuve finirait. Soudain, ils furent bousculés et aveuglés par de la fumée.

Dès que la fumée disparut, ils virent tous avec effroi que chacun avait son double à côté de lui. Comment discerner la vrai du faux ? L'un des deux James parla :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu vas disparaître tout de suite sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? C'est moi le vrai James Potter ! répliqua l'autre James

- Du calme, il faut trouver qui est qui, sinon on ne s'en sortira pas ! dit une des Lily

- Hey, c'est ce que j'allais dire espèce de fausse rousse ! attaqua l'une des deux

L'autre sembla indignée, mais un des deux elfes mit ses cheveux en arrière, alors on sut que c'était bien lui le vrai. L'autre à côté brûla soudain, et l'instant d'après, il n'y eut plus que de la fumée en souvenir de lui. Jean sourit, et essaya de repérer le vrai Sean. Il y arriva sans mal, et s'exclama:

- Sean ! Je sais qui tu es ! Tu es celui de gauche ! Viens !

- Ouf ! Je déteste être copié ! sourit Harry

Il accourut auprès de Jean, et l'autre Harry brûla. D'ailleurs il s'inquiéta :

- Tu crois que si on se trompe, les vrais James et Lily vont disparaître ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant.. je suppose que oui, car sinon il suffirait de choisit au hasard l'un des deux, et voir si l'autre brûle. Ce serait trop simple. Et là, le choix est définitif, l'un brûle car ils sont côté à côte. Et à la fin, je suppose que si on a choisi le mauvais « exemplaire », il essaiera de nous tuer, répondit Jean, mais bien-sûr c'est théorique, ajouta-t-il vite en voyant la tête de Sean.

- Sean ! C'est moi Lily !

- Cela l'avance beaucoup ! ironisa la deuxième

- Lily ! Je pourrais te reconnaître entre mille, tellement tu es unique ! C'est toi qui a des yeux émeraudes merveilleux, et des cheveux où on dirait des flammes, qui bougent surtout quand tu cries, comme un incendie ravageur. C'est toi qui me met des gifles, c'est toi Lily, je sais que tu es celle de droite !

Harry sut que le vrai James était celui qui parlait, cela se voyait dans ses paroles, aussi l'appela-t-il, en décidant aussi de lui faire confiance, et d'appeler la Lily de droite.

Les deux derniers brûlèrent, et Lily se retourna, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres, faisant reculer Harry. Mais pourtant si la vraie Lily était morte, alors lui n'existerait pas ! A moins que ce soit la fausse Lily sa mère ! Il fut prit d'une angoisse, et se dit que non, la fausse Lily avait cherché à la tuer, hors ce qu'il l'avait protégé était l'amour. Il doutait sérieusement que ce soit la fausse Lily qui soit sa mère. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, à cause du rire de cette dernière, qui lui sourit franchement :

- Je rigolais rassure-toi ! Je suis la vraie Lily !

Puis celle-ci se tourna vers James :

- J'ignorais que tu me connaissais si bien ! Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?

- Oh heu ça.. Eh bien personne ne pourrait me tromper... je... je sais pas, bafouilla-t-il

Cela se finit en rires, et ils furent transportés sans même s'en rendre compte sur le lieu de la prochaine épreuve.

**Note : Voilà voilà, alors j'espère que avez apprécié, et merci de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me montrer que vous êtes là ;)**


	33. Chapter 33: Le labyrinthe

**Note : * pointe le bout de son nez et... reçoit une tomate en pleine tronche* **

**Euh.. bonjouuuuuuuuuur ! Avant que je ne me reçoive d'autres tomates ou pire , je tenais à dire que je suis sincèrement désolé du temps mis à publier et des périodes de publication un coup régulières un coup on ne me voit plus pendant plusieurs mois... **

**Bon ok j'accepterai avec dignité les légumes jetés à la figure. Je peux même aller rejoindre Merlin au pilori si vous voulez :D**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre, que vous avez suffisamment attendu ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre corrigé par Jeanne !**

Bientôt, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus au même endroit, et que Jessica était à côté d'eux, toujours changée en pierre. Lily la contempla avec tristesse et Jean, intrigué demanda:

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est Jessica. Nous avons dû combattre une gorgone, Méduse mais Jessica a regardé Méduse! Et elle est devenue.. comme ça. Expliqua Harry

- Je suis désolé. Nous pourrons peut-être la délivrer... dit-il

- Mais c'est impossible! Personne n'a jamais... s'obstina Lily

- Et alors? Il y a une première fois à tout! Coupa James

- Bon, vous avez une idée où nous sommes? Demanda Jean

Harry observa les environs... il y avait des feuillages magiques, et 4 entrées séparés. Comme si c'était... un labyrinthe...

Il frissonna. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il avait espéré ne jamais revoir un labyrinthe de ce genre... mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il s'exclama:

- On est à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe! Restez ici, je vais y aller.

- Hors de question! Protesta Lily, nous venons avec toi!

- Non. Je ne veux pas vous remettre en danger. Restez ici, je vais faire l'épreuve. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme

- Si Voldemort nous a autorisé à venir avec toi, ce n'est pas pour des prunes! Alors on entre dans ce fichu laby', avec toi! Rétorqua James

Harry s'avoua vaincu, en voyant que personne ne lâcherait l'affaire, et ils décidèrent de se séparer. Il y avait 4 entrées, et ils étaient 4! Harry eut une pensée ironique: « comme par hasard... » mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il appréhendait ce qu'il trouverait à la sortie du labyrinthe, et les obstacles de celui-ci, car naturellement, avec Voldemort, la phrase qui allait le mieux c'était « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? »

Il continua son chemin, se demandant comment allaient s'en sortir les autres. Il observa un peu plus l'endroit. Ce n'était pas très lumineux, mais mieux que lors de sa 4e année! Soudain, il se retourna. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé, à moins qu'il ne devienne comme Maugrey. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière lui et continua son chemin prudemment. Il entendit soudain un cri.

James progressait peu à peu dans le labyrinthe, songeant aux épreuves. La première avait été de vaincre un hydre. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal quoi! La deuxième avait été de vaincre une personne avec des serpents en guise de cheveux à l'aveuglette. Génial! La troisième était sur la confiance, qu'il ne fallait pas donner à n'importe qui, et où il fallait se méfier des apparences sinon on était tué. Il pensa à la leçon de cette épreuve-ci en particulier. La confiance ne s'accordait pas à n'importe qui, ou cela pourrait être fatale, il venait de le découvrir. Il fit le point: Sirius? Il avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il pourrait lui confier sa vie! Rémus? Oui, bien-sûr qu'il avait confiance en lui! Peter? Oui, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis, bien qu'un peu gaffeur parfois, aussi bien pour divulguer des secrets sans faire attention, que trébucher sur un tapis. Lily? Quelle question! Si la rousse avait un sale caractère par moments, il continuait à avoir une confiance absolue en elle. Quand aux amies de Lily, à part Jessica, il ne connaissait pas très bien les autres, mais puisque Lily avait confiance en elles, et qu'il avait confiance en Lily, alors il avait confiance en ses amies! Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri strident.

Jean continuait sa progression dans le labyrinthe. Grâce à son instinct d'elfe, il savait dans quelle direction aller, et sentait s'il y avait un danger. Aussi, il n'était pas très inquiet, et en profita pour penser à sa vie, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup songé pendant le temps où il était prisonnier.

Il avait choisi de devenir elfe chasseur. Autrement dit, il devait tuer les dangereux fugitifs sur ordre de la personne qui dictait la loi. Jean était un elfe, mais aussi sorcier, grâce à son arrière grand-mère apparemment, qui avait été demie-elfe, mais aussi sorcière.

Jean était donc aussi sorcier, et contrôlait parfaitement son pouvoir, après avoir fait un périple auprès d'un grand maitre sorcier. Il devait reconnaître que la magie lui servait beaucoup! Mais un jour, il avait combattu contre un guerrier sorcier en cavale. Malgré qu'il se soit défendu, l'autre avait fini par l'emprisonner dans le curieux endroit où on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à soi-même. Il avait très vite compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir d'ici, et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Filina, sa douce elfe bien aimée, ni ses nombreux frères et soeurs ou ses parents. Et la lumière rouge s'était emparée de lui, lui confectionnant un splendide costume partagé entre Dark Vador et les chevaliers. Mais heureusement, Sean l'avait délivré!

Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Filina. La jolie elfe était entrée à la volée chez son maitre sorcier qui lui avait appris la magie, pour l'avertir que ses parents allaient le tuer s'il ne les remboursait pas. Elle n'avait pas fait attention du tout à Jean. Après cela, la maitre sorcier, ruiné, décida de négocier. Mais les elfes sont pires que têtus, et la jeune fille, ne manquant pas de caractère, s'était apprêtée à le tuer, mais Jean avait pris la défense du maitre à temps et avait empêché la jeune fille de le réduire en miettes, en négociant que le vieux mage et lui-même pourrait les débarrasser de leurs ennemis, la famille Gouave, qui terrorisait tout le monde. Les elfes avaient réfléchi et accepté de lutter avec l'aide de l'elfe sorcier et du vieux sorcier.

Et alors que pendant la grande bataille, Filina avait failli se faire tuer, il l'avait protégé, et la jeune elfe avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui.

Mais un cri strident raisonna dans ses oreilles, interrompant son souvenir.

Lily était tranquillement en train de marcher, pensant avec angoisse quelle direction prendre, car elle venait d'arriver à un endroit où hélas, deux directions opposées se proposaient. Elle essaya de raisonner correctement. L'une des deux directions était fausse. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette pour l'enchantement des 4 points qui pourrait bien lui être utile en ce moment. Elle décida alors d'utiliser sa magie intérieure. Ce genre de magie demandait beaucoup de concentration, mais cela pouvait être très utile. La magie intérieure réveillait son instinct de sorcière et libérait ma totalité de son pouvoir, car seuls les sorciers les plus expérimentés libéraient en entier leur magie, sinon les sorciers en général ne pouvaient utiliser leur magie dans sa totalité, bien que pas loin. Elle s'assit les jambes en tailleur, ferma les yeux, et essaya de chasser son angoisse. Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait, elle entendit un râle. Elle se retourna brusquement, sortant de sa concentration, pour découvrir une personne à moitié décomposée. Elle hurla. C'était un Inferius!

Harry voulut courir vers l'origine de ce cri, mais il se stoppa, pensant qu'il se perdrait lui-même s'il se mettait à courir n'importe où. Mais il en était certain. Ce cri provenait de Lily!Elle seule possédait une voix aussi aigüe. Il maudit Voldemort pour la 3 millième fois et chercha un moyen d'aller aider Lily. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque, et se retourna brusquement. Personne. D'accord, ou il devenait paranoïaque, ou quelqu'un s'amusait à vouloir lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Il regarda autour de lui, méfiant, mais constata que personne n'était dans le coin. Il continua de chercher Lily, mais resta méfiant.

James était sûr que ce cri provenait de sa Lily. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il sentait qu'elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse arriver à temps, et en plus, il ne savait pas comment se rendre à l'endroit de Lily. Il cherchait quand même un moyen pour aller l'aider, tellement il était désespéré. Foutu labyrinthe! Le but de cette épreuve était de les séparer pour mieux pouvoir les attaquer ensuite? Il en eut bien l'impression.

Jean devina que le cri venait de Lily. Et il courut, faisant confiance à son instinct d'elfe pour aller l'aider. Il découvrit avec horreur un zombi. Lily l'informa:

- Un inferius!

Ok. Certes, il était à peu près informé et donc moderne, mais pour lui, ce truc était un zombie! Remarque, zombie, inferius, c'est pareil. Mais, trêve de pensées, il invoqua ses pouvoirs, pouvant faire de la magie sans baguette. Il lui lança du feu, sachant que la créature était censée le craindre. Censée. Car la créature n'y fit pas attention, et Jean préféra alors changer de tactique, en voyant que l'inferius se rapprochait. Il fit apparaître un bouclier, qui le protégea lui et Lily et demanda à Lily, la voix crispée par l'effort:

- Comment peut-on les vaincre?

- Je ne comprends, pas d'habitude c'est avec du feu! Répondit-elle, confuse

- Trouve autre chose, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avant que toute ma magie ne s'épuise! Ordonna-t-il

Lily tenta de se souvenir de ces nombreux livres qui traitaient sur les inferi. Mais tous disaient la même chose! Le feu! Mais si celui-ci était insensible au feu, peut-être que l'opposé pourrait le faire faiblir. Elle s'exclama:

- L'eau! Essaie ça!

L'elfe lui lança un regard incertain et obéit tout de suite. Il lança de l'eau sur le zombie, qui... sembla fondre. L'elfe finit son sort, à bout de forces. Lily détourna les yeux du spectacle répugnant de l'inferius fondu. Elle remercia Jean:

- Jean! Si tu n'était pas arrivé je serai sûrement morte! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup!

- De rien! C'est mon rôle de secourir les damoiselles en détresse. Sourit-il, heureusement que toi aussi tu étais là, je n'aurais pas pu trouver cette idée de l'opposé du feu!

Lily rougit légèrement et se contenta de lui sourire. Ils continuèrent le chemin ensemble.

Harry continuait d'avancer, mais pourtant l'impression d'être espionné et suivi ne le quittait pas, ce qui faisait qu'il se retournait plusieurs fois et il se dit que si Ron avait été là, il se serait bien moqué de lui. Mais pourtant, cette impression étai réelle, et au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de marcher et ordonna:

- Je sais que je suis suivi! Montrez-vous!

Il attendit, se sentant un peu bête, et alors qu'il allait repartir, il entendit tout près de son oreille un souffle. Il voulut se retourner mais découvrit une fois encore qu'il n'y avait personne. Il entendit un bruit et leva la tête et vit juste une chauve-souris au dessus de lui. Charmant. Il continua malgré tout son chemin, angoissé pour Lily, et à un moment, deux directions s'offraient à lui. Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct qui avait toujours été bon, et prit celle de droite. Et soudain, une voix retentit derrière lui:

- Es-tu sûr de ton choix?

Il se retourna. Personne. Il cria:

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu! Arrêtez de vous cacher!

- Ho, mais je ne me cache pas. Susurra une voix à son oreille

Il se retourna encore, et cette fois, vit un homme au teint très pâle avec des yeux rouges, qui souriait, dévoilant ses dents... de vampire. Harry en resta presque bouche-bée, car il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Le vampire dit:

- Vois-tu, je suis ici depuis des siècles et des siècles, car quelqu'un m'a emprisonné ici.

- Non? Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi! Ironisa Harry

- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Je suis un vampire, donc je dois être neutralisé. Mais tu as tort, les vampires peuvent vous aider.

- Eh bien je ne fais confiance qu'aux végétariens. Répliqua Harry

- Je suis enfermé ici depuis des siècles, et il n'y avait aucun humain dans ce labyrinthe. Alors je pense être végétarien comme tu dis. Rétorqua celui-ci

- Comment vous êtes-vous nourri? S'étonna Harry

- Ici, il y a quelques animaux...

- Ah, d'accord... mais avant d'être enfermé, vous vous nourrissiez de quoi? Car ici, vous êtes obligé de vous nourrir d'animaux, mais si je vous libère, vous buverez peut-être du sang humain!

- Avant d'être enfermé ici, je me nourrissais bien de sang humain. Admit le vampire, et je peux t'avouer que c'est très dur de résister à quelqu'un d'aussi... tentant que toi... tu sens bon.

- Génial, et je vais donc servir d'apéritif?

- …coute, je connais ce labyrinthe, même si je n'ai jamais pu trouver la sortie. Je peux t'aider! Insista le vampire

- Vous vous appelez comment? Interrogea Harry

- Dragold. Et toi?

- Sean. Marmonna Harry

- Tu mens. Constata Henri

- Je dis la vérité! Protesta Harry

- Non, je peux le sentir, je suis un vampire! Alors je t'aide?

- Non merci, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance! Répondit froidement Harry

Le vampire s'énerva et le prit par les épaules, en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il déclara:

- Tu as confiance en moi et tu as besoin de mon aide. Répète.

- J'ai confiance en... vous et j'ai...

Harry essayait de résister, mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter le regard hypnotique du vampire Il finit:

- J'ai confiance en vous.

Dragold parut satisfait et lui dit joyeusement:

- Bon, alors on la trouve cette sortie?

Harry cligna des yeux et continua son chemin avec le vampire, ayant une sensation désagréable.

James était dans le labyrinthe, quand soudain, Jean et Lily surgirent. Il sourit, mais méfiant demanda à Jean s'il pouvait voir ses oreilles. Il obéit et James fut soulagé. Il s'excusa un peu et leur demanda:

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la fin? Lily je t'ai entendue hurler!

- Ah oui? Je crie si fort que ça? S'étonna-t-elle

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Répéta James

- Ah oui ce qui s'est passé... euh Jean est arrivé et m'a sauvée d'un inferius grâce à sa magie, mais l'inferius ne réagissait pas au feu alors j'ai eu l'idée de l'eau et Jean a envoyé de l'eau sur l'inferius qui a fondu. Expliqua-t-elle

- Ah oui quand même. Vous n'avez pas croisé Sean? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Non, mais Jean tu as placé un sort sur lui non? Tu peux donc le retrouver sans problème, vu que pour nous trouver, tu n'étais pas totalement sur non plus!

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Suivez-moi!

Jean marcha, alla à droite, alla à gauche, puis encore à droite, pur enfin tomber sur Sean et... un vampire. Elle en fut bouche-bée et demanda:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?

- Je l'ai trouvé, et il a proposé de m'aider. Il connaît un peu le labyrinthe. Répondit Harry

Jean regardait le vampire avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Ce genre de créature avant était passive de peine de mort! James soupira:

- Bon, si tu lui fais confiance, alors d'accord... mais pas de sales coups!

Le vampire regarda James, Lly et Harry plusieurs fois, et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Harry sut parfaitement ce que voulait dire ce petit sourire agaçant victorieux. Il avait trouvé son lien avec Lily et James, il en était quasiment sûr.

Soudain, le vampire entendit un bruit. Il se transforma en chauve-souris et s'envola un peu plus haut. Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, mais bientôt ils tournèrent le regard dans une autre direction, et virent... un minotaure arriver sur eux, n'ayant pas l'air très content. Personne ne porte de rouge? Se demanda ironiquement James

Ils restèrent bêtement plantés là, à regarder le monstre géant arriver vers eux. Puis James reprit contenance:

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on attend pour s'enfuir de ce gros monstre? Non, je dis ça juste parce qu'on a pas notre baguette là et que Jean semble exténué d'avoir trucidé l'autre inferius.

Les autres reprirent à leur tour contenance, et s'enfuirent. Mais personne ne remarqua que Harry prenait une autre direction qu'eux. Le vampire lui avait mentalement ordonné de le suivre.

Mais ils le remarquèrent bien vite quand ils se rendirent compte que ça ne servirait à rie de courir, car l'espèce de taureau qui les chargeait les rattraperai sans doute.

James s'écria:

- Où est Sean?!

- Je ne sais pas... capturé par le minautore? Dit Lily

- Aucune idée... bon, si je n'ai plus de magie, j'ai en revanche toujours un arc! S'exclama Jean

Il sortit son arc et ses flèches, et visa le monstre. Il réussit à lâcher sa flèche, mais l'autre se contenta d'un rugissement de colère et chargea de plus belle. James s'exclama:

- Génial, maintenant il est encore plus en colère!

- Si tu crois que c'est facile. Grommela l'elfe

Il tira une flèche qui transperça la créature au coeur. Elle poussa un rugissement de douleur et s'écroula. Jean sourit, et James et Lly poussèrent un soupire de soulagement... qui ne dura pas longtemps car le minotor se relevait. Jean lui envoya d'autres flèches et Lily s'écria:

- Il a 2 coeurs! Il a 2 coeurs! Tu en a transpercé un, c'est normal qu'il soit toujours vivant!

Jean écouta Lily, lui faisant confiance et tira une autre flèche visant juste à côté du premier coeur. Elle atteint sa cible et le monstre s'écroula, cette fois réellement mort. James dit:

- Wahou! Tes flèches sont... euh fortes!

- Oui, elles sont magiquement renforcées! Sourit l'elfe

Jean regarda Lily. Décidément, cette sorcière était brillante! James s'en rendit compte et dit:

- Il faut retrouver Sean!

De son côté, le vampire contrôlait Sean qui obéissait. Le vampire lui avait dit de fuir, alors il l'avait fait.

Et ils avaient ou plutôt, le vampire avait décidé de faire une pause. Il dit à Harry:

- La rouquine et le brun à lunettes, ce sont tes parents.

- Oui. Mais ne le dis surtout pas! Mais... d'ailleurs pourquoi s'est-on enfuit en les abandonnant? Se demanda Harry

- Arrête de penser à ça. Ordonna Dragold

Harry cligna des yeux et Dragold continua:

- Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir vampire?

- Non. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais je ne crois pas que je désire en être un. Répondit Harry

- L'éternité pourtant, c'est tellement bien. Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras l'un des nôtres.

Le vampire se rapprocha discrètement de Harry. Il continua:

- Et d'ailleurs cela pourrait te rendre plus fort.

- Je ne crois pas... je n'ai aucune envie de devenir dépendant du sang.

- Tu as tort. C'est si délicieux. Lorsque tu commences, tu ne peux plus t'arrêter. Tu en as besoin toujours, c'est une obsession. Mais aussi lorsque tu entends le cri de tes victimes, ça rend encore plus délicieux.

Harry frissonna de dégoût, et il ne remarqua pas le vampire qui était à présent tout proche.

Dragold le mordit sans crier gare au cou. Harry faillit crier de douleur, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'on pouvait le croire. Puis le vampire se décida à le lâcher. Dragold déclara juste:

- J'avais raison. Ton sang est le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté.

Puis il se remit debout en route. Harry le suivit et ils croisèrent Lily , Jean et James. Le vampire siffla:

- Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillés?

- Jean a vaincu cette espèce de gros taureau. Sean viens avec nous, ce vampire n'est pas net. Dt James

A leur grande surprise, Harry ne fit rien. Lily comprit alors et s'exclama:

- Espèce de saleté de chauve souris! Vous l'avez hypnotisé!

- Euh... Lily... il vaudrait peut-être ne pas l'insulter non plus... s'inquiéta James

Mais Dargold sourit:

- En effet. Et je l'ai aussi mordu. Il a très bon goût et je serais curieux de goûter le vôtre d'ailleurs...

En moins d'une seconde il fut près de Lily et allait la mordre mais Jean le repoussa grâce à la magie. Le vampire retourna auprès de Sean, et siffla:

- Ta magie ne tiendra pas longtemps elfe!

Mais elle tint tout de même un bon bout de temps. Alors il prit Harry et menaça:

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas de bouclier, je le mords!

- Non! Jean arrête ça! Il va le tuer sinon!

Jean hésita à arrêter, mais céda. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Le vampire sourit et s'approcha. Mais James lui envoya un coup de poing... qu'il contra sans mal. Il semblait hésiter, mais soudain, un cri provenant de la voie aérienne l'arrêta:

- STOP! ARRÊTEZ TOUT!

Ils levèrent la tête, intrigués, et Lily resta bouche-bée comme James et Sean.


	34. Chapter 34: Un choix à faire

Sirius était inquiet, Sean allait le rendre fou! A la première épreuve tout d'abord, il l'avait vu tomber de la Tour d'Astronomie pour tuer un hydre. Rien de plus banal quoi, et Sirius avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque! Et puis tout d'un coup il l'avait vu en pleine forme. Il en était resté bouche-bée, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Voldemort, lui évidemment ne commentait rien, se contentant de regarder, impassible. Mortel l'ambiance. Avait pensé Sirius

Puis ensuite, il avait vu Méduse, car lui pouvait regarder Méduse sans être transformé en pierre puisqu'il ne la regardait pas en réalité. Et il se dit que c'était d'ailleurs peut-être mieux comme ça qu'ils ne la voient pas. Il avait suivi la progression de Sean, et avait reconnu James en cerf, sauvant la vie de Sean de justesse.

Ensuite, il avait vu Jessica en statue de pierre. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas perdre la jeune fille toujours ou presque de si bonne humeur, celle qui l'avait réconforté dans un moment dur. Et alors que des larmes menaçaient de tomber, Voldemort ricanait. Evidemment. Le malheur des autres, fait le bonheur des uns. Il en ressentit une rage et avait failli crier sur le mage noir, si Rémus ne l'en avait pas empêcher.

Et il avait vu ses amis transformer en pierre Méduse, et être transporté devant un gigantesque bâtiment. Ils avaient vu la rencontre de Jean, et sourit presque quand James désigna la vraie Lily, à la fin de l'épreuve.

Et enfin, la dernière épreuve. Celle du labyrinthe. Il avait sursauté au cri horrible de Lily, et Voldemort, sans doute intéressée « changea de chaine » en réglant l'image sur la progression de Lily. Il fut d'ailleurs déçu de voir l'elfe arriver, mais décida de rester sur Lily. Et quand il vit Sean suivre un vampire, il sut aussitôt qu'il était hypnotisé, et regretta de ne pas avoir empêcher ça. Et quand il vit Dragold tenter de mordre Lily, il dut retenir un hoquet de frayeur. Mais alors qu'il crut que tout était fini, il vit...

Dans le labyrinthe:

Ils levèrent la tête, intrigués, et Lily resta bouche-bée comme James et Sean.  
>Dans le ciel se tenait une chauve souris qui se transforma tout de suite en une Jessica qui atterrit en douceur sur le sol, en sifflant:<p>

- Vampire, laisse-les tranquille. Je suis Jessica Galaë, tu sais qui est ma famille n'est-ce pas?

Le vampire sembla effrayé, et recula de plusieurs pas. Il balbutia:

- Oui.. oui bien-sûr. Veuillez m'excuser. Ils sont à vous si vous le souhaiter Mademoiselle Galaë.

- Très bien. A présent, laisse-nous et ne nous suis sous aucun prétexte sinon... menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale

- Oui... oui bien sûr, je ne vous importunerai plus Mademoiselle Galaë. S'excusa le vampire

- Et libère Sean Praott de l'hypnose dans lequel tu l'as plongé! Ordonna-t-elle froidement

Il obéit et Sean sembla se réveiller, cligna des yeux en regardant autour de lui, désorienté.  
>Puis le vampire se transforma en chauve-souris, et s'envola. Jessica se retourna vers ses amis, souriant, mais ceux-ci reculèrent, effrayé. Car Jessica avait deux longues dents, des dents de vampire et avait un teint de porcelaine anormale.<p>

Elle s'en rendit compte et rentra ses dents. L'instant d'après, ce n'était plus une Jessica vampire, mais une Jessica normale qu'ils avaient devant eux. Personne ne parla pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sean s'exclama:

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu.. tu ne te souviens de rien? Interrogea Lily, encore sous le choc de la venue de Jessica

- Si, je me souviens de tout. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai obéit à ce vampire. Répondit Harry

- Il t'a placé sous hypnose. Les vampires ont ce pouvoir. Expliqua Jessica

- Et comment as-tu réussi à ne plus être une statue? Demanda Harry

- Eh bien... c'est une longue histoire... répondit-elle gênée

- On a tout notre temps. Répliqua Lily

- Ok. Soupira-t-elle, eh bien voilà... en faite il y a longtemps, très longtemps , ma famille était une célèbre famille de... vampires. Elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Vampires ou sorciers. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, elle devint moins... sanguinaire et la majorité de ses membres se marièrent avec des sorciers. Donc.. mes descendants étaient des vampires sorciers...

- Quoi? Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tout ça? S'indigna Lily

- Je.. je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas avoir quelqu'un comme moi en amie.

- Espèce d'andouille, de coton-tige sans cervelle, comment as-tu pu pensé ça? Demanda Lily

- Coton-tige sans cervelle? Original. Commenta James

- James, la ferme! Bon, Jess continue! Dit Harry

- Et donc ma famille est une famille de sang-pur sorcière vampirique. Mais je disais donc qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, cela s'est dissipé, donc je suis normale. Mais certains de nous ont encore certains petits pouvoirs vampiriques. Moi par exemple, je peux me transformer en chauve-souris. Je ne peux pas hypnotiser les gens. Mais vous savez, je ne prends pas de sang. Répondit-elle aux questions muettes, je mange normalement. Je ne suis sûrement pas attiré par le sang, berk! Mais si un jour, par exemple quelqu'un me force à en boire, alors je deviendrai une vraie vampire. Mais il n'est pas question que j'en boive!

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu t'en sois sorti pour la statue? Questionna James

- Eh bien j'ai encore certains avantages de vampires! Donc la Gorgone n'a aucun effet sur moi. Enfin sur le moment si, mais quelques heures après, la statue se brise! Expliqua Jess

- C'est génial! Et tu pensais qu'on allait te détester! Tant que tu bois pas de sang humain, on s'en fiche. Dit James

A ce moment là, Jessica sembla remarquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas:

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu? A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda Jessica

- Je m'appelle Jean. Répondit l'elfe d'une voix glaciale

Tout le monde le regarda, étonné. Pourquoi cette attitude? Jessica demanda:

- Euh enchantée. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?

Harry se chargea de raconter toute l'histoire, et Jessica avait les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Vraiment? Wahou. Tu as dû t'ennuyer pendant tout ce temps! Lui lança-t-elle

- Oh, cela ne serait pas arrivé, si un vampire-sorcier répondant au nom de famille Galaë ne m'avait pas emprisonné ici! Répondit l'elfe d'une voix doucereuse

Jessica le regarda les yeux ronds et s'exclama:

- Quoi? C'est un de mes ancêtres qui vous a enfermé?

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas revoir de Galaë un jour. Dit Jean d'une voix glaciale

Lily posa une main sur son épaule:

- Jean, c'est du passé tout ça. Jess n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Ne l'oublie pas.

Cela sembla calmer un peu Jean, qui se contenta de fusiller du regard Jessica.  
>Ils continuèrent dans un silence tendu. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de se perdre, alors Jessica proposa:<p>

- Si je me transformais en chauve-souris? Je pourrais voir où est la sortie?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée! Répondit Lily

- Mais elle pourrait s'enfuir! Protesta Jean

- Jean, je connais Jessica depuis plus longtemps que toi, j'ai confiance en elle! Répliqua Lily

- Et moi je connais sa famille depuis bien plus longtemps que toi Lily! Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle! Rétorqua l'elfe

- Bon, Jess fais ce que tu as proposé, tant pis si Jean n'est pas d'accord! Lança James

Jessica hésita, puis se transforma. Elle s'envola, un peu plus loin, et soudain, Dragold réapparut:  
>- Puisque Mlle Galaë est partie, nous allons pouvoir reprendre où nous étions arrêté! Lança-t-il<p>

Cela fit sursauter les autres, qui ne l'avaient pas entendu. Lily dit rapidement:

- Mais elle va revenir dans quelques minutes, elle fait simplement le tour du labyrinthe pour trouver une sortie! Dit Lily

- Moi, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai rien trouvé comme sortie! Dit le vampire

- Ecoutez, partez ou Jessica va vous poser des problèmes. Déclara James d'un ton ferme

- En attendant, je ne peux pas refuser un peu de sang frais, et cela vaut bien la colère de Mlle...

- Mlle qui? Demanda une voix glaciale familière

Le vampire se retourna, et balbutia:

- Oh.. mademoiselle Galaë, vous êtes là?

- Oui je suis là. Je vous écoute... que faisiez-vous à mes amis? Interrogea-t-elle

- Oh... je leur proposai seulement mon aide Mademoiselle Galaë. Répondit le vampire

- Votre aide? Eh bien nous vous en remercions, mais nous ne voulons pas de votre aide. Alors partez, et ne revenez pas nous voir cette fois! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix froide

Les autres, sauf Jean frissonnèrent. Jessica, sous sa forme vampire, pouvait être effrayante parfois.  
>Lorsque le vampire partit, Jess se retourna et reprit sa forme normale. Elle rigola et s'exclama:<p>

- Vous en faites une tête! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas comme ça! Je dois jouer un rôle de vampire calme mais effrayant!

- En attendant, tu ne te vois pas toi-même, tu aurais peur de toi sinon... grommela James

- Tu as trouvé la sortie? S'inquiéta Lily

- Non.. mais j'ai trouvé au centre de ce labyrinthe, des sortes de miroir...peut-être qu'on doit passer par là pour sortir... venez, ce n'est pas très loin...

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, et finir par voir les fameux miroirs dont parlait Jessica. Il y en avait cinq... ils s'approchèrent doucement, et quand ils se regardèrent, chacun dans un miroir, tous entendirent la même voix harmonieuse, chantante parler:

- Vous êtes arrivés au terme de ces épreuves. Vous les avez toutes brillamment réussi. A l'origine, il y avait quatre miroirs, mais les créatures enfermées ici pour crime, ne peuvent voir ces miroirs. Mais, un participant s'est rajouté, Jean Gargonialadalamanodilinimatre, l'elfe emprisonnée injustement. Mais maintenant, vous avez un choix à faire. Ou vous choisissez vos désirs... ou vous choisissez de continuer à combattre, d'avoir une vie difficile pour certains d'entre vous, de continuer votre vie d'avant. Mais pour si vous choisissez votre vie d'avant, pour retourner là-bas, il faudra que tous les participants choisissent cela.. sinon vous ne pourrez rentrer chez vous.

Chacun trouva ce discours intriguant, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'en parler, ils furent tous aspiré pas leur miroir.  
>Jessica fut aspirée par le miroir, et regarda en face d'elle. Il y avait deux miroirs, deux plaques de verre où dans l'un, il y avait toute sa famille et où les vampires n'existaient pas. Elle vit même sa tante, qui lui avait tant manqué... et dans l'autre, le passage pour rentrer. Elle hésita longuement. Sa tante lui faisait des signes de main en lui souriant chaleureusement. Et Jessica se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Et sa tante lui dit:<p>

- Jess.. tu m'as tant manqué... j'ai été tué par des mangemorts, et je te jure que j'ai essayé de résister mais...

- Justine, c'est pas ta faute.. c'était celle des mangemorts! Et.. je... je... je dois rentrer pour les vaincre. Je dois rentrer pour te venger... je dois rentrer pour les autres... je suis si désolée!

- Ne le sois pas... tu fais le bon choix ma chère nièce... va... et n'oublie pas que je serai toujours là dans ton coeur.

Jessica sourit sous ses larmes qui avaient coulés quand même. Puis elle fit un signe d'au revoir à sa tante avant de prendre l'autre passage.

Lily était en ce moment, en face de deux plaques de verre, comme Jess... sauf qu'elle, elle ne voyait pas sa tante, elle voyait un monde sans magie, où Pétunia ne lui en voulait pas. Un monde sans les problèmes de magie actuels, un monde sans Voldemort...  
>Lily avait eu du mal à accepter la magie et tout ce qu'il allait avec. Mais elle s'y était faite. Et alors qu'elle allait franchir l'autre miroir, la voix de Pétunia raisonna:<p>

- Lily! Lily! Attends! Ne me laisse pas toute seule! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé! Plus jamais!

- Mais... tu détestes la magie... bredouilla Lily, et tu me déteste..

- Quoi? Mais non! Aller viens! Je t'aime, et la magie n'existe pas, tu le sais bien! Répliqua Pétunia

Lily retint le « je t'aime » de sa sœur. Elle lui avait tellement rabâché l'inverse pendant toutes ces années... mais rejoindre Pétunia était abandonner. Abandonner la magie, abandonner ses amis, abandonner James Potter et toute sa clique... tout. Alors elle lui fit un signe de tête désolé et préféra s'en aller avant d'entendre une autre phrase de Tunie qui la ferait changer d'avis.

James Potter était en face de deux miroirs. L'un était menant à sa vie normale de sorcier, et l'autre où Lily l'attendait, un bébé dans les bras. En effet, celle-ci était légèrement plus âgée, avec un enfant qui avait ses yeux, et les cheveux de James. Lily souriait et s'exclama:

- James! Viens, ton fils te réclame!

- Mon.. mon quoi? Balbutia-t-il

- Ton fils! Il a besoin de toi! Tu ne peux pas le laisser! S'écria Lily

- Mais.. je n'ai pas de fils..

- C'est ça et tu vas me faire dire que je ne suis pas ta femme peut-être? Allez viens! Tu ne vas me dire que tu dois encore faire des photos pour la gazette du sorcier?

- Non, non mais je...

- Ou alors c'est que tu dois tourner un film? Ecoute James, on en déjà parler, ta carrière passe après ton fils!

James fut déboussolé, ainsi il était un acteur? Et était marié avec Lily et avait un fils dans ce monde? S'il rentrait chez lui, il ne sortirait peut-être pas avec Lily.. mais au moins ce serait réel! Et il voulait devenir Auror! Même si célèbre lui plaisait aussi, c'était la réalité qu'il voulait! Il allait traverser l'autre passage, quand Lily cria:

- James Potter! Puisque tu rentres, tu dois t'occuper de ton fils! Il a besoin d'aide! Il doit rentrer chez lui!

James pensa à ces paroles bizarres... dans l'autre monde qu'il sache, il n'avait pas encore de fils! Car il lui semblait évident que Lily s'adressait à lui en sachant qu'il allait retourner chez lui! Il traversa le passage, pensif.

Harry se retrouva face à deux autres miroirs:

- l'un était un miroir qui conduisait à un monde d'amour, de paix...  
>- l'autre était le miroir conduisant chez les maraudeurs.<p>

Harry allait franchir celui des maraudeurs, mais soudain, Lily Potter, sa mère avec l'âge que devrait avoir sa mère à son temps, surgit. Elle dit:

- Harry.. Harry tu es ici mon chéri?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère. Il s'avança vers le miroir pour découvrir Lily qui lui souriait tendrement... il frôla le passage d'une main... et son père arriva à son tour. Il lui dit:

- Harry... nous sommes si fier de toi...

Harry ne put retenir des larmes, et dut avoir recours à toute sa raison pour ne pas choisir ce passage-là. Tout d'abord, s'il le choisissait, les autres étaient coincés ici, ce serait égoïste, et cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait plus de parents et n'existerait même pas! Il s'éloigna à contrecoeur du passage où étaient ses parents, et s'excusa:

- Je suis désolé... je voudrais tellement vous rejoindre... mais je ne peux pas... je dois vous sauver... et je dois battre Voldemort à mon retour...

- Oh Harry, nous comprenons... tu es si courageux mon bébé! Dit Lily

- Sa c'est mon fils! N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons ta mère et moi... répondit James

Harry répondit:  
>- D'accord... moi aussi je vous aime...<p>

Puis il franchit le miroir pour rentrer chez les maraudeurs. Est-ce que les autres avaient choisi comme lui, le miroir pour rentrer?

Jean était en face d'un miroir, où il y avait d'une part, sa bien aimée, et sa famille, et d'autre part, un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Pour lui, le choix semblait tout fait. Mais alors qu'il allait traverser pour rejoindre sa bien aimée et sa famille, il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste! Il devait franchir l'autre barrière sinon les autres ne pourraient rentrer! Remarque, pour la vampire il s'en fichait, mes Lily et Sean, et James... de plus il avait une dette envers Sean qui l'avait libéré! Il choisit de franchir la barrière pour aller rejoindre normalement les autres.

Quand tout le monde eut franchit le passage pour rentrer, ils se matérialisèrent soudain dans le manoir des Malefoys. Jean ne savait pas où il était, et ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre sur ses gardes ou non. Qui était ami, qui était ennemi? Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, car un homme ressemblant à un serpent commença à parler:

- Je dois admettre que je suis surpris. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous réussiriez.

- Nous avons réussi. Alors libérez-nous. Ordonna froidement Harry

Le mage noir lui lança un regard de colère. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de lui lancer un doloris.

Alors Voldemort parla fourchelangue:

- Je vais vous libérer. J'ai fait un serment inviolable avec toi je te rappelle. Je ne peux briser ma promesse!

- Je sais. Répondit calmement Harry en fourchelangue aussi

En effet, Voldemort et lui avaient fait un serment inviolable avant qu'il ne parte faire ces épreuves. Voldemort croyant qu'il allait gagner, avait ordonné à Harry de faire ce serment, pour être sûr qu'il le rejoindrait. Mais cela s'était retourné contre lui, puisqu'ils avaient mis toutes les conditions. S'il perdait, il rejoignait Voldemort, s'il gagnait, Voldemort les laissait partir sans leur de mal.  
>Le mage noir ordonna à ses mangemorts d'un ton las:<p>

- Raccompagnez-les jusqu'à la sortie. Ne leur faites aucun mal sinon...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et les mangemorts se demandèrent pourquoi il les laissait partir, et qu'aucun mal ne devait leur être fait. Quoiqu'il en fût, ils obéirent et les escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

Dès qu'ils furent hors du manoir, ils coururent jusqu'au restaurant et empruntèrent la cheminée qu'ils avaient emprunté, et furent en quelques minutes à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils se mirent sous la cape de James, qu'ils avaient pu récupéré discrètement, et prirent un passage secret. En un rien de temps, ils furent à Poudelard.  
>Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour tout lui expliquer. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, toujours le même problème: le mot de passe<br>Lily dit:

- Maaf, la référence qualité-prix?

Pas de réaction. Elle grogna:

- Pourtant c'était ce mot de passe là!

- On a dû rester un bon moment dans les cachots, et il a dû changer de mot de passe. Dit James

Ils essayèrent tous. De coco pops de choc à Cerise de groupama, rien ne marcha. Harry se décida à changer de tactique:

- Suçacides?

- Suçacides? Pourquoi tu dis un nom de bonbon? Tu sais bien qu'il utilise toujours des mots de passe plutôt bizarre! S'exclama Sirius

Harry l'ignora et commença à énoncer tous les bonbons qu'il connaissait, moldues et sorciers, et au bout d'un moment, trouva le bon mot de passe:

- Fraises tagadas!

Les autres le regardèrent bouche-bée, et ils franchirent les escaliers tournants.

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Harry frappa, et ils entendirent la voix du Directeur répondre:  
>- Entrez!<p>

Ils entrèrent donc, et Dumbleore leva les yeux de ses dossiers. Il sursauta presque. Il se leva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers eux. Il demanda:

- Mais où étiez-vous donc passé?

- Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer Monsieur. En faite, euh, James et Sean ont été capturé par Vous-savez-qui. Commença Jessica

- Et nous sommes allés le rejoindre. Continua Lily

- Et moi je les ai rejoint aussi mais un peu plus tard. Ajouta Rémus

- Mais on s'est fait prendre. Poursuivit James

- Et Voldemort nous a attrapé. Dit Sirius

- Il m'a dit de faire des épreuves, et si on gagnait, on était libre, sinon non. Continua Harry

- Et pendant ces épreuves, il m'a libéré. Avoua l'elfe

- Et moi j'ai été pétrifié. Révéla Jessica

- Mais c'est une vampire et elle s'est libérée de la statue. Ajouta Jean

- Et je suis venue les secourir dans le labyrinthe. Dit Jessica

- Et nous avons réussi les épreuves, et nous avons pu sortir. Finit James

Pour eux, ce qu'ils venaient de dire était compréhensible, mais la façon dont Dumbledore les regardait les dissuada de penser qu'ils s'étaient exprimé dans la bonne langue. Le Directeur dit:

- Vous avez disparu pendant une semaine. Et je pense que Sean Praott serait le plus apte à expliquer tout cela.

- Une semaine? Répéta Lily

- Mais non! On est resté à peine trois jours! Protesta James

- James, pour vous le temps vous semblait plus court, car vous étiez en train de combattre un hydre, une gorgone, des doubles de vous-même, un vampire et un espèce de gros taureau. Nous, on a fait que vous regarder, et même si nous étions très inquiet, on a sentit le temps passer! On a dû dormir plusieurs fois! Expliqua Rémus

Dumbledore, fidèle à son image ne fut pas bouche-bée, mais les regardait avec une immense curiosité. Harry eut pitié de lui et lui expliqua tout en détails. A la fin du récit, Dumbledore dit:

- Eh bien, je pense que vous avez mérité du repos. Même si vous êtes partis sans permission du château pour certains. Allez à l'infirmerie, je vais essayer de retrouver ceux qui vous ont lancé un Stupéfix.

Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie en grognant u peu, car ils se sentaient très bien! D'accord, ils tombaient de sommeil, mais ils allaient très bien! Mais aussitôt qu'ils furent installés sur les lits, Pompom leur donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves, et ils tombèrent tout de suite dans le sommeil.


	35. Chapter 35: Un autre cauchemar

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, il était 11h. Lily sursauta violemment. Elle était en retard!  
>James qui était réveillé depuis un quart d'heure, la rassura:<br>- Evans! Calme-toi, le professeur Dumbledore nous fait une dispense pour les cours de ce matin, et de cette après-midi si on ne se sent pas d'attaques!  
>Lily soupira de soulagement, quand quelque chose la frappa:<p>

- Depuis quand me rappelles-tu Evans?

- Oh je t'appelle comme ça dès que tu commences à redevenir comme avant! Répondit James

- Hein?

- Deux. Répondit James

- Trois. Fit une troisième voix, celle de Sirius

- La ferme! Dirent deux voix en même temps, celle de Rémus, ensommeillé, et de Lily

- Donc, tu redeviens comme avant, c'est-à-dire rabat-joie, obsédée par les cours, une furie, enfin bon tu vois? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant tu n'es plus du tout comme ça! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine furieuse de Lily

- Tu as fais une liste de mes défauts? Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite

- Oh non t'en fais pas c'est venu naturellement, je ne ferais jamais de listes comme ça! Répondit James

- Quoi? Naturellement? Répéta Lily

- Euh.. non enfin oui, enfin... c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Balbutia James

- Et que voulais-tu dire? Interrogea-t-elle froidement

- Que.. tu sais que quand tu te réveilles, tu es aussi jolie d'une fleur de lys?

- Changes pas de sujet, Potter! S'écria-t-elle

James grimaça. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé Potter depuis un moment! Il dit:

- Eh bien... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aujourd'hui? Maintenant, tu es douce, gentille et tu restes parfaitement calme si on te critique, tandis qu'avant, tu agressais celui ou celle qui avait le malheur de te critiquer! Et c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas me crier dessus!

- Oh non Potter, je ne vais sûrement pas crier. Je vais rester calme, et te dire calmement que tu étais quelqu'un de prétentieux, binoclard en plus, têtu, qui n'a selon lui, jamais tort, et qui harcèle les gens. Mais comme je sais que tu as changé, tu ne vas rien me répondre n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux

- Oh non, non jamais de la vie. Grommela-t-il

Harry se réveilla ensuite, et vit que Rémus qui se levait plutôt tôt, était encore à moitié endormi. Quand est-ce que la Pleine Lune serait? Sûrement bientôt. Il aperçut Lily qui semblait se moquer de James, et sourit. Il était à Poudlard! Mais soudain, un détail le frappa. Avant d'être enlevé, il avait reçu une lettre inquiétante. Neville! Il avait été enlevé par des mangemorts à son époque!  
>Il se redressa d'un coup, mais la tête lui tourna, et il regretta immédiatement ce geste. Une main le fit se rallonger. La voix de Jean lui parla:<p>

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Tu t'es beaucoup épuisé, et tu as besoin de repos.

- Mouais... tu sais quand je pourrais me lever sans avoir l'impression que la pièce tourne? Grommela Harry

- Euh non désolé. Tu ferais mieux de demander ça à l'infirmière. Suggéra Jean

- Oh, si je lui demande, elle va me coller au lit une semaine. Grogna Harry

- Et si vous continuez comme ça, ce sera deux mois Mr Praott. Fit Mme Pomfresh en arrivant

- Mais c'est très important, je dois partir d'ici, je... tenta Harry

- Eh bien votre santé est plus importante. Alors vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que je décrète que vous pouvez vous lever. Décréta Pompom

Harry grommela des choses incompréhensibles, mais rendit les armes. Pompom s'adressa à Lily et James qui se chamaillaient:

- Mr Potter, Miss Evans, puisque vous avez la force de vous chamailler, je suppose que je peux vous libérer, alors ouste! Filez! Vous reprendrez les cours cette après-midi.

Lily et James ne se le firent pas deux fois et s'en allèrent, et Sirius voulut faire de même, mais Mme Pomfresh insista pour le garder:

- Mr Black, même si on vous a donné une potion, il vous reste quelques blessures, alors je vous prierai de ne pas bouge d'ici.

Sirius eut la même réaction que Harry, mais comme lui, rendit les armes. Rémus resta aussi à l'infirmerie, et Jean aussi. Jessica dut rester ici aussi, par précautions. Morgane avait pu assister aux cours, et Maëlle dut rester à l'infirmerie, épuisée de la surcharge des corvées chez les Malefoys.

L'après-midi, Jean et Maëlle purent partir, tout comme Jessica. Mme Pomfresh avait finalement déduit que Jessica allait bien, puisque celle-ci se disputait sans arrêt avec Jean!  
>Jean alla chez le Directeur, pour demander à présent ce qu'il devait faire.<p>

Et Harry dut rester à l'infirmerie toute la journée, sous peine de voir Sirius avoir deux tête, avec la pièce qui tournait en prime. Il soupira longuement, et ressentit également, mais il préféra ne rien dire, un mal de tête atroce. Ce n'était pas un simple mal de tête, mais cela n'avait pas de rapport avec Voldemort aussi.  
>Le lendemain, finalement, il put enfin partir avec Sirius, et retrouva Jean dans la Grande Salle.<br>Il lui demanda:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Dumbledore m'a fourni une bourse de Poudlard, et m'a proposé de faire des études ici, si je le souhaitais mais que ce n'était pas nécessaire selon lui, et que je pouvais passer les ASPIC directement, il peut s'arranger. J'ai choisi l'option ASPIC.

- Mais il y a de nouveaux sorts qui ont été inventé et... commença Sirius

- Je te rappelle que là où j'étais enfermé avant, j'ai pu avoir accès automatiquement à des nouveautés. Alors je sais à peu près ce qui se passe. Répliqua Jean

- Comme tu veux. Bon, excuse-moi, mais je vais voir Jess! A plus tard! Dit Sirius

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel, encore cette Jessica! Harry quand à lui s'excusa aussi, et alla prendre Hedwige, afin d'envoyer une lettre.

Ron, Hermione,

Ici tout se passe bien pour moi, à part que j'ai été enlevé et que j'ai dû combattre un hydre, une gorgone, un minotor, des doubles maléfiques et un vampire. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Neville?  
>Il n'y a pas d'autres disparitions? Que se passe-t-il à notre époque? Oh et au faite, je me suis réconcilié avec les maraudeurs!<br>Répondez-moi vite,  
>Harry<p>

Il relut rapidement sa lettre et rigola intérieurement à la mine d'Hermione, quand elle lirait la première phrase. Il donna sa lettre à Hedwige, et la caressa avant qu'elle ne parte. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, mais dans un couloir, il ressentit soudainement une vive douleur à la tête. Si forte qu'il tomba à genoux. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux, et n'entendit même pas le petit cri horrifié de Lily. Elle se précipita vers lui, et s'exclama, paniquée:

- Sean! Sean qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Harry ne l'entendit pas, sa tête le brulait atrocement, et Lily, voyant qu'il ne l'entendait pas, ordonna à Morgane, qui l'accompagnait:

- Va chercher de l'aide! L'infirmière ou un professeur! Mais quelqu'un vite!

Morgane courut immédiatement chercher de l'aide, et heurta le professeur McGonagald au passage. Celle-ci la réprimanda:

- Miss Dragold! Faites attention, on ne court pas dans les couloirs!

- Oh professeur, vous êtes là c'est une chance Venez vite, il y a un problème avec Sean!

- Mr Praott? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Oui, il est à genoux et se tient la tête! S'exclama Morgane

- Où est-il? Vous irez chercher Mme Pomfresh.

- Il est en face de la salle de potion professeur. Répondit Morgane

- Bien, je vais le trouver, allez trouver Mme Pomfresh!

Et elle marcha vers la salle de potions, tandis que Morgane piquait un sprint pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Quand Minerva vit Harry à genoux, terrassé par la douleur, avec Lily qui paniquait à fond, elle lança un sort de sommeil sur Harry. Il s'endormit, et ne sentirait donc pas la douleur. McGonagald demanda à Lily:

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Morgane et moi allions à notre salle commune, quand... quand on a vu Sean comme ça. J'ai dit à Morgane d'aller chercher de l'aide, et je suis restée avec Sean. Il avait commencé à crier de douleur... et je.. je ne savais pas quoi faire alors... je... je suis restée juste à côté de lui.. sans... sans rien faire d'autre que vous attendre! Bredouilla Lily

- Miss Evans, vous n'auriez rien pu faire, vous avez vous et votre amie, une bonne réaction en allant prévenir quelqu'un. Mais vous êtes en état de choc, vous devriez aller prendre une potion calmante à l'infirmerie. Conseilla Minerva avec douceur

Lily était pâle et hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif. Mme Pomfresh arriva et amena Harry à l'infirmerie.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait un bon mal de tête, mais pas aussi atroce que l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Rémus était à côté de lui. Il grogna. L'infirmerie! Rémus semblait exténué, et ne remarqua pas que Harry était réveillé. Une fille entra à l'infirmerie, le bras en sang. Mme Pomfresh râla encore que c'était une blessure de Quidditch, tandis que la fille lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Harry ne put empêcher son regard s'attarder sur le bras en sang de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, il avait soif. Très soif. Lentement, il se leva et Mme Pomfresh le remarqua tout de suite:

- Mr PRAOTT! RESTEZ ASSIS DANS VOTRE LIT OU SINON C'EST MOI QUI VOUS Y FORCE!

Harry sembla reprendre contenance, et se rendit compte qu'il était debout. Il retourna sur son lit, intrigué de sa réaction. Mme Pomfresh s'occupa rapidement du bras de la jeune fille, qui partit immédiatement. Ensuite, Pompom alla vers lui. Elle observa ses pupille longtemps avec une lampe, et annonça:

- Il semblerait que vos pupilles aient un peu de rouge. Il ne s'est rien passé pendant votre capture qui aurait pu causer cela?

- Euh.. je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry

Puis il se souvint du vampire et de la morsure, et s'exclama:

- OH LE SA****! IL M'A MORDU!

- Mr Praott, pas de ça ici, je vous prierai de surveiller votre langage! Rouspéta l'infirmière

- Euh oui, pardon. S'excusa Harry, mais un vampire m'a mordu.

Mme Pomfresh blêmit et répéta d'une voix blanche:

- Vous... vous avez été mordu?

- Oui. En faite, il m'a hypnotisé ou je ne sais trop quoi et m'a mordu, il a bu un peu de mon sang...

- Mais c'est horrible! Fab... Sean, tu vas devenir un vampire! S'exclama l'infirmière, passant au tutoiement

- Quoi? Demanda Harry

- Eh bien... nous ne connaissons pas encore très bien les morsures de vampire...

- Appelez Jessica. Suggéra Harry

- Oui, je vais envoyer un patronus à Miss Galaë.

Elle invoqua son patronus et l'envoya à Jessica.

De son côté, Lily et Morgane racontaient ce qui c'était passé à Jessica, qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Elle demanda lentement:

- Il n'a pas été mordu?

- Quoi? Eh bien... j'en sais rien, il ne nous a rien dit! Dit Lily

- Parce que si c'est le cas... commença Jess

Mais soudain, une forme blanche apparut. Un patronus. Il s'adressa à Jessica:

- Miss Galaë, je vous prierai de venir à l'infirmerie. Vous possédez peut-être certains renseignements qui pourraient sauver Mr Praott.

Puis le patronus se dissout. Jess soupira:

- Je parie que c'est ça. Il a été mordu. Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit? Quel imbécile! Bon restez ici, je vais aller le voir.

Elle sortit de la Salle commune et alla à l'infirmerie. Arrivée à destination, Mme Pomfresh la fit entrer précipitamment, en refermant soigneusement la porte pour ne pas être écouté. Jessica vit la mine pâle de son ami et soupira. Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère? Néanmoins elle essaya d'adopter un sourire rassurant et Mme Pomfresh annonça:

- Mr Praott a été mordu par un vampire. Et... étant donné que... vous êtes à moitié vampire... nous avons pensé que vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer dessus.

Elle avait hésité un peu avec le terme pour désigner Jessica, de peur de la blesser. Bien-sûr elle savait depuis la première année de Jessica qu'elle était mie-vampire, mais elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec elle, sachant que Jessica détestait être moitié-vampire, tout comme Rémus Lupin détestait être un loup-garou. Mme Pomfresh avait toujours peur de s'exprimer mal avec eux, mais elle les respectait bien-sûr beaucoup, et n'avait aucun sentiment de dégout à leur égard.  
>Jessica rassura d'un sourire son inquiétude de l'avoir blessé et enchaîna:<p>

- Eh bien... quand un vampire mord quelqu'un, celui-ci ne sent généralement pas de grande douleur... sur le coup. Ce n'est que peu après qu'il ressent une intense brûlure à la tête, l'envie du sang, qui provoque à la gorge une brûlure aussi. Ensuite, la victime a généralement des courbatures plutôt... douloureuses, elle a l'impression que ses membres vont s'arracher, car son corps est en train de se modifier. Mais tant que la victime n'a pas but de sang, la transformation ne sera pas complète. Mais ce sera impossible de résister à l'appel du sang. Aucun vampire n'a réussit à ce jour. Le record est de deux jours.

- Mais... y'a-t-il un moyen pour stopper la transformation? Demanda Harry, inquiet

- Oui, j'allais y venir. Une pierre de feu. Le feu est une des matières qui peut faire mourir un vampire. Mais quand la transformation n'est pas totale, la pierre de feu peut faire mourir le côté vampire, sans tuer la personne. Si par contre c'est un vampire... euh complet, alors la pierre est mortelle.

- Oh... et... où est-ce que ça se trouve ces pierres? Demanda Harry

- Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'y a que cinq futurs vampires qui ont trouvé cette pierre. Ils ont réussi alors à se remettre normal. Mais s'il n'y en a que cinq, c'est qu'il y a une raison. On raconte que la pierre de feu se trouve... en Enfer. Avoua Jessica

- En Enfer? Répéta Harry, mais.. mais... ça existe?

- Oui. Mais aller en Enfer, c'est... c'est vraiment très dangereux. Même Tu-Sais-Qui n'y est jamais allé. C'est facile de s'y rendre, mais moins d'en partir. Répondit Jessica

- Comment s'y rend-on? Demanda Harry

- Il suffit d'appeler le passeur. Mais je ne te dirai pas comment on l'appelle. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! S'exclama Jess

- Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça! Je risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un! Protesta Harry

- Je préfère te garder en vie, avec ton âme plutôt que tu sois mort sans ton âme. Répliqua Jessica d'un ton glacial

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyen? Demanda Harry

- Non. Aucun. Répondit Jess

- Holala... pourquoi n'est-ce jamais dans un bel endroit avec des fleurs, une jolie petite maison avec des petites fées? Se lamenta Harry

- Parce que pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Répondit Jessica

- Pff... bon, je dois me rendre aux Enfers! Jessica s'il-te-plaît! Supplia Harry

- Sean, vu ton état tu dois rester ici. De nouveaux symptômes pourraient apparaître, et ton mal de tête revenir. Précisa Pompom

- Je reviens te voir. Je vais juste prévenir Lily et les autres. Annonça Jess

Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry commença à ressentir une violente douleur au crâne. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était sa cicatrice. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre! Pensa ironiquement Harry

Neville était en train de crier, torturé par Bellatrix, qui rigolait ouvertement. Neville saignait beaucoup à la jambe. Harry reconnut le manoir des Malfoy.

Il revint à la réalité brutalement, affolé pour Neville. Heureusement, sa vision passagère n'avait alerté personne.

Il soupira et prit une plume et du papier, posé par Pompom pour l'occuper. Au même moment, sa chouette arriva, du courrier accroché. Il prit sa lettre, et lut:

Harry,

Vraiment, tu m'exaspères! Tu as combattu un hydre, un vampire et tout et tout, et toi tu nous le dit tranquillement dans ta lettre! NON MAIS VRAIMENT TU N'ES PAS BIEN! Bon, l'important est que tu t'en sois sorti. Sinon, aucune nouvelle de Neville. Rien de rien. Mais si nous apprenons quelque chose, nous te le dirons!  
>Amitiés,<br>Hermione

Salut!

Eh bien! Tu as affronté tout ça?! Bas dis-donc! Tu es comme Hercule ou quoi? N'empêche, je me demande à quoi ressemble un vampire! Mais comme a dit Hermione, aucune nouvelles...  
>Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller, devoir ajoutés à Hermione oblige!<br>A plus tard,  
>Ron<p>

Harry soupira encore. Aucune nouvelles! Mais cependant, lui en avait:

Hermione, Ron,

J'ai des nouvelles de Neville. Par le biais d'une vision, et il n'a pas l'air bien du tout! Mais je crois savoir où il est. Dans le manoir des Malfoy! Alertez vite Dumbledore!  
>Amitiés,<br>Harry

Il relut la lettre et la donna à Hedwige, qui sembla très mécontente. Elle venait de faire un voyage épuisant, et elle devait déjà repartir! Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé. Harry s'excusa:

- Désolé Hedwige, mais c'est très urgent! C'est à propos de Neville!

Comme si elle avait compris, elle tendit sa patte, et repartit.

**Note : Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous remercie de me lire et n'hésitez pas à déposer une review :D **

**Sinon je peux vous dire que le prochain chapitre est le plus long de la fic jusque là, et qu'il sera … très.. très spécial u_u **


	36. Chapter 36: Des Enfers spéciales

**Note : Voici le chapitre le plus tiré par les cheveux de la fanfic, et que j'ai d'ailleurs sans doute jamais crée x) il fait 15 pages, il est donc long, et donc... je suis pardonnable pour tous mes longs retards ? * regard chat potté* non ? Bon ! Très bien, je vais rejoindre Merlin au pilori :p**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre, et merci à mes revieweurs de prendre la peine de commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu spécial :D**

Les filles et les maraudeurs étaient en train d'écouter Jessica dans la chambre des garçons. Celle-ci leur annonçait que Sean était en train de devenir un vampire. Lily avait poussé un petit cri horrifié, tandis que les autres regardaient Jess l'air horrifié aussi. Elle révéla aussi qu'il y avait bien un moyen de sauver Sean de sa transformation, mais que c'était bien trop dangereux. Lily demanda:

- Oui, mais quel est ce moyen?

- Descendre en Enfer. Répondit Jessica

- Quoi? Mais c'est... c'est horrible! S'exclama Rémus, si on y descend, on va se faire tuer à coup sûr!

- Oui mais il le faut, sinon il deviendra vampire! Répliqua Maëlle

- Oui je sais, merci Maëlle. Répondit Rémus d'un ton sec, mais c'est dangereux, il vaut mieux prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, il trouvera peut-être un autre moyen!

- Rémus je l'ai dit 100 fois, il n'y a AUCUN autre moyen de le sauver. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie et même votre âme, ni vous, ni Sean. Décida Jessica

- On peut aller le voir à l'infirmerie? Interrogea Lily, sentant venir une dispute

- Oui. Mais il faut faire attention, comme je l'ai dit, il pourrait... avoir des réactions étranges.

- Evidemment, toi tu connais bien ce sujet. Cingla Jean

Jessica le fusilla du regard, et répliqua d'un ton froid:

- Oui je connais bien ce sujet, puisque ma famille est descendante de vampires.

Jean la regarda froidement, et Jessica soutint son regard. Ses pupilles virèrent lentement au rouge, signe qu'elle était vraiment énervée. Ce fut Jean qui céda, et son regard redevint son habituellement regard chocolat chaleureux.

Ils allèrent tous à l'infirmerie, mais Mme Pomfresh n'autorisa que 4 visiteurs. Sirius, James, Jess et Lily entrèrent, les autres leur cédant la place.

Lily frissonna à la vue de Sean. Ce dernier avait maintenant les pupilles rouges vifs, et son teint semblait un peu pâle. Il lui sourit, et Lily constata avec soulagement que ses dents étaient encore à peu près normales. Il demanda:

- Et donc, quoi de neuf?

- Jessica nous a tout raconté. Nous devons aller en Enfer. Dit Lily

- Hors de question! Répliquèrent Jessica et Harry en choeur

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais y aller? S'étonna Lily

- Oui, mais je ne veux sûrement pas vous mettre en danger. Vous restez ici, moi j'y vais. Imposa Harry

- Mais bien-sûr, tu vas pas survivre une minute! Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, on t'accompagne! S'exclama James

- Pas la peine de faire un scandale, je ne vous dirai pas comment appeler le passeur. Intervint Jessica en voyant Sean ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer

- Jessica Rébecca Galaë, je me fiche de savoir qu'on sera en danger ou pas, tu nous dis comment on appelle de fichu passeur un point c'est tout! S'écria Lily

- Non je regr... commença-t-elle

- Jessica, s'il te plaît, je te le demande en tant qu'ami, dis-moi comment le passeur peut venir. Je n'emmènerai personne si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît. Supplia Harry

Jessica regarda Lily et Harry, eut une brève hésitation, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien, se résigna-t-elle, mais à un condition: je viens avec toi.

- Non je ne veux pas te mettre en danger! Protesta Harry

Jessica le regarda genre t'as-pas-le-choix-à-prendre-ou-à-laisser, et Harry accepta finalement. Lily s'exclama:

- Je veux venir avec vous aussi!

- Lily, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, c'est pas un jeu! Soupira Jessica

- Je le sais très bien. Mais il est absolument hors de question de vous laisser à deux. Vous allez vous faire tuer. Dit-elle fermement

A ce moment-là, Morgane, Maëlle, Jean et Rémus entrèrent, n'y tenant plus. Chacun s'exclama:

- On vient avec vous!

Harry et Jessica se regardèrent, l'air désespéré puis Jess renonça:

- Ok, vous avez gagné. Mais il n'y aura que trois personnes qui viendront avec nous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Je viens! S'exclama tout le monde

Harry soupira et dit:

- Ok, je choisis qui vient comme ça, ça ira. Rémus, Morgane et Maëlle, vous venez!

- Et nous alors? S'indignèrent Jean, Lily, Sirius et James

- Vous? Vous restez ici, tout bêtement parce que vous venez de sortir des épreuves, je sais moi et Jessica aussi, mais nous, on est des vampires, donc on sera plus fort! Expliqua Harry, ne savant pas si cela était vrai dans son cas et celui de Jess, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas totalement vampire!

- Mais... tenta James

- Vous voulez m'aider? Alors restez là. Décida Harry

Lily et James hochèrent la tête, visiblement contrariés. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain. Et la nuit, Harry entendit Rémus rentrer. Apparemment, la pleine lune avait été cette nuit!

Le lendemain, le groupe partant en Enfer arriva dans l'infirmerie, et Jessica incanta:

- Saloume, Cherke, Dorlkiark Brooublle, g Briiiiii!

Harry déduisit que ce devait être une langue inconnue, car il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de tel. Soudain, il se sentit téléporter, pas transplaner, mais bien téléporter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans... un volcan? Il interrogea du regard Jessica, mais celle-ci était plus occupée à regarder dans tous les coins.

Maëlle et Morgane observaient leur amie, et Rémus semblait très intrigué. Enfin, la demie-vampire se dirigea vers... un trou géant, qui avait l'air sans fond. Elle inspira à fond, et fit un bref signe de tête vers les autres, pour leur dire de la rejoindre. Et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu parler, elle sauta. Maëlle s'écria:

- Jessica!

- Venez, il faut la suivre! S'exclama Harry

Il sauta sans réfléchir plus, en fermant les yeux, et à sa grande surprise, il se sentait flotter doucement vers le fond. Il entendit un grand cri, sûrement de Morgane, et puis celui de Maëlle, puis plus rien. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Mais tout était noir. En baissant la tête, il constata que ce devait être vraiment profond, car il ne voyait rien. Et en la levant, il ne voyait même pas Maëlle et Morgane, qui pourtant avaient sauté.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il toucha le sol, et aperçut Jessica, au bord d'une sorte de rivière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que l'on soit ici? Questionna Harry

- J'ai incanté une formule spéciale. Dans un vieux livre de ma famille, il y a certains vampires qui ont essayé de ne pas en être, et ont donc écrit comment on se rend en Enfer. Et en faite, c'est nous qui venons au passeur, pas l'inverse.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce que tu as dit?

- Aucune idée. Il y avait marqué ça dans un bouquin, je n'ai fais que la dire. Et pour sortir d'ici, il paraît qu'il y a une sortie, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'atteindre.

Soudain, Morgane apparut, suivie de Maëlle. Elles semblaient un peu déboussolé, mais elles allaient bien. Maëlle demanda:

- C'est ici qu'est ton fameux passeur?

- Oui, il va sûrement bientôt arriver, il doit conduire quelqu'un d'autre en Enfer, c'est tout.

Rémus arriva, et demanda à Jessica ce que Harry lui avait demandé un peu auparavant.

Et en effet, un instant plus tard, le passeur arriva. Harry s'attendait à quelqu'un de... squelettique, mais ce fut un vieil homme qui arriva.

- Nous voulons nous rendre en Enfer. Dit Jessica

- Vous avez de quoi payer? Interrogea le vieil homme

- Oui.

Elle tendit quatre pièce d'or, venant de sa famille, et l'homme les invita:

- Montez.

Ils s'installèrent dans la barque, et le trajet commença. Ils passèrent tout d'abord sur le cours d'eau, pour ensuite entrer dans une grotte. Des cris horribles raisonnaient par moments, et Harry sentait Morgane trembler un peu. Enfin, ils furent de retour à... la lumière. A présent, ils naviguaient sur... du sang. Maëlle et Morgane frissonnèrent et Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Jessica encourageante, et préféra essayer de respirer le moins possible.

Puis la barque s'arrêta. Il sauta du petit bateau pour retrouver la terre ferme, et se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. La ville avait une lueur rouge. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait des immeubles, des maisons, toutes rouges. Il y avait des gens qui vivaient ici? Il observa la rare végétation. Les plantes bougeaient, et semblaient plutôt menaçantes.

Tout à coup, une créature surgit. Elle possédait cinq bras, trois jambes, et un oeil, et semblait géante par rapport à eux. Elle parla:

- Que faites-vous ici? Vous avez une affaire à régler avec le boss? Vous venez mourir?

- Euh... nous... nous voulons régler une affaire avec euh... le boss. Affirma Jessica

- Mais n... protesta Morgane, mais Maëlle lui donna un coup de coude

La créature haussa un.. sourcil? Et les invita à le suivre. Elle dit:

- Vous avez rendez-vous, ou vous en prenez un? Si vous en prenez un, il y a un hôtel dans cette ville.

- Mais... l'Enfer n'est pas censé être euh... comment dire... moins... accueillant? Interrogea Harry

- Si, mais ce n'est qu'une partie de notre ville! C'est pour les arrivants. Donc, les morts se rendent directement dans l'autre partie, pour souffrir pendant l'éternité, et ceux qui viennent pour mourir se rendent à a guillotine, et ceux qui vendent leur âme au boss viennent ici. Expliqua le démon

- Oh... et donc ceux qui vendent... leur âme peuvent aller dans un hôtel? Demanda Jessica

- Oui. Le boss veut que ça soit plus accueillant, vous comprenez, sinon personne ne viendra nous vendre leur âme. Dès que vous avez fait affaire avec lui, en général, vous pouvez retourner dans votre monde. Cela dépend de votre demande. Donc, le boss est disponible demain, l'Hôtel est à deux rues d'ici. FILINA! VA LES CONDUIRE A L'HOTEL! Brailla-t-il

Une personne arriva dans un haillon, comme celui des elfes de maison, et timidement parla:

- Si messieurs et mesdames voudraient me suivre...

Le petit groupe suivit la personne, qui à part dans sa tenue d'esclave, était tout à fait normale. Mais ses oreilles étaient pointues, comme Jean. Maëlle lui demanda:

- Pourquoi tu es là?

- J'ai fais une affaire avec Monsieur. Répondit-elle

- Tu as négocié quoi? Interrogea Rémus

- Le retour de mon bien-aimé.

- Et?

- Et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes.

- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu prisonnière? S'étonna Maëlle

- Parce que j'ai donc demandé la mort d'un sorcier vampire, un Galaë.

- Quoi? Dit Jessica d'une voix blanche, excuse-moi... comment s'appelle ton « bien aimé »?

- Jean. Répondit-elle, il a été porté disparu, c'est un vampire de la famille Galaë qui a fait ça. Expliqua-t-elle

Ils se regardèrent tous. Très bien ils avaient retrouvé la petite-amie de Jean. Génial, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la libérer, car un pacte est un pacte. Et s'ils dévoilaient ça à Jean, il allait les étriper.

- J'aurais pu le tuer moi-même, mais il était trop fort. Poursuivit Filina, et si je croise un vampire un jour, je me ferai un plaisir de lui arracher la tête et tous ses membres bien lentement, en guise de vengeance. Et si je croise un Galaë en particulier, j'enfoncerai d'abord une lame dans son bras, je déchiquetterai tout aussi lentement son bras, pour finir à sa jambe, et je lui arracherai encore plus lentement la tête, pour qu'il sente la douleur.

Jessica avait pâli au fur et à mesure de... cette promesse de vengeance, et Harry, lui avait gardé son calme. Filina ayant remarqué la soudaine tension dit:

- Mais bien-sûr, puisqu'ici, personne n'est vampire ou descend des Galaë, il n'y a pas de problèmes!

- Oui... oui personne ne descend d'eux ici. Répéta d'une voix blanche Jessica

Ils arrivèrent à l'Hôtel, et Filina dut les laisser, pour retourner auprès de ses maîtres. Ils prirent une chambre avec 5 lits gratuitement, puisque « le boss » décidait que les clients avaient les chambres gratuitement. Dans la chambre, Morgane s'écria:

- Il faut absolument la sortir d'ici! La pauvre! Elle est enfermée en Enfer depuis longtemps et...

- Morgane! C'est une elfe. Et en avoir un est déjà assez. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'elfes aujourd'hui heureusement, parce que sinon ce serait la guerre depuis longtemps. Si elle venait dans notre monde, tu as entendu comment elle serait gentille? Elle serait ma meilleure amie! Ironisa Jess

- Mais...

- Non Morgane. Jess a raison. Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas la ramener, elle a fait un pacte, c'est impossible de le briser, tu le sais bien. On ne dira rien à Jean. Et c'est tout. Dit Harry

- Sean! C'est une victime! Elle est en colère c'est tout! Il ne faut pas la laisser tomber pour autant! C'est immoral de faire ça! Protesta Maëlle

- Même si on le voulait, on ne le pourrait pas. Les pactes avec le diable sont impossibles à briser. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par son idée de vengeance, elle ne serait pas là ici. C'est de sa faute. Tenta Jessica

- Je pense qu'on devrait dormir. Intervint Rémus pour essayer d'éloigner les tensions, aller, tout le monde au lit!

Tout le monde grogna, mais obéit cependant. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il avait beaucoup trop soif pour ça. Mais il devait absolument résister. Il entendit Rémus se retourner plusieurs fois dans son lit. Apparemment, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Harry se demanda s'il pouvait se changer en chauve-souris, comme Jessica, mais il préféra ne pas essayer, certain que s'il y arrivait, il se casserait la figure, ne sachant pas vraiment voler, sauf avec un balais.

Poudlard:

Quand James se réveilla, il vit que le lit de Rémus était vide. Pourtant, il n'était que 5h du matin! Il se leva d'un bond, devinant facilement qu'ils étaient partis en douce. Il supposa la même chose pour Lily. Il réveilla Sirius, qui grogna beaucoup après James.

Puis quand ils furent totalement réveillés, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour appeler Lily, qui était dans son dortoir. Sirius eut un grand sourire et chuchota quelque chose à James. Et à en devinant par le sourire que venait de se former, l'idée devait être bonne... selon eux. Sirius cria:

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER, LE SOLEIL BRILLE, LES OISEAUX CHANTENT ET...

- ET LILY LA PREFETE N'EST PAS LA! FAISONS LA FIESTAAAAAAAAA! Finit James

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, mort de rire, et en effet, une minute plus tard, Lily débarqua telle une furie, mal coiffée, et l'air mal réveillée. Elle hurla:

- PUIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS HURLEZ SOUDAIN?

- Ah, non là c'est toi qui hurle Lily. Rectifia tranquillement Sirius

- Mais... nous avons crié c'est vrai, parce que je parie que les lits de Morgane et de Maëlle, et de Jessica sont vides.

Lily les regarda, soupçonneuse, puis remonta en haut, pour aller vérifier. Venant d se réveiller par des cris, elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil aux autres. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient raison. Elle revint, et répondit:

- En effet, elles ont dû partir en douce pour aller aider Sean. Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore de ces disparitions. On ne peut pas les couvrir, puisque Sean n'est pas à l'infirmerie, du moins je le pense.

- Oui, eh bien en attendant, ils le découvriront tout seul, on doit les rejoindre! S'exclama James

- Certainement pas! Répliqua Lily, on leur a dit qu'on ne viendrait pas, alors on ne vient pas. Et de plus, c'est mon devoir de préfète d'aller prévenir Dumbledore!

Avant que James n'ait pu répliquer, elle quitta la Salle Commune, pour aller prévenir le Directeur.  
>Et lors du petit-déjeuner, elle regarda James d'un air triomphant. James lui tira la langue pour toutes répliques, la faisant sourire. A présent, elle était bien mieux coiffée et réveillée. Pourtant, l'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits, tout comme pour Sirius et James. Peter Pettigrow mangeait en face d'eux, et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Ils croyaient à présent Sean, et étaient bien décidé à comprendre.<p>

Ce fut ainsi qu'après le petit-déjeuner, Peter se retrouva soudain plaqué sur un mur par James, l'air menaçant. Il déglutit, puis James expliqua:

- Peter, pourquoi tu as menti? Et ne proteste pas, on a des preuves solides!

- Je n'aime pas ce Praott, je n'aime pas Praott! J'en ai le droit!

- Et pourquoi as-tu trafiqué mon balais? Interrogea James

- Ton balais? Répéta Peter, mal à l'aise

- Oui. Mon balais. Répondit James d'une voix calme, d'ailleurs Peter aurait presque préféré qu'il crie

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien leur cacher, il dévoila:

- Je l'ai fait parce que depuis que Praott fait parti de la bande, je suis de côté. Alors maintenant je traîne avec les Serpentards, qui sont en faite beaucoup mieux que vous.

James et Sirius eurent l'air blessé, puis Sirius dit:

- Mieux que nous? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Je croyais qu'on était ami!

- Moi aussi, mais quand on se fait remplacer aussi facilement, alors j'en déduis que non. Répliqua Peter

James le lâcha, estimant qu'ils n'auraient droit à rien de plus. Peter prit la fuite. Et Lily arriva:

- Vous aller bien? Alors, vous savez pourquoi il fait toutes ces choses?

- Oui. Il s'est sentit à l'écart. Répondit douloureusement James

- C'est lui qui s'est éloigné de vous, pas l'inverse. Assura doucement Lily

- Peut-être... marmonna Sirius, mais en tous les cas, il n'est plus notre ami.

- On devrait aller en cours. Suggéra Lily, sinon nous allons perdre des points, et on a pas besoin de ça!

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête, et la suivèrent.

Le lendemain, quand tout le monde fut éveillé, Harry grogna. Lui, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.  
>Ils se préparaient, quand soudain on entendit le cri de Maëlle dans la Salle de Bain. Elle sortit en courant, habillée, mais les cheveux encore mouillés. Rémus demanda:<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il y a un truc sur le miroir... expliqua-t-elle encore tremblante

Rémus alla dans la salle de bain avec Harry, puis conclut:

- Tu as dû mal dormir, car il n'y a rien dans le miroir, à part nos reflets.

- Mais... no-on... je te jure Rémus, il y avait... une silhouette blanche, avec des yeux rouges... da-dans ce miroir.

- Une silhouette blanche? Répéta-t-il

- Oui!

- Bon, de toute façon tu as fini avec la salle de bain, alors l'affaire est close. Dit Rémus

Maëlle hocha la tête, et s'assit sur son lit silencieusement.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils sortirent de l'Hôtel, où Filina les attendait déjà, au grand désespoir de Harry, qui avait espéré pouvoir rechercher la pierre de feu. Elle demanda poliment:

- Avez-vous bien dormi?

- Oui mentit Harry

- Mais il y avait ce matin, quelque chose dans le miroir, avec des yeux rouges! Signala Maëlle

- Cela? Ce n'est que le fantôme Dargue, ou un nouveau j'imagine. Ils aiment bien faire peur aux gens. Répondit Filina

- Fantômes? Répéta Maëlle

- Oui, les fantômes sont ceux qui viennent d'arriver ici. Ensuite, on les rend matériel. Mais Dargue a refusé, c'est une sorte de révolutionnaire, il n'y a que lui qui est assez fou pour faire ça, et est maintenant fantôme.

Le petit groupe suivit Filina jusqu'à un bâtiment rouge vif, plus que les autres. L'elfe leur expliqua:

- Je ne dois pas vous accompagner. Alors dès que vous serez entré, vous allez prendre l'ascenseur qui montra 666 étages. C'est très facile, il n'y aura qu'une seule porte.

- D'accord. Mais... est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler d'une pierre de feu? Interrogea Harry

L'elfe se raidit et répondit d'une voix blanche:

- Je ne suis pas censé parler de ce sujet, maintenant montez. S'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-elle

Harry n'insista pas, mais il était tout de même déçu, l'elfe savait quelque chose, c'était certain.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Rémus parla:

- Comment va-t-on faire? On est coincé, si leur fameux boss découvre qu'on est pas ici pour affaires, il va nous tuer!

- Même pire, si quelqu'un s'infiltre dans les Enfers sans une des raisons qu'a énoncé hier le démon, ils ont le droit de nous voler notre âme! S'exclama Jessica

- Génial, et Filina sait quelque chose mais ne veut rien nous dire ne plus! Se lamenta Harry

- Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer de gagner du temps? En négociant avec leur boss, ça peut le faire! Proposa Maëlle

- Oui, mais si ça ne marche pas, on est bon pour passer le restant de nos jours ici! Fit remarquer Morgane

- De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix, alors il faut monter. Soupira Rémus en montrant l'ascenseur

Ils pénétrèrent dedans, et à peine furent-ils tous à l'intérieur, qu'ils sentirent une violente secousse, qui était en faite l'ascenseur qui montait à la vitesse éclaire. Ils durent se tenir à la rampe pour rester à terre.

Et enfin, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et ils s'empressèrent de le quitter.

- Il fait chaud dis-donc! S'écria Morgane, ils ne connaissent donc pas les Krokchos?

- Les quoi? Demanda Jessica

- Les Krokchos, tu sais ces petits insectes qui avalent la chaleur! Indiqua Morgane

Ils se regardèrent tous, se disant la même chose: Morgane restait Morgane, même en Enfer!

Ils étaient dans un couloir, où une seule porte trônait. Harry supposa que c'était celle-ci qui menait chez le diable. Prenant une grande inspiration, il frappa, et entendit un « Entrez ».

Il entra donc avec toute sa clique, et vit quelqu'un avec des cornes rouges, des dents de vampire, des ailes de chauve-souris et des yeux.. oranges. L'individu portait même une barbichette. En faite, il était normal à part tous ces éléments, et avait la peau un peu bronzé, mais loin d'être rouge, comme il se le serait imaginé. Et à en déduire l'expression des autres, il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé cela.

- Bonjour, je suis le Diable, un de mes démons m'a indiqué que vous désiriez faire une affaire?

Là, tout le monde le regarda bouche-bée. Etait-ce vraiment l'Enfer? Le diable leur parlant comme si de rien n'était? Finalement, Harry répondit:

- Euh.. oui c'est cela.

- Bien. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Ils s'installèrent, regardant partout autours d'eux, chacun étant méfiant. Le diable poursuivit:

- Alors, que cherchez-vous exactement?

- Nous cherchons... une pierre de feu. L'avez-vous? Interrogea Harry

L'autre les regarda, ses yeux virant lentement au rouge. Oups, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça finalement. Il siffla:

- Pourquoi voulez-vous cette pierre?

- Cela nous regarde. Répondit Harry d'un ton sec, mais pourquoi est-elle aussi importante pour vous?

- Parce qu'elle ne doit pas être prise par des humains. Elle doit impérativement rester ici, c'est la source même de cet Enfer. Savez-vous l'histoire de cette pierre? Elle a été crée par moi-même, et a une valeur inestimable. Même pour 100 âmes ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous la prendre. Juste l'utiliser quelques minutes. Signala Harry

- Donc la louer? Mais pourquoi donc? Convainquez-moi.

Harry se concentra pour faire ressortir le rouge de ses yeux, qu'il avait réussit à refouler grâce aux conseils de Jessica. Celle-ci fit pareil, et quand il rouvrit ses yeux, le Diable le regarda puis sourit:

- Deux vampires? D'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous la voulez. J'imagine que vous êtes venus ici dans le but de la trouver, et non de faire affaire. Pourtant, je ne peux vous dérober votre âme, parce que vous êtes quand même venus ici faire affaire, et comme je ne peux vous fournir ce que vous désirez, vous pouvez partir librement.

- Mais qui a fait ces lois? Demanda Maëlle, curieuse

- Moi-même, avec... mon pire ennemi. Vous voyez qui?

Maëlle réfléchit puis devinant que c'était l'opposé du diable, hocha la tête.

- Cependant, je peux vous dire qu'ici, les vampires sont les bienvenus, ils nous sont très utiles.

- Non merci, je veux simplement être débarrassé de ça. Indiqua fermement Harry

- Et moi aussi. Assura Jessica, même si je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher pour moi.

En effet, la mie-vampire avait accepté pour Harry, mais aussi pour elle-même, ayant l'espoir d'être totalement normale.

- C'est bien dommage. Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose?

Avant d'attendre la réponse, du jus d'orange, et du sang apparut. Harry fut absorbé par le liquide rouge, mais Jessica lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant revenir à la raison. Il fusilla du regard le diable, qui sourit narquoisement. Cependant, s'il avait lâché du regard la coupole de sang, l'odeur n'en était pas pour autant moins forte.

- Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que vous essayez de ne pas boire de sang.

Il fit disparaître les boissons, et Harry put enfin respirer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous-même, nous retransformer? Interrogea Harry

- Moi-même? Je le voudrais bien, mais non. Je ne peux pas, il y a certaines choses auxquelles je ne peux rien n'y faire.

Soudain, le diable releva la tête, et observa longtemps Rémus. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise.

- Et je ne peux rien faire pour les loups-garou non plus.

Jessica, Morgane et Maëlle regardèrent Rémus avec de l'étonnement, pendant qu'il devenait rouge de honte et de colère.

- Nous allons vous laisser. Fit sèchement Harry

- Bien. Pour sortir, il suffit de monter au toit, et se jeter dans le vide. Vous serez alors dans le volcan qui vous a conduit ici.

- Pouvons-nous libérer Filina? Interrogea Morgane

- Filina, âme 180 555 987 432? L'elfe? En échange de la vôtre, oui. Voulez-vous procéder à un échange?

- Non, c'est bon, je préfère garder mon âme. Répliqua Morgane

- La pierre de feu est ici. Indiqua soudain Rémus, je la sens.

- Tu la sens? Répéta Morgane, confuse

- Oui. Les questions seront pour plus tard!

- Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas... dit le Diable

- Et pourquoi certains vampires ont-ils pu la prendre? Questionna Jessica

- Ils l'ont prises illégalement, mais s'en sont malgré tout sorti.

Harry qui avait sa baguette, lança soudain:

- Accio pierre de feu!

La pierre vint, à son grand soulagement, et il demanda à Jess:

- Comment fait-on pour l'activer?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car il sentit une grande brulure dans sa main. Il découvrit avec effroi qu'il ne pouvait la lâcher. Il sentit la brûlure se répandre dans tout son corps, et cria de douleur. Mais soudain, il sentit un liquide poisseux dans sa bouche. Le liquide était presque sucré. Il entendit Jessica crier:

- NON SEAN N'AVALE PAS C'EST DU SANG!

Ah. Cela expliquait pourquoi il croyait cela sucré, et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avaler. Il essaya de résister, le plus longtemps possible. Cela serait trop bête si près du but!

Maëlle envoya un Stupéfix sur le Diable, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Celui-ci essayait de se rapprocher de Sean pour lui reprendre la pierre, mais Jessica montrait les dents, et pour une mystérieuse raison, semblait avoir peur. Jessica, satisfaite, menaça:

- Ne vous approchez pas de Sean, ou vous allez le regretter!

Il ne répondit rien, et Jess relâcha légèrement sa garde. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que des gardes démons allaient la prendre par derrière. L'un des deux la saisit et la tint brutalement, pendant que l'autre la ligotait rapidement à une chaise. Morgane, Maëlle et Rémus avaient eux aussi été piégé par derrière, et attaché à une chaise.  
>Un garde voulut aller prendre la pierre de feu, mais tout à coup, Sean brilla d'une lueur orangée.<p>

Harry luttait pour ne pas avaler le sang, mais il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté. Pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps? Car en plus de devoir lutter comme un malade pour ne pas avaler le liquide, il devait résister à cette douleur insupportable. Il aurait très bien pu recracher le sang, mais il n'y arrivait pas, tellement c'était tentant de l'avaler. Et il avait tellement soif! Il ne put résister plus longtemps et l'avala. Mais il fut surpris qu'au moment même où il l'avalait, c'était tout simplement infect.

Mais il se rendit compte aussi que la douleur avait disparu, quoiqu'encore un peu présente. Apparemment, la pierre avait agit, enfin! Il soupira de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que ses amis étaient tous ligotés. Et ils le regardaient tous étonnés. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un garde le ligota à son tour. En un rien de temps, il fut comme les autres, attaché à une chaise.

- Sachez tout d'abord que la magie ne vous aidera pas, car elle ne fait rien sur nous. Aucun effet. Ensuite, vous avez volé la pierre, ce qui veut dire que je peux vous voler votre âme. Mais dans ma bonté naturelle, je vous laisse choisir comment vous voulez mourir. Guillotine, poison mortel qui fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, périr dans le feu, ou être pendu?

Tous le regardèrent, hébétés. Morgane demanda prudemment:

- Mais si nous parvenons à nous échapper, vous ne pourrez pas nous prendre notre âme... n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, pour vous la voler, ce doit être en Enfer et nul part ailleurs. Ensuite, si vous avez été cruel, diabolique, vous serez envoyé ici. Sinon, eh bien... vous serez envoyés en haut.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le paradis et l'Enfer existaient! S'exclama Maëlle

- Comme pleins de personnes Miss. Bien, qui meurt le premier? Et comment?

- En faite, nous n'allons pas mourir. Répliqua Jessica

Rémus sauta d'un bond de sa chaise, suivi de Jessica. Le Diable sourit:

- Un loup-garou et une demie-vampire. Et comment comptez-vous nous arrêter? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, et si vous mordez quelqu'un, vous devrez vous nourrir de sang toute votre vie.

- Vous voulez parier? Interrogea Jess

Elle sauta sur un des gardes derrière et le mordit qui s'écroula. Elle fit de même avec l'autre, qui s'évanouit, mort sans doute et recracha avant de parler:

- Lâchez-nous, ou vous finirez comme vos gardes!

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple morsure peut me faire mourir? Se moqua-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à mordre sans avaler de sang que tu peux me vaincre. Je suis le diable enfin! Je suis invincible!

- Relâchez-nous avec Filina, ou je mord tous vos démons. Le défia Jessica

- Eh bien faites. Il y en aura toujours de toute façon.

Sur ces mots, il se transforma soudain. Sa peau rougit, ses cornes grandirent, ses yeux devinrent totalement rouges, et ses dents s'allongèrent, soudain plus menaçantes qu'un vampire. Sans attendre une réaction, il mordit Maëlle, qui hurla de douleur. Puis il sourit, sa bouche pleine de sang. Harry s'exclama:

- Non stop, arrêtez! Tout est à cause de moi, laissez-les partir et prenez-moi!

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Soudain, on entendit un frappement à la porte. Le « boss » grogna mais lança un « Entrez », et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle révéla... non ce n'était pas possible, Harry hallucinait, ce devait être ça! Pourtant, quand il entendit la voix parler, il n'eut plus aucun doute:

- Stop! Je réclame ma faveur, qui est de libérer ces gens!

Là, il se dit qu'il avait mal entendu. Non, ce ne pouvait PAS être lui. Impossible. Mais pourtant, Lord Voldemort se tenait en ce moment même devant lui, en train de les sauver. Qui l'aurait cru? Puis Harry se rappela le serment inviolable. Il avait mis dans ces conditions qu'il ne devait leur arriver aucun mal pendant un certain laps de temps. Et Voldemort l'avait appris à un moment ou à un autre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un serment inviolable pouvait être aussi utile, il en aurait fait plus tôt!

- Ta faveur? Mais pourquoi veux-tu les libérer?

- J'ai fais un serment inviolable. Marmonna Voldemort

- Mon ami, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre: NE JAMAIS FAIRE UN SERMENT INVIOLABLE AVEC SON ENNEMI! le réprimanda le boss

- Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Bon, libère-les tous. Ordonna Voldemort

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que tu as une faveur.

Harry fut surpris. Ils se connaissaient? Il ne devrait pourtant pas être si surpris que ça, Voldemort était le mal en personne, tout comme le diable. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent bien! Mais il restait quand même étonné de cette chance.

- Rentrez et guérissez-la vite. Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, en désignant Maëlle du menton

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent, portant Maëlle évanouie. Rémus avait pu, grâce à sa force de loup-garou, se dégager de ses liens, de même pour Jessica. Puis, Harry qui était le dernier, dit:

- Pourrions-nous emmener Filina?

- Non! Aboyèrent Voldemort et le diable

- Très bien, alors je vais me suicider, et vous mourrez. Déclara Harry

Voldemort le regarda, agacé, puis lança un regard à son « ami » qui soupira:

- Oui tu peux. Prend ce fichu contrat et va-t-en. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça, je ne veux pus jamais vous revoir ici! Et si jamais tu tombes ici après ta mort, tu regretteras profondément d'être mort, crois-moi. Siffla le boss, Filina! appela-t-il

Harry lui fit un grand sourire pour toutes réponses, et prit le contrat. Filina apparut et il la prit avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. Quand la porte se fut refermé, Harry expliqua tout à Filina. Y comprit l'histoire de Jess. Celle-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire flamboyant. Elle lui sauta au coup en le remerciant mille fois au moins, mais Harry ne lui avait pas révélé le meilleur. Jean était vivant! Mais ça, ce serait surprise! Il déchira son contrat, et Filina resta matérielle. Elle expliqua qu'elle n'était pas morte après avoir fait son contrat, mais directement, ce qui faisait qu'elle serait vivante, que c'était comme si sa vie avait été mise en pause.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, qui les conduisit sur le toit. Ensuite, avec hésitation, ils se jetèrent dans le vide.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il constata avec joie qu'il était dans le volcan. Jessica s'empressa d'incanter la formule de retour:

- Saloume, Cherke, Dorlkiark Brooublle, g Briiiiii!

Ils furent de retour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où il avaient été auparavant. Bien-sûr, c'était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, mais cette formule était une exception, sans compter que ce n'était pas du transplanage.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, prenant en charge Maëlle. Heureusement, la morsure qu'elle avait reçu n'était pas venimeuse du tout, se contentant de provoquer une infection. Pompom la guérit et lui ordonna de se reposer, avant de se retourner, un air agacé, même si l'ombre d'un sourire se formait.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé partir d'ici, vous vous êtes bien gardé de me cacher cela!

- Oui, mais je suis guéri maintenant! S'exclama joyeusement Harry, et nous avons une surprise pour quelqu'un!

Mme Pomfresh haussa un sourcil étonné mais leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant:

- Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Il était sur que nous allions revenir? Interrogea Harry

- Non, mais vous devriez aller l'avertir de votre retour. Conseilla-t-elle, et vous reviendrez ensuite ici pour que je procède à une vérification de routine, histoire de s'assurer que vous n'ayez rien.

- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis notre retour? Questionna Rémus

- 2 jours.

- D'accord, c'était juste pour êtes sûr! Sourit Rémus

Arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde se rendit compte d'un léger détail: le mot de passe! ENCORE!

Ils essayèrent tous les noms de friandises possibles, et Lily passa par là. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle courut vers eux et sauta au coup de tout le monde. Et ensuite, elle les réprimanda:

- Non mais ça va pas la tête de partir sans prévenir comme ça? Je sais très bien que James, Sirius et moi ne devions pas vous accompagner mais vous auriez prévenir! Et comment ça s'est passé?

- On te raconte tout après. C'est quoi le mot de passe? Demanda Morgane

- Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un curly!

- Je croyais qu'il se mettait aux noms de friandises! S'écria Harry

- Oui, mais il rechute parfois vers ses phrases bizarres! Sourit Lily

Ils montèrent et déboulèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore,et Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé au Directeur directement, afin de ne pas avoir le même cirque que la dernière fois. A la fin du récit, il sourit, puis dit:

- Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous êtes redevenu normal Mr Praott, mais à l'avenir, vous devriez nous laisser faire, et ne pas prendre de telles risques. Par les temps qui court, ce n'est pas recommandé de prendre autant de risques en si peu de temps.

- Mais il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose! S'indigna Harry

- Eh ben en général, ce sont vos enseignants, ou famille qui vous aident, acceptez l'aide plus facilement, cela vous servira. Sourit Dumbledore

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, soulagés, et racontèrent tout à James, Lily et Sirius, qui n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

**Note : Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bizarre ? Oui j'imagine :D Vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos réactions ;)**


	37. Note utile pour la suite, lisez!

Coucou tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Je sais, je sais, vous voulez me tuer. Et je sais que c'est très légitime. MAIS j'ai un cadeau de paix ! Ainsi, si vous ne me tuez pas, vous aurez droit à un très joli cadeau qui devrait faire plaisir aux courageuses personnes qui comptent continuer la fic. DONC si vous ne me tuez pas, je vous donne ce cadeau. Echange équivalent, un est tout, tout est, deal ? Deal ?

…..

Je savais que vous comprendriez ! :D

Et pour les gens qui veulent me tuer, j'ai aussi du CHOCOLAT !

…

Hum.. oui, bon en virtuel et alors ;p

Donc voici ma fiction dans son intégralité, de A à Z, jusqu'à la fin. Sur un autre site. Où elle est publiée entièrement. ( il y a même une suite en cours d'écriture :D ) et du coup je ne publiais pas beaucoup ici à cause de cette suite en cours d'écriture, à laquelle j'accorde beaucoup plus d'importance. Désolé, ne me tapez pas, pitié !

Du coup, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous torturer ici, car je me suis dit que c'était horrible, et que d'ici que je publie la fin de la fic, la fin du monde sera passée, et voici donc le lien magique pour les courageux :

Bon le lien marche pas, j'avais zappé mais en gros tapez la lumière du temps harry potter fanfiction sur google et vous devriez trouver! En effet, elle est publié sur HPF, même pseudo, même titre.

Peut-être certains d'entre vous avaient déjà trouvé ce lien, mais pour ceux qui voudraient continuer de lire et sans interruption et qui n'avaient pas le lien, le voici donc !

J'espère que vous me pardonnez ! ( et puis réfléchissez : Si vous me considérez comme votre ennemi, me pardonner m'embêterait en faite, comme dit ce bon vieux Oscar Wilde ! Oui, je sais, je sors :D)

Bref, merci à vous en tout cas d'avoir prêté attention à cette fic, et vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre :s


End file.
